The Illuminating Sky
by Crazyanime
Summary: Hikari was an odd individual who had no interest in general people. During her second year of middle school she found herself grouped with people who are in the mafia! And she said...cool. 18XOCX69 by voting
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano**

It was a normal day. The sunlight was nice and warm. The breeze was cool and all and all it was perfect for a trip outside.

Amamiya Hikari was getting ready. She was so pumped up! Today was one of her special days. It was the day she was going to the zoo with her beloved older brother and sister. Hikari's sibling were always busy in their work but never forgot to call her. They were hardly home and she had to live in the giant house alone. She was lonely.

Hikari had many friends. They would occasionally come to cheer her up. Together they watched some horror movies or just hung out. It was fun at first. She could do what ever she wanted and nobody to scold her. But then as time passed it became boring. She was alone in a gigantic home with only her caretaker.

She was the youngest of the Amamiya siblings. The Amamiya is a well known family. They specialized in exporting business. The business was a bit tricky but once you get the hang of it you become a pro. That's what Hikari heard from her brother.

It always surprised her that she had no cousins or any type of relatives. When she asked her older siblings they would give her a strained smile and say nothing. She had also stopped asking about her parents. It was as though they were never there in the beginning. But Hikari didn't mind.

Hikari had two older siblings. They were twins and 8 years older than her. In a way they were her parents.

The family head was her older sister Amamiya Haruhi. She was a doctor who specialized in neurology. She is polite, dignified and a bit scary with her fiery temper. But is kind and selfless. She wasn't honestly interested in beautifying herself. Her coal black hair was long and silky. Her eyes were like the midnight blue sky. She was a natural beauty.

Amamiya Hiroshi was the polar opposite of his Twin. He took over their family business when he was 18. He's tall with a bit muscular build. He's witty and intelligent. Always had a trick up his sleeve. He had midnight blue eyes with coal black hair that always shone in the sunlight. He liked attention and was a tad narcissist with a major sister complex. It wasn't for his twin sister. No way! God how he hated her. Just his cute little sister.

Hikari looked nothing like her siblings. She had coal black hair with deep green eyes. Unlike her siblings she did average in her grades and disliked playing sports. Watching a game was something else. Compared to them she was normal. It didn't bother her. She liked being normal. She was a tomboyish girl who looked like a boy. Often people mistook her.

Hikari loved her siblings' equally. She loved how protective Hiroshi was and how free Haruhi was. She looked up to her sister from when she was a kid and still does.

Haruhi and Hiroshi loved their sister but were constantly at each other's throat. Only thing they shared in common was their looks. It makes people wonder about the mysteries that are twins.

Hikari admitted it was childish to go to a zoo but she had no choice as that was the only place her siblings were able to agree on. The place Hiroshi would suggest Haruhi would shoot it down and the place Haruhi suggested would be drowned. So when Hikari suggested the first place that came to her mind and they both reluctantly agreed.

And now they were standing in front of the gate. Hiroshi wore normal clothing. A cozy black shirt with jeans pants. The top three buttons were undone and showed his masculine bare chest. Some people just stared and of course he liked that. Haruhi wore similar attire with a feminine touch. She was wearing blue jeans with a normal loose designed top. It covered her body nicely. Hikari on the other hand wore shorts with a boyish shirt which was a size bigger than her.

"So what will we see first?" Haruhi asked.

"Let's go to see the monkeys." Hiroshi suggested.

"Oh please, I've had enough watching one already." Haruhi said with disgust.

"Are you implying something older sister?" Hiroshi asked while his eyebrows twitched. Sensing there was going to be a fight Hikari butted in.

"Let's go to see the raccoons first."

There was a feel of silent battle that raged in the eyes of Haruhi and Hiroshi in the end both decided it wasn't worth it.

"Fine." Hiroshi replied with as much venom as he could. "Just because Hikari asked."

"Whatever." Why was this thing her brother? Haruhi wondered again.

Hikari just sighed. Hiroshi was walking beside her right and Haruhi was on her left. They were almost there when she noticed two people. They looked awfully familiar. Where did she see them before? She tried to remember.

They were from her school. A year younger. One was the popular girl Sasa-something and another was Sawa-something. She really needed to remember names of people. Her memory of people's faces was sharp but names were just not her thing. They were on a date? Whatever it didn't concern her. She was here to enjoy herself.

When they reached the raccoons Hikari noticed something odd. Those creatures were washing something that awfully looked like a kid with a giant afro.

"Was that…" Hikari rubbed her eyes and the kid was still there! She was not hallucinating!

"Onii-sama! Look!" she frantically pointed at the kid while tugging her brother's sleeve.

"What?" Haruhi and Hiroshi both looked to see the raccoons. They were in the middle of a glaring contest.

"Did you see a kid?"

"What are you talking about?" both asked at the same time. Sometimes they get connected.

"A KID WAS THERE!" Hikari looked to see the kid gone! "What the!"

"You must be hallucinating." Hiroshi said with gentle voice.

"Let's go to another place." Haruhi stated.

After that where ever they went Hikari saw the afro kid. Whenever she told her siblings the kid would disappear. Hikari was starting to think she was going crazy.

When they were heading toward the bears she saw another person from her school. No from her class. His name was …Ryo? She didn't remember either. He was strangely screaming and was held back by the employees.

"Let me fight the bears!"

"No sir you can't"

He wants to fight a bear? Is he serious? Talk about crazy. Hikari paid no heed to him and dragged her siblings to the lions. Then she saw another student of Namimori middle. She didn't bother trying to remember his name. He was picking a fight with some gangsters. What the? She ignored him too. Just then there was an explosion.

"What was that?" Hiroshi quickly looked around and an announcement was made.

'Zoo district report. Some lions have escaped due to unexpected explosions destroying the cages.'

"The Fuck!" Haruhi yelled. "What the hell just happened?"

"We should leave before something more worse happened. Let's go Hikari!" Hiroshi said and tried to grab her hand but Hikari was no longer there.

"Hikari!" Hiroshi started panicking.

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know she was there a minute ago!"

"This is bad. She has a bad sense of direction. Let's split up and look for her. You go that way Hiroshi and I'll look there." Haruhi said as she started running toward a direction. Both of them hoped she wasn't interested in the explosion.

Meanwhile Hikari ran toward the explosion and saw three lions heading towards Sawa-boy and Sasa-girl. One lunged at the girl and the boy tried to defend her by standing in front of her. Brave but stupid. Hikari did a flip kick and sent the lion flying.

"Are you two okay?" she asked the two frightened people.

"Ye...Yes!" the boy somehow responded. Suddenly there was a rush of dust that stopped beside Hikari.

"KYOKO ARE YOU EXTREMELY ALRIGHT?" asked the person who emerged from the dust. Ryo-something. So the girl's name was Kyoko.

"Onii-chan!" girl said. They were siblings. Hikari couldn't see the resemblance. Then there was a sudden explosion. From the smoke emerged the gangster looking boy with a cigarette in his mouth holding the other two lions.

"Zoos sure are noisy. It's fine as long as we catch them right?" he asked. But the only one sentence came to Hikari's mind. He's going to have cancer.

"Gokudera-kun!" screeched the Sawa-boy. She really needed to know their names.

"They would be good ingredients." Said a silky female voice. The gangster kid fell down and Hikari saw a beautiful woman who drugged the lion. Where did she find a syringe?

"Haha ha. Tsuna there you are!" said a friendly voice. Hikari remembered his name. Yamamoto Takeshi. Baseball player. She loved watching baseball.

"Are you two okay?" a girl asked.

Hikari stared at the new bunch of people who showed up. Among them she saw the afro kid.

"You guys are here too?" Sawa-boy asked in astonishment.

"You're asking why? We came because of you." The good looking older woman said as a matter of fact way. Hikari looked at the gagster kid. Yamamoto Takeshi was crouching down to his level.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Yamamoto.

"Huh?"

"I was thinking it was time for you to get a pet companion like Leon or Enzio." Suddenly a childish voice said. Hikari looked at the roadside to see a baby wearing suit was sitting there. He wore a small fedora hat and on it was a green chameleon. He also had a yellow pacifier around his neck.

"Reborn!" Sawa-boy seemed irritated.

"I wanted some help in picking a pet that's suitable for Tsuna. So I asked them to come."

Hikari thought it was none of her business. She decided it was time for her to go away. It's not her style to poke into other peoples business.

"Excuse me!" called out the Sawa-boy. Hikari gave a side glance at him. "Thank you…" he said while looking down. He looked so cute Hikari found a small blush form on her face.

"Get away from the tenth woman!" the gangster looking boy pulled some dynamite out of no where.

"Where did you hide that?" Hikari asked out loud. "Wait! You're the one who bombed the cage aren't you?"

"Yeah so what?"

"That's against the rules!"

"Who the fuck cares?" the gangster looking snarled.

"I do! You could have hurt some people!"

"Hayato hand me the lion." The beautiful woman asked.

"!" the boy fainted again.

"Oh hi senpai!" Yamamoto came toward Hikari as he saw her.

"You're Yamamoto Takeshi aren't you?"

"Ha ha you remember my name! I thought you would forget as usual." He grinned his trademark one.

"I would have but since you were a good player I remembered."

"Thanks senpai!"

"Eh! She goes to our school?" the Sawa-boy didn't think she went to his school.

"Yes. I'm a second year. Amamiya Hikari. Unfortunately I don't know your names."

"AMAMIYA! YOU EXTREMELY SAVED KYOYO! YOU'RE A MAN! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" Ryo-something shouted in enthusiasm. Hikari got irritated.

"First of all I'm a girl, and second please be quiet and third… who are you?"

"Onii-chan stop it. Thank you for rescuing the both of us. I'm Sasagawa Kyoko and this is my onii-chan Sasagawa Ryohei." Kyoko introduced herself as she pushed her brother aside.

"Oh. Nice meeting you. And you are? Sawa…what?" Hikari pointed toward the rule breaker. "And who's the guy with the bombs?"

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. And that's Gokudera Hayato-kun." Tsuna introduced himself. He was very tired to self conscious.

"He does go to our school right?"

"Yeah."

Hikari looked at the strange bunch again. They were busy trying to get the animals somewhere. She sighed.

"I think I'll leave you guy to you're business. I need to find some people. Bye."

"Haha see you later in school senpai!" Yamamoto said as he waved.

Hikari just nodded in acknowledgment. She walked away from them. She could still hear them talking. First she needed to find her siblings. Then she stopped in her tracks. Where was she again?

Reborn looked at the rowdy crowd in front of him and at the girl retreating. An interesting person has showed up, he smirked. Hikari felt a chill run down her spine. What was that all about?

Suddenly it drowned to her she was lost. Oh damn!


	2. Sakura veiwing and New Class

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs To Akira Amano**

**Sakura Viewing And New Class  
**

Hikari was enjoying the nice breeze. Last night she got a nice scolding from Haruhi before and a death hug from Hiroshi. They had to go to work today. But she didn't mind. It was somewhat fun the other day! They would come home from time to time too.

She was going to the park (She remembers the road thanks god!) to see the Sakura. They would be in full bloom today. She didn't really like pink but Sakura flowers she liked very much. Actually flowers in general she liked very much. She was early so she was sure there would be no one now.

When Hikari reached the park she saw people were already present there. They were the boys she had met at the Zoo the other day and the Disciplinary head… Hibari…something. At least she remembered his last name! Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. She rejoiced in her head. She remembered their names! There seemed to be a body on the ground. Strange… The chairman was holding a pair of tonfa on his hands too.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked as she studied them a bit.

"It's the woman!" the Gokudera screamed.

"I have a name you know. It's Amamiya Hikari." she stated.

"Like I give a damn!" He seemed angry at her. She didn't pay attention.

"Oh senpai!"

"What are you guys doing with the disciplinary chairman…?" Hikari tried to remember. But failed miserably. "I forgot his name. What's your name chairman?"

The chairman said nothing. He looked dangerously at her. Not that she cared though.

"Hibari Kyoya."

"You came to see the sakura too?" she asked being immune to his glare.

"I don't like watching with crowds. So I claimed the place. I'm only assured when I'm above corpses."

Hearing that the three boys visibly flinched. Hikari didn't get it. Then she felt a presence and looked over her shoulder. It was a tree. From behind came out a drunk man who was still holding a liquor bottle.

"Gross its all man!" He seemed disgusted.

"Dr. Shamal!" Tsunayoshi-kun, Hikari decided she would call him that, called him.

"You still haven't left you perverted doctor! Womanizer!" Gokudera-kun accused him.

"I got him to come." Hikari saw the strange baby from before. She looked directly at him he looked at her too. They had a strange eye contact. He smirked. What? Since when did little toddlers smirked?

"Why don't you get some cute girls to come?" Dr. Shamal hiccuped and said. Hikari felt a great insult thrown t her.

"I'm a girl." She said as neutrally as she could but failing to not show her irritation.

Shamal eyed the girl. She was wearing a hoodie with jeans pants. Looked nothing like a pretty girl. But there was something familiar about her eyes.

"Hey kid. It's nice to see you again." Hibari-san seemed somewhat pleased to see him.

"We want to see the Sakura too. How about it Hibari? Tsuna says to compete using the spot as the prize." The kid rambled on. Hikari just stared at him. He was cute but something was off about him.

"Why are you dragging me onto this?" Tsuna sounded terrified.

"A game…" Hibari seemed to be thinking about it. "Fine I've been wanting to kill you guys anyway."

"Does that include me?" Hikari asked and Hibari ignored her.

"How about you four fight me separately? Whoever has their knee touch the ground looses."

"What! We're fighting?" Tsuna was simply white in fright.

"That's unfair." Hikari said clearly not liking it.

"It doesn't matter I'll crush you guys anyway."

"You're too arrogant." Hikari was annoyed. He thought he was so good that he could take down a bomber and a baseball player in a second and not to mention her! Tsunayoshi was basically pathetic.

"10th lets do it! No let me do it!" Gokudera wanted to crush the prefect.

"Ha ha there are rules anyway. I want to see the sakura too." From somewhere unknown he got out a baseball bat.

"Are you guys for real?" Tsuna didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry that's why I called a Doctor." The baby was saying.

"He only helps women!" Tsuna protested.

The drunken doctor was in a flash next to the chairman. He gave a strange smile.

"Feisty aren't you? Do you have a sister?"

The prefect wasn't happy. He slammed the doctor away. "Scram."

"And the doctors gone!" Tsuna screeched.

"That was uncalled for."

Everyone looked at the only female present. She stared at the chairman with clear irritation written on her face.

"Chairman… You are quiet irritating. You know what I'll be the first opponent."

"Really?" Hibari took his stance. His tonfa's gleamed in the sunlight. Shamal's blood was still on it. Or was it someone else's?

"Really." Hikari waved her hand and in a matter of seconds she pulled out a long chain with a sickle at the end from her sleeve which was inside her fourth dimensional pocket.

"Wow senpai has a weapon!" Yamamoto beamed.

"Where did she hide that thing?" Tsuna screeched. The place where Hibari's tonfa's are hidden.

"Let's go!" Hikari said as she started swinging the weighted chain above her head in a large circle. Then in a matter of seconds she whipped one of Hibari's tonfa away. He quickly dodged that and blocked the sickle that Hikari rushed forward to strike.

Tsuna and everyone stared with surprise evident in their eyes.

"Cool move." Hikari said as she flipped and pulled his other tonfa with her. Both of Hibari's tonfa was out of his reach now. Or so Hikari thought, as Hibari jumped and retrieved his tonfa in a second and gave a hard blow on her left shoulder. She couldn't dodge on time and got hit. She almost fell but stood up not letting her knees fall.

"Not bad." Hibari said as he wiped the blood from his cheek as Hikari's sickle grazed it. It was sharp.

"You too." Then they launched again and Hikari spinning her chain, was about to strike when Hibari fell on the ground on his knees.

"What!" Hikari stopped her assault. Hibari was shocked.

"What happened?" Tsuna questioned.

"Did she defeat him?" Gokudera asked.

"No. It was Shamal." The Baby said.

"Hey ow!" grumbled Dr. Shamal as he rubbed his sore spot. "It wouldn't do to work my handsome face."

"Shamal released the trident mosquito when he was hit." The baby explained.

"The drunk is that strong?" Tsuna couldn't believe it.

"Sorry but I've faced far more life and death situations than you have." He was rubbing his chin in an all knowing way.

"As a side note the disease he has is one where he can't stand up near sakura. **The Sakura Disorientation Disease.**"

Hibari stood up being a little shaky. He looked at the group and at the girl. She eyed him with concern.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna saw him then.

"Rules are rules. Go ahead and enjoy the sakura." He said and started walking away.

"Let's fight again sometime seriously!" Hikari said as she waved. Hibari took a glance at her and walked away.

"Senpai wishes to fight him again?" Tsuna was panicking. Besides Hibari walked away without the cure too!

"Why not? He's strong." Hikari said thinking.

"Crazy woman!" Gokudera grumbled. Another weirdo has showed up. Like you aren't the biggest one.

"He is isn't he?" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Great job Hikari." Said the baby as he jumped down on Yamamoto's shoulder. Hikari was quiet interested in the kid.

"Do I know you kid?"

"No. I'm Reborn professional Hitman and Tsuna's home tutor. Would you like to join Tsuna's family?" the kid…Reborn asked.

"Really?" Hikari eyed the kid carefully. He didn't feel like a kid.

"You can't be serious Reborn-san! She's crazy!" Gokudera protested.

"Ha ha why not? Senpai got us the place to see sakura! Its fun senpai join in!" Yamamoto said swinging his arm around Tsuna.

"Reborn stop it! You can't just ask people to join!" Tsuna was against it. Even if she was strong.

"What's this family?"

"It's a mafia game. In which Tsuna is the boss and we're the subordinates."

"I'm the right hand man!" Gokudera beamed proudly.

She eyed the group suspiciously. But looking at Tsuna her eyes soften.

"Sure. I'll join." It didn't seem to be boring.

"No way!" Tsuna and Gokudera couldn't believe it.

Just then Hikari felt people approaching. She looked around to see four women and two children.

"Tsuna!" called the afro kid. Beside him was a girl with a huge forehead with a strange hairstyle and wearing Chinese clothes. There was the beautiful older woman and the two girls she previously saw. There was a new woman among them. Kyoko noticed her and approached. The dark brown haired girl followed.

"Amamiya-senpai you're here too!" She was happy.

"Oh." The girl beside her looked happy for some reason.

"I'm Miura Haru and I'm going to be Tsuna-san's future wife." Wow Tsuna was already engaged!

"Amamiya Hikari."

"Lambo stop!" said the Chinese child and ran after the afro kid.

"Naha ha Lambo-san won't stop!" the afro kid or Lambo was running and the Chinese girl ran after him.

"That's I-pin and Lambo. Cute right Amamiya-san?" Haru asked.

"Tsuna you managed to get a nice stop. I'm impressed. This is for you." the older woman said and ran to Tsuna who was running away. she was holding a lunch box which was emitting a strange purple aura.

"Who's that?" Hikari pointed at the purple haired woman.

"That's Bianchi-san." Haru replied.

"Ara! Tsu-kun made a new friend?" the other older woman came toward them.

"I'm Amamiya Hikari Tsunayoshi-kun's senpai from school." She bowed in respect.

"I'm Sawada Nana Tsu-kun's mama."

"Nice to meet to Nana-san."

"Call me Mama."

"I'd rather not." Hikari absently looked at her wrist watch. She's been out for too long.

"I have to go. Sorry let's talk another time."

"Senpai are you okay?" Tsunayoshi-kun asked. He was saved from Bianchi, finally. There was genuine worry in his eyes.

"Me? Fine. Call me Hikari-senpai."

"Okay."

"I'll see you at school then. Good bye everyone." Hikari said and bid them good bye and headed home.

That night Reborn was looking through something in his laptop. Where did he get that? Who knows? He was looking through all the student profiles when he finally found it.

"Amamiya Hikari. Average grades and average participation in school games. Takes little interest in anything. Never broke a rule. This is useless information." Reborn muttered. He knew she was strong.

After her fight with Hibari he was sure of his assumption. She's strong. Interesting. She also seemed to have taken a liking to his student. A valuable asset she would become.

Hikari woke up early the next day. The prefect hits hard. She rubbed her hand, it still stung. A bad thought came to her mind suddenly. She quickly pulled her sleeves down and saw the bracelet still there. She breathed out heavily.

She wasn't even conscious that she had stopped her breath. The bracelet was simple. It was plain silver with several incantations on it. There was a charm hanging on the edge of the bracelet. It was a small phoenix. Everyday she makes sure it is there, on her left hand.

Hikari quickly came down being ready for school. The smell of eggs filled the air. She smiled happily. Today she would be a third year. It was a happy day for her. She saw Mr. Gibb as she called him standing in the kitchen making breakfast. Her siblings were not home. Hiroshi was in America and Haruhi in the hospital in Okinawa.

Mr. Gibb was her caretaker since she was young. She can't remember much of her childhood. It's foggy. But she doesn't mind. Actually it's hard to find something she minds.

"Going to school early miss?" He asked as he put down a plate in front of her. Hikari just nodded and ate her breakfast. When she finished she headed for her school.

"Have a nice day." He said as she left the building.

"I will."

Hikari slowly walked to school. Also one of the places she knows how to get to. Took her 2 years to remember. She almost reached it when she saw the Sawada group.

"Good morning Tsunayoshi-kun, Takeshi-kun and Hayato-kun." She greeted them when they came near.

"Oh Good morning Hikari-senpai!" Tsuna said cheerfully. At least she was a bit normal.

"Don't call tenth that way! Don't call me by my name either! It's Gokudera for you!" Gokudera screamed at her, which Hikari ignored.

"Morning senpai!" Yamamoto greeted her cheerfully.

"You guys are second years now right?"

"Yes senpai you're a third year aren't you?" Yamamoto cheerfully asked.

"Yeah."

Then a gust of dust stopped beside Hikari and she knew who it was right away.

"AMAMIYA! YOU ARE EXTREME! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" said Ryo…something.

"No. I don't like boxing. Ryo… who are you again?"

"SASAGAWA RYOHEI! CAPTAIN OF THE BOXING CLUB!"

"I see. Please stop screaming next to my ear and I sincerely hope that you and I are not in the same class. Ryohei-san."

Tsuna was shocked by her bluntness. He thought at least she was normal. But he wished too much.

"Tsuna-kun! Good morning." Kyoko said as she stood next to her brother.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna was happy. She smiled at him!

"Good morning Kyoko-san." Hikari said and looked at the gates. "We should go inside before Chairman-san decides to kill us."

"Hee! You're right! We should go inside!" Tsuna ran inside. Everyone followed him.

Hikari decided to check out her class. To her annoyance Ryohei was in her class.

"AMAMIYA IT'S EXTREMELY NICE TO SEE YOU IN THIS CLASS."

"I see." Was the only thing she said before she sat down on a bench.

Suddenly the classroom door was opened and the whole class fell silent. The infamous Hibari Kyoya entered.

"Chairman-san shouldn't you be graduating?" Hikari asked him and everyone was taken back by her boldness.

"Amamiya Hikari." Hibari acknowledged her presence.

"Well?"

"I choose whichever class I wish to be in."

"In other word you don't want to leave." Hikari said and looked outside and then stared at Hibari again. "Let's be good classmates then." She yawned.

And silence once again engulfed the classroom. Hibari didn't linger long. He abruptly headed to the reception room or the rooftop. Hikari didn't bother. A boring day as usual.

It was lunch time and Hikari was eating lunch with her friends in the classroom.

"Hikari you're so brave to talk to Hibari-san like that!" one of her close friends Adachi Rica said.

"Really? He seemed to be polite. As long as you don't get in his way or disturb anything it's fine."

"He said your name." Kuruizawa Kiki stated.

"So?"

"Don't you know anything? He calls everyone Herbivore!" Rica exclaimed.

"Who cares?"

"But you have to admit he's hot!" Kiki said wile nodding her head.

"You have a thing for him?" Rica was horrified.

"Hey! I'm just saying! By the way… you were talking with Sawada today! You know him?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun?" Hikari tried to think what to say. "I joined his family."

"What does that mean?" Rica didn't get it.

"Don't know."

"You don't know what you joined?" Kiki's mouth was hanging in disbelief. Sometimes she wonders why she's her friend.

Hikari just shrugged. She was finishing the rice when she noticed the two boys approaching. She sighed.

"I better get going." Hikari pulled the chair and got out.

"Where are you going?" Rica asked her.

"To leave the Love birds' alone." she said as she smirked a bit and started to move away. She looked behind her shoulder to see her both friends blushing. She laughed quietly by herself.

What should she do now? Maybe visit the roof. She's never been there before. Now the question is…where was the stairs again?


	3. Dinosaurs and Death Mountain

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs To Akira Amano

**Dinosaurs and Death Mountain**

Hikari went to the department store to buy some candy and chocolates. She can't live without them. Usually Mr. Gibb would go but today she wanted to go out. It was sunny day and lively crowd filled the shopping district. She had a bag full of her favorite treats and was currently going home and blowing a bubble.

There were many people walking ahead of her. Suddenly a person's grocery bag fell and everything inside spilled. Hikari thought she could help. She made her way to the unfortunate person, who happened to be a woman and started helping her put the ingredients inside the bag.

"Thank you young boy." Said the voice and Hikari immediately recognized as the voice of Tsuna's mother. She couldn't remember her name. She looked up at the woman's face and the woman gasped.

"Ah Hikari-chan!" She was embarrassed by her mistake. "I'm sorry to call you a boy."

"That's okay. It happens." She slowly stood up and handed the bag back to her.

"Hikari-chan is alone? I know! Want to join us for lunch?" she happily asked.

"No…Tsunayoshi-kun's mom. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"It's no problem at all! I insist! And please call me Mama or Nana-san." She enthusiastically grabbed Hikari's hand started to lead her to her home. Hikari just sighed.

Hikari stared at the woman before her. Thankfully Hikari was able to release her hold and decided to follow her on her own. Nana-san, she was memorizing her name seemed to be the type of people she was not accustomed to. She was cheerful and happy. On the road she chatted about many things. Hikari absently nodded thought most of the conversations. She wondered how her mother would be. Like Nana-san? She secretly hoped she would be like her.

"Here we are!" Nana-san suddenly said and Hikari snapped out of her little world.

"Oh." Was the only thing Hkari said. It was a normal two storey house. Very normal.

"Now let's go." Nana-san said as she pushed the door open.

Inside the house was messy and there were many people in black suits and sunglasses. Were they here to assassinate someone? Hikari really wanted to see an assassination attempt.

"Oh! It seemed Dino-kun came. I need to make preparations." Nana said. She seemed to be very happy that the person came.

"Welcome back Nana-san." All the men were bowing their heads in respect.

"Who's Dino?" Hikari asked as if the bizarre display in front of her just seconds ago didn't take place. She can ignore many things.

"He's like a brother to Tsu-kun."

"Oh really?"

"Then we'll leave boss in your care!" the suited people said and they went off on their own. Hikari looked at their retreating form with eyebrows raised. People can be weird sometimes. And you aren't?

"Ga ha ha mama Lambo wants candy!" Lambo the afro kid came out of nowhere and landed in front of Nana-san.

"Lambo stop!" a feminine childlike voice said and Hikari was again impressed with herself as she remembered her name, I-pin.

Nana-san crouched down and patted the afro kid, Lambo's head. "Here you go Lambo-kun." She gave him some grape candy.

"For you too I-pin-chan!" Nana-san also gave some to I-pin.

"I-pin thank." The girl seemed to be not so good in Japanese. Then the kids noticed Hikari standing beside Nana and stared. Trying to understand if she was a threat or not.

"Hello little ones." Hikari said and bent down to their level.

"Ni-hao. I I-pin." The Chinese girl bowed her head with a friendly smile.

"Call me Hikari-chan." Hikari gave a soft smile. She turned toward the afro kid and he stared at her with a strange grin.

"Gha ha ha! Lambo has decided to make you his servant. Now you have to follow Lambo-san always."

"Really?" Hikari thought the kids were cute. She rummaged through her bag and got out two of her favorite chocolate bars. And gave them to the kids.

"Have fun." She said and patted their heads. There eyes were glittering and she side stepped them and went near Nana to help her unpack.

"Thank you Hikari-chan." Nana smiled happily. When the unpacking was done she said "Tsu-kun seems to be upstairs Hikari-chan."

"But I want to help you." Hikari somewhat pouted. Nana gave a soft giggle. "No need. Maybe you can help him?"

"If you say so." She was a bit disappointed. She wanted to see how it feels to help someone cook.

"That's great." She said happily chopping some vegetables.

"Okay." Hikari exited the kitchen and headed toward Tsuna's room. She knocked the door twice and opened it and saw Tsuna talking to an older man.

The man had blond hair with dark caramel eyes. He seemed as old as her own siblings.

"Hikari-senpai!" Tsuna was very surprised to see her.

"Who's this?" She pointed at the man who was named….Di...something. She was sure it was something similar to the name of an extinct animal.

"Eh?" the man seemed startled by her sudden appearance.

"Ciaossu Hikari." Suddenly a voice said and something landed on her shoulders. It was Reborn.

"Hello Reborn." Hikari greeted back.

"That's Dino tenth generation boss of the Chiavarone Family."

"The horse family?"

"No mafia family. He's also Tsuna's big brother as he was my previous student."

"Really?" Hikari sighed and looked at his direction. "I'm Amamiya Hikari Tsunayoshi-kun's senpai in school. The mafia game is real isn't it?"

"Huh! No it's a game! Don't be fooled!" Tsuna tried to convince her otherwise.

"Tsuna's the tenth boss of the Vongola family. You're one of the members too." Reborn kept explaining.

"So you're Tsuna's new family member?" Dino asked when he regained composure. He wasn't sure if this person is a girl or a boy.

"I suppose." Hikari was still standing. She went near the bed and flopped down.

"Senpai what are you doing here?" Tsuna tried to change the subject.

"Me? I helped Nana-san and she insisted that I come over. I also wanted to see how Tsunayoshi-kun's house was."

"Really senpai?"

"Hmn." Then there was a ringing noise and Hikari picked up her cell. There was a text massage. Hikari's face instantly lit up which was not unnoticed by the occupants of the room.

"I have to go. My sister came home." She smiled while saying it. "Oh I remember!" she rummaged through her bag again and got three Milk bars which were her absolute favorite.

"Here you go." She said and handed them to Tsuna, Dino and Reborn. "See you later." She waved and went away. She came and went.

"Tsuna you have knack for finding strange people don't you?"

"Dino-san…."

Hikari quickly came down and headed to the kitchen. she thoroughly apologized to Nana for going away and not staying for lunch. Nana didn't mind. Seeing a family member who was rarely home is a very nice occasion. She knows. Hikari almost skipped as she was going back to her house. Her older sister is home again. She looked around and noticed she wasn't on the familiar street at all. She was standing in front of some apartment buildings. She had no idea where she was. Any normal person would panic a little. But she tends to like abnormal situations. Oh well she just had to ask a nice person where her house could be.

Hikari shrugged and started walking ahead. It was a new place. She was looking around and asking people. They would give her the directions and she would try to follow and jumble them up. She would get further confused. Sometimes she wondered why she had this kind of abnormality. She sighed. Then she felt the road become unusually quiet. She closed her eyes and felt movement around a certain area. She was still lost. It would be fine if she checked it out.

She followed the trail of movement and came face to face with the school grounds. She peeked inside to see many bodies lying on the ground and of course Hibari standing there with his bloodied tonfa's. He turned around at the sound of her approaching footsteps.

"Chairman-san you really like standing above the corpses don't you?" Hikari said as she poked a guy who was on the ground. The guy twitched a bit.

"Trespassing on the school grounds after class is against the rules." Hibari said with his polite and apathetic voice. He then pulled out his tonfa from his fourth dimensional pocket. "I'll bite you to death."

Hibari lunged toward Hikari who gracefully dodged the attack. "You didn't have to attack me like that you know! Whatever. I need to go home. See you later Chairman-san." She said as she hurriedly left the place. She definitely did not wish to get bitten to death.

"What is wrong with Chairman-san? He's in love with the school too much and he's a hypocrite too."

Hikari remembered this road as she takes it everyday to go to school. She finally reached her home and an angry Haruhi was standing at the doorway. She was walking back and forth, clearly very worried.

"Onee-sama." She called out tot her. Any other person would be gulping nervously and be scared. Hikari happily called out to her.

"Hikari!" she came rushing toward her and instead of hugging her she grabbed her shoulders. "Where the hell did you go? I thought you went to the superstore!"

"I did but then I met Nana-san and then when I wanted to come home I got lost."

"Hikari you are…I don't know anymore." Haruhi let go of her and sighed. Sometimes she wonders why her sister is like that. She headed inside the house.

"I thought you were in Okinawa." Hikari entered the house and slipped off her shoe.

"Yeah. I just wanted to check up on you and take some clothes too. I only feel comfortable in my clothes. Those people were forcing me to wear fluffy shit."

"Onee-sama you shouldn't use curses."

"Like I give a damn."

Haruhi has a bad mouth and allergy for girly fluffy things. She doesn't want to admit but they fit her perfectly and emphasize her elegant beauty. That may be the reason why she uses crude language. Hikari smiled a bit. She was a good observer after all.

"Are you going to stay?" Hikari asked Haruhi as she sat down on the couch.

"No."

"Oh." Hikari was saddened. Her friends were all on dates. And she didn't have one. It was boring. Then she remembered. She could always visit her boss! Tsunayoshi wouldn't mind would he? It would be fun. She was smiling to herself.

"What's with the grin? Found something interesting to do?"

"Yep."

Haruhi left shortly after that. She had a feeling something odd is happening but she didn't push it as Hikari didn't say. She knows her sister well. She'll tell when she feels like it. Hikari didn't forget to give Haruhi a bar too. Then she looked at her bag. It was gone. She gave all her bars away. She had to buy again. This was not her candy day.

On the next day, she went to buy some chocolate bars again. The place was more crowded now. She liked crowded places. There was a buzzing noise that hung around and it made her feel less lonely, less alone. She yawned. It was still early.

"Kyoko-chan I saw an ad for a really good cake shop in the mountain."

"Wow, Really?"

Haruhi was startled. What kind of people would believe that? But a cake shop? …hmn….Sounded tempting. Besides the voices were very familiar. She headed towards the source of the voices.

"…I heard only obsessive people go up there!"

"Oh! Then we should also invite Lambo-kun and I-pin-chan too!"

Hikari stopped and saw Kyoko-san and Tsunayoshi's fiancé. They were talking about some cakes. They were too naïve to believe a flyer.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Hahi!" the girls were surprised and jumped. Then they turned to see Hikari with her bag full of treats. That sounded wrong…anyway seeing her they breathed out a sigh in relief.

"Amamiya-senpai! You startled us."

"Haru got scared big time!" she put her hand on her chest.

"Sorry about that. Don't call me that. Hikari is fine. But I don't think there is a cake shop at a mountain though."

"But Hikari-san! What if there is! Haru wants to eat it!" She was determined to eat cake from a really unbelievable place. Then Kyoko had an idea. "Maybe Hikari-san can also come with us!"

"That's a good idea!" Haru was delighted to have another companion. Hikari looked at the air headed people. They would drag her there anyway if she didn't comply. If there was really a cake shop then….

"…sure why not. Let's look for a cake shop at the mountain." Haru and Kyoko didn't understand her sarcasm.

"Then it's settled! Why don't we get Lambo-kun and Ipin-chan now and head there?"

"Let's go Haru-chan!"

"Hmn. Let's have a strange quest."

Then the three of them went to Tsuna's house and retrieved the kids. They were actually quiet happy to tag along. Then they were in front of a strange mountain. Hikari already had no idea where they were. She gave up questioning her direction sense. And hopefully they were still in Namimori. The mountain looked odd. There were no sounds of birds or any general animals.

"Let's go find the cake shop!" Haru yelled and started heading inside. Kyoko just giggled.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Not wanting to see anything bad happening to the unsuspecting people, Hikari followed. They were walking for hours and hours and Hikari didn't have to do anything to get them lost. That was bad.

"Where are we?" Haru said while looking around.

"I have no idea." Hikari had long since given up hope in her direction sense. But the place somewhat reeked of death. She didn't like that.

"Lambo-san will lead the way!" the little toddler acted brave and started heading toward a path. Seeing there was nothing else to do, they followed him. Hikari didn't think she would go home that day. While walking for endless hours Hikari felt some familiar presences. Did she know people who died here? She looked at the sky. It was already noon.

"Where are we?" Kyoko said and stopped.

"Hahi! Haru doesn't know."

"That's why I said it was a bad idea."

"Lambo-san doesn't know where to go anymore!" said Lambo and started crying like the little kid he was.

"Lambo! No cry!" I-pin tried to consult him. Suddenly there was a presence near them and Hikari was on her guard. There was a rustling sound and the girls and the lone boy got scared. The noises were inching closer and closer. Hikari was ready to pull out her Kusari-gama from her sleeve. Then the noises halted.

"Who's there?" Hikari called with a dangerous tone. The presence was familiar but her memory was foggy.

"What are you guys doing here?" said a voice which was replied with the girls screaming the name. "Bianchi-san!"

A sigh escaped Hikari's mouth. She was honestly surprised to see a person on the mountain. The girls started to cry and scream (mostly Haru and Lambo) and finally told her their circumstances. The woman didn't seem to be fazed and Hikari had a slight suspicion she was also lost.

"I don't know where the road is…" she said and Hikari didn't have to be disappointed.

"Bianchi-san…" Hikari wasn't sure if that was her name. "Are you Hayato-kun's sister?" They had a strange resemblance.

"Hmn yes why? Do you wish to be his lover? I won't approve of a girl who can't cook."

"I assure you I don't like him that way."

And somehow Hikari found some kind of friend in her even if she was way older than her. They decided to follow Bianchi for now. It seemed she was here for three days already. If they don't find the cake shop…there was no cake shop. Hikari suspected something fishy. It was most likely done by the kid known as Reborn. As far as she knows Haru and Kyoko aren't the only cake obsessed girls. Why did her mind think that? Because she was an observer.

Walking quiet a distance they found a cave. There could be some strange animal there. Bianchi seemed pleased.

"Stand back. I'll go first. There could be some dangerous animal lurking there. It would benefit my cooking greatly."

"I'll be right behind you Bianchi-san." Hikari said and nodded.

Bianchi entered the cave and Hikari followed her closely from behind. The others followed suit. I-pin was consulting Lambo and Kyoko consulted Haru. Hikari was feeling her breathing becoming rapidly fast. She never liked cramped spaces she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Then suddenly Bianchi stopped.

"What happened?"

"Hayato!" she called out. There was a flare of matches and Gokudera Hayato's face emerged.

"A…Aniki." somehow he said and screamed. Seeing your own was that terrifying? Hikari was sure the boy had some loose screws in the head. You too.

"You shouldn't treat your sister as the opposite gender too much." She said and put his arm around her shoulder. He seemed to have passed out.

"What happened?" Kyoko asked.

"Lambo is scared."

"Nothing important. Reunion of long lost siblings. Let's walk." Hikari just shook her head. She just wanted to get out of this cramped space as fast as possible.

They walked a littler further following Bianchi and her half conscious brother and then there was light and fresh air. She saw Hayato-kun on the ground, who seemed to be thrown there. Ahead of them were Tsunayoshi-kun, Takeshi-kun and D…? Bianchi was apparently hugging Reborn.

"Why are you guys here?" Tsuna screamed. Then he saw the other people.

"Hikari-senpai! Haru! Kyoko-chan?"

Haru was hugging Kyoko. When her eyes fell on Tsuna she dashed to his side and started clinging on to him.

"I seriously thought I'd be destroyed out there!" she was crying and complaining.

"Hey...hey." Tsuna was trying to calm her down. Kyoko went near them.

"We're so glad we met up with you guys!"

"Ha ha…"

"Ciaossu Hikari." Reborn said who was being held by Bianchi.

"Likewise Reborn."

Then everyone sat down and started explaining. Gokudera was knocked on the ground and Yamamoto was looking after him.

"Say Reborn, you wouldn't have made a flyer about cakes would you?" Hikari asked standing next to Bianchi who still held Reborn.

"I have no idea about what you're talking about."

"Right. How did you people get here D…?" Hikari tried to ask the blonde man but seems to have forgotten his name. "Dinosaur-san."

"It's Dino. We came here to train. Because of many unfortunate circumstances we got lost."

"Oh."

The girls were finished explaining. Then Haru and Lambo stuck themselves to Tsuna and started crying when he said they were also lost.

"They've been crying like that since I told them I don't know the way out." Bianchi informed.

"I'm not good at directions. Sorry." Hikari said. She wasn't sorry at all.

"That's the normal reaction." Dino said and looked at the sky. "Anyway, we better think of a way to get out of here. They must be worried since they can't get a hold of me."

He walked toward Yamamoto and fallen Gokudera. There were broken branches all around. He picked one up. "A fire."

"Are we going to burn those branches?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes. It can be a signal for an SOS, plus it'll keep us warm and ward off any dangerous animals."

"I see." Yamamoto said and started to collect some branches.

"Everyone collect branches." Dino ordered. Hikari stared at him for a bit. Then she started to look for branches like everyone else. He was reliable. After some time the sun was already bright red and setting. They collected quiet a bit of branches. It was time to light a fire.

"Oh no! I think my lighter fell somewhere." Dino said as he searched his body.

"What?" Tsuna was worried.

"I'm sure Hayato-kun has one. He's always smoking." Hikari said and looked toward a tree. Dino and Tsuna followed her gaze and saw him leaning on it.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Are you all right?" Dino asked with concern.

"Yes and the 10th's right hand man needs to act in times like this. Just watch." He said and pulled out some dynamites.

"You're going to blow us up." Hikari side commented. Gokudera gave her a glare and she ignored it. He then lighted them with his cigarette. He was ready to make a fire.

"Wow!" Tsuna exclaimed. Hikari just knew this wasn't going to work.

Just then Bianchi grabbed her brother's face and said very sweetly, "I've raised my opinion of you Hayato."

Gokudera's face became pale in an instant and he fell down. The dynamites scattered everywhere. They were lit so they exploded and the tree's caught the fire.

"Mountain Fire!" Tsuna screamed being terrified.

"Tch. told you." Hikari quietly said.

"The fire's spreading quickly!" Dino said with panic in his voice. "Everyone head towards the cave!" he said pointing toward it. Suddenly an explosion happened and rocks from the mountain fell on the entrance blocking it.

"Lambo-san will help too!" Lambo was panicking and throwing grenades everywhere. Hikari noticed one coming toward her and she quickly dodged that. They were pink?

"Lambo you IDIOT!" Tsuna screeched.

"We're completely surrounded!" Yamamoto said. He was surprisingly calm.

"What do we do?" Kyoko asked.

"We're completely surrounded. We're done for!" Tsuna lost hope.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, don't panic." Hikari said as she quickly got her Kusari-gama out. "I'll try to lessen it." She said and spinned her sickle. Using the sharp edge she quickly carved a circle around them. The fire weren't able to reach them now but it didn't lessen.

"What do we DO?" Tsuna panicked. Hikari was thinking fast when she saw something on the ground approaching Tsuna. Reborn emerged with a yellow miner's helmet on his head.

"Don't give up; go put it out." He said and Hikari was astonished to see his green chameleon transform into a gun. He fired and it hit Tsuna's head. Hikari saw Tsuna's body falling on to the ground. Limp, lifeless. Then within seconds he rose up with a fire burning on his head and wearing only his underwear.

"REBORN! I WILL DOUSE THE FLAMES WITH MY DIEING WILL!"

Hikari watched being somewhat amazed. "Come to me leon!" He shouted. The chameleon transformed into dousing sticks. Hikari wanted a chameleon now.

"Dousing with my dieing will!"

Tsuna started to wonder around the circle. "What is he wondering around for?" Bianchi said as she saw him.

"He's dousing for water vain." Hikari said.

"That's right." Dino agreed.

"Water vain found!" Tsuna said when the sticks reacted. Hikari looked at Reborn. "Adding fist bullet." he said and fired a bullet toward Tsuna's hand. Tsuna jumped and punched the ground. There was a huge hole and water started pouring out.

"It's water!" Gokudera said with happiness. The water was like a fountain and it seemed as if it was raining.

"Iya" I-pin agreed.

The fire was quickly being put out. Somewhere between the chaos Yamammoto had grabbed Lambo. "The fire's dieing out!" he said happily.

"We're saved." Bianchi said.

"Tsuna-san's wonderful." Haru was smitten by Tsuna even more.

"Thank you." Kyoko said while smiling gratefully. "We're saved somehow." Tsuna said. Hikari wasn't stupid not to noticed Tsuna's infatuation with the girl.

"We weren't just saved. You saved us." Dino said being a little proud.

"Good job Tsunayoshi-kun." Hikari said.

"Hikari-senpai…Dino-san…everyone." Tsuna felt a little grateful.

"A true boss protects his friends." Dino said. "I've seen through your training."

"I actually didn't do anything…" Tsuna tried to protest. Dino pulled a whip from somewhere. Hikari wasn't interested anymore. She looked behind them and felt something was off. Then there was a roar somewhere and the ground was shaking. From the forest emerged a strange creature that Hikari identified as a giant turtle.

"Oh my god!"

"Everyone run!" Tsuna screamed and everyone started running. The turtle followed them and everyone was running for their lives.

"Ha ha so we're back to the beginning!" Yamamoto said while running.

"Please be calm!" Gokudera was chanting to please the gods.

"Monster movie!" Ipin screamed.

"That was fun!" Hikari started laughing as she ran. She never had this much fun before. "I never thought mafia would be this fun!"

* * *

Kusari-gama- Chain sickle

Aniki- Older Sister


	4. The Hospital And Hikari's Dream

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano

**The Hospital and Hikari's Dream**

Hikari felt bad. It was school time. Tsuna got hurt when the giant turtle who was named Enzio and which was strangely Dinosaur-san or Dino-san's pet. He can't even control his own pet. Talk about pathetic. Anyway she wanted to visit him and decided she would go in the middle of class. It's not like she doesn't understand school work it's just that she doesn't bother with them. Kiki and Rica said nothing as they are totally used to her strange behavior.

She was going through the corridor when she met with the Disciplinary vice-chairman…whose name she doesn't know. She looked around a bit. There was no sign of the chairman.

"Vice-chairman-san!" Hikari called out to him. He turned to look at her. She noticed one thing. "Why do you have that kind of hairstyle?" the Vice was a bit startled.

"Because Chairman said to keep it that way. It is also a matter of pride." He said with puffing up his chest. Hikari didn't get the point. If hairstyle was so amazing like this then why Elvis style? Couldn't it be something else?

"Really? Then why doesn't chairman-san do it then?"

"Well I am not in any condition to answer that." He wouldn't tell. Figures. Hibari doesn't like to be grouped. Then she noticed.

"What is you're name Vice-chairman-san? I actually forgot."

"Kusakabe Tetsuya."

"Then… where is the chairman? I ran toward you Vice-chairman-san. He would have thrown his tonfa toward me by now."

"He has got a cold and in the hospital for medical treatment."

Hikari said nothing and stared at him. A hospital for a cold? Nice. "Then I'll be excusing myself. I need to visit two patients." Before he could protest Hikari walked out of the school. First she headed for the department store to buy something. But she quickly got out and headed for another direction. Thankfully as she goes there very often she remembers the road. It was a beautiful flower shop. The owner Lilia was standing there mending to some flowers. She noticed Hikari and gave a broad smile.

"Hikari-chan! What brings you here?" she put the Hibiscus flower she held down on the counter.

"I was going to the hospital." Hikari said and Lilia just chuckled. Flowers for the hospitalized. "Oh then I know just the one."

"No. I know which flowers to give."

"Really?" Lilia was surprised. It seemed Hikari had special feelings for them.

Hikari was standing outside the hospital. She saw many black suited people outside and didn't have to think twice to understand it was Dinosaur…Dino-san's subordinates. One of them who looked a little older came to ward her when he noticed Hikari.

"Amamiya-san, you came to visit Sawada-san?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry but did you people get kicked out of the hospital?"

"Embarrassingly yes."

"Well then, please grow some brain and don't it again. I'll be seeing you then." Hikari quickly went inside the hospital and so she didn't get to see the shocked expression on his face. Poor Romario-san.

Hikari asked the attendant where she would find Sawada Tsunayoshi. She just gave her a LOOK. Hikari didn't know what look it was but she stared strangely. Hikari quickly moved out of there. Now the question is, where was Tsuna's room located again? And Hikari like any other day was lost.

Hikari was walking around for quiet some time. She asked people and they gave her the directions but still it was of no use. She sighed and closed her eyes to use her trick. This is the reason that she still managed to live around the neighborhood. She took a deep breath. Suddenly the temperature around her dropped by several degrees. She felt several presences around her. But she was looking for some specific ones. Apparently she was standing in front of the door of another person she came to visit.

Hikari knocked the door situated on her left once. There was no response and Hikari slided the door open... Its quiet unlikely that Hikari would have cared if there was a response. Hibari was sitting on the bed and reading some book. She looked around the room to find some patients who were apparently bitten to death by Hibari as he liked to call that. Hikari helped herself in.

"What are you doing here Amamiya Hikari?" he asked with a lot of malice in his voice. That gave him a dangerous vibe. And like usual Hikari ignored it.

"Hmn? Is it wrong to visit a sick person Chairman-san?"

"You are cutting class." Hibari stated calmly.

"So are you. It seems you are not so sick to be still in the hospital." She said as she looked around the room. It was a neat room.

"I think it's better to be under doctor's supervision."

"I see." Hikari got out a bouquet of flowers that she specifically bought for him. There were three types of flowers in it. There were some lavender colored Heather flower, some white Narcissus and some white Hydrangea.

"I think they match you quiet well, Chairman-san. I made the bouquet that resembles you." Hikari said with a soft smile. The type of smile that she only gives to someone she likes. Hibari said nothing and just glared at her. She slowly made her way to the vase. There were already red and yellow roses filling the vase. Hikari pulled them out and set them aside. She then put the flowers that she brought and put them inside.

"The red roses are not for you Chairman-san. Yellow you don't want. But perhaps someday…" Hikari suddenly trailed off in her own thought. She quickly snapped out of it when she felt an aura of irritation surrounding Hibari.

"I'll see you at school then Chairman-san. I especially hope you come tomorrow." Hikari said and quickly slipped out of the room before Hibari attacked her. Even in a hospital he attacks people. Now to find her lovely boss.

Hikari closed her eyes again for she didn't want to be lost in the hospital too long because of her sense of direction. This place reeks of Death. She quickly thought good things…happy things.

"Gha ha ha!" a child voice interrupted her thoughts. She was far away from Hibari's room. The laugh was so familiar. It was definitely Lambo. She felt she was very near Tsuna's room.

"Lambo-kun." She called out to him. He didn't hear and tripped. Hikari quickly went near him. Lambo fell down and something purple came out of his afro hair. It was a bazooka. Hikari stared dumbfounded as he pushed the trigger and smoke engulfed him. Instead of a five year old toddler stood a handsome boy who looked about her age. But why was the bazooka purple? And how did he stuff that giant thing in his afro hair? Hmn…

"Lambo-kun?" Hikari was confused. Where did the toddler go? Is this some kind of joke?

"Oh Hime…" he said with his bored and uninterested voice. Hikari raised her eyebrows. Princess?

"Where is Lambo-kun?"

"It's me. The fifteen year old version of him. I was summoned by the 10-year bazooka. What's this...?" He said and opened the door.

"Adult Lambo!" came Tsuna's voice.

"Well well if it isn't young Vongola the 10th. It seems you're hurt. How unfortunate. I suddenly came from 10 years in the future so I couldn't prepare anything."

"That's all right don't worry about it." Tsuna's voice came. Hikari walked toward the door and peaked inside.

"Huh! Senpai!" said Yamamoto. He was wearing his school uniform. "Ha ha…came to visit Tsuna?"

"Yes. Apparently someone else too." Hikari said and fully entered.

"Hikari-senpai!" Tsuna noticed her. Dino was busy eating the sushi when he tuned to look at her. The sushi on his hand fell on the floor with slow motion as he stared with disbelief.

"Are you okay Tsunayoshi-kun?" she asked with concern.

"I'm fine."

"Ciaossu Hikari." Reborn greeted her. He was helping himself with some sushi.

"To you as well Reborn."

"I know I'll give you this." Lambo said and got out something wrapped in white cloth. He went near Tsuna and gave it to him. Tsuna was confused. He removed the cloth. There was a golden toilet seat. At the bottom of it something was written in Italian.

"This is given to the most valuable family member every month. It's a good job cleaning toilets award." Tsuna's was hilarious to look at.

"That's disgusting." Hikari blurted out. She noticed Dino who was gaping at her. "And something wrong Dinosaur…no Dino-san?"

"You're a girl." Hikari was wearing her school uniform.

"Hmn. Good question. Apparently by the certificate given by the hospital I am. And please stop wasting food and finish them already." Hikari said and glared at him. Dino flinched. Then she looked at Tsuna who was scared by her sudden change in attitude. She smiled at him and handed him the other bouquet that she brought.

"For me?" Tsuna was surprised to see some flowers that he never saw.

"They contain everything I think of you."

"Eh?"

Reborn smirked. He can understand what she meant. It seemed he wasn't wrong. The flower bouquet had some purple garlic flower, some blue fennel flower, white eucalyptus flower, some yellow daffodil flower and some yellow sunflowers.

"Thank you." Tsuna mumbled with embarrassment. Yamamoto just grinned. Then he noticed Gokudera at the doorway.

"Gokudera what are you doing there? Didn't you come to see Tsuna?"

"Shut up baseball-freak!" Then Tsuna noticed him.

"Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera seemed distressed. He darkened his eyes and quickly stammered inside. "I'm sorry for not able to protect you tenth!" he said and gave Tsuna a bouquet of white roses by kneeling. "I failed as you're right hand man!" he seemed depressed. "I ...I..."

"It wasn't you're fault." Tsuna tried to consult him. So very typical of him.

"It was you're fault." Hikari commented. "If you hadn't carelessly left you're dynamites at the air Tsunayoshi-kun wouldn't be here right now."

"Hikari-senpai!"

"He's such a passionate guy." Yamamoto commented.

"The weird woman's right! I have no right to be near you!" Gokudera said and tried to run out of the room. Mind you _tried. _He failed as Bianchi stepped inside the room and as usual.

"A...Aniki!" he said and fell on the ground. Hikari ignored it and put the flowers she got on the vase. Then she turned to see the adult Lambo turning pale in fright. Unfortunately Bianchi noticed too.

"Romeo!"

Just at that precise moment pink smoke engulfed him and the toddler was back again. Hikari croaked her eyebrow. She really needed to know some things about that purple bazooka. Bianchi looked around the room and noticed the sushi box. She didn't like that. It seemed she was holding a purple colored cake.

"Eat this instead of that stuff." She said as she tried to give it to Tsuna. He freaked out. There was purple smoke coming out of it too. Hikari found it tempting. The occupants of the room were terrified and couldn't say anything.

"Can I have some?"

"Hikari, I didn't see you there. Sure have a slice." Bianchi gave Hikari a slice. Hikari gladly took it. Everyone's eyes were on her. She plopped the cake inside her mouth in a matter of seconds. To everyone else it felt like hours. She chewed, chewed and then finally gulped it down.

"People stop staring. If you want one then get one yourself. The cake's nice Bianchi-san." Hikari said. She didn't die. There was poison in the cake right? Tsuna couldn't believe what happened. Hikari shrugged. "Whatever." She said with nonchalance. Then looked at Tsuna and smiled again. "I'll see you later then Tsunayoshi-kun." She said and headed for the door. She turned around. "Takeshi-kun, Dino-san, Bianchi-san and Reborn, see you later." She was about to leave when she remembered something.

Hikari put her hand to her pocket and got out two bars of chocolate. She went to Lambo and gave one to him. "For you Lambo-kun. And for I-pin-chan too. Tsunayoshi-kun give it to her." She handed the other bar to Tsuna who was bewildered by all this.

"See you tomorrow." With that she left for home. Hopefully she remembers the way to go there.

It was late night. Hikari was asleep like everyone else. She never had dreams. It was blank. She went to sleep and she woke up. Nothing in between. It was always like this. But one the rare times that she does dream…it's not a nice sight.

_It was bright. Everything seemed to be glowing. It was a field of yellow flowers._

_"Hika-chan! Hurry up!" there was a sweet voice. She looked ahead to see a young girl. She was waving ahead. Hikari couldn't make out her face. Everything was hazy. She had to go to her. She started to run. But the more she runs further the girl would be from her. She tried and tried but the girl going further away. Then finally she disappeared along with everything else surrounding her. Then it was black. Hikari was floating in nothingness. Suddenly she felt she was holding something…or someone. She looked down. It was that girl. She was holding her. There was blood. Red blood everywhere._

_"It's not you're fault Hika-chan…" somewhere between the sobs she heard her whisper. Who was sobbing? Still she couldn't see her face. And the scenery changed again. Hikari was sitting down. A man stood at the door. She noticed her surroundings, dark. So very dark._

_"You have to stay here and calm you're senses." He said. And the door closed. There was no light. Just pitch black. Hikari frantically looked around. She found a very tiny window. It was raining. It was night. It was dark. It was dark and small and cramped. Get me out if here…please I don't want to stay….somebody…_

Hikari abruptly woke up. She felt her heavy breathing. Her chest was going up-down rapidly. She must have had a nightmare. She didn't remember what she dreamt. She was sweating. She sat up and looked at her clock. It was only 1 am. Still too early to wake up. School starts at 9 am.

Hikari sighed as her heartbeat lowered to normal. She ruffled her hair and slowly got out of her bed. She went to the washroom and stood in front of the basin. She splashed some warm water on her face and looked at the mirror. There was a very lonely looking person standing behind her. Hikari was very startled but quickly regained her composure. She turned to see the man gone. Was she hallucinating again? She looked at her left hand. The bracelet was still there. The Phoenix was gone.

This was bad. Hikari couldn't remember when it fell. She had to find it before she starts seeing things again. When did it fall? When she visited the hospital? When she was at the strange mountain? It didn't matter. She would never find it now. She was so absorbed in the crazy things happening that she forgot to check her hand. How funny.

Hikari quietly got out of the house. She didn't want to make Mr. Gibb worried. He lived with her and took care of her. It wouldn't be nice to wake him up at the middle of the night. The wind was somewhat chilly. Hikari wore her favorite clothing. Shorts with very loose shirt. It didn't show her body. She also wore a cap to hide her hair.

Hikari walked around aimlessly. It's not like she would be able to get anywhere even with an aim. She found herself stumbling around a strange neighborhood. She looked around and saw…it was another apartment area. There was no one on the streets. It was late and people were sleeping. She was passing by when a sound was heard from behind. She turned to look and saw Gokudera Hayato coming out of one of the buildings.

"Oh! Hayato-kun…" Gokudera was startled by her voice and looked at Hikari.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Gokudera? Weird woman." He grumbled on.

"Do you live here?"

"Oy! Why does it matter to you?"

"I was just asking a question. No need to bark at everything I ask." Hikari huffed.

"Are you accusing me of being a dog?"

"As if you aren't one. You are beginning to irritate me Hayato-kun."

"Like fuck I give a damn!"

"Whatever." Hikari said and was about to leave when she noticed something. "What are you doing going out at this late hour?"

"Why the fuck do you care?"

"I was just curious. I couldn't sleep. It obviously wasn't you're case. I wonder how Tsunayoshi-kun tolerates you."

"Don't call Tenth that way! I was just going to my job."

"I never thought you'd work. Good luck then Hayato-kun in whatever you're working on. And please don't stalk Tsunayoshi-kun too much." Hikari said and headed home. Totally ignoring the insults thrown at her by Gokudera. Talking with him seemed to have calmed her down.

Tomorrow was Valentines Day wasn't it? She would have to give chocolates this year. Hmn. She knew some people she could give to now. Hikari knew she couldn't sleep now. Why not make some chocolates?

* * *

Thank you for reading this story. Hopefully it'll get better. Also thank you to the people who reviewed. I appreciate it. I hope people in Japan are okay though.

Yes, Hikari knows flower language. Since Reborn is…well Reborn…he should know too.

**Flower Language:**

Rose (red) - love

Rose (yellow) - Friendship; jealousy; try to care

Heather (lavender) - Admiration; solitude

Narcissus - Egotism; formality; stay as sweet as you are

Hydrangea - Thank you for understanding; frigidity; heartlessness {the 3rd meaning is what Hikari thought}

Garlic - Courage; strength

Fennel - Worthy of all praise

Eucalyptus - Protection

Daffodil- Respect

Sunflower - Loyalty; wishes


	5. Valentines Chocolates

Disclaimer: Katekyyo Hitman Belongs to Akira Amano

**Valentines Chocolates**

Hikari was able to sleep very less last night but she wasn't tired at all. In fact she was very cheerful. It was Valentines Day after all! She would get chocolates. Did she ever mention she loved chocolates? She didn't? I'm sure you already figured it out by now. She prepared chocolates for every one of her friends and wrapped them in beautiful paper. She got an extra bag to stuff those and went to school.

The Valentines Day was the day when girls gave chocolates to the ones they love or like and express their feelings. For Hikari it was the day of eating the most chocolates. Hikari almost skipped to class. It's _almost _because if the chairman sees her his tonfa will bash her head. She would like to keep her head intact thank you. She opened the door of the class with force and everyone was startled.

"Hikari where did you disappear yesterday?" Kiki quickly went to her.

"Hmn? I went to the hospital to visit Tsunayoshi-kun oh and chairman-san too."

"What!" Rica exclaimed in shock. Kiki quickly grabbed her hand dragged her to the corner of the room.

"You went to visit Hibari-san? Sawada? What is it that I'm missing?" Kiki whispered.

"Why are you whispering? They were injured and I was bored. That's all."

"Don't tell me you have special feelings for them?" Rica asked.

"Hmn…" Hikari thought for a second. What kind of feelings did she have for them? They were interesting. It was fun hanging around them "I suppose I do."

"Oh my god this is so cool!" Kiki was happy she found Hikari liking someone.

"I never thought I'd see the day!" Rica was happy too.

"What are you talking about? The special feelings are not of the romantic kind." Hikari said in a matter of fact tone. Then the teacher came and everyone was on their seats. Kiki and Rica silently giggled and Hikari gave a sigh, why are they so interested in love?

The teacher was getting their attendance when the door was opened with force. Everyone turned to look at the person. It was Sasagawa Ryohei.

"IT WAS AN EXTREME RUN!" he said or shouted. The guy can't stop shouting.

"Sasagawa-san! You are late." The teacher exclaimed.

"SORRY SENSEI!"

"Now please go to your seat."

Hikari just shook her head. That guy only has one thing in mind. Training. No wait make it two. Training and Kyoko. Hikari was getting lost in her own thoughts. What occupies her interest? Chocolate, Haruhi, Hiroshi. Now Tsunayoshi-kun got included too. Why was she so interested in him? Something about him reminded her about something. Just then she saw a flash of a girl. She was giggling. She blinked several times. What was that?

It was a break and all the girls were busy giving chocolates to the person she likes. Hikari decided it was her time too. She got the extra package that she brought and got out two boxes decorated by pink cherry blossom paper.

"Here, for you." She said as she handed them to her friends. Kiki and Rica were shocked.

"You made them yourself?" Kiki asked in disbelief.

"Yes why?"

"Oh my god thank you!" she said and hugged her. Rica was so surprise that she couldn't speak. She also hugged her. Hikari was bad at making anything and everything. She however makes the best chocolate. She'll deny it of course. She can't make things that she can't taste. Hikari went to her seat to get the bag. She has to give the chocolates to everyone too. Rica peaked inside her bag.

"So many! Who're you going to give anyway? You have someone you like?"

"Hmn…no. I'm going to give them to Tsunayshi-kun, Takeshi-kun, Reborn, Hayato-kun, Kyoko-san, Lambo-kun, I-pi-chan, Chairman-san, Ryohei-san, Vice-chairman-san, Haru-san, Bianchi-san and Nana-san."

"Whoa! You seem to be hanging around the Sawada group a lot lately." Kiki said. She was noticing. "What's up with that?"

"The Sawada group? Why the peculiar naming?"

"It's because suddenly No-good Tsuna became so assertive and made friends with all the popular kids. They seem to be following him too." Rica answered.

"Tsunayoshi-kun was called that? I didn't know that."

"Of course you didn't. You live in your own world. By the way have you noticed?" Kiki said while biting her bottom lip in excitement.

"What?" Rica questioned.

"Gokudera is too sexy and Yamamoto is ridiculously hot."

"Kiki, they're younger than you." Rica said in disbelief.

"Can't you not be boy crazy and ogle them?" Hikari didn't have anything more to say.

"Hey! Can't help it! I am a harmonious teenager."

"And I'm not?"

"No, sometimes I wonder if you're even female."

"Yes me too. If only the monthly period didn't happen."

"Hikari!" Hikari just smirked.

Hikari saw Sasagawa Ryohei saying something EXTREME to some students. She slowly approached him. The boys noticed her and were frankly freaked out. Hikari was giving a boy chocolate! Who was the lucky guy?

"Ryohei-san?"

"AMAMIYA DID YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND AND DECIDE TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB?"

"No. As I said before I don't like boxing. Here." She said and handed him the yellow paper wrapped box. "This is Thank you for almost making me deaf."

"WHA!" Ryohei was blushing and stammering. As if Hikari noticed. She headed for Tsunayoshi's class. Or at least she tried to.

"Now where was the class again?" She said for the fifth time. To think she got lost in the school she went to for the past 2 years.

"Um...Senpai…" said a voice behind her. Hikari turned to see a timid looking boy. She remembered him. The other day she saved him from bullies.

"Oh it's you. Sorry but I forgot your name."

"It's alright senpai. I'm happy that you remember me. Here it's for you!" the guy quickly handed her something and ran away.

"Hey wait!" He was long gone. She looked at the thing he gave her. It was a box. Valentines gift. "Shouldn't girls be the one to give them?" she shrugged. Now she has another box of chocolates to eat. Who cares why he gave her? She got chocolates to eat! She's happy.

Hikari noticed her surroundings. She was at a hallway and no students were around. That's weird. This is lunch time. Students should be swarming. Unless it was a deserted area. This is highly unlikely. Hikari just walked ahead. In front of her were stairs. Well she was already lost anyway. Hikari went up the stairs and saw a door pushed the door open…and she was at the roof. The roof was deserted and there was no one present.

"So this is where the roof was." Hikari felt a familiar presence. She wasn't that much of an idiot to not know who it was. "Oh Chairman-san there you are."

Hibari was quiet frankly annoyed with this peculiar creature. She wasn't afraid of him. She voiced whatever was on her mind and more importantly she never broke a rule so he couldn't bite her to death. But today...

"Amamiya Hikari." He said as he sat up from the water tank.

"Chairman-san would you please come down?" Hikari asked very politely.

"Are you ordering me?"

"No. I'm asking you. If you won't come down I could always come up."

"For being here and waking me up and trying to order me, I'll bite you to death." Hibari said and got out his silver tonfa's. In the sunlight it gleamed of misery and violence.

"It's always violence with you." Hikari said as she got out her own weapon Kusari-gama which she keeps in her fourth dimensional pocket, if you're wondering what it is then ask Hibari. Hibari said nothing and lunged at her. Hikari just sighed. She dodged and used her chain to grab his left hand and binded it to his hand.

"I was just trying to give you something."

"I don't care." Hibari said as he attacked with his other hand. Hikari quickly dodged and she lunged at him holding her sickle tight.

"My turn." She said and launched a barrel of attacks. Hibari was attacking and dodging. The sickle grazed his arms and Hikari felt his tonfa's. Hikari moved a safe distance from him. Hikari was panting.

"You are one..." she was saying when she saw a little boy staring intently toward her. He was standing behind the railing at the edge of the roof. Hikari's eyes went wide in horror. The change of expression wasn't unnoticed by the Prefect.

"Stop!" She said and ran toward the boy pushing Hibari out of her way. Hibari was startled by her sudden change in attitude. But he's Hibari. It didn't show on his face. What does actually?

The boy took a glance toward her once before jumping down. Hikari stood behind the iron fence and stared. She slowly went near the place and looked down. There was no body. Hibari seeing her slide down lost interest in fighting. He started to leave. Hikari quickly stood up and turned to see Hibari leaving.

"Wait!" she said and ran to the fallen bag and rummaged through it. She quickly got out the box with violate paper wrapping and went to Hibari. The box was decorated with silver ribbons and 18 was written on the back. Hibari turned to see Hikari holding a gift toward him. He stared at her and she stared at him.

"What? Never seen a valentine chocolate before?" Hikari got irritated and handed him the box forcefully. "Eat it if you want. There is no poison in it. Sheeh. And I was giving it from the goodness of my heart too." Hikari said as she stomped away from Hibari. It seemed as if the earlier incident never happened before.

When Hikari got down she was surprised to see the vice-chairman, whose name she forgot.

"Amamiya-san!" He was shocked to see in such a devastated state. Her hair was messy, her clothes torn here and there. What happened? Hikari noticed his questioning face.

"I was sparring with chairman-san. He doesn't go easy on people."

"You were sparring with Chairman-san?" Kusakabe couldn't believe the line. Hikari understood what he was thinking but said nothing. She got out the white paper wrapped box.

"Is that chocolate for me?"

"Hmn. Finally a normal response. Yes. I made it. It's just a thank you gift. For what? Don't know."

Hikari didn't look back and headed toward a direction. When she was out of Kusakabe's sight she remembered something. She could have asked him to take her to Tsuna's class. Dang. She had made a cool exit too. It just wasn't her day.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't find Tsuna's class. Instead she got at least 10 chocolates from many males to females. Hikari didn't know why she got them she was happy none the less. She has more chocolate to eat now. What she didn't know was she was very famous among the students as the senpai who is aloof and cool. Something's better left unsaid. School ended just like that and Hikari was heading toward Tsuna's house. Using her ability she found it.

The house was quiet and a sweet aroma filled her lungs. The smell of chocolate. Someone's making them. Hikari was humming in delight. She went to the door and knocked it. Nana-san opened the door.

"Ara! It's Hikari-chan! Come in!" Nana-san said happily.

"Hello Nana-san." She said and bowed.

"Polite as ever. Tsu-kun's upstairs." Nana-san very delighted to see her. She always is if someone comes to visit.

"Someone's making chocolates." Hikari said sniffing the air. The smell was very delicious. It was actually mouth watering.

"Bianchi-san and the girls are making them for everyone." Nana-san replied with her happy voice.

"Oh then sorry for the intrusion." Hikari said and entered. She was momentarily distracted by the smell. She remembered and looked inside her bag for the chocolate she prepared for Nana. She found it and got it out.

"Nana-san, for you." Hikari handed the pink paper wrapped box.

Nana was very shocked and very happy too. "Oh my! Thank you Hikari-chan I'm very happy!" She said and gave a quick hug to Hikari. She happily returned the gesture.

"Then I'll give the others too." She smiled at her; lately she's doing that a lot. She quickly went to the kitchen. The girls were working on the chocolates. When Hikari entered they all looked up.

"Oh Hikari-san!" the two girls exclaimed. "Did you come to make chocolates too?" Kyoko asked.

"No. I already made them." Hikari looked inside her bag and got two boxes out. "Here." She handed the blue box to Haru and the light pink one to Kyoko.

"Hahi! Thank you Hikari-san! Haru really likes this!" the box was beautifully decorated with blue paper flowers. On the back 86 was written.

"Thank you Hikari-san." Kyoko said. She too was mesmerized by the details of the box. Bianchi was busy with mixing some chocolate. When Hikari approached her she looked up. She was holding a purple paper wrapped box. The box was also designed uniquely which matched Bianchi.

"Bianchi-san this is for you." Hikari handed the box. Bianchi gladly took it. she was very pleased with the designs.

"Than you Hikari. I wonder why Hayato is so impolite. It would be better if you were my sister." Then she thought something. "That can be arranged too." She looked at Hikari strangely. Hikari didn't have to think twice why she was looking at her. She had to make her escape.

"Ha ha thanks but no thanks. I have to give the boys too. Good luck making the chocolates." Hikari exited the kitchen in a hurry and headed to Tsuna's room. Hikari was standing outsuide e Tsuna's room when she heard them talking in serious tone.

"…We lure out Bianchi even for a little while? If we can do that, they can make regular chocolates." Tsuna's voice was heard.

"Yeah." Yamamoto said.

"It's my sister after all." Gukudera agreed. What is going on? Hikari opened the door with force which startled everyone. Tsuna eeped in fright.

"Oy! Weird woman don't scare the tenth!" Gukureda bickered.

"I'm sorry Tsunayoshi-kun." Hikari said apologetically.

"Ha ha Senpai! Did you come to join the fun?" Yamamoto asked.

"Ciaossu Hikari." Reborn greeted her. Hikari looked at him he was drinking coffee, probably with his small mug. Where does he get these things?

"You too Reborn."

When the initial shock was over for Tsuna he was able to calm down. "Hikari-senpai why are you here?"

"Oh I almost forgot." She pulled out an orange colored box and went to Tsuna. "Here Tsunayoshi-kun. Happy Valentines Day." The box was adorned by many swirling deigns. There was 27 written on the back of the box.

"Eh!" Tsuna was surprised and a little embarrassed. He took it shyly. "Thank you senpai." She got out three more boxes. "For you Reborn." She gave him a golden paper wrapped box. There were gun designs on it.

"Thanks." Reborn said as he took the box. He was a little impressed.

"Hmn. For you Takeshi-kun." She gave him a blue paper wrapped box. There were baseball bat designed on the paper. He's one had 80 written on the back.

"Wow Thank you senpai." He was happy. When was he not?

"For you too Hayato-kun." She was holding out a box for him.

"I don't need it."

"I made it wasting my precious time, so you have to take it."

"No way!"

"Just take it." Hikari got super annoyed and threw the box at Gokudera's face. It was wrapped in crimson colored paper. Dynamites were designed on it. 59 was written on the box.

Now that the chocolate giving was over Hikari was curious to know what they were discussing. "Anyway what were you guys talking about?"

"Bianchi is making chocolates that have the power to kill people in an instant! We can't eat those!" Tsuna was very worried for their lives.

"I see. Bianchi-san's cooking is very good but people die before realizing it." Hikari nodded in understanding Tsuna's worry.

"Senpai likes Bianchi-san's cooking?" Yamamoto was honestly surprised.

"Hmn. The cake was tasty. But it was super poisonous." Hikari said thoughtfully.

"But you freak'n ate it." Gokudera accused. He didn't think any human would survive her cooking.

"I can eat poison." Hikari said. She quickly changed the subject before someone questions her. "What do you plan to do about the situation at hand?"

"You have to hurry or it'll be too late." Reborn said. The aversion of topic wasn't unnoticed by him. Never the less he didn't question her. He had stuffed the box somewhere. He took a glance at her and then smirked. Hikari just shrugged who cares about Reborn's schemes? They're going to be dragged in it anyway.

"If we could just figure out some thing that'll draw her attention…" Tsuna started thinking deeply.

"My sis…" Gokudera was suddenly serious.

"We need to hurry and get her away from the kitchen. I somehow recall a good way to do it. Too..." then two bulbs lighted above Tsuna and Gokudera. Hikari raised her eye brows. Did she just see that?

"Adult Lambo!" both said in unison.

"Right, the weird cow-guy that appears out of no where?" Yamamoto asked.

"No he is who Lambo will become in the future Takeshi-kun." Hikari calmly informed him.

"But isn't that impossible?" He questioned. To think Hikari thought he was sane.

"Apparently not. At least in this story."

"Huh?" He didn't get it.

"Yeah he could do that!" Tsuna said.

"How? Yeah why did Bianchi-san call him Romeo?" Hikari questioned. It's not like she knows the whole story.

"That's because he looks like Bianchi-san's Ex-boyfriend. She would chase him to the ends of the earth." Tusna informed her.

"For revenge." Reborn added.

"Wouldn't that be bad for Lambo?" Hikari asked.

"The bazooka works for 5 minutes." Replied Reborn.

"Oh! But is that okay Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"You're right. I can't possibly ask him that." Tsuna became depressed again. Hikari noted that he was far too kind and won't be able to do that.

"I think it would be all right though. But if the tenth says so…"

Just then there was Lambo's trademark laughing coming from outside. All eyes turned to the window. "Come get me!" Lambo jumped inside. He was holding a Valentine chocolate box. He wasn't looking where he was going and smacked his head against Gokudera.

"Get away from me you stupid cow!" Gokudera barked and slammed Lambo's head on the ground.

"Hey! That was uncalled for! You can't treat kids like that!"

"Shut up weird woman!" He said and pulled out him dynamites. Yamamoto quickly grabbed him from behind to prevent him from doing anything.

"I'll send you to hell right now!" he screamed.

"Now Now…" Yamamoto was trying to calm him down.

"Calm down Gokudera-kun! If you send him to hell right now, he'll just go 10 years in to the future!" Tsuna said and as usual that calmed Gokudera down.

"If you say so, 10th!"

"But in exchange become an adult using the 10 year bazooka right now!" he tried to grab Lambo but Hikari grabbed him instead.

"Lambo-san…Lambo-san is…" Lambo was crying and hugging Hikari.

"There there, don't cry." She was patting his head in comfort.

"Let him go weird woman! He needs to change!" Gokudera snatched Lambo from Hikari's hands. "Hey!" Hikari tried to protest but Gokudera didn't care. "Change!" he shook Lambo in a harsh way. Lambo got scared.

"Eah." He made some incoherent noise and jumped from Gokudera's strong grip. He started pulling the purple bazooka. At that precise moment I-pin jumped out the window and kicked Lambo from behind.

"Give back chocolate!"

With the sudden impact the bazooka went up and fired on the both of them. The strange pink smoke engulfed the room and Hikari watched with interest. How will I-pin look 10 years later? The smoke cleared and a very good looking girl sat dumbfounded with a ramen delivery box. Beside her was Adult Lambo who was laid on the ground. He moved a bit and looked at the occupants of the room. His face was covered in blood.

"Lambo?" Tsuna was shocked.

"Gotta stay calm!" he said barely.

"What happened with you?" Hikari asked.

"Hime…"

"Where am I?" Adult I-pin said as she looked confused.

"Tsuna's house from 10 years ago." Reborn said. He was very amused. When is he not?

"Oh no! I was asked to deliver Valentines ramen to Uncle Kawahiro!" she said and was heading to the door in a hurry.

"I-pin-chan!" Hikari called out. Hearing her voice I-pin turned around.

"You've become very beautiful."

"No way! No one can match up to Hikari-hime…" She said being a little embarrassed, and then she noticed. "Oh no the ramen's going to stretch out! Uncle Kawahiro!" she ran outside of the room to find this man who obviously doesn't live in this era. Everyone watched her go.

"That's an amazing magic trick as always." Yamamoto said. Hikari rolled her eyes. That guy has some issues.

"More importantly, Adult Lambo!" Tsuna quickly diverted his attention to him.

"Young Vongola." He said meekly.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked with concern.

"So, he was finally assassinated." Gokudera said. There was obvious joy in his voice.

"Oh yes. Wonder when you'll be assassinated." Hikari muttered.

"I'll never be assassinated weird woman!" Gokudera felt insulted.

"Oh no call an ambulance!" Tsuna panicked.

"Wait…" Tsuna felt blue watching his blood. "This is just a nosebleed."

"What?" as far as Hikari knows nosebleed doesn't smother your face like that. Lambo then started his sappy story.

"I never refuse a lady's request. So, I tried to eat all the chocolates I was given and…that's why this always happens to me on Valentine's Day."

"Then I can't give you the chocolates I made can I?" Hikari was very sad.

"Being Mafioso makes one very popular." Reborn added. He was referring to himself.

"But why is your face covered in nosebleed?" Tsuna asked.

"Did you cut your face somewhere?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm sure it was the wind." Hikari said jokingly.

"Hime's right. On a windy day a nosebleed goes everywhere." Hikari was astonished. That was just a joke!

"Oh really now!" Tsuna couldn't believe it.

"You could die from blood loss if you have too many nosebleeds. Are you sure you're all right?" Yamamoto asked.

"Maybe I should have you call an ambulance." Lambo muttered to himself.

"He's so weak!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Either way we couldn't ask Lambo to lure Bianchi out with his condition." Tsuna said. Well that plan failed so nicely.

"Back to the beginning." Reborn commented.

"How useless." Gokudera snarled. Hikari was annoyed. this person seem to have an annoying effect on her. "He's better than you."

"Shut up weird woman!"

"Oh no! at this rate the chocolates will be complete!" Tsuna felt doom hanging on his head. He would have to eat chocolates that Kyoko made and they would kill him! Thank you Bianchi for ruining his day.

Then at that moment Bianchi came. She stood outside the room. "Reborn can I borrow you for a moment?"

"It's done!" Tsuna was doomed. Gokudera fainted looking at his sister's face. Hikari had to know the reason for that!

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Do you like it bitter or sweet?" Bianchi asked with a dreamy look.

"Oh no…" Tsuna face changed to horror. Lambo looked up Bianchi stared at his face. Immediately her facial expression change to anger. "Romeo! Die!" she tried to stab him with the whisk she had in her hand.

"Adult Lambo's going to hell!" Tsuna was horrified.

"Poison cooking skewering pasta! Prepare yourself Romeo!" Bianchi screamed and pulled out some pasta. She then holding them like shuriken threw them at Lambo.

"Here we go again." Hikari said as she shook her head.

"Time for your dieing will Tsuna." Reborn fired the bullet and that hit Tsuna's head. Tsuna fell down and stood up again with wearing only his boxers. There was a fire burning on his forehead. "I'LL LURE BIANCHI OUT WITH MY DIEING WILL"

"That was a close one." Reborn said and smirked.

"Bianchi this way follow me!" Tsuna said and jumped out the window carrying Lambo. "Stop! Romeo!" Bianchi chased after them.

"Will he be able to run away?" Reborn said.

"I think so." Hikari said and looked at Yamamoto. "How do you like the chocolate I made?"

"Oh I didn't eat them yet." Yamamoto carefully opened the box not to ruin it and plopped a chocolate in his mouth. "It's good. Senpai you're good at cooking." He complimented her.

"Only sweets though. Everything else turns bad." She then looked at the fallen Gokudera on the ground. "What do we do with him?" she pointed at him.

"Ha ha this always happens." Yamamoto said and picked up Gokudera. He dragged him to Tsuna's bed. "He'll wake up."

"Hmn. It's better if he doesn't though."

After that it seemed Tsuna was able to keep her away and the chocolate was made. Tsuna came back with the toddler Lambo and wore some clothes. Why did the dieing will bullets had to be so perverted?

"Boys sorry to keep you waiting! You're Valentines chocolate is done!" Kyoko and Haru said in unison. They were holding two bucket of chocolates. One white chocolate and the other milk chocolate.

"They smell great!" Tsuna said.

"I agree." Hikari sniffed the air.

"Lambo-san will accept chocolates from you!" Lambo said as he jumped around. Hikari remembered she hadn't given him his chocolates yet. She got out the green box for Lambo.

"Lambo-kun…for you." she handed him the chocolates. Lambo was very surprised and just like the egoistical baby he was he acted as if he deserved it. Hikari said nothing. Her tolerances for annoying toddlers are remarkable. But older people she would be annoyed. The girls put the chocolates on the table.

"Wow the chocolates look like soups!" Tsuna exclaimed as he looked inside the buckets. "This is chocolate fondue!" Haru explained. "Dip crackers in and eat it." Kyoko said.

"Oh I see." Tsuna said in understanding. "Nice." Yamamoto said.

"Where are the crackers? Don't tell me…" Hikari trailed of to the door. Surely Bianchi was standing there. "That's right. I made the crackers." Bianchi said as she entered the room holding some purple colored crackers that were on a plate. There was purple smoke coming out too.

"Bianchi!" Tsuna exclaimed in horror. He is easily horrified. Seeing his sister's lovely face Gokudera promptly faints. "Now enjoy." Bianchi lovingly said. Everyone's faces except for Hikari of course turned to strained smiles. Even Yamamoto couldn't flash his 100 watt smile.

"She didn't make the chocolates but…" Tsuna trailed off. "Hey reborn…" Reborn was blowing bubbles with his nose.

"Don't fall asleep so conveniently!"

"Oh Reborn he's so cute when he blushes!" Bianchi said. She was already in dreamland. "Bianchi-san I don't think that's it. You shouldn't be so delusional." Hikari tried to tell her. Then Nana-san entered the room.

"Tsu-kun some chocolate came for you." Nana pulled out a box and handed it to Tsuna. "Here." Tsuna was bewildered. Who could have given him that? "From whom?" he questioned uncertain.

"I met an old lady outside. She said, thank you for this morning."

"Oh that lady!" Tsuna remembered today's incident. He had helped a woman whose oranges fell everywhere.

"I don't know the details but good job Tsuna!" Yamamoto cheered.

"Being popular with the elderly means you have real charm." Kyoko smiled.

"Tsuna-san's amazing!" Haru was delusional yet again. Hikari shook her head. She looked at Tsuna. "Good job Tsunayoshi-kun."

"You think so?" Tsuna was happy with everyone's encouragements.

It was late and Hikari bid them good bye and headed for home. She had given I-pin her chocolate when she came back. Hikari asked her who she gave her chocolate, instead of answering I-pin blushed and activated her Pinzu time bomb. Tsuna had to take drastic measures.

The road was easy she was in a hurry so she wasn't lost. She stopped at the road crossing. The traffic light was red so she waited. The cars were speeding past her. She was looking at the sky when she felt someone's stare. She looked ahead and saw a woman. She looked at her with dull eyes. Then a car passed by with speed. Hikari stood there without moving her gaze. The woman was gone. She breathed again. She had instinctively stopped it. She pulled her left sleeve down and saw the bracelet still there. There was a slight crack.

"Stupid chairman-san." She muttered. When she reached home there was another pair of shoes placed outside. Her face brightened. She smiled and quickly opened the door. There stood someone at the hallway.

"Where's my valentine chocolate?"

* * *

Kusari-gama - Chain Sickle

Hime- Princess

This chapter became longer than I suspected and had to break it into two. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Can anyone guess Hikari's power?

Hope to update soon. And thank you for the reviews.


	6. Sushi and The Girl

Disclaimer:Katekyo Hitman belongs to Akira Amano

**Sushi and The Girl**

"Where's my valentine chocolate?" said Hiroshi as he stood there with a smug smile.

"Onii-sama!" Hikari was delighted and she wasted no time in tackling him to a hug. She was really happy that he came.

"I missed you too little sis." He said chuckling at her sister's childish behavior. He bit his lower lip in sudden worry. What if she gets married? What will he do? Hikari was quick to understand her brother's change in emotion.

"What's wrong?" Hikari said as she let go of her brother. He stared at her with sad eyes.

"When get a husband will you stop hugging me?"

Hikari was a little dumbfounded. "What? Husband? What are you talking about brother?" But her words were ignored as he started his little speech.

"Fear not sister! I won't let any man come near you!" he said with a dramatic pose. What is he talking about? Hikari couldn't help but laugh. Her brother was so strange! But very cute.

"Whatever Onii-sama we should eat supper." She said and grabbed his hand and started to walk toward the table dragging him along.

"Yes! I heard you made new friends?"

"Hmn." Hikari nodded her head. She wasn't listening to attentively.

"Are they boys or girls?" They already reached the table and sat down on their chairs. "Hmn?"

"I asked about their gender." He repeated. He was staring at his sister resting his chin on his palm.

"Oh…both I guess." Hikari started counting the people.

"What!" Hiroshi said and abruptly stood up from his chair. "I have to meet then and see if they're worthy!" he said as he clenched his hands in determination.

"You're not going to evaluate my friends." Hikari said and gave a glare which she rarely displays and when she does the discussion is over. Hiroshi didn't push it further. He'll ask tomorrow.

That went on and on. Hikari wasn't stupid not to understand his complex. But she doesn't mind. As the good observer she is she noticed that whenever she says she made male friends he would start his drama. But it's not because he's afraid she would fall in love with him. Something else entirely. It's like Hiroshi acts like this to hide his other worry. That worry has something to do with the bracelet. Hikari has no recollection of how she got it but since her older siblings told her to never remove it she is conscious of it all the time. And now the bracelet is cracked Thank you Chairman-san, Hikari thought bitterly.

Hiroshi said he would stay for the next day. He was here on important business and also to check up on his sister. Sometimes Hikari feels her siblings are watching her every move as if she has to be protected from something. She couldn't figure out what. Then again could it be that it had something to do with the bracelet? Her childhood days which are blank? Hikari pulled her left sleeve down the bracelet shone in the pale light of the night. It gleamed innocently. The slight crack at the edge was nicely visible.

"Why can I see those strange people? Are they my hallucination? Who is the girl I my dreams? What is it that Onii-sama and Onee-sama are scared of?" Hikari asked out loud. Then she whispered to herself. "Am I normal?"

Silence engulfed the room and Hikari laid there unmoving like a doll. Then she abruptly sat up and ruffled her hair. "Whatever! Thinking these things are giving me a headache." She said loudly and flopped to bed once again trying to sleep and pry off any wondering thoughts. then she thought of something. "Wait...When was I ever normal?" she shrugged went back to sleep.

The next morning she ate breakfast with her brother. Mr. Gibb seemed pleased. One of the rare days when the house would be buzzing with talk. Hikari was rarely home now a days. She was also covered in scratches and when he asked she would smile mysteriously and say nothing. He could say she was enjoying it but he was still worried.

"So, lil sis come home quickly okay? Or I'll be very lonely." Hiroshi said as he pouted like a five year old.

"Fine I will. Would you stop that brother? You're a 22 year old man!"

"I am heartbroken. You called me old." Hiroshi put his hand on his chest to further emphasize his point.

"Yes yes I understand you're not old. See you late brother." Hikari rolled her eyes. Her eyes are going to fall off if this continues.

Hikari smiled to herself. Hiroshi can be such a kid. She skipped to school. She was in front of the gate. Like usual Hibari was guarding it. That Chairman could be so heartless.

"Good morning Chairman-san." Hikari said and bowed a little in greeting.

"Hn." He said nothing and narrowed his eyes in response. Hikari thought it was safe to get away. "Have a nice day!" She said as she dashed to her classroom.

Hikari entered the classroom quietly. The door was open. She entered and nobody noticed her presence. Hmn it seems she can fool everyone's senses. When she loudly pulled her chair and sat down everyone then noticed her. She was pleased with herself. It seemed she could be a great thief. Not that she wants to be one.

The classes went nicely and as usual Hibari didn't show up. Ryohei would disrupt it with his 'I DON'T GET IT TO THE EXTREME!' other than that it was fairly normal. It was P.E. they were dressed in their uniforms and it seemed the second year boys were playing soccer.

"Oh my god look! The hot boys club." Kiki said as she dragged Rica and Hikari with her.

"What the?" Hikari was really not interested. "And what do you mean by hot boys club? I don't think I've ever heard any club like that!"

"Of course you didn't I made it now. Look its Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, and Ichiraki-kun!" Kiki was pointing toward a certain area where they seemed to have gathered.

"Kiki what would Shue-kun say if he saw you now?" Rica accused her. But she was staring too.

"What are you two looking so intently at?" Hikari was annoyed. The boys were sweaty and smelled. She had no interest in smelling further.

"Look at their well trained body!" Kiki exclaimed. The t-shirt was clinging on to their body. Hikari was annoyed but since her friend insisted, she looked. Hmn, they do have a nice body. And…what is she supposed to do? Jump them? As she was staring with little interest she saw a boy who seemed to be their age staring at her. She blinked and he was gone. This is bad. She is seeing people again. Hikari had to get away from this place. "Yeah they do have a nice body now let's go back to our P.E. class."

"But…" Surprisingly Rica was the one who protested.

"I'm not watching this." Hikari said as she dragged her friends to their group. This little incident wasn't missed by a baby who was spying on Tsuna.

"Hikari seemed to see something in the fields. I have to find more things about her." Reborn mused to himself. His onyx eyes gleamed of mischief.

* * *

"You're no fun." Kiki pouted a bit.

"Sorry." Hikari said as she was lost in her thought.

"What? No witty comment? No sarcasm?" Rica was startled. Hikari would be saying something funny by now. This wasn't normal.

"Hikari? Are you okay?" Kiki asked with concern.

"Huh?" Hikari was too deep in her thought and didn't quite hear what they were saying. "What did you say?" she asked a little later.

"You okay?" Rica didn't know what to say.

"There are many things on my mind now. Sorry." Hikari said absent mindedly. This is going out of hand. She had to figure out the problem. Kiki and Rica said nothing. They just stared with concern.

It was lunch time and Hikari wasn't lost. Surprised? Yes. Only when she's in deep thought she automatically finds the place she was looking for. She was going to the roof. Even from outside she could hear Tsuna and Gokudera's voice. She opened the door and the occupants of the roof were slightly surprised.

"Why am I always opening doors?" Hikari asked to particularly no one.

"Oh senpai! Come to join us?" Yamamoto asked. Hikari snapped out of her thoughts.

"How'd I end up here?" She questioned herself. Tsuna had a comical sweat drop.

"Why the fuck are you asking us? You walked here!" screeched Gokudera. He couldn't stand the woman and wanted to shove some dynamites in her face. But the tenth wouldn't like that.

"Oh really?" she said and looked at the people sitting there. "Mind if I join you?" She asked sheepishly when she noticed how hungry she was.

"Sure Hikari-senpai." Tsuna said happily. Hikari smiled. He was cute. But something else made her decide to join his 'family'.

"Thank you Tsunayoshi-kun." She said and sat between Tsuna and Yamamoto. Gokudera always sat on his right side.

"You seemed out of place. Something happened Hikari-senpai?" Tsuna had a nagging feeling something was wrong.

"I noticed too." Yamamoto agreed with Tsuna.

"Hmn? I have a lot on my mind." Hikari answered Tsuna. Gokudera grumbled.

"Stop worrying the tenth weird woman and sort your problem already."

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna screeched.

Hikari said nothing and stared at Gokudera. Was he trying to console her? How nice.

"Thank you Hayato-kun. I didn't think that I'm worrying others." She said and flashed her genuine smile. "I'll try to sort out my problems quickly."

"Wha...What! I did nothing! It's for tenth! I wasn't concerned about you or anything!" Gokudera fought the blush that tried to show it self on his face.

"Ha ha Gokudera has a weird way of consoling people." Yamamoto said as he swung his arm around him.

"I agree." Hikari mused.

"I wasn't doing anything like that! Let go of me baseball-freak!" Gokudera was stammering and pushing Yamamoto away.

"Hayato-kun can be cute sometimes." Hikari said. Gokudera was lost for words and Yamamoto just laughed like usual. Tsuna just smiled. Sometimes normal seems best.

Hikari felt a lot better after eating her lunch together with her familia as Reborn liked to say. She went to her class and was surprised to see her friends still waiting for her. She apologized and they easily forgave her. Friends were something else.

When she got home she was greeted by a death hug by Hiroshi. He apologized for not being able to stay that night. He was going away again making Hikari stay alone in the house. That caused him to cry with dramatic lines. Hikari quietly giggled. He wanted to eat sushi before he went to England for some business.

"Let's go to Takesushi." Hikari said.

"Why?" Hiroshi narrowed his eyes.

"I heard they have the best sushi." Hikari simply stated, leaving out the information that it's owned by Yamamoto's dad. She was always curious of the shop.

"Fine." He knew she didn't tell him something.

The restaurant was nice and cozy. People were buzzing. Hikari and Hiroshi sat down at a table. Hiroshi was happily looking through the menu.

"What are you gong to eat Hikari?"

"You know I don't care. Don't ask me anything. Order what ever you want." Hikari looked away. She didn't want to be subjected to his pleading puppy dog stare.

"How could you…" he said with a sad voice. Hikari looked at his face. He was staring at her with an expression that seemed he was going to cry. Some people noticed and they were whispering. Before this turns into some type of drama Hikari decided that she should just give up.

"Fine I give up." Hikari sighed. She quietly chuckled. Hiroshi is a kid. "This one looks interesting." She pointed toward a type of sushi she found interesting.

"Okay then let's take this and that."

Hiroshi gave the order with showing his charismatic smile. As if he came to do some kind of show.

"Why did you do that?"

"Why? Of course it's because if I don't show my beauty it'll be a waste."

"I understand that but why bother with older males."

"Beauty is the same for everyone."

"That's not true." Hikari said. There order was served and they dug in.

Hiroshi was eating with delight. It was obvious he found them to be very delicious. Hikari ate silently. Her face didn't have any visible expression change. She stopped and stared at the sushi. There were some wasabi on the table. Hikari wondered if she would taste something if she used this.

She took a hand full of it and put it on top of her sushi. She then proceeded to eat it when she noticed people staring at her. She croaked an eyebrow. Why are they staring at me? Hikari thought. But as if she cared. She put it inside her mouth and chewed. Every time she did people would gulp. Hikari swallowed it. Like usual, nothing.

"Well that was a waste." Hikari muttered.

"Are you trying to kill your self?" Hiroshi asked with horror in his voice.

"Yeah senpai eating that much wasabi is bad. Besides you shouldn't even be able to stand that much spice!" said a familiar voice. Hikari looked at her side and saw Yamamoto grinning in his weird way.

"Takeshi-kun…did you come back from baseball practice?"

"Yeah. But senpai you really shouldn't eat wasabi that much. It's too spicy."

"Really? I shouldn't eat it then."

"Huh?" Yamamoto seemed taken back. "You didn't know it was spicy? You just ate it though!"

"I can't taste anything other than sweets. So I can't tell."

"Oh."

"Ahem." Hiroshi cleared his throat loudly. He was watching this display for some time. His protective streak was telling him to chop this guys head. But Hikari seemed a little interested in him. He would have to do it later. "Who are you and why are talking to my sister like that?" he asked while dangerously narrowing his eyes.

"Ha ha…you are senpai's older brother? I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." He may not have noticed his glare.

"Hmn. How did you two meet?" He was a bit suspicious. When is he not concerning his sister?

"Onii-sama that's enough. Takeshi-kun and I are not in any relationship. We are friends. Stop your interrogation."

"Takeshi, don't bother the customers." Said a deep voice. Hikari looked over her shoulders to see a man in white cooking clothing. He looked a lot like Yamamoto. Must be his dad.

"Oh sorry pops. I was just talking to senpai a bit."

"Who?" Yamamoto's dad walked over to them he noticed Hikari and Hiroshi. "Are you in the baseball club too young man?" He asked Hikari. She felt her eye brows twitch in annoyance.

"I'm not associated with the baseball club and I am female Takeshi-kun's dad."

"Whoa! Sorry young lady, my mistake!" He seemed genuinely seemed embarrassed. "I'm Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. For that it's on the house!"

"No. I would like to pay for what I eat." Hiroshi said firmly. It was a silent battle. The both older males seemed to have some conversation. Then they stopped.

"If you insist." He said. "Then see you later young lady." Tsuyoshi quickly headed for the kitchen.

"Ha ha." Yamamoto just laughed. "I'll see you later then senpai and senpai's brother." He flashed his 100 watt smile and went somewhere. Probably to help his dad.

"Humph."

"Onii-sama."

They came out of the shop when Yamamoto left. Hiroshi didn't want to be there anymore. Hikari just chuckled quietly. What will he do when she actually finds a lover? Hikari is always mused. He was holding her arm and pulling her along with his as they were heading to their home. It wasn't far away from the restaurant.

"Why were you so interested in him?" Hiroshi asked on the way.

"Because he somehow ended up being my friend." Hikari said without a care.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'll tell you when we go home."

After that it was a quiet walk. Hikari did see some people staring at her. Unmoving just staring. They were not normal people. It's very creepy. When they reached home Hiroshi made Hikari sit down on the couch and he sat directly in front of her.

"Explain." He wanted to know everything. Hikari thought for a second. What would be the appropriate thing to say? I seemed to have joined the mafia! No that would be too direct. She had to do it the other way.

"Well, I went to see the sakura blossom in the park. They were already there. Then we got into a fight for the spot and then we watched the sakura. After that we talked and went to places…." Hikari said. It was all true but she decided not to fill in too much information.

"I see. Then who are they?"

"They are Tsunayoshi-kun, Takeshi-kun, Hayato-kun, Kyoko-san, Ryohei-san, Haru-san, Bianchi-san, Chairman-san, Dinosaur-san and Reborn too." Hiroshi just raised an eyebrow. What kind of name is Dinosaur? His sister might have twisted the name…most were boys and…wait! Reborn?

"Did you say Reborn?"

"Yes why?" Hikari looked at him with confusion evident in her eyes. Did her brother know Reborn?

Hiroshi said nothing. He seemed to be thinking deeply. He knew she was telling the truth. She liked them. Her face lit up when she was thinking about them…

"Fine. You can be friends with them. But Hikari remember if something ever happens call us okay?" Hiroshi's eyes were gentle and kind.

"Of course."

"_Any kind_ of thing happens and you call." Hiroshi was serious. Hikari contemplated for a moment. Should she tell her brother about her recent ability? Hiroshi seemed to know something too.

"I will." 'Only when I think it's time.' The last part she said inwardly. She would observe a little more. There seem to be more hidden things than one thinks. "Shouldn't you be going to the airport right now?"

Hiroshi had completely forgotten. "Oh my god! I have to hurry!" he quickly went to organize his things. Hikari gave a soft chuckle. She looked outside the window. There was a girl standing there. A very cute little girl. She had a teddy bear which she clutched closely to her chest. She was saying something. Hikari couldn't hear. She had figured it was a ghost or spirit or just her imagination. She had a different aura about her than normal people.

"What did you say? I can't hear…" Hikari said no whispered slowly. She didn't know what to do.

"…help…" she clearly heard the girl speak.

"Hikari!" Hiroshi called out to her. Hikari was a little startled and looked at Hiroshi. He noticed her bewildered expression. "Something wrong?"

Hikari looked back at the window. The girl was gone. Hikari felt a little annoyed. What is with these ghosts? At first she was shocked now she is just plain annoyed. How long did they think she would be so confused? Not anymore. Hikari was really in a bad mood.

"What are you thinking so deeply about?" Hiroshi asked as his sister seemed to be in deep thought.

"Me? Nothing important. By the way you'll miss your flight." Hikari pointed out.

"Right. Bye sister. Love you!" he said in hurry and went off.

"Bye."

It was dawn. The sun was rising and the sky was muddled with the yellow with the blue from the night. Hikari was already up. She didn't know why she woke up. Somehow that felt just right. She wore her school uniform and took her bag. She wasn't hungry and Mr. Gibb wasn't even awake. She decided to write a note and hang it on the refrigerator.

Hikari was strolling through the park. She smelt the fresh breeze. It felt so nice when the cool wind touched her face. She always felt very comfortable whenever she was near trees, plants and animals too. It somehow had a calming effect on her. People tend to annoy her, ogle her, and talk to her without necessary. She tries to be polite and send them away nicely but some times that doesn't work. She sighed. Should she have just told her siblings? No, she shouldn't bother them with something so trivial. She was almost at the end of the park when she felt a presence.

"I know you're there." She slowly turned to see the little girl standing there. "Is there something you want?" she asked nicely.

"….help…" Hikari heard her barely audible whisper.

"With what?" Hikari asked. What could she do to help her?

"…follow…." The girl said and started running toward a direction. "Hey!" Hikari ran after her. The girl was running out of the park and toward a certain building. Hikari inwardly grimed. "Chairman-san's going to slaughter me!"

The little girl ran inside the school grounds and Hikari hesitantly entered. Just hope nobody's here. The girl had stopped and turned around to face Hikari.

"Why are we inside my school?" the little girl said nothing. She stared at Hikari. "Ooookay… I get it. You have something you want from here?" the girl didn't reply. "I'll take that as a yes. Can you show me the way?" Hikari was saying when she felt something ominous coming toward her. She quickly jumped to her left. A tonfa was smashed on the ground where she stood.

"Chairman-san. Good morning." Hikari said as she stood up. "I came early."

"Amamiya Hikari." Hibari was a few feet away from her. He stared with narrowed eyes.

"You didn't have to attack me you know. But I don't have time for this I'm helping someone. Can we not fight and I look for the little girl's thing?" Hikari said and looked at the girl expectantly. The girl turned around and started running.

"Are ordering me?" Hibari asked. He had already retrieved his fallen tonfa.

"No. I'm asking you." Hikari said. She really had no time to listen to him. Besides it's not like he's going to listen. She ran after the girl.

Hibari doesn't like being ignored. Hikari ran past him as if she doesn't care. She really doesn't. He also ran after her. It was actually them but he didn't know that. The girl ran behind the school where only delinquents sometimes venture. The girl stopped. She looked at the corner. Hikari followed her gaze. There was a single sunflower plant. The little girl was staring at her and then at the plant.

"You want me to take care of this plant?" the girl nodded. "Oh that's what you need help with! I really can help you!" Hikari said being a little excited. She didn't think helping a dead person would make her happy! It's also official! She wasn't seeing hallucinations! The little girl smiled and started to vanish. Hikari didn't know what to do. She waved at the girl. Hikari turned around to see Hibari standing crossing his arms.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Hikari said.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari stated and pulled out his nice tonfa's.

"Hey!" Hikari didn't pull out her weapon. "What did I do?" she didn't move and pulled her right hand sleeve down. She was wearing a wrist watch. It read 8:32. "It's school time too."

"I don't care."

"I thought you were the disciplinary chairman too. But instead of beating people who are not following the rules chairman-san is beating the ones who do. Then should I break some rules too?"

Hibari said nothing. He seemed to have lost interest. There are stupid rule breaking herbivores he needs to take care of. He put away his tonfas and started walking away.

"Wait chairman-san!" Hikari called out. She should just ask before he changes his mind. Hibari looked over his shoulder. "Can I come to the school to give water to the sunflower plant? It is an important item of a girl who died and asked me to take care of it…wait that doesn't make any sense…" Hikari trailed off in her own thoughts. Hibari thought for a second.

"Fine. I don't owe you anymore. But next time I'll surely bite you to death." Hibari stated.

"Thank you!" Hikari said with a grateful smile. Hibari was a little startled but he said nothing and walked away.

"When did he ever owe me?" Hikari wondered out loud. "Could it be because I gave him chocolates?"

Hikari was in a good mood. She was also humming. She wasn't hallucinating and she helped a spirit too! Her friends noticed and they felt a little relieved. Hikari likes to bottle up her problems a little too much.

"What's up with you?" Kiki asked. They were going to the cafeteria to buy some food.

"Hmn?" Hikari looked at her.

"Something good happened?" Rica asked.

"Yeah. I just saw a ghost and I helped her too."

"Huh?"

Hikari kept quiet. That was true you know?

* * *

It was a dead silent night. A phone was buzzing. Haruhi grumbled. She was in the middle of an important work. She looked at the collar ID.

"Fuck, it's that idiot." She flipped the phone and pushed the answer button. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Sister. Where is the Hitman Reborn currently?"

"Like hell I would know. Why the hell do you want to know?"

"Hikari met someone called Reborn."

"What?"

* * *

**This was supposed to be posted long ago but something was wrong with Fanfiction and I couldn't upload it...**

**Thank you for the reviews. People got it right…hmn maybe I should have written it mysteriously. Where is the romance…? I need to think deeply! The next chapter will be out shortly. Thakns for pointing out my mistake. I'll try to fix it. English isn't my my first language not even second. I hope everyone keeps reading. I just noticed that Hiabri and I have only one similarity! We are both Head Prefects in school! Ha funny.**


	7. Ranking Fuuta and Kokuyo

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Belongs to Akira Amano I only own Hikari

**Ranking Fuuta and Kokuyo**

"What do you mean by that?" Rica knew sometimes Hikari said random things but this is beyond random.

"Nothing."

They had reached the cafeteria when Hikari noticed Tsuna standing there with Yamamoto and Gokudera. They were creating quiet a commotion.

"Tsunayoshi-kun!" Hikari called out to him. Tsuna and everyone in the cafeteria turned toward her. Kiki and Rica felt awkward and Hikari didn't care.

"Hikari-senpai!" Tuna exclaimed. He liked her. He noticed she seemed free for some reason.

"Are you here to buy something?" She asked him.

"Oy! Don't come out of no where and startle the tenth!" Gokudera roared.

"Hmn? Hayato-kun…did you say something?" Hikari blinked as if to emphasize she didn't hear.

"Don't ignore me!"

"Now, now, Gokudera…" Yamamoto tried to calm him down.

"We came to get some drinks. And you senpai?" Tsuna quickly said.

"Some food. Don't really care."

"Really?" Tsuna said and paused for some time. Should he ask or not? Decided to ask after all. "Are you okay now senpai?"

"Hmn?"

"Everything fine?" Yamamoto asked. He let go of Gokudera who was fuming.

"Yeah. Everything's perfect." Hikari said and smiled her most rare ones. Yamamoto was startled. She looked cute. Then something crossed her mind. "Oh I know."

Hikari looked through her pocket and got out three bars. She handed them to the boys.

"Ha ha thanks senpai." Yamamoto said.

"Thanks…?" Tsuna said as he wasn't sure what to think...

"I don't need it!" Gokudera snarled.

"Really?" Hikari seemed a little hurt. "But it's good!"

"I don't freaking care!" Hikari just shrugged. Why should she care if he whished to pass on such a nice chocolate bar? "Whatever. Suit yourself."

"Umm Hikari…" Rica said gulping. They were mesmerizing up close too!

"Oh, it seems that we need to get to class. I'll see you later then."

"Ha ha bye senpai! You should come to lunch with us next time!" Yamamoto cheerfully said.

"That would be nice." Tsuna said.

"What! Tenth you can't ask that woman to come with us!"

"Sure Takeshi-kun, Tsunayoahi-kun." She again ignored Gokudera's protests. How she can ignore things. She was walking away when she looked over her shoulder.

"See you later Hayato-kun." She said and walked away. Leaving Gokudera unable to retort.

"That was fun."

When school ended Hikari quickly went to a nursery to get some small saplings. She suddenly had the urge to not let the little girl's sunflower be alone anymore. She thought about what would be good. Then had an idea. She bought more sunflowers. That way the school will be not so white anymore. And let's hope Hibari doesn't mind. She went home for the day carrying at least 12 saplings. She had to use a cart to pull them here.

"Miss! Why do you have these plants?"

"Hmn? Why? That's because I decided to plant them on the school ground tomorrow."

Mr. Gibb was speechless. Hikari had some strange hobbies. He just sighed. What a hard job watching over her is.

The next day Hikari was determined to plant the saplings she brought beside the sunflower plant. The saplings had flower buds but they didn't bloom yet. She woke up when the sun didn't even rise and took the saplings with her to the school. The girls sunflower plant was planted in a nice spot where the sunlight fell nicely. She dragged her saplings and planted them next to the flower. It was hard work but Hikari somehow managed to do it before school started. Hibari noticed her but didn't say anything. She was beautifying the school!

When she finished planting the saplings and watered them. She was exhausted by now. Her clothes were muddy and she looked like a mess. She needed a bath. She was going past Kusakabe to go back to her home and change. He was standing beside the gate. People were eyeing her strangely.

"Amamiya-san!" He called out to her.

"Oh! Vice-chairman-san…something wrong?"

"What happened to you?" Unsure if it would be wise to ask.

"Hmn?" she looked at her clothes. They were filled with mud and dirt. "I planted?" she tilted her head a bit.

"Wha….?" Kusakabe didn't know what to say.

"I need to go back home take a bath and change. Chairman-san wouldn't like it if I look like this. I'll see you later." She was smirking and ran out. She abruptly stopped and turned toward Kusakabe. "I'll be a little late." Then she was gone.

"What goes through her mind?"

Hikari was feeling happy. She took a quick shower and changed clothes. She was feeling nice and fresh. She saw many people who were dead staring at her. She only bowed at them a little. She would be late if she didn't hurry. She had already reached the bridge over the small canal. There was a kid standing there. He had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a stripped scarf and he was staring at the other side.

"I'm going to be late!" said a voice Hikari knew was Tsunayoshi's as he ran toward school as if his life depended on it. He didn't even notice her.

The kid stood there as if he was in a trance. Then everything around him started floating. Hikari was a little interested. So, she watched.

"Tsuna-nii's dash abilities mafia rank 86,202 out of 86,202. Strength of legs ranks 85,900. Endurance rank 86,182. Meaning Tsuna-nii's ranking is one of the lowest." He said and then he seemed to turn into normal as the leaves that were floating around him fell down. Then he pulled a giant red book from his pocket. Everyone seems to have a fourth dimensional pocket these days. He put it down on the road and started scribbling.

"….I wish he'd try harder." He seemed a little sad.

"Tsunayoshi-kun really is a bit pathetic." Hikari said as she stood next to the boy.

"Huh!" He seemed frightened by her sudden appearance.

"You shouldn't go around saying things like that." She just patted his head.

"Eh!" He was a bit unsure why she did that. "Umm… who are you?"

"Someone. Here this is tasty." Hikari said and handed him a chocolate bar. The boy just took it. He was speechless. "I have to go. Bye little boy."

Hikari was in a hurry or she would have asked how he floated things around him. "Tsunayoshi-kun is related to strange people."

When Hikari reached school she wasn't very late and was a little surprised to see Hibari in class. No wonder it was so quiet.

"Chairman-san good morning." She said as she sat down. The classroom was dead silent. Even the teacher couldn't speak.

"Hn." He nodded. Then looked at the teacher. "Shouldn't teacher start the class?"

"Ye...yes!" and then classes resumed and there was no disturbance other than Hikari sleeping soundlessly.

The bell rang and it was lunch time. Hikari was still drowsy.

"AMAMIYA THAT WAS EXTREME! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" shouted Ryohei effectively waking her up. She has type AB blood.

"What do you want?" Hikari said with menacing voice and glare.

"Join the boxing club…?" Even Ryohei knew danger of his life.

"I told you I don't like boxing." She kept saying. Then her stomach grumbled. She yawned. "I'm hungry." Then she stood up and stared at Ryohei. "I'm sorry." She then started to walk away.

"Amamiya is scary." And people of the class agreed.

Hikari went to look for the roof. She was sure Tsunayoshi and the others were there. She was lost yet again and couldn't find the roof. The bell rang and Hikari sighed.

"Ciaossu Hikari." Said a voice from the wall. Hikari turned to her side to see Reborn standing at the window sill and drinking coffee.

"Oh hello too Reborn."

"What are you doing?"

"Me? I was looking for Tsunayoshi-kun. But I couldn't find the roof. By the way where did you find that cup?"

"It's custom made."

"Cool!" Then she noticed. "I have to get to class. See you later Reborn." She didn't see the strange glint in his eyes.

"Hikari, you should come to Tsuna's home today."

"Why?"

"Something interesting will happen. Besides didn't you want to meet him?"

"Hmn. I did. Then see you in Tsunayoshi-kun's home." Hikari said and tried to go back to class.

"Now we'll see something interesting." Reborn smirked.

School was over and Hikari headed to Tsuna's home. For some reason she remembered the way. The sky was cloudy. It was becoming dark. It would rain. When Hikari knocked the door Nana happily opened it.

"Hikari-chan! Welcome!"

"Hello Nana-san." She said and bowed.

"Are you looking for Tsu-kun? It seemed another one of Reborn's friends came. Haru-chan's here too."

"Oh. Then I'll be going to Tsunayoshi-kun's room then."

Hikari went upstairs. There seemed to be a commotion inside. "What's happening?" She opened the door and saw everything was floating, except for the heavy things. "Is this some kind of ESP show?"

"Hikari-senpai!"

"Hahi! It's Hikari-san!" Haru said. Hikari observed that the boy she saw earlier in the middle of it. Suddenly everything got down and the boy seemed to have returned to normal.

"Ciaossu Hikari."

"Hmn. To you as well Reborn." Then she turned to the boy. "Who are you? Are you a psychic?" Hikari asked.

"Oh it's the nice onee-chan! I'm Fuuta." He said and bowed.

"Amamiya Hikari. What were you doing earlier?"

"Fuuta in the ranking prince. He can rank anything and its 100% correct." Reborn said. He was wearing a space suit…? Hikari didn't want to question it.

"Fuuta-kun…? Oh that's why you were muttering earlier. What were you ranking anyway?"

"Haru-nee's three charm points." Fuuta replied.

"Uh isn't that a waste of power to know these things?"

"Hahi! No it's not! Hikari-san should also know her charm points!" Haru exclaimed.

"That's a good idea!" Reborn said.

"What?" Tsuna didn't know what to say.

"Okay I'll rank them." Fuuta said with enthusiasm.

"That's not necessary." But everything was floating again. "And they don't listen…"

"Ranking star do you hear me? Yes I hear you." Fuuta then looked toward Hikari. "Hikari-ne's three charm point ranking are, rank three her black hair. Rank two her beautiful eyes and rank three her dazzling smile."

"That was a waste." Tsuna muttered.

"I think that's true." Hikari didn't want to know that.

Then from the window Lambo came inside and I-pin followed. They were floating too with Reborn. Fuuta turned toward I-pin who was bewildered.

"I-pin's Pinzu time bomb is rank 36 out of 816 big special attacks. That's a high ranking."

"That's amazing apparently." Tsuna mumbled.

"Yes if only she used it on other people instead of us." Hikari commented.

"Gyoza fist is rank 116 out of 520 in mid-range special attacks. Rank 3 in the 'person with the most promise in the future'. Your super hopeful."

Tsuna's face changed to a comical one. Hikari knew what he was thinking. In the future she quits being an assassin and turns in to a ramen delivery girl. She saw Haru look at him with concerned eyes. She also seemed to be interested in him. But she's not the one he likes.

"Hey hey hey! What about Lambo-san? Do one about Lambo-san too!" He was very excited. "Hurry hurry hurry!" Fuuta didn't change his expression at first then he gave a dazed smile. "Lambo is…absolutely the most annoying Mafioso!"

Hikari could literally see him breaking to thousand peaces. Tsuna was shocked. What kind of ranking is that?

"Then why don't we do one about Hikari?" Reborn asked and smirked. He wanted to know that. Fuuta dizzily turned toward Hikari again.

"Hikari-ne is ranked 2 in people who get easily lost. She also ranks 5 in people who can smitten both genders."

"What the?" Tsuna was shocked.

"I could have lived without knowing that."

"Hahi!" Haru was surprised.

"She ranks 1 in person with most promising future as an assassin."

"What!" Tsuna got a little scared. He couldn't understand how that could be. Hikari wasn't into killing people or was she?

"Cool!" Hikari was a bit happy. Then she felt it was raining outside. "Hmn?"

"Tenth!" Gokudera called out as he rushed to Tsuna's room. "Why didn't you tell me the ranking kid was here?"

"Hayato-kun…"

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna was surprised to see him. Then Yamamoto was standing next to him.

"Yo!"

"Yamamoto!"  
"Takeshi-kun."

"I just happen to run into him. Senpai's here too?" Yamamoto said. Then he noticed the flying objects. "Wow, this is amazing!"

"Isn't it?" Hikari asked him.

"Magic trick sure is nice." Yamamoto said and laughed a bit. Hikari knew he was going to say that. "This is no magic trick Takeshi-kun."

Gokudera was serious as he went toward Fuuta. "There is something I wanted to ask him." Fuuta looked at him. "What rank am I in person most suited to be tenth's right hand man? Can you do it ranking kid?"

"Why are you so rude toward kids Hayato-kun?" Hikari asked clearly annoyed.

"Shut up weird woman! This is important!"

"That's easy." Fuuta answered Gokudera. "Here goes. Hayato-ni's ranking is…" Gokudera gulped. "…not even in the ball park."

Gokudera's world got crushed. "What!" he was falling is despair and luckily Tsuna was behind him and he caught him. "Is there such a thing as being out of the ranking range?"

"That's not it. It's out of the atmosphere."

"Outside the earth?" Tsuna and Gokudera both exclaimed.

"Ha ha ha. That's a funny guy."

"You're the only one who's funny." Hikari said. "That means I can be Tsunayoshi-kun's right hand man…no woman!" She suddenly exclaimed happily.

"Eh! Senpai wants to be the right hand man?" Tsuna was beyond shocked.

"I'll never let that happen!" Gokudera said with determination. Hikari just darkly chuckled. "But you're not even in the atmosphere." Gokudera seemed to be struck by an arrow.

"Being the right hand man for mafia isn't the only job out there. Hayato-ni is ranked first for person most suitable for male nanny out of all the mafia."

"What?" Hikari was shocked. "That's impossible!" Everyone else had similar reaction.

"Gokudera-kun who's always fighting with Lambo?" Tsuna said with shock.

"Hahi! A nanny?" Haru was in denial. Horrible images were flashing through their minds.

"He is also ranked second in the likes children category. That's perfect for you."

Gokudera couldn't handle it anymore and he collapsed. "I…like …children?"

"You're funny too Gokudera." Yamamoto exclaimed.

"This is not some gag show Takeshi-kun." Hikari muttered. Then she turned toward Fuuta. "Fuuta-kun that's definitely wrong in so many levels…." She then looked at the ceiling. Bianchi was floating and her hair was freakishly everywhere. "Bianchi-san." One strand of hair fell on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Bianchi!" He noticed her and so did everyone else.

"As I'd expect from Fuuta, an amazing ranking usage. But what is important is love." She said in a matter of fact way.

"That's so cool!" Haru exclaimed.

"Ha ha. She always makes great entrances." Yamamoto commented.

"This is horror no matter how you look at it." Tsuna said dreadfully. "Be nice Tsunayoshi-kun." Hikari somewhat scolded him. Gokudera got petrified and collapsed.

"While we're at it let's make love ranking and make it clear who loves who." Bianchi trailed off.

"What are you saying?" Tsuna didn't want to know.

"It sounds like fun. Do it Fuuta." Reborn smirked.

"Seriously?" Tsuna was losing words from his mouth to say.

"Start with Hayato." Bianchi urged. She wanted to know about her brother.

"Okay. Let's start with who Hayato-ni loves ranking."

"I don't want to know that…" Gokudera somehow mumbled.

"The one that is number one in Hayato-ni's heart is….Hiakri-ne."

There was an awkward silence.

"Hahi? Gokudera-san likes Hikari-san?" Haru said in disbelief.

"Ha ha that's unexpected." Yamamoto chuckled.

"TENTH! That's not true! I don't like that weird woman at all." Gokudera tried to make Tsuna understand. Hikari slowly grabbed Gokudera's shoulder.

"Hayato-kun…I didn't know you felt that way. I'm sorry but I don't like you that way." Hikari said with understanding. Gokudera was blushing.

"Hey! I...I don't like you weird woman…" his voice wasn't very harsh and it didn't seem believable.

"Hayato I'm happy." Bianchi said. Gokudera looked at her face and fainted on top of Hikari. Everyone was eyeing that as his head was on her lap. She pushed him away and he fell with a thud.

"Continue." Hikari looked toward Fuuta and said. A chill ran down everyone's spine.

"Huh?" Tsuna was just bewildered by this. He was a little scared. Hikari was clearly annoyed.

"Then lets see who Tsuna-ni's love ranking…" Fuuta started. "Wait Fuuta!" Tsuna tried to stop him. But when he tried to run he was floating!

"Rank 1 in who Tsuna-ni loves…"

"Wait!"

"…is…"

Everyone was listening attentively. Hikari felt something was wrong because Gokudera doesn't like her. But decided to see whose name Fuuta says this time.

"Leon."

"No way!" Tsuna couldn't believe it.

"Ha ha… is that true Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked him.

"That was unexpected." Bianchi commented. Haru was very sad and was almost crying. Tsuna was still trying to process that he loved Leon. Hikari just started giggling.

"Haru has fallen in unrequited love. Haru's heart is raining like the sky…" Haru said as she looked outside the window.

"Rain?" Fuuta snapped out of his trance. Everything fell down with a thud including Lambo, Tsuna and I-pin. Bianchi landed gracefully. Fuuta seemed weak as he crawled to Tsuna's bed.

"What's wrong Fuuta-kun? You seem weak." Hikari said.

"I feel weak. I'm not good in the rain…I hate rain. When it rains my rankings become nonsense."

"EHHH? Nonsense?" Tsuna was surprised.

"There's a theory that his communications with the ranking star becomes interrupted." Reborn explained.

"Why is it a theory Reborn? Couldn't people just ask him?" Hikari asked.

"Enough with the theories!" Tsuna was annoyed. Then it was drawn to him. "That means the rankings after the rain started are incorrect?" Gokudera somehow stood up again.

"Then…my... ranking too!" he said. Then he looked up and saw Bianchi's beautiful face. He suddenly felt blue and collapsed yet again.

"G-Gokudera-kun…"

"Are you all right?"

"No. Does he look fine to you?" Hikari asked with annoyance.

"When did it start to rain?" Haru wondered as she went to the window. She looked outside to see many black umbrella's stacked together.

"What! An army of umbrella's!" Haru exclaimed in horror.

"Huh?"

Bianchi left the room. Gokudera woke up too. He carefully looked outside. He seemed to recognize them.

"Those guys are from Todd family. I remember seeing them before." Gokudera informed them.

"I see. How did you meet them?" Hikari asked. Gokudera was going to retort something but was suddenly embarrassed and looked away. Hikari just sighed. "Get over it."

"So, they're after Fuuta." Tsuna quickly said before Hikari and Gokudera could start fighting. Then the four of them turned to look at the boy and saw Reborn. There were some bugs covering his face.

"That's disgusting…." Hikari said.

"It seems so." Reborn said. Haru screamed in disgust and promptly fainted.

"Your winter subordinates!" Tsuna said pointing at the bugs. Yamamoto and Gokudera didn't say anything.

"Well, they're in their larval stage, so they can't gather information."

"Then they're useless."

Hikari felt the sky change. She knew that she could feel the nature surrounding her but it seemed suddenly her power has increased. She looked at the occupants of the room. They were all sitting down and thinking.

"You were the one who decided to take Fuuta in." Reborn informed Tsuna.

"That's right."

"Tsuna! Don't worry. I'll help too." Yamamoto said while winking his left eye.

"We better barricade ourselves." Gokudera said as he pulled out his dynamites.

"That's good!" Yamamoto agreed.

"That's a bit too much." Tsuna said being a little taken back.

"Where are the kids?" Hikari suddenly asked.

"Weird woman we were discussing something!" Gokudera got angry.

"What?"

Tsuna was distressed. "Oy Reborn…what should we…" He looked at Reborn. He was already beside Fuuta and snoring happily. "He's already sleeping!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun give up." Hikari said sitting opposite him.

"Eh?"

"You are the boss so… you have to decide for us. That's why he won't help."

"Tsuna-san Bianchi-san is…" Haru exclaimed. She was keeping watch outside. Everyone except Gokudera peaked to see through the window.

"Sis... she's going in alone to…" Gokudera trailed off.

"…fight?" Tsuna finished.

"She's going to go away." Hikari said.

Bianchi stood there. The men were intimidated. She gave a small grunt and they made a straight line for her to pass. She walked thought the open path. When she was a little distance away she turned toward them. "Ciao!" And then just walked away.

"She ran away!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Sis?" Gokudera couldn't believe it.

"Told you so."

"Let's start the sports festival." Yamamoto grinned. Obviously enjoying.

"There is no sports festival here." Hikari muttered.

"I guess we have not choice. Then who's going to carry?" Gokudera asked the people present there.

"I'll do it." Yamamoto volunteered.

"Don't trip." Gokudera warned him.

"Leave it to me!"

Tsuna and Haru exchanged glances. They didn't get it. Hikari sighed. The people outside were planning to attack. Then the front door suddenly opened and Yamamoto and Gokudera stood. They were carrying a light green rug. Fuuta's scurf was hanging at the edge.

"Let's start if off lightly." Gokudera said as he pulled out some of his dynamites.

"Yeah!" Yamamoto agreed. "The signal to start the sports festival."

"Take that!" Gokudera exclaimed before he threw them toward the mob of people. There was a smoke screen.

"Now!" Yamamoto said and ran out of there with Gokudera following him and the mob hot on their trail.

"Tsunayoshi-kun let's go." Hikari said as they stood outside the back door. Tsuna was holding Fuuta who was still asleep.

"Okay."

"Do you want me to carry him?"

"No of course not."

Hikari said nothing and smirked. They were quietly leaving the house through the back door. Hikari and Tsuna were the one taking the real Fuuta away from here.

"This is a safe way." Tsuna informed Hikari, who was looking around. Where is Reborn?

"Oh…"

They were almost out when the two kids jumped before Tsuna, effectively scaring him. He screamed and fell on his butt. Hikari face palmed. There goes their stealth.

"What are you guys ding here?"

"I'm hungry give me cake." Lambo said.

"Me too." I-pin added.

"Huh?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, let's run." Hikari said.

"There they are!" A man's voice said. The two looked at their right and two men were looking at them.

"Run!" Hikari said as she grabbed Tsuna's hand and started running. She was pulling him through some ally and the men were not so far away.

"Senpai…" Tsuna was trying to say something but Hikari ignored it. While running they went past a vending machine. Hikari noticed a boy who was buying some soda or some sort of drink. He was wearing glasses with green Kokuyo school uniform. He seemed odd. But Hikari was in a hurry so she didn't care right now.

They had somehow ended up inside the park. Tsuna was tired and he couldn't hold on to Fuuta for long.

"Fuuta wake up!" Tsuna tried to wake him up but to no avail.

"It's no use." Hikari said. She quickly turned to see those men had them surrounded.

"You've been quiet a trouble." One of them said.

"We're done playing tag." Another said.

"Give us the kid." The last one said.

"Shut up." Hikari spoke up. She doesn't like anyone bullying any child. "Gentleman we won't have to see your face again. Farewell." She said and pulled out her weapon.

"Little girl you want to play rough huh?" one of them said and pulled out his gun. The other two did the same.

"Hikari-senpai!" Tsuna exclaimed in horror. Fuuta woke up. "Huh?"

Hikari tilted her head to look at Tsuna. "Don't worry Tsunayoshi-kun. I'll be fine." Then she turned toward them. "Who wants to die first?" Hikari said with a menacing voice. Tsuna felt a shiver run down his spine. That was not Hikari-senpai's voice. Her voice was melodic not bloodthirsty.

Hikari swung her chain. It was a matter of seconds before the men fell. They weren't gravely injured but they couldn't move.

"Not even a challenge."

"Senpai…" Tsuna was saying when he noticed some more people coming their way. "Look out senpai!"

Hikari didn't need the warning. She was going to take care of them anyway. But Tsuna was concerned and Reborn was sitting on a water tank. He fired the bullet and we all know what happens.

"REBORN! PROTECT HIKARI AND FUUTA WITH MY DIEING WILL!" Tsuna said and beat them up. Hikari put her weapon back. She didn't need to do much. Fuuta was staring with amazement.

"That's amazing! I'm so happy that you made my ranking wrong!" Fuuta said and jumped in Tsuna's arms and gave him a hug.

"You're happy to be wrong?" Tsuna didn't get it.

"I want to stick with you and become happier. Can I stay here?"

"Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta did his puppy dog eyes. They were very convincing.

"Why don't you just let him stay Tsunayoshi-kun?"

At the water tank Reborn sat and smirked as Leon transforms back. "Perfect." He looked at Hikari who was staring at his direction. "The perfect assassin. Heh should be fun." He mused.

Hikari was at home trying to sleep. She was tossing and turning but nothing. She couldn't sleep at all. She stood up and got ready. Maybe a stroll outside would clear her mind.

Hikari was walking for some time. She had no idea where she was but that didn't matter. There were several people standing and looking. They were spirits, Hikari assumed bound here. She didn't know why but she was going toward a direction. There was an unbelievable stench coming from there. This one no ordinary people could sense.

"Why does this place smell of the dead?" Hikari said as she looked at the strange wasteland before her. Hikari felt weak. Her breathing became uneven.

"What lives there?"

"…..danger…." She quickly turned around to see many spirits gathered around her.

"What?"

"Do not come…for….you…will…be in danger…" One of them spoke. She couldn't understand who did.

Then she felt it. The feeling of someone watching your back. She turned toward around. Yes it was coming from inside. Someone was staring at her. Whoever did…was no ordinary human. That was for sure…

* * *

**Whew another chapter ended. I was hoping of putting it up faster…oh well. Now we are in the Kokuyo arc. Thank you to all the people who Favorited/put the story on alert and of course reviewed.**

**I've put up a poll. People please vote. It would determine who should be the lucky…or unlucky guy. Who should be the one to win her heart? Vote on my profile! You can also put it on review.  
**


	8. Injured People And Mission

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Belongs To Akira Amano

**Injured People And Mission**

Hikari didn't know what to say. She was staring at the strange land before her. Something was there and the feeling was awful. She remembers feeling it before but from where she couldn't remember.

"Be….in…dange...r..." someone among the spirits said she couldn't tell... they were pulling her away.

Hikari absently nodded and started running toward her home. She wanted to breathe freely again. When in danger or she is not aware she can reach her destination without being lost. When she reached home she was sweating a bit. She didn't stop and flopped to bed. She just wanted the throbbing of the head to go away.

* * *

_"You know Hika-cahn….you're very strong!" said the girl. She was smiling. Hikari tried to see her face but it was obscured by the light like all the other times. She could only see her smile._

_"Really?" another childish voice replied. Was it her voice?_

_"Hmn!" the girl nodded her head in response. Then she stood up. Were they sitting? Hikari couldn't tell. "You can protect your mind from anyone! I had to try very hard and entered only because you let me…."_

* * *

Hikari opened her eyes. It was morning. She had that type of dream again. The words the girl spoke were echoing inside her mind. She sighed it won't go away so easily. She went to the bathroom to wash her face. She pulled both of her sleeves down as she didn't want them getting wet. She was quickly brushing her teeth when she absentmindedly looked at her bracelet. The crack had deepened.

"This is the reason?"

Hikari sighed again and went on with her work. She ate breakfast silently. The food smelled great but she couldn't taste so she couldn't be sure if it tasted nice or not. She waved bye to Mr. Gibb and headed toward school.

"Shut up baseball freak and don't sling your arms around tenth!"

"Ha ha Gokudera it' no big deal!"

"Gokudera-kun!"

Hikari looked ahead and saw the trio walking to school. She just smiled to herself and quietly went behind them.

"Good morning." She whispered behind them. They were startled and quickly turned around. When they saw Hikari they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hikari-senpai! You scared me!" Tsuna said. The words didn't even fall on the ground.

"How dare you scare the tenth weird woman!" Gokudera typically pulled out some dynamites.

"Heee! Gokudera-kun! Don't!" He tried keep Gokudera to throw them toward Hikari.

"Morning senpai." Yamamoto greeted her cheerfully.

"Hmn. Aren't we going to be late if we stand around here?"

"Right let's get to school before we get late." Tsuna quickly said.

The four of went to school while chatting. Actually Hikari and Yamamoto chatted mostly. Hikari loved watching baseball but hated to play any game. Yamamoto was telling her about the recent games. There was a very important match coming. He has to be ready.

"We'll all go to watch then. I'm sure it'll be fun. Right Tsunayoshi-kun?" Hikari inquired.

"Of course senpai! We'll cheer for you Yamamoto." Tsuna said a bit enthusiastically.

"Thanks. Senpai should try to play too."

"I hate playing games but watching is a different matter."

"Don't worry senpai it's easy! I'll even teach you!"

"Then maybe some other time…"

"Great another baseball freak in the making…" Gokudera muttered under his breath. One is enough!

"That's rude Hayato-kun. If you're jealous then say so." Hikari with sarcasm.

"What! As if! It's never gonna happen!" He furiously denied any affiliation with the weird woman.

"Then be quiet when someone's talking." Hikari said with a fake smile.

"Who are you to tell me that?"

And it went on….Tsuna tried to stop them Yamamoto was just being …Yamamoto. When they reached the school gate it was Kusakabe who was standing guard.

"Morning Vice-chairman-san." Hikari said and Tsuna flinched a bit. He was very afraid of the disciplinary committee.

"Morning to you too Amamiya-san." He replied.

When they were a safe distance away from the gate Tsuna whispered quietly. "You know people of the committee Hikari-senpai?"

"No. Only Chairman-san and Vice-chairman-san. Why?"

"No reason. It's just that they're scary."

"Don't forget the funny hair. Don't worry I'll be fine. See you later boss." She gave him a military salute and ran to the sunflower bed ignoring Tsuna's denials. She had to water them.

"Danger…." Said a voice behind her. She turned around and saw the little girl.

"What are you talking about?" Why are the spirits being so restless?

"….people…" then she was no longer there. Hikari stopped the water pipe as she started to think deeply. Something has happened and that is bad. What could have happened? Then the image of the strange wasteland crossed her mind. That must be the cause.

Hikari would check it out. But the spirits seem to want her to stay away... what should she do? She grumbled. "This is so complicated!" then she decided she would investigate the matter and will go to the place again. Just thinking about the place she felt shiver running down her spine. Some thing ominous was there. Hikari saw a distinct memory of blazing red. It was gone as fast as it came.

"These flashes have begun to irritate me." She muttered to herself and went to class.

* * *

Namimori,

9:19 pm

Hikari was running around. She couldn't find that place at all. The place seemed to have disappeared! But that was not possible. She tried to find the place by sensing the presence …..But nothing. She was running all around the town.

"This is ridiculous." She grumbled. Now she was standing at an ally. "Why can't I find it?" She asked to particularly no one. She then felt a presence behind her and looked over her shoulder to see a spirit of a young boy. He seemed her age. Then a thought crossed her mind.

"Are you people the one responsible for me not able to find that place?" The boy didn't say anything but shook his head. He then pointed at the right.

"Something there?"

"…injured…." He spoke.

"Who?" Hikari asked but the boy was already walking away. "Wait!" she followed him. He went a little further away from the place Hikari was previously standing and abruptly stopped in front of another ally.

"Is some one there?" She asked hesitantly. The boy said nothing. Hikari sighed. She walked to the mouth of the ally and silently gasped. There was a boy who was on the ground. He wore the disciplinary committee uniform with the armband. He even had the Elvis hairstyle!

"What happened?" She turned to the boy and saw him already gone. She shook her head and quickly went to the fallen boy. She quickly checked his pulse and was relived to see he was still alive. She inspected his body a bit with her eyes. He was in horrible condition. Many of his bones must be broken. He also had 10 of his teeth taken out forcefully. She called an ambulance. She gave them the address of the place by searching around a bit. She stood there as if to guard him. When the ambulance came she went home.

As she was lying on the bed, Hikari was putting two and two together. The spirits wouldn't be telling her about some danger or lead her to some injured gangster unless it was something important. People get hurt, injured all the time. They don't bug her for that. Is this some kind of gang fight? Most likely not.

"What's happening in Namimori?"

The next day Hikari saw the school gate was being heavily guarded by the DC members. She quickly went to the sunflower garden and watered them. She had to find the Chairman. She stomped to the Reception room.

"Chairman-san!" She pulled the door open forcefully. It was empty. Hibari was not present there. She needed to ask him if there was a gang fight happening or not. She looked for Kusakabe but he wasn't there either. Then she looked outside and noticed the DC members. She could ask them! Thinking that she quickly went down the stairs and headed towards the gate.

"Disciplinary member?" She asked the one who was standing a bit closer to her. All of the members present were a bit surprised. Students do not come to the disciplinary committee on their own.

"Do you know where chairman-san is?"

The member was a bit surprised. She was looking for the chairman! "Leader? We can't find him. He disappeared after he got a phone call."

"I see." Where could the chairman have gone in this grave time? Unless he decided to attack the ones responsible for this… alone…"Thank you and good bye." Hikari quickly headed for her class dismissing the stares given toward her. In side the classroom most students were absent.

"What's going on? Why are so many people absent?" Hikari also noticed her friends were missing as well. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hikari?" It was the faint voice of Kiki. Something was wrong.

"What happened Kiki?"

"Toudou was beaten and is in the hospital. Rica is so devastated that she can't speak."

"When did this happen? That doesn't matter. I'm coming."

Hikari quickly went to the general hospital. It was populated with Nami-middle students. Apparently this was happening for a week and Hikari didn't even know. That how bad her social network is. Anyway she was looking for the karate champion's room when she heard some familiar sobbing. She looked around and saw Rica, Kiki and Kajima Shue Kiki's boyfriend in front of a door. Rica was sobbing.

"Rica are you okay?" The girl looked up and hugged her without saying anything. Hikari just silently rubbed her back in comfort.

"Hikari…Toudou-kun…he…" She couldn't speak anymore and started crying.

"He was attacked last night." Kiki said.

"Why didn't you call me earlier?"

"We just learned of it now." Shue answered.

"How bad a condition is he in?" Hikari looked at his face. It was grim.

"He has several broken bones and ribs. He also had 9 of his teeth extracted."

"What? I'll check on him."

Hikari went inside the room and saw Toudou Kai, Rica's boyfriend lying on the hospital bed. He looked miserable. He seemed to be sleeping. She decided to check his mouth. He really was missing 9 teeth.

"What is this?"

Hikari quickly came out of the room and looked at her friend and the other people at the hospital. Most were crying and some were looking very grim. She would try to stop this. She assured them both that it would be okay and went toward the other patients rooms. Students of Namimori middle were being attacked. It started form the disciplinary committee members to the normal students who had no affinity with the committee. She checked each of them and they were severely injured and had their teeth taken. They never took the same amount of teeth. It seemed planned. She went to the room 7 and found Ryohei there. The loud boxer was pleased to see her. Kyoko was present as well.

"Hikari-san!" Kyoko was surprised to see her but happy non the less.

"Hello Kyoko-san, Ryohei-san."

"AMAMIYA HAVE YOU EXTREMELY DECIDED TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB?"

"Of course not. I just came to see my classmate. So, how did you get injured Ryohei-san?"

"Big-brother is so clumsy! He climed the chimney of the bathhouse and fell. He has a sprain." Kyoko replied.

"Fell from the chimney?" Hikari raised an eyebrow and looked at Ryohei. What did he tell her?

"Oh I see. My friend happened to have many of his bones broken. Kyoko-san would you bring me some water?"

"Of course Hikari-san! I'll be right back." Kyoko said and left the two of them alone to get some water for Hikari.

"Now what really happened?"

"Thanks Amamiya. I don't want to make her worry." Hikari was a bit surprised. He can talk normally. He would be a lot calmer when he grows up Hikari concluded.

"It's all right. How many of your bones were broken?"

"Six broken bones, seven cracked and 6 of my teeth were taken."

"Did you see the attacker? All the other people were too knocked out to say anything."

"Yeah I DID! He was from the next town school KoKuyo middle student! HE WAS SUPER STRONG! THAT TYPE OF EXTREME PEOPLE IS NEEDED FOR THE BOXING CLUB!"

"Really then…" Hikari was going to ask some more when Kyoko entered with a glass of water.

"Here you go Hikari-san." She said as she handed the glass to Hikari, who drank the water and gave it back to her.

"Thank you. Well then take care of yourself Ryohei-san. I'll see you later Kyoko-san."

"Okay."

Hikari was thinking hard. It seems each person had their own number of teeth taken. She lined them up and seemed to be a countdown. She asked the receptionist if any other student came. She was a bit shocked to see it was Kusakabe.

"Vice-chairman-san." She said and stared as he was sleeping. There was no indication that he would wake up anytime soon. She opened his mouth slightly and she saw some missing teeth.

"5 of them were missing. It is a countdown. But for what…it somehow seems like a ranking. About what? ….Boxing…Fighting! That's it! But it's impossible to rank them accurately unless….Fuuta. But why would he do that? If it's ranking about fighting undoubtedly there aren't many people left. Me, Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun and Kyoya-san are left. Because those three weren't here! Tsunayoshi-kun will never make it to the list….Oh no! I have to warn them!" Hikari gave one last glance at the fallen Vice-chairman and ran out of the hospital and toward school. There isn't much time left!

Normally she wouldn't have bothered. They are strong enough to take care of themselves. But even the spirits were being bothered. That must mean something. She wasn't sure if she should worry about Hibari. Damn, she should have asked for their number.

"Huh? Gokudera and Yamamoto? They both left somewhere in the middle of the lesson." The teacher replied her. Hikari huffed. They were heading straight for danger. She peaked inside and saw Tsuna was also not present. Great. She then dashed out of the school once again to look for them. She heard the teacher yelling from behind but ignored it.

Hikari closed her eyes and concentrated on finding them inside the entire Namimori town. There was no sound other than the soft noise of her breathing. Concentrate on finding the three of them. After a few seconds she pin pointed their location at the Namimori shopping district. Doing this through that much of a wide area drained Hikari a bit. She didn't care because there was very strange presence there which didn't seem normal. Gokudera was with him and Tsuna was approaching him fast. Yamamoto was just walking there.

Hikari fastened her pace. She hopes maybe they took care of the one who attacked them. She was taking so many routes just to get there fast. She finally reached it. A little ahead she saw a fallen Gokudera and Tsuna with a very serious looking Yamamoto with a sword….wait, when did he get a sword? Never mind. Hikari quickly stood in front of the boys.

"Who are you?" Hikari asked with a menacing voice as she stared at the boy they seemed to have been fighting. He looked half dead with blood flowing out of his body from the many injuries that he seemed to have. Then she remembered! He was the boy she had seen the other day!

"Nami- junior high 3-B seat number 11. Amamiya Hikari."

"How did you know that stalker?" Hikari narrowed her eyes.

"Senpai!" Yamamoto was surprised to see her.

"Hikari-senpai!" So was Tsuna.

"Police! Look what the kids are doing!" from a distance a few people were coming here. The boy noticed too.

"Tch. We'll do this later. I want to shower." The boy was walking away. He wasn't interested anymore. Hikari turned to see Gokudera bleeding.

"Gokudera-kun! Are you all right?" Tsuna was clearly worried. There was something else in his voice, guilt. What for?

"Hang in there Gokudera!" Yamamoto was shaking his body. Hikari sat down next to him and checked his pulse. It was a bit faint but it was still there.

"We need to take him to the hospital and fast. The school is faster."

They carried him to the infirmary of the school and put him down on the bed. Hikari sat down beside him when Bianchi entered with bang.

"Why is Hayato here?" Bianchi asked. She was carrying some fruits which had apparently become poisonous.

"Bianchi-chan!" Dr. Shamal tried to grope her which resulted in him being kicked on the face.

"What? I'm loaning him a bed only because Reborn asked." He replied.

"I'll look after Hayato! If you're going to get in the way then get out!" Bianchi threatened them all.

"Bianchi…" Tsuna was a bit surprised.

"He'll recover from one thing and die from the other." Dr. Shamal muttered.

"Indeed." Tsuna said with disdain.

"Ha ha." Yamamoto just laughed a bit.

"Yamamoto Takeshi what's so funny?" Bianchi was a bit pissed.

"No... I.. well…" He was at a loss.

"Depending on your answer I may kill you." Bianchi said.

"He just felt like laughing." Hikari said and stood up. Then she saw Tsuna he seemed distressed as he got out of the room. Hikari took one last glace at Gokudera and walked outside. Tsuna was sitting down in despair and Reborn stood before him. He noticed Hikari approaching them.

"Ciaossu Hikari."

"Reborn…do you know who are causing this? They didn't feel like ordinary people. I also can't find Chairman-san."

"Eh? Hibari-san seemed to have left to deal with them alone. He still isn't back…" Tsuna was clearly worried.

"I was investigating a jailbreak incident that happened in Italy." Reborn said.

"Huh?"

"Does this have any connection with what's happening here?" Hikari was interested.

"Yes, two weeks ago there was a jailbreak from a high security prison reserved only for the most terrible of mafia criminals who have done the most heinous of crimes. The criminals have killed several of the prison wardens and other prisoners. After that the mafia's information network tracked down the ringleaders behind the jailbreaks. It was a young man named Rokudo Mukuro. He, with his two subordinates were headed for Japan."

"Mafia…" Hikari was thinking again. She looked at Tsuna. He was the next leader of Vongola wasn't he?

"Following that three students returning from abroad transferred into Kokuyo Junior High. Not long after that a gang of hooligans were born. That happened 10 days ago. Their leaders name was Rokudo Mukuro."

"Could this Mukuro… be the same person? Why is someone so frightening after Nami-high? Wait a minute then they are also in the mafia?" Tsuna frantically asked.

"No the opposite. These people have been exiled form the mafia." Reborn informed them.

"Then do they want revenge? Is that it? But Reborn, Tsunayoshi-kun isn't been announced the leader. He doesn't have any power." Hikari reasoned.

"What do we do?" Tsuna was panicking.

"You have no choice but to take down his gang." Reborn smirked.

"What!" Tsuna couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Look 9th even sent you a letter. It says…

_'Dear Vongola Tenth, I have heard your development from your home tutor there. Well you are the successor of a boss after all. The time has come for you to take the next step. As the highest ranking member of the Vongola family I'm giving you this order. Within the next twelve hours you are to capture Rokudo Mukuro and his gang of escaped convicts. You are also to rescue the hostage at the same time._

_Best of luck, 9th boss._'"

"What the heck is this?"

Reborn was still reading. "PS. If you are successful then I will send you 100 years worth of tomatoes at daybreak."

"I don't need Tomatoes!" Tsuna comically exclaimed.

"He has funny sense of humor." Hikari chuckled.

"By the way if you refuse then you will be branded as a traitor and killed."

"I didn't hear that! That's it! It's none of my business I didn't ask to be part of the mafia!" Tsuna said and ran off somewhere.

"So are you going Hikari?" Reborn asked as he looked at her.

"Of course. They have caused quiet a disturbance…" She said and looked ahead. "I better convince my boss then." She ran outside got lost a bit but luckily found him quickly. Tsuna was talking with Reborn.

"Tsunayoshi-kun…." She called out to him.

"Eh! Hikari-senpai!" He was a bit surprised that she came after him just after he threw a tantrum.

"Well you are a bit on the pathetic side but still you are very interesting. You have hidden strength Tsunayoshi-kun and I believe you can do something. I'll go with you and protect you won't I?" She said and smiled her rare ones.

"Take me with you too 10th!" Gokudera said as he stood next to Hikari. "I'll bring those guys down. Especially the glasses freak!"

"Didn't they do that to you instead? Eh Hayato-kun?" She pointed that out.

"Shut up weird woman! I have to redeem myself!" Gokudera replied with fierce determination.

"Gokudera-kun! Are your injuries okay?" Tsuna was clearly worried.

"Just scratches…" He trailed off. He wasn't too convincing.

"I'll go too Tsuna." Yamamoto came.

"Yamamoto!"

"I heard it from the kid. You're playing mafia with another school."

"Takeshi-kun…why do I even bother?" Hikari sighed.

"What do you mean senpai?" Yamamoto didn't get it that he was being duped.

"Nothing." Hikari looked away.

"I'll go too." A voice from behind said. Everyone turned to see Bianchi. "I'm worried about Hayato's health."

"Bianchi-san you're just making it worse." Hikari said as Gokudera fell on the ground.

"We've got the people we need to charge into enemy territory." Reborn said.

"Huh?"

"I know where they're hideout is. Their captive should be there." he continued.

"Captive?"

"Someone you know very well." Reborn said darkly.

An image of Fuuta flashed through Hikari's mind. Fuuta was forced to do that! It all makes sense!

"That's right Hikari." Reborn looked at Hikari. She figured it out.

"Reborn…" Hikari nodded in understanding.

"What are you two talking about?" Tsuna was confused.

* * *

They decided to regroup after an hour at Tsuna's house. Hikari took a shower and changed to some comfortable clothes. There is going to be a fight. She wore some knee length shorts with a shirt which was a size bigger than her and with a cap. She sharpened her weapon. Now she had something important to do. It's time to give the call.

"_Sorry I'm can't take the call if you have something to say then say it. Don't Fucking waste time….Beep_." Hikari was thinking what she would say. "Sister? Umm, this is Hikari. I just wanted to say that the bracelet broke, I am seeing ghosts and some strange dreams also I'm going have a serious fight with some jail breaking criminals…bye?"

"Was that all right?" She bit her bottom lip again. Then she made another call. "_It's unfortunate but I can't take your call this time. Don't be too sad we'll talk later but for now tell me the message...Beep._"

"Brother it's Hikari, why don't you just call sister? She'll tell you. Bye."

She cut off the phone. Somehow she had a feeling that she should inform her siblings. It was the right time. She was heading out to Tsuna's home. Mr. Gibb was cleaning the kitchen when he saw her going out.

"Miss, are you going out?"

"Yes. I'm not sure when I'll be back though."

"All right then take care."

"You too."

Hikari was going toward Tsuna's home when she noticed the little girl. "Oh hello…?" She wasn't sure what to say.

"….Injured…." She spoke.

"Where who?" Was she trying to say something happened to someone again?

The girl said nothing. Just pointed upwards. "The sky?" She didn't answer, and didn't move from her previous position. "Then the clouds? The wind? Plane?" no reaction. "Birds?" the girl nodded.

"Huh?"

"….injured…."

"Birds are injured? No wait a bird was injured… do I know anyone named bird…anyone's name resembling a bird…" Hikari was thinking hard when the image of Hibari with his silver tonfa's flashed through her mind. Hibari means Skylark! "Hibari-san!" She's worried about him? "You are worried?"

"…..protector….injured…" Then she was there no more. Hikari was a bit dumbfounded. Hibari seems to have taken the hearts of the spirits too. She giggled a bit. Then it occurred to her. He was so severely injured that the spirits decided to tell her! Honestly now she was worried too.

"What happened to you Chairman-san?"

Hikari reached Tsuna's home to see Gokudera hiding behind the gate. She stood there for a minute.

"Wow, Hayato-kun you really became the stalker. I can call the police on you, do you know that?" Hikari said with a playful smirk.

"Shut up weird woman! I'm not stalking!" Gokudera glared.

"Whatever." Hikari just shook her head and went inside. And Nana greeted her cheerfully like always. She excused herself and went to Tsuna's room. Yamamoto and Bianchi were already there.

"Oh senpai!" Yamamoto greeted her.

"Why are you two holding food?" Hikari asked eyeing the bags Bianchi and Yamamoto held.

"You know what if we get hungry…ha ha."

"This isn't a field trip."

"It seems only Gokudera-kun's missing." Tsuna intervened.

"Actually he's been here for quiet some time." Hikari replied. "As in he's acting like a stalker."

"Eh!" Tsuna looked outside the window to see Gokudera suspiciously hanging there. Tsuna started to think what to do. And after some convincing from Tsuna, Hikari and ultimately Reborn Bianchi agreed to hide her face and everyone decided to head for their hideout.

They were standing in front of a wasteland which read Kokuyo centre.

"This looks ominous…" Tsuna gulped.

"This is the place! I knew it was somewhere faraway!" Hikari was a bit excited.

"What do you mean senpai?" Yamamoto asked.

"I wanted to find this place and beat the one responsible for making the spirits restless."

"What the Fuck are you talking about weird woman?" Gokudera snarled at her.

"Nothing…" Hikari had slipped the part about spirits. Gokudera didn't question her. Thinking it was another one of her weird antics. Reborn just smirked.

"I've been here before too…when I was a kid!" Tsuna exclaimed. "There was a plan for renovation but two years ago a typhoon came and caused a mindset. Since then it's been like the remnants of a dream…"

Gokudera examined the rusty old gate. There was a lock hanging there with chains. "It doesn't seem like those guys used this as an entrance." He looked at Tsuna. "What should we do?"

"We've already decided right?" Bianchi said as she got out a sakura cake and smothered it on the gate. As expected it melted. "We go straight through the front door."

"Wow poison cooking is an interesting weapon indeed." Hikari said as she nodded her head.

"Wait! Bianchi!" Tsuna was protesting. Hikari felt something stare at her again. She looked ahead and saw a dog…or wolf… staring at her. The creature had no normal aura.

"Seems like they already know we're here." She told them.

"Eh!"

* * *

**Hello again! It seems it will become an 18XOCX69 story. Anyway this chapter wasn't that interesting. The poll will end when I post the next chapter. Thanks for the review.**

**The romance will be here soon….**


	9. Fighting Shounen Manga Style

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

**Fighting Shounen Manga Style**

"What! We've already been discovered?" Tsuna said being a little panic stricken. They just entered damn it! How can they just know? Wait, they entered through the front gate. He sighed in defeat.

"That's to be expected. Don't panic Dame-Tsuna. We should do a through search of all the buildings." Reborn informed them. He had made himself comfortable on Yamamoto's shoulder. He seemed laid back but he was always alert. Hikari was searching for clues. She inspected the ground. There was a trail of strange energy. Some thing walked through here. Who was the one giving off that suffocating feeling? There must be some clue. Others were already a bit ahead of her.

"Ha ha the mafia game is super real!" Yamamoto cheerfully exclaimed. He was feeling cheery as he looked around. This was like some kind of rpg video game to him.

"I'm telling you Yamamoto…." Tsuna tried to inform him friend that he was being duped. This was 100% real! He should know that!

"Tsuna since you've been here before why don't you lead the way?" Reborn stated as he interrupted Tsuna's talk. Yamamoto thinks this is a game. Then let him think that.

"What? I came here a looooong time ago!" Tsuna exclaimed. But he still tried to remember. He came with his mother and father when he was so small... "If I remember correctly there should be a glass building housing the garden zoo."

Bianchi looked around and found nothing. "There is no such thing here. You're eyes are as good as knotholes."

"Sis…" Gokudera was shocked. How could she insult the tenth like that!

Hikari was a bit behind them. Gokudera noticed and will he ever let this opportunity go?

"Oy weird woman! Don't lag behind and cause a disturbance for tenth!" He growled. Hikari stared at him for a second.

"I was just checking for clues… and I seem to have found some too."

"Huh?" Gokudera came toward her. What did she find? Hikari was staring at the ground. There were several foot prints.

"Look." Hikari pointed at them. "Foot prints."

"Looks like animal tracks and it's fresh too." Yamamoto said as he crouched down and inspected the claw mark on the ground.

"There are blood too." Bianchi said as she touched the print. They were sticky. It seemed to be fresh.

"It's a dog? But its way too big for that." Yamamoto wondered out loud. He was thinking what it could be.

"EEH could the animals from the zoo still be around?" Tsuna was a bit terrified with the possibility that hanged.

"No Tsunayoshi-kun. This isn't made by any zoo animal. Something isn't right. It's as if its energy isn't alive…" Hikari said as she touched the print. Everyone was a bit surprised. What does that mean?

"What the fuck are you talking about weird woman?" Gokudera was annoyed.

"The energy I feel says that it isn't alive… there is mixing of another energy…"

"Eh?" Tsuna was confused. Energy?

"What do you think of that then?" Bianchi asked as she pointed at the tree next to Hikari. She inspected it by touching the marks. There were huge claw marks there.

"It's the same being." Hikari noted.

"Being?" Yamamoto was confused by this as well.

"EEH! It's too terrifying!" Tsuna exclaimed in horror. What kind of thing does that? Suddenly there was a rustling noise and everyone was on their guard.

"Behind us!" Gokudera exclaimed and something lunged at Yamamoto. It was a black dog or something. Yamamoto grabbed it when it was about to strike. Suddenly it coughed out blood.

"This thing is already dead!" He exclaimed.

There were more coming and Hikari swiped her chain around, effectively cutting those things.

"They are carcasses too!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Eh! What's going on?" Tsuna said with panic. He clutched his hair. "We're being targeted!"

"Run this way!" Hikari said as she ran to her right.

"Wa!" Tsuna ran behind her and so did everyone else. Yamamoto was behind Tsuna when Hikari and Reborn felt another presence. She turned her head to see something jumping at him.

"Takeshi-kun look out!"

"Huh?"

"I've got you now!" a voice said and lunged toward Yamamoto, who dodged and fell backwards. There was a crackling noise. "Hmn?" the place he sat on cracked completely and he fell down. The intruder jumped behind him inside the hole.

"Gotcha!"

"What was that?" Tsuna said and ran to the hole.

"I saw something human shaped." Gokudera was feeling blue. His mind was making up many possibilities about what it could be.

"Seems like he was the one controlling the carcasses." Hikari said. They quickly ran to the hole and looked inside. Yamamoto was at the bottom.

"Hey Yamamoto are you okay?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsuna's memory was right after all. The garden zoo was buried by the mudslide." Reborn said. He was also looking inside.

"We're standing on the roof?" Tsuna exclaimed with horror. Hikari was observing the place as much as she could with her eyes. "This looks deserted. Are you okay down there?"

"Are you alive Baseball idiot?" Gokudera was a bit concerned, no wait it was for the tenth!

"Ow…" they heard Yamamoto. "He fell so far!" Tsuna said with worry.

"Ah ha ha! That was surprising!" Yamamoto exclaimed once he was sure he wasn't that hurt.

"This is no time to be laughing!" Gokudera got pissed. He fell in some unknown place and that's the only thing he could say.

"There's something there Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaimed when he saw something move down there near him.

"We're separated so we can't help him." Reborn informed Tsuna. He was also observing what was going on.

While this was happening, Hikari was having a bad head ache. She couldn't concentrate on anything. It was as if something was trying to come out of her head. She tried not to think about it and forced herself to look at Yamamoto. It seemed there was someone with him.

"There's something with you Takeshi-kun! Be on your guard!" Hikari yelled.

"The weird woman's shouting?" Gokudera muttered. This is the first time he saw that.

Then from the shadows a boy came to the light. He was wearing the Kokuyo junior high's school uniform. Even though she had a headache she couldn't help herself.

"I dislike that school's uniform. Look! It seems like they stole the design from a lizard. So horrible."

"Hikari-senpai…" Tsuna was the only thing he could say. 'Why are you commenting about the uniform when Yamamoto's in danger?' was what he thought.

"I welcome you here Yamamoto Takeshi!" the boy was saying. It seems he ignored the comment made by Hikari. "Kaki-pi's still asleep and I've been bored without any orders and then along comes my prey. I'm super happy."

"Oh?" Yamamoto was a bit taken back.

"It's a human!" Gokudera exclaimed. He was a bit unhappy inside as it wasn't some kind of strange creature.

"He's one of them!" Tsuna exclaimed. The boy seemed to have noticed them looking down.

"You guys up there! Are you his friends? Just get ready to die, all right? I'll take you guys one at a time." He said while moving his tongue in a strange way.

Hikari was annoyed. She hates cocky and arrogant people and this guy happens to be weird too. "Hey you down there!"

"Hmn?" the boy noticed her.

"Can you not act like that? And what's with your tongue? What are you supposed to be? Snake or some dog? Stop it that's disgusting."

"Oy!"

"Hikari-senpai!" Tsuna was panicking. Why was she further aggravating him?  
"Ha ha ha!" Yamamoto started laughing. The boy turned to him. "You're quiet skillful despite your appearance aren't you? Those zombie dog puppets earlier were damn real!"

"That Idiot!" Gokudera said with annoyance. Hikari just face palmed. But it doesn't matter. That's what keeps him calm during a life and death battle so it's somewhat useful.

"Is this guy for real?" The boy was quiet surprised. But that didn't matter to him. He ran toward him in full speed and put some thing inside his mouth and flip jumped. His face changed to resemble that of a dog. He then lunged toward Yamamoto.

"Eh?" Yamamoto was a bit bewildered at first then very fast he pulled out his bat and blocked the boys attack. The boy's jaws crushed the bat into pieces shocking everyone.

"Next time I will bite you neck yaw…" he said as he stuck his tongue out with the broken pieces still there and they were dripping down with saliva. He was sitting with his legs spread out like an animal.

"Ew…" Hikari commented being a bit disgusted.

"The bat! He broke through the wood and everything!" Tsuna was surprised and also worried. Now Yamamoto doesn't have a weapon.

"Is he cursed? That's not human!" Gokudera was becoming sure he was not normal.

"No, he's human. Just who was modified." Hikari said. That must be it. Or else the energy radiated from the boy down there didn't seem normal.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" Tsuna didn't understand. "More importantly what'll happen to Yamamoto?" He was panicking for his friend's safety.

"Pfft. I guess in the mafia role-play game is like adjusting until the opponent is beaten. Eh?" Yamamoto slowly put the bat's bag away. "So, that's the rule then?" He's face was serious. He won't lose now. Hikari smirked a bit. A worthy opponent he would become. But she isn't a blood thirsty person so there probably won't be a fight.

"Yamamoto's not scared?" Tsuna couldn't help but be surprised.

"He doesn't like to lose." Hikari muttered.

"He's bat was broken. He won't be nice now." Reborn told them.

Yamamoto dusted himself. "Before we continue can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"You weren't replace or anything right? When did you put on a disguise?" Yamamoto was generally curious. Everyone had a visible sweat drop. Tsuna didn't even notice that!

"Is he for real?" even the opponent was a bit surprised. "Fine I'll tell you. You know you can change game cartridges to play different game in a console? This is the same thing." The boy flashed his beautiful collection of false teeth.

"Teeth?" Tsuna was a bit surprised.

"When I change the cartridge…" the boy paused and put on a teeth and his face started to change. "…I can adopt the abilities of various animals." The boy changed to resemble an ape.

"That's a GG gorilla, subspecies of the Orangutan of the Primate order." Bianchi told them.

"That's impossible!" Tsuna exclaimed in Horror. This is like some movie!

"Bianchi-san, how did you know that?" Hikari was curious.

"They make good poison cooking."

"I see…" Hikari didn't know what to say. She looked back inside to see what's happening.

"Cool! Is that the newest type of doping?" Yamamoto exclaimed. He didn't think this was real.

"What I'm saying is that's not it!" the boy was pissed and he grabbed Yamamoto quickly and threw him at a side before he could move. Yamamoto crashed on the nearby wall.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Damn it! I can't see them in the dark!" Gokudera was pissed.

Hikari tried to see but she couldn't either. It looked like Yamamoto was dodging attacks form his opponent.

"Damn it!" Gokudera said as he put a cigarette in his mouth and pulled some dynamites.

"Leave it. These buildings can't withstand an explosion. You'll bury Yamamoto when the building collapses." Reborn sharply informed him.

"Not to mention kill us in the process." Hikari said. Gokudera just grumbled and put away his dynamites.

"He's at an overwhelming disadvantage with his broken sword. He has no reach; he can't get close to the enemy. There's no way to strike a winning blow." Bianchi analyzed Yamamoto's situation.

"Can Yamamoto fight with his battle style?" Reborn wondered. "Look he's shielding his body as if he wants to win without causing himself an injury."

"That's right…" Tsuna noticed.

"He's an athlete. Their heath is the most important asset. That's one of the reason's I hate playing games." Hikari said with annoyance.

"You keep running away…are you purposely drawing out this fight with me?" The boy mocked him. He was getting annoyed by Yamamoto's antics.

"Oh that's not it at all. I have an important thing to do than the mafia role-playing game you know?" He replied sheepishly. Hikari remembered him saying things about an important match coming.

"I shouldn't have brought him with me!" Tsuna was feeling guilty. What if something happens to Yamamoto? It'll be his entire fault if he couldn't play baseball anymore.

"If you're worried why don't you give him a hand?" Reborn said with his gleaming eyes. "Go on." He kicked Tsuna and he fell inside.

"Reborn! Why'd you do that?" Hikari exclaimed.

"You'll see." Reborn just smirked in response.

"Tenth!" Gokudera was worried.

Tsuna fell down flat on his face. Both boys noticed him. "What's this?" the boys inquired. "A new prey? He looks weak…I'll take care of him first." He said and started running toward Tusna.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto was a bit shocked to see him.

"I'm going to be eaten!" Tsuna exclaimed as he tried to block with his hands held in front of his face. The boy lunged at him and was suddenly hit with a rock. He turned to see Yamamoto holding a rock. He was juggling it a bit.

"What?"

"I'm your opponent aren't I?" He said with a carefree smile. Then his eyes turned serious. "Come on. If I get you with this then it's game and set."

"I'm saved." Tsuna said pathetically. He was so close to dieing.

"Oohhh its challenge mode now?" the boy was a bit pleased. A challenge is what he likes. This is going to e fun.

As Hikari was watching with interest, suddenly she felt something hit her head very painfully. She clutched her head. The pain was too much. She couldn't focus anymore. Her vision was blurring.

* * *

"_Ne ne Hika-chan…Do you know what this flower is?" the girl exclaimed as she handed her a flower. Her face was blurred but the flower seemed to be vibrating. It was a sunflower._

"_No…" Hikari felt herself saying._

"_It's a sunflower…which represents friendship….."_

"_Wow! Do all flowers have some meanings?"_

"_Yes. You have to know them."_

"_All of them?" _

"_Hmn…"_

* * *

"Hikari." Someone called out. She snapped out of her trance. It seemed Reborn was calling out to her. "What happened?" He inquired. In the middle of Yamamoto's battle her eyes were not focused anymore.

"I don't know. What about Takeshi-kun?" Hikari asked. She should be more in control of her mind.

"Yamamoto won by sacrificing his arm. Why are you spacing out?" Reborn asked.

"Sorry." Hikari looked inside to see the boy tied up and thrown at a side. Yamamoto and Tsuna were being pulled up by Gokudera. Hikari went toward Yamamoto.

"Oh are you okay Takeshi-kun?" Hikari asked him. She looked at his left hand. Blood was dripping down. It looked like a bite mark.

"Yeah nothing to worry about! Ha ha ha!"

Then the group went a little further ahead as Yamamoto tended to his wound. Hikari was a bit distressed. Why was she seeing them in broad daylight when she is wide awake?

"Are you all right?" Tsuna asked Yamamoto and Hikari noticed they were away from the buried dome.

"Yeah nothing to be worried about." Yamamoto said and showed his hand to Tsuna. He then turned to Reborn. "Sorry little guy, the bat got broken." He sheepishly handed the broken bat to the infant. He broke it and was feeling a bit guilty.

"Don't worry about it." Reborn replied. Then he pulled out a bat from no where and handed it to Yamamoto. "Because I have a spare." Reborn smirked. He's always prepared.

"Ah thanks kid!" Yamamoto was happy to get his bat. Somehow he liked it.

"He had a spare." Tsuna said. He wasn't sure what to say anymore. Gokudera was very happy. They easily won!

"At this rate beating Mukuro will be a breeze." Gokudera said happily.

"Don't underestimate the jail breaking group Hayato-kun." Hikari suddenly said and everyone looked at her. "People don't break out of mafia jails so easily you know?"

"Hikari's right. Don't underestimate Rokudo Mukuro." Reborn threw a photograph at them. Hikari peaked to see there were three people standing there. There was the glasses guy and the animal freak show. So that means the middle one must be Mukuro.

"He looks frightening!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"He's gotten through many tough situations by severely beating his enemies. The prison break occurred the day before his execution too."

"EEh?"

"Let's just go." Hikari shook her head. This is scaring Tsuna even more.

They were walking to go to the place where Mukuro supposedly resided. Hikari noticed her surroundings. For some reason there was a dampening aura around everything. The nature was so gloomy that she didn't like it at all.

"We've been walking for quiet some time. Why don't we take a break?" Tsuna said. He was a bit exhausted from the earlier drama.

"It's true I'm hungry too." Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Let's take this opportunity to eat something tenth." Gokudera said.

"I want to eat something too." Hikari added.

"Okay." Then they noticed an area where seemed to be a canteen long ago with stone tables and chairs. "How about over there?" Tsuna pointed at that place.

They put the food on the table. "Then allow me to distribute the sushi and tea." Yamamoto said as he was unpacking them. Bianchi didn't like that. "Get out of my way Yamamoto Takeshi." She pushed Yamamoto aside. Bianchi got out a glass and poured something form the flask that she brought. It was a yellow colored drink with many bugs swimming inside.

"Here Tsuna your cold soup of yellow green wild bugs." She tried to give it to him.

"BUGS!" Tsuna was terrified.

"It's cold and refreshing. Better than sushi." She insisted. Tsuna was helpless. What should he do? He was going to die ether way. Hikari saw this scene and couldn't help chuckling a bit. She thought of ending his misery.

"Bianchi-san Tsunayoshi-kun doesn't want to drink that, so can I drink it instead?"

"Hikari is the only one who appreciates good cooking." Bianchi said and handed the drink to her. Hikari was about to drink when it started bubbling and exploded.

"Uwwaa!" Tsuna screamed as he ducked under the table. "What's this? New type of poison cooking?"

"It wasn't me." Bianchi replied as she also ducked.

"Huh the boxes!" Gokudera exclaimed as the lunch boxes exploded right in front of his face.

"Duck!" Yamamoto said and the both of them ducked to the ground.

"An enemy attack!" Bianchi exclaimed.

"From where?" Yamamoto tried to look around. The drinks exploded. There was a strange sound. Gokudera pin pointed the location. "There!" he said and threw some dynamites toward a building. It exploded and revealed a red headed girl sitting there. She was wearing the Kokuyo school uniform and had a clarinet.

"What lame weapons. Why did Kaki-pi and Ken loose to you guys?" She snickered.

"That's Kokuyo school's uniform." Tsuna exclaimed.

"Shouldn't the enemy be a three man team?" Gokudera wondered. Was Reborn wrong? Where did this girl come from?

"I don't care." said a menacing voice. Everyone turned to their right to see Hikari trembling. She hadn't moved form the spot where her drink exploded.

"Senpai?" Yamamoto wasn't sure what to say. He was feeling a little intimidated by her aura.

"How dare you waste completely edible food woman. You're going to pay." She hissed and turned around to face the girl. Her eyes were narrowed and her pupil was slanted like a cat's.

"I've never seen such shabby looking Mafioso before." The girl commented, and then looked at Hikari. "What's with you? You want to fight? Huh bring it on. I'm M.M."

"You're wearing a school uniform!" Gokudera accused. How dare the woman mock their clothes!

"Don't talk to me like that. I would have never worn this if Mukuro-chan hadn't asked me to." She reasoned.

"So mafia's one of the most dangerous criminals has a fetish for school uniforms?" Hikari couldn't help but say.

"Mukuro-chan isn't like that. Besides he has money and all. That's what matters you know." M.M. said knowingly. This seemed to have sparked something inside Bianchi.

"I don't care. You who dared to waste food will be beaten. That's all." Hikari said and pulled out her weapon. Then a hand stopped her. She turned to see Bianchi.

"Hikari I'll do it."

"Huh?" Hikari was a bit bewildered. Bianchi didn't explain further and just pushed her back with the boys. "Ow…." Hikari said as she fell on the ground with a thud.

"Hikari-senpai are you okay?" Tsuna asked. He was concerned.

"Somewhat." Hikari said as she rubbed her sore spot and looked at the battle that'll start.

Bianchi stood proudly and looked at M.M with fire? "You're wrong. Money is not the most important thing. Love is."

M.M. got annoyed. "Huh? What's wrong with this woman?"

Hikari hid behind the stone table with the rest of the boys. But her mind slowly drifted elsewhere else as darkness once again claimed her mind.

* * *

"_Ha ha you're so funny Hika-chan. Human emotions don't work that way. The thing the girl feels is love. It's a feeling of bliss but also that of hurt and sadness. It's brings out the ugly side of their souls."_

"_But I don't like that! Why did the girl do that? Will I ever feel that way too?"_

"_No, I'll make sure you never fall in love. Because you and I are bound together."_

"_Eh?"_

"_I don't understand."_

"_You will when you are strong enough."_

* * *

"My names Birds…like the word suggest my hobby is to keep birds. The image you're watching on screen is being transmitted to us by my cute birds. They have miniature cameras buried in them."

Hikari slowly opened her eyes. She was sitting down in a place where people wouldn't be able to notice her. It seems the next opponent has arrived and everyone is too busy that they forgot about her. She slowly peaked to see a strange man wearing a hat standing in front of a wall which showed the picture of Haru and Kyoko. Everyone was standing before them. The guy seems to have birds sitting on his shoulders. He was also wearing the school uniform. Mukuro seriously lent the uniform to an old man…

"What are you going to do with them?" Tsuna was shouting. Hikari didn't actually have any interest in hearing more of this. She got some clear view about what this guy wants. He sent some people called Twins to kill Kyoko and Haru if they don't do what he asks. He loves to see people get frightened, when they cry in agony he gets nose bleeds. In other words a sick pervert.

"I can do want I want with them if. You don't do as I say they'll just die. So you have to obey Me." The man snickered.

Hikari stayed hidden and channeled her energy. Somehow it felt as if she knew how to do this from so long ago. She gave a wave of energy around the entire area and also to the town. This drained her quiet a bit. She felt the presence of all the people present in front of her. Someone was approaching them slowly and someone was spying on them. At the theater up ahead there seemed to be three people. One presence she immediately recognized as the Chairman's. It was burning with anger and irritation. Then there were the presence of the glasses guy and the other one was so strong…full of hatred and resentment. This presence seemed familiar….

"The presence the spirits warned me about…"

She shook her head and tried to locate the girls. Kyoko was on the road and Haru was at the park. It seems they were safe. Those bloody twins seemed to be controlled by Birds mind.

"You sick pervert!" Gokudera said with disgust. Hikari suddenly walked out of her hiding place.

"They have to obey everything you say…is that it?" Hikari said with a menacing voice as she stood next to the frightened boys. Everyone felt a chilling atmosphere suddenly surrounding them. Tsuna slowly looked over his shoulder to see Hikari silently approaching the man who called himself Birds. There was a strong killing intent in the air.

"I dislike people like you." Hikari informed him.

"Do...don't come closer! The girls will be in trouble!" He was very frightened and was sweating uncomfortably. Hikari smirked. She looked at the man. Her eyes were slanted like a cat.

"No… you will do nothing of that sort…" She said with an alluring voice while tilting her head a bit. Birds was staring at her eyes. He felt himself loose control and everything started becoming foggy.

"….I…..won't do anything…to the …..girls…" He said as his head hung low.

"Good." Hikari pulled out her weapon from her sleeve and started spinning the end of the chain where the sickle was. "Then good bye." She threw the spinning end at the man and it struck on his neck. He fell down on the ground and Hikari pulled the chain out. There was no blood.

"Eh! Hikari-senpai you didn't have to kill him!" Tsuna exclaimed in horror.

"I didn't. I just severed his connection with the Twins and made him faint." Hikari said without a care.

"Oh no the twins!" They looked at the screen to see the twins going haywire and trying to attack the girls. But Dr. Shamal saved Kyoko and Hana.

"Woman's enemy is my enemy." He said and grinned.

They looked at the other picture to see Haru being saved by Adult Lambo and Adult I-pin.

"I can't allow you to attack woman." I-pin said.

"Well well, Haru-san you're safe now." Lambo said and looked at Haru.

"Hahi?" Haru was at a loss for what was happening. She was just reading a book! Tsuna stared at the screen with awe. "How did they get there?"

"Isn't it nice Tsuna? You have a family that will look out for you when you're in trouble." Reborn said as he sat up from his previous position. He was taking a nap it seemed. He was smirking.

Tsuna smiled in relief. "Yeah…" Then the word seemed to have processed in his mind. "Wait! We're not a family!"

Reborn ignored it and stared at Hikari with calculating eyes. He couldn't find anything about her. It was as if someone deliberately erased everything about her. "How did you know they were going to be safe Hikari?"

"Hmn? I have my own way Reborn." Hikari said and looked at the sky. She didn't want to give him anything as she herself didn't know the answers to Reborn's unspoken questions. Tsuna wasn't aware of the tense atmosphere surrounding the two of them. "Hey Reborn who are these guys?" He asked. Reborn had previously showed them a picture of three people.

Reborn broke of his stare and looked at Tsuna. "They broke out of prison with Mukuro."

"Wait! You mean there were three other escapees with Mukuro?" The new data was making Tsuna feeling blue. More people!

"According to Dino the prison break was caused by Mukuro and his close friends plus M.M., Birds and the Twins. Seven people. We knew about the others, but we didn't think they would have rendezvoused" Reborn then showed them the pictures of the prisoners. They all looked through them it was indeed the people they fought.

"Didn't imagine?" Tsuna repeated the line.

"But Dino said these guys didn't matter." Reborn replied while making a funny face. In normal circumstances Hikari would have laughed but she was focused on the presence who was spying on them it was familiar.

"Don't change your personality to get out of this!" Tsuna said angrily. Then he looked around and gulped. "There aren't more, are there?" He asked wearily.

"There are." Hikari spoke and looked at their right. She felt a presence there observing them.

"Stop hiding and come out." Bianchi shouted. "I know you're there. If you don't come out, I'm coming." She threatened.

"Wait. It's me." Fuuta came out. Hikari was a bit startled. Why couldn't she tell it was Fuuta? Something seems wrong.

"Fuuta!" Tsuna exclaimed. He was happy. Finally something good happened while coming here.

"Here?" Gokudera was a bit taken back to see him there. but he was glad too.

"Did he run away from them?" Yamamoto wondered.

"In any case, I'm glad. You're looking good." Tsuna started saying. He should take Fuuta home and everything should be fine then. "Everyone's here so don't worry. Let's go home together." Tsuna was approaching him.

"Stay away Tsuna-ni." Fuuta said while backing away a bit. "I can't go back with you guys."

"What are you saying?" Tsuna was confused. Why was he such things?

"I'm sticking with Mukuro-san. Goodbye!" Fuuta said and ran toward the forest. "Wait!" Tsuna was too caught up that he ran after him leaving everyone else.

"Tsunayoshi-kun!" Hikari called out to him.

"Hey Tsuna!" Yamamoto tried to go after him. "Tenth!" Gokudera also followed suit. Hikari was going to go after them but the presence of the one approaching was closer than ever. "Stop you two!"

"Look out!" Bianchi screamed and something heavy was thrown at them. Hikari was at the middle. The three of them dodged the thing effectively. They looked at the thing.

"A steel beam?" Yamamoto was shocked. Everyone turned around and saw a man. He was wearing the Kokuyo school uniform with a military hat. He was wielding a giant ball with a chain attached to it.

"The next killer." Gokudera said as everyone was ready for battle.

"Rokudo Mukuro….?" Hikari wasn't sure. This doesn't make any sense. Where is the glasses guy? And if he's the leader then who was the one at the theater keeping the Chairman captive?

* * *

**The next chapter will be out on April 4, 2010. It takes two days for me to write a chapter. My summer vacation started as well so I can write more. Thanks for reading. Do review!**


	10. Rokudo Mukuro and The Bracelet

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

**Rokudo Mukuro And The Bracelet**

"We need to go through him to find the tenth." Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hikari and Bianchi were in battle mode. They stared cautiously at the man before them. he looked professional.

"That's pointless." The man spoke as he threw his cap aside. "You cannot defeat me." He's face was revealed. Everyone's eyes were wide with shock. He came out in person to deal with them!

"You're!" Yamamoto said with wide eyes. Everyone was surprised. "Rokudo Mukuro" Gokudera finished with gritting teeth. This man was the one started all this problems and tried to cause harm to tenth.

"So, you've finally shown yourself." Yamamoto said. He was also very angry with this man. Because of him many kids were injured very badly.

"What did you do to Fuuta?" Bianchi asked. The by didn't look like himself. She was very worried about him.

"I don't know any Fuuta." Mukuro nonchalantly replied. He gave an apathetic look and started spinning the giant ball.

"Says the man who kidnapped him and forced him to do his bidding." Hikari was very angry. It is rare for her to be angry. When she is it is for good reason. And this is good reason.

"What strength!" Yamamoto exclaimed after seeing him spin the giant iron ball as if it was mare child's play. The ball must weight a lot. Gokudera was thinking about their next move when suddenly he felt pain surging through his body. He couldn't stand anymore and fell to his knees because of the pain.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto noticed him falling first and called out his name. He quickly went to his friend.

"Hayato!" Bianchi ran to her brother's side and put her hand on his forehead. He had a terrible fever. Which was most likely not caused by normal means. This must be some side effect. "Hayato-kun!" Hikari noticed him too. What happened? Why'd he suddenly collapse? She didn't know.

"Who's first?" Mukuro asked without caring for what just happned. She came to crush them and that is what he will do. Hikari was too concerned about Gokudera that she forgot about him. She looked back at him but Yamamoto was already standing before him. "I'll take you on." He said.

Mukuro said nothing and just pulled his giant ball toward him and moved it like a snake. Then he pushed the ball toward Yamamoto. "Thousand snake fierce domination."

The giant ball was coming toward Yamamoto, but it was slow. Something didn't feel right. Yamamoto thought it was at a speed that he could easily dodge. When it was very close he moved away from the ball before it could strike him. But the wind that circulated around the ball seemed to have pulled Yamamoto toward itself and he got hit hard on his body and he fell down harshly.

"Yamamoto!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Why! He evaded it completely!" Bianchi exclaimed. She thought what Yamamoto did was correct but he still got hit!

"Something's wrong here!" Hikari didn't understand why that happened. The wind pulled him? Did her eyes trick her?

"Now you know. There is no way for you to survive. Throw away your hope." Mukuro scowled. He didn't care who was next.

"This isn't looking good. This one's strong." Reborn said. He didn't look smug like he always did. It shows how serious the whole situation actually is.

"Who's next?" Mukuro inquired looking at the remaining people.

"Damn!" Gokudera was standing up but Hikari stretched her hand in front of him to stop his movement. "Don't. Takeshi-kun's not down yet." She hadn't moved her eyes from Yamamoto.

"Wait, I haven't lost yet." Yamamoto stood up from his fallen stance. He then smiled goofily. "It would've been close if I hadn't used this as a shield." He showed the baseball bat that Reborn had given him earlier.

"Yamamoto, You idiot!" Gokudera exclaimed. "You had me worried."

"It doesn't change the fact that his attack is dangerous." Reborn said effectively startling Gokudera. "We need to solve the mystery of that attack."

"Yeah." Yamamoto agreed. "It's just like the kid says." He stood up and stared at the man before him. He was not a pushover.

"It's foolish to resist! These useless struggles will only invite your tragic deaths." He again moved the giant ball like a snake and threw it upward. Then he pushed it straight toward Yamamoto.

"Ha ha… I don't care. I'm going in!" Yamamoto then quickly ran toward Mukuro sliding his bat on the ground. When he was close enough he sprayed the dust over the ball. Everyone was surprised to see wind accumulating around the ball.

"The iron balls rotation!" Yamamoto said with surprise.

"Air currents!" Bianchi said in understanding. That's why Yamamoto couldn't evade it that time.

"That's it! That's why!" Hikari nodded. Her eyes weren't playing tricks.

Before the ball could strike Yamamoto fell on the ground and it hit somewhere else. "Whew if I hadn't fallen I would be in serious trouble. The iron ball's rotation picked up some wind. Just like baseball!" He smiled goofily again. Next time he won't be lucky again.

"The secret lies in the snakes carve on the iron ball. The snake shaped ditches cause the flow of any air that strikes the ball to bend into a spiral. The air current that passes through those ditches is entangled in complex knots which amplifies its power many times resulting in a violent gale." Reborn explained Mukuro's attack.

"Even if you understand it you won't be able to stop it." Mukuro said as he pulled the ball towards him again. "Thousand snake fierce domination!" he used the attack.

Yamamoto was prepared. This time he'll do it right. "I'm going to go with faith in basics."

"It's useless." He said. It was as if he was trying to break their hope.

Yamamoto was ready to attack but then he noticed. There was a difference in current. "Reverse spin!" He didn't think that the man could do that. He tried to doge but he wasn't fast enough to do it. The force was so much that it hit Yamamoto on the chest while throwing him at a tree with heavy force. He lost consciousness immediately.

"Takeshi-kun!" Hikari exclaimed.

"As I've already said, abandon all hope. I shall deliver you your tragic death as promised. It's the end." Mukuro kept saying. He was getting ready for his next battle with them. Yamamoto couldn't do anything.

"Don't get cocky…" Gokudera was in terrible pain. But he won't be down that easy. Gokudera pulled some dynamites but fell on the floor. The pain was too much to bear. Hikari slowly walked away from the sibling and stood in front of the fierce fighter.

"Bianchi-san, take care of Hayato-kun." Hikari said and pulled out her Chain sickle. "It's time to get serious."

"Weir…d…woman." Gokudera tried to say something but failed miserably.

"I know Hayato-kun. I'll finish this quickly and we'll find Tsunayoshi-kun." Hikari just huffed and adjusted her hat. Then she looked at him with determined eyes.

"That's not going to happen. I haven't even used a third of my strength. You're chances of winning is less than one in a million. Just give up." Mukuro said and prepared himself for his next fight. He was sure this one couldn't do anything as well.

"Pfft. As if." Hikari then pulled the end of her sickle. The rod of the sickle became longer than it was. Then she stood her ground. He's going to attack any moment now. She had to be ready.

"It's useless. Thousand snakes fierce domination!" He pushed the giant ball toward her with strong force. Hikari felt the strong current of the winds coming at her.

"How do you stop strong wind? Block it or you could just hide…" Hikari said out loud. She stared at the ball. The ball was close to her. When the ball's wind currents tried to pull her towards it she slashed the wind by concentrating her energy on the tip of the sickle. The sickle was sharp and bigger because of her energy coating it. The ball suddenly losing its current fell on the ground with a thud.

"That's… how… you… do... it." Hikari said. She was panting a bit. She had used up too much energy in one day. Then she quickly kicked the ball away and let it fell far from her with a loud crash.

"Not bad. I can use my full strength on you." Mukuro discarded the chain that he held in his hands. "That's just for entertainment. My real strength is hand to hand combat." He cracked his joints and was making his way toward her.

"Oh really?" Hikari was thinking what to do. She was in a pinch. He is obviously strong and she is out of breath. This fight is not in her favor. "If I'm going to die anyway it's better to die trying." She muttered quietly.

"Prepare yourself." Then he quickly came in front of her and did a straight punch. Hikari dodged and did a side kick, he blocked. Then he kicked, Hikari blocked it. There was so much force in it that she gritted her teeth. It was happening so fast that normal eyes couldn't catch it.

"You're very strong…but something's wrong." Hikari said in between her breaths. There just wasn't the thing that drove people to fight. She had chained his hands with her chain. Suddenly there was a rustling noise and Hikari foolishly looked at her side.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing?" Tsuna's voice was loud and clear.

"Tsunayoshi!" Hikari was shocked as she stared at him. Then she remembered "Oh Damn!" Mukuro caught her off guard and kicked her. It directly hit her head and she fell on the ground losing consciousness immediately.

Hikari slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and saw she was laid on the ground next to….Mukuro? At her left was still unconscious Yamamoto. She touched her forehead. Someone bandaged it for her.

"What the hell?" She quietly approached the man and inspected him. He seemed to be poisoned. Why was he poisoned? Where was Tsunayoshi, Reborn….Bianchi and Hayato?

"This is not Bianchi-san's poison…" She stood up and walked to Yamamoto. "Takeshi-kun's not waking up anytime soon. Did they leave us here? No, highly unlikely…" She then closed her eyes. She felt her energy. "I regained a little of my energy."

Hikari then searched for them by concentrating again. They were at the theatre. Chairman was there too. The henchman, Hikari decided to call them that were fighting. The ominous energy was still lingering.

"I have to see what's going on." Hikari ran toward the building. "If Rokudo Mukuro was defeated then who're they fighting?"

She reached the place fairly quickly. Then she swung her chain and threw it at a higher branch of the tree. When it got stuck she pulled to see if it'd hold her weight. Then she used the chain as a swing and when she was high enough jumped to the branch. Then she entered breaking the window of the fourth floor.

"What's going on here?" Hikari asked entering the room and effectively surprising the occupants of the room. She scanned the area to see a guy sitting comfortably on a couch. That area was beautified with ripped curtains. Bianchi was on the floor with a wound on the stomach. It looked bad. Then there was Fuuta also on the ground who thankfully had no injury. Reborn was standing there and Tsuna was next Fuuta.

"Hikari-senpai!" Tsuna exclaimed with shock. She was unconscious when the fake Mukuro slammed his leg on her head. She had a serious head injury.

"What's going on here? Who's this?" Hikari pointed at the boy who was sitting in a rather odd way. Something was odd with him.

"That's the real Mukuro. That man was Lancia who was being controlled by him. Fuuta was also being controlled and with his influence attacked Bianchi. Tsuna stopped him." Reborn informed her. He wasn't looking very happy with the situation.

"I see. I knew something was odd with the other man. I just couldn't get serious with him." Hikari said looked at Tsuna. He was uninjured, for now at least. Then she looked at the man who was apparently Rokudo Mukuro. Yes, he was the one, the one who was making trouble for the spirits.

"You…what are you? How could you do that to Fuuta?" Hikari asked no demanded to know.

"Oya, how rude." Mukuro said. Hikari was glaring at him harshly. She rarely displays her fury.

"I don't really care." Hikari charged at him while spinning the chain. At the end of the chain was a small spike ball. The way of the Chain sickle is, disarm the opponent with the chain, and strike with the sickle. She threw the chain toward him with full force.

"Oh!" Mukuro said as he jumped away. He suddenly had a staff in his hands.

"You smell of the dead. Then as your name is that, I think it's fitting to call you Zombie-kun." Hikari said as she stationed herself for a serious battle.

"Hmn? Says the person from the Tenjou clan…" Mukuro mocked. Reborn was surprised. Tsuna stared at the two of them.

"What?" Hikari was a bit startled. "What did you say?" She has never heard anyone named that.

"What is this? The slanted eyes of the cats is the proof or does the princess not know…?" Mukuro taunted. Hikari was being confused. What is he talking about?

"…What ever…" Hikari said and striked again. In the midst of the slight conversation they had, Mukuro had successfully joined the trident on the edge of the staff.

Then a violent battle erupted. Mukuro strangely had a flame burning in his left eye. Hikari was trying to hand a strike but it seemed he was not bad himself.

"You are strong…but have no stamina, you can't defeat me." Mukuro stated as he dodged another one strike of the chain. He spanned his trident and tried to stab her right side. Hikari dodged it but it scraped her skin. Mukuro smirked.

"Well I can try…" Hikari said as she striked with her chain, Mukuro dodged quickly and launched an attack. Hikari defended with her chain but the trident accidentally struck the bracelet. It couldn't stay intact and shattered. Hikari just stopped like a machine with wide eyes and fell on the floor. It was if her off button was pressed.

"Senpai!" Tsuna screamed. What happened?

"It seemed the bracelet was some kind of limiter or restrainer…anyway we can deal with that later. She isn't useful anymore." Mukuro said with a bored tone.

"How could you do that…what do you think people are?" Tsuna screamed. He was furious.

"Why…they are my toys? I suppose…" Mukuro smirked.

"You bastard!" Tsuna screamed and ran toward Mukuro with the whip he received from Dino. While Hikari was on the floor unconscious again.

* * *

_…it was a dark dark place. So small, cramped. A small light could be seen. But it was high above…so high. It seemed like a small window. Where was she? She couldn't hear anything._

_'I don't like the dark…somebody please get me out of here…'_

_…..time passed by. Why can't I speak, why can't I move?...how many minutes, how many hours…how many days have passed? I …..don't know…..the girl fidget. She couldn't speak. She just stared at the small window high up….she dozed off and woke up again. It doesn't change._

_It was a flower field. The wind moved in a slow pace above it making the flowers move in a sudden wave. At the end of the field stood a young man. He had vibrant red hair. He wore a white shirt with equal white pants. The girl stood there quietly, not sure what she could do. The man turned around. The girl was surprised. He had the most beautiful color of eyes she had seen. They were sapphire blue like the sky._

_"What is this? A human child in the plains of Virshana?" the man asked with wonder._

_"…." The girl didn't say anything for she didn't know how to speak._

_"A strong one…but…no matter. My name is Xezbeth…"_

_"…."_

_"What is your name child?"_

_"….."_

_"A child who cannot speak…" The man slowly maker his way toward her. The girl is frightened but did not move. This is the first time she has seen another living being other than that dark haired man who comes to give he some food once in a week. The man slowly puts his hand on top her head. She flinches in contact. But he was so warm and bright._

_"You have… no name…then I'll call you Hikari. Light in the deepest of the darkness…."_

_The girl woke up finding herself alone yet again.…..days pass by. She still sees that man. He teaches her many things. Things about the outside world. He teaches her how to speak._

_"What is your name?"_

_"Hikari…" the girl whispers. It was barely audible but she spoke none the less. The man known as Xezbeth does not give up. This goes on and on. The girl now known as Hikari speaks little more each day._

_"What is my name?"_

_"Xezbeth."_

_The girl doesn't like to learn but does so anyway. When she says anything good the man Xezbeth gives her a smile. It always makes everything worth it. The girl grows up in the dark lonely small room. But she doesn't mind anymore. Xezbeth is her friend…she isn't alone anymore._

….. "Oya oya…this woman's mind is like a fortress. I suppose she can repel any intruders of minds. As expected of a Tenjou family member…."

_"This is called red." Xezbeth pulls his hair and tell Hikari. The girl stared without saying anything. Then she slowly reached for them and touches his hair. It was soft and nice to touch. The girl then stares at his eyes. Trying to ask what they are called. He chuckles._

_"This is called blue. Just like the sky up there." He points upwards. Hikari looks up and sees blue everywhere. And there are white clouds floating around._

_"They are called clouds. And they are white. Everything has a color Hikari. You have to understand with your eyes."_

_"Sky…free…"_

_Every time she sleeps the man is waiting for her in the beautiful garden of flowers._

_"This is called rose." Xezbeth shows Hikari a rose. It was red._

_"Rose. Beautiful." Hikari replies as she looks at the red colored flower with fascination._

_"It means Love." He hands the flower to the girl. She takes it with extreme caution as if it will break with the slightest touch._

_"All flowers have meanings. You have to know them all."_

_"Why I have to know them all?" Hikari asked innocently. The man just laughs._

_"Because you are the mediator between us and the humans."_

_"What are humans?"_

_"You."_

_"Who are us?"_

_"The spirits."_

_Hikari is alone. When she's awakes she always looks at the window. It's so high up that only few drops of light fall inside. She wishes to sleep. Then she could see Xezbeth again. She looks forward for the time when she is away from this dim lighted space to the colorful dream land._

_"What is death?" Xezbeth is startled by the question. The little 6 year old girl is just genuinely curious._

_"It is the state when a person or a living beings soul moves away to the other world. When their mortal bodies ceases to exist." Hikari doesn't understand and stares at the man with an expression that she didn't understand._

_The man sighs. "All creatures perish Hikari leaving their loved ones…and that is called death."_

_Hikari hesitates to ask. "Then…will…you die too?"_

_The man understands the hidden question. "No I will never die and leave you alone Hikari." He said with a smile. Hikari feels happy. The feeling is what he described._

_Hikari wakes up and everything's black again._

_Sometimes she gets food from a man. He looks at her with what she can't describe but hate as Xezbeth showed her. He throws her some food from above. The food isn't good. But she can't tell. They all are the same. Like sand._

_"What is outside like Xezbeth-san?" now 7 year old Hikari asked. She was always curious. Xezbeth is startled but is happy that she is showing her curiosity._

_"It is happy yet sad. Very different from here."_

_"Very different? I wish to see." Hikari said with sadness._

_"One day I'll take you there Hika-chan. I promise." He says and smiles._

_"Really!" Hikari's eyes lit up with joy. Yes! She's going to be free! She looks up at the sky. "I can go where ever I want?"_

_"Yes…"_

_"I wish to go outside…"_

_"Then will you give me your mind?"_

Hikari suddenly wakes up from her dream. She touches her face. Tears were still falling from her eyes. They wet the pillow her head was resting against. She noticed her surrounding. She was at a hospital. There was a ruckus happening outside. She wiped her eyes and slowly stumbled to the source of the chaos.

* * *

**Sorry everyone for not updating yesterday! I was busy with my school prefect job…why did I even bother…anyway this chapter was short compared to my other chapters. It was long but I cut it. The mystery should remain for another chapter.**


	11. Tenjou and Amamiya

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

**Tenjou and Amamiya**

Hiroshi knew something was wrong when Hikari told him to call his sister. She doesn't tell him to do that. It somehow seemed urgent. He was in the middle of a conference when she had called his phone. When he got the call he knew something was not right at all. He just felt that.

"Hello?" the voice of Haruhi from the other line seemed to be tired.

"Sister…why did Hikari tell me to call you?"

"Hiroshi... the fucking bracelet broke, now she can see the spirits."

"What! That's not good."

"Not only that. It seems she went to fight some fucking jail breakers."

"We need to be there!"

"I'm already on my way."

"I'll be there."

Hiroshi cut the call and stood there for a minute. For years they tried to hide her from that power and now it suddenly came out. The way Haruhi said, she must have told her in a nonchalant way.

"Shit." Hiroshi went to his table and opened the locked drawer. It was the last of the three and was hidden. He opened it with the right code. There was only one item inside. A small crystal ball.

"I suppose there's no helping it." He got it out and put it in front him. He took a deep breathe. "Here we go." He closed his eyes to concentrate on the ball and hovered his hands above it. The ball was clear for a moment. After a few seconds inside the ball a thick fog formed. Hiroshi opened his eyes. His eyes weren't midnight blue anymore. They were green and slanted like that of a cat's.

"What does the future hold for us?" He asked with a voice that wasn't his. The inside of the ball was foggy and slowly the fog created strange images. Hiroshi's eyes were wide. What is it that he's seeing? Just like that the ball was clear again and his eyes were back to normal. He was panting hard.

"This…can't be…" then he turned to his side. A beautiful woman with hazel eyes were staring at him. Her black hair was cut short and she wore a Japanese kimono. He looked at the woman with unfazed eyes. Then he just smirked.

"You saw that too?" The woman didn't move or say anything. She just looked away. "Humph. I figured." Then suddenly the door of the room opened and a very good looking woman entered. She had blond hair with brown eyes. She was wearing a suit and skirt that reached to her knees. She also wore spectacle glasses.

"Mr. Amamiya these are the files for the meeting that happened today." She handed a file to him. Hiroshi was still staring at his right side and didn't answer.

"Mr. Amamiya?" Hiroshi slowly turned his head and smirked. Then he slowly took the file and put it on the desk. He fixed his tie and put on his coat. "I'm going on an important trip." He suddenly declared. Without even glancing at the woman he headed for the door.

"Trip? Why? Where?" The woman was shocked.

"To Japan." Hiroshi exited the room. He still had the crystal ball on his hands.

* * *

Haruhi was tried form seeing so many patients. They were fucking healed already why were they still bugging her? That pissed her off so much. They wouldn't stop calling her. Fuck. She looked at the thing that she was holding. For a second she contemplated if she would just smash it. But at the last moment decided not to. Better check who called first then maybe she'll smash it. She noticed the last call was from Hikari. She doesn't call unless it's necessary.

_"Sister? Umm, this is Hikari. I just wanted to say that the bracelet broke, I am seeing ghosts and some strange dreams also I'm going have a serious fight with some jail breaking criminals…bye?"_

"What the Fuck?" Haruhi was disturbed. This is not good. Not good at all. It didn't seem like all of the memories were back. She needed to get there and fast before something happens. She should have been suspicious when she heard there was a person named Reborn around.

Haruhi quickly exited the hospital. There were many people standing there, only staring at her. She just went past them. She had no time for them. One of the staff members saw her. Haruhi's shift wasn't over yet.

"Dr. Amamiya where are you going?" he asked hurriedly following her. Haruhi didn't look at him. She was walking ahead.

"To Namimori." She replied sternly.

"Huh?" The man was confused. "But doctor you can't just leave!"

Haruhi was going to say something rude when she noticed a person beside him. The woman had uncombed hair with a strange look that would have made anyone scared stiff. It seemed as if the woman didn't want to leave the man alone.

"Shut up. Don't fucking disturb me. You should hurry and go to pray for forgiveness at your girlfriend's grave and maybe the bad things that are happening around you won't happen again. Thanks for being an ass." Haruhi said harshly and went to the parking lot. She quickly started her car and drove off. She had no time for these fools.

"Wait! How did you know bad things kept happening around me?"

* * *

Somehow one way or another the two siblings arrived at the hospital that Hikari was in at the same time. They used spiritual reading to find her.

"Why the fuck are we at a hospital?" Haruhi asked. She was pissed and didn't want to think what could have happened.

"Why are you asking me? I don't know. But seems like she's injured." Hiroshi said. He was very worried now. The two of them quickly went to the receptionist to ask about Amamiya Hikari. The receptionist was a bit startled to see very beautiful people and some how stammered the room number. They dashed there and looked inside. Hikari was sleeping. She didn't have much damage other than a head injury. Haruhi slowly went to her and touched her hand and inspected it. The bracelet as gone. They stared with concern. Suddenly the door opened and the two of them looked at the person coming in.

"I wonder if Hikari-senpai's okay." Said a voice. They were a bit surprised to see a middle school boy with spiky brown hair who seemed to be in terrible shape. When the boy noticed the occupants of the room he was scared. Reborn was sitting on his shoulders. The baby Hitman smirked.

"Sun arcobaleno Reborn." The twins said in unison when they noticed him sitting on his shoulder. Haruhi was sitting next to Hikari. She stood up and narrowed her eyes. Hiroshi stared with crossing his arms.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted them. he was enjoying the strange atmosphere filled with sudden tension.

"Ciaossu my ass, what the fuck happened to my sister?" Haruhi said with open rage. She wasn't hiding any emotion.

"Hee!" the boy was petrified. He stumbled back a bit.

"Calm down Dame-Tsuna. I'm sure we don't want Hikari to wake up now do we?" Reborn said with a strange glint in his eyes and looked at the two people inside the room. Haruhi was about to say something when Hiroshi butted in.

"Fine." He grumbled and pulled his sister out of the room. They were standing on the hall way like we see in the western movies before a duel. The boy was sweating. He was very afraid of the deadly aura the people were giving off. But Reborn wasn't fazed.

"Now an explanation." Hiroshi said. He was trying to be clam but that wasn't what he was feeling inside. Haruhi was trying to calm herself as well. They failed again. It was so frustrating.

Reborn smirked. He knew something was fishy about Hikari. When Mukuro said the Tenjou clan all was clear to him. "Hikari is a member of Tsuna's family. We had a mission to exterminate some rouge's. She got hurt."

"Family?" Haruhi spoke up with astonishment. "What the fuck are you talking about? Hikari joined a mafia family?" If it's Reborn saying that must be it.

"Tsuna…?" Hiroshi was remembering the things Hikari said. There was someone named Tsunayoshi… Hikari mentioned him. Suddenly it struck him she really did join! "Where is he? How dare he ask my sister to be one of his lackeys?" He asked with narrowed eyes. Reborn didn't answer. He just fixed his fedora hat.

"Hii! I didn't ask her to join! Reborn did!" Tsuna stupidly slipped the information. The twins stared at Tsuna and examined him from head to toe.

"This skrewny kid is the leader?" Haruhi was astonished. This kid couldn't even hurt a fly.

"Tsuna is the tenth boss of Vongola." Reborn stated plainly. The twins were speechless. The Vongola are doomed with this kid.

"Why'd my sister join?" Hiroshi said with disbelief. Hikari was a good judge of character. She wouldn't decide to follow just about anyone.

"Who know? Shouldn't you know her best? _Tenjou Haruhi_ and _Tenjou Hiroshi_?" Reborn emphasized their names. The two of them visible flinched. Tsuna was shocked. Reborn was very pleased with their reaction. Sadist.

"Reborn what are you talking about? Senpai's name is Amamiya isn't it?" Tsuna asked momentarily forgetting there are people there.

"No, that's an alias." Reborn in formed him. He was staring at the other two with his peripheral vision to see their reaction.

"Eh? Why would senpai do that? I don't understand!"

"That's what we have to ask them." Reborn eyed the siblings. The twins were looking sideways. They obviously didn't want to answer. Then Haruhi decided to answer.

"Why the fuck are you asking anyway?"

"You already know don't you?" Hiroshi just sighed and just stared at the Hitman.

"Yes."

"What's going on here Reborn?" Tsuna was very confused. Suddenly there was footsteps.

"Huh...huh…" there was a panting noise coming from behind. The four of them turned around to see a very weak looking Hikari stumbling there. She looked at them with half lidded eyes.

"Hikari!" the siblings dashed to the side of their youngest.

"Hikari-senpai!" Tsuna tried to go to her too but the glare sent by Haruhi stopped him. He couldn't get close. "Is she okay?" he timidly asked with all his courage.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?" Hikari was confused. She's in a hospital but what happened to those people? "What happened? To the…." Hikari was a little embarrassed. She couldn't remember the name. "Escapees?"

"Tsuna defeated Mukuro." Reborn stated. Hikari was surprised and then she became happy.

"Oh. Good job Tsunayoshi-kun." She looked at her siblings. "I'm tired can I sleep?" she wanted them to stop. They nodded. Hikari was feeling so weak that she fell on the ground on her knees. Hiroshi quickly picked her up bridal style and took her back to the room. Leaving a very confused Tsuna and smug looking Reborn.

* * *

Tsuna had muscle cramps too so he needed to rest as well. He slowly went to his room which was a little further away. He laid down on the bed and was unusually quiet.

"You want to ask about what happened?" Reborn asked.

"Don't read my mind Reborn!" Tsuna retorted. He didn't like to be read.

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna."

"You seem to know what happened." Tsuna commented.

"I was confused about what she is but thanks to Mukuro I got the information I needed." Reborn nodded.

"Thanks to Mukuro?" Tsuna was wondering what he did.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking." Reborn pointed Leon gun at him.

"Hii!" Tsuna didn't want to be shot dead. Reborn then put the gun away and started explaining.

"They are from the Tenjou clan. A clan of **SHAMANS**. They are the faction of people who can communicate with the dead and take them to the spiritual realm if they cannot go them selves."

"Spirits as in Ghosts! That's so scary!" Tsuna did not want to see ghosts. Reborn is scary enough.

"What did I say?" Reborn's eyes glinted of danger.

"Hii!"

"They are the mediators between human and spirits. That clan is also secretly an elite assassination team. There are many types of Shaman."

"That doesn't explain how you know Hikari-senpai's brother and sister." Tsuna still commented.

"Those two are famous. As I was saying. There are many types of Shaman. Each one specializes in a certain area. Tenjou Haruhi is a famous Shaman for her exceptional healing abilities. She can mend many herbs and make any cure. Tenjou Hiroshi is a seer and has helped many people. They worked for mafia too."

"Heh? What does that mean?" Reborn promptly kicks his chin. "It hurts!"

"A seer is a person who can see the future."

"Is that even possible!" Suddenly Tsuna remembered the Bazooka. "Who am I kidding?"

"But that takes tremendous power. Now the question is what can Hikari do?"

* * *

Hikari said nothing as Hiroshi put her down on the bed. Silence engulfed the room as Hikari hugged her knees closer to her chest. Everyone was scared to break the awkward silence.

"So, everyone in our family can see the spirits huh?" Hikari suddenly asked.

"Yeah pretty much. At first it was freaky but you get used to it. They can stare and try to tell you things." Hiroshi replied.

"They talk to me though." Hikari replied. The twins were a bit startled. Her memories have returned. That means… she remembers everything.

"Really that's great. You need to sleep. Just rest. We'll see you later." Haruhi said as she was exiting the room. Hiroshi was following her. When they were at the door, they heard Hikari's whisper, "Thank you for trying to make me forget."

Haruhi replied nothing as she closed the door. The two of them stood outside the wooden door. Still without moving as they heard Hikari's muffled cry. They can't help her. This is something they never wanted to see but…

* * *

_"Can you give me your mind?" Xezbeth-san asked. Hikari was a child._

_"But didn't you say that I shouldn't give my mind to anyone no matter how nicely they ask?" Hikari tilted her head. Did he lie?_

_"I didn't lie Hika-chan. That's the truth."_

_"But…if it's Xezbeth-san I don't mind. I'll give you my mind." Hikari said and opened the chains she had constructed even before she was aware of it._

_"Hika-chan!" Xezbeth was a bit startled by her. He taught her too well. "I'll take you outside." He then smiled. Hikari just nodded. She didn't care right now. She was just a mare child._

A shaman must never let a spirit take control because a spirit can be good or evil and they may never release the hold.

Hikari let him have control of her mind.

The next time Hikari opened he own eyes she was standing on top of bodies of dead people. One of them she realized was the man who gave her food.

* * *

Hikari cried all night and fell asleep when she was tired. Haruhi and Hiroshi were sitting there and entered the room when she finally fell asleep. Hikari slept for three days straight. When she woke up she went for a walk.

Hikari was walking through the road in the middle of the night. She was wearing the clothes Hiroshi had bought for her. They were comfortable pants and a t-shirt. Where she was going she didn't know. She just felt like walking. She passed by many spirits. They were looking at her with apathy. There are rarely any strong spirits. They are usually at their realm.

Unknowingly she was standing in front her school. She debated whether to enter or not. She looked at the school roof and spotted the girl. Hikari decided to enter after all. She had some talk to do with the girl. Somehow she was able to reach the roof without getting lost. The girl was standing outside the fence. She shrugged and with much effort and struggle was able to stand next to the girl.

"I seem to have used up all my spiritual energy. Without it I'm as physically strong as Tsunayoshi-kun." Hikari muttered quietly. Then she looked at the little girl. Hikari smiled.

"You are not the spirit of a dead girl are you?"

The girl replied nothing. She reminded Hikari of herself when she couldn't speak that much.

"Spirit of the school…" Hikari chuckled. To think to all the emotions and feelings of people that was towards the school accumulated into a little girl.

"Trespassing on school grounds after school hours is forbidden." said Hibari. Hikari was startled and turned around to see a very pissed off Chairman. Her power was so much astray that she couldn't even feel his presence. Hikari suddenly noticed he was bandaged up. He was hurt badly.

"A…"

"If you wish to die then do it somewhere else. Do not soil the grounds of Namimori School." Hibari said with narrowed eyes. Hikari suddenly burst out laughing.

"No. I'm not trying to die. I was just talking with the school's spirit that's all." She said when she was able to stop herself from laughing. He didn't want the school ground to be soiled. Was that his way of stopping some one who was suicidal? She looked at the girl.

"You know chairman-san, the school really likes you." Hikari said as the soft breeze accumulated around her. She could hear the whispers of the spirits. Suddenly she had the urge to jump and end her pitiful existence. But she quickly came back to her senses. "Ha...ha... Sorry. I'll go back to the hospital now." Hikari tried to get back inside when her leg slipped and she fell from the edge of the school roof.

Hikari was sure she was going to die as she felt her body being pushed by the strong wind. Suddenly she felt a chain wrapped around her leg, stopping her fall. The sudden impact made her head fuzzy. She was hanging from the roof and Hibari had used one of his many extensions of the Tonfa to save her. Then he pulled her body up as if she was nothing more than a leaf and threw her inside the roof. Because he is so gentle that Hikari felt her whole body aching.

"Don't soil the grounds of the school." Hibari said that and walked away leaving a dumbfounded Hikari behind. It was several minutes before she could regain her composure.

"He saved me but did he have to be so violent about it?" Hikari muttered as she stood up feeling wobbly. "This is going to be long night. I can't even use spirit detect. How am I supposed to go back to the hospital now?"

….And it took Hikari all night to finally find the hospital. Her sense of direction was bad but since her power is unstable right now... the nurse almost had a heart attack because she was covered in more bruises then she previously had.

* * *

A month passed by very quickly and everyone recovered from their injuries. Hikari was able to stabilize her energy and her former power returned. She felt a little better. Somehow it was as if a load was off her chest. The bracelet had suppressed he memories and subsequently her ability to communicate with the spirits.

Hikari wasn't the only one. Everyone seemed to be in better condition. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Bianchi and even Fuuta were in good condition. Rica was so very delighted that Toudou was out as well. Today was the day of Yamamoto's important match. Hikari as a baseball lover had to watch. Kiki and Rica wanted to go on a date so today she'll watch with her familia.

"Wow it's a homerun!" Hikari exclaimed as Yamamoto showed his proficiency.

"Way to go Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaimed. He was so excited that he stood up and cheered for him.

"That's amazing Yamamoto-kun!" Kyoko exclaimed. She was clapping in amazement.

"Really! It's great-big gorgeous homerun!" Haru exclaimed happily.

"Ha ha ha, it's all thanks to Lambo-san!" He suddenly said with puffed chest. As if he was the one who trained Yamamoto.

"Geez why are the opposing team struggling against Yamamoto?" Gokudera said with annoyance. Tsuna was surprised at looked at him. Something doesn't feel right. Suddenly he stood up. "You! You'd better get your act together! Or I'm starting a riot!" He had pulled out his dynamites.

"Gokudera-kun why did you come anyway?" Tsuna asked.

"The question is why are supporting the other school Hayato-kun?" Hikari said with annoyance. She can't even enjoy a nice game.

"Now calm down. There's something we have to do if we're here to see a sport." Ryohei said with strange calmness. Hikari knew something was wrong. Suddenly he stood up. "QUIT BASEBALL AND JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" He said with force and enthusiasm.

"That's wrong too!" Tsuna didn't know what to say. Hikari rolled her eyes.

"Oh big brother!" Kyoko said looking at her brother with disapproval.

"Hahi! Dangerous as always!" Haru said seeing Ryohei so pumped up suddenly. Fuuta was watching the game. A ball was going straight for Tsuna's head who was busy trying to calm Ryohei- and Gokudera down. "Ah look out Tsuna-ni!"

The ball came with force toward Tsuna. He quickly ducked and Bianchi caught the ball. She was holding a box. Purple smoke was coming off it.

"Bianchi!" Tsuna was surprised by her sudden appearance. Everyone noticed her and turned their heads toward her.

"Sis…" Gokudera was frozen. He was staring at her face for too long.

"I brought lunch." She casually replied. Gokudera promptly fainted. "Huh! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna was worried. This always happened when he saw Bianchi's face.

"Good morning Bianchi-san." Hikari greeted her.

"What's the entrée today Bianchi-san?" Haru asked. She was getting something out from the bag which she brought.

"A special entrée made with love." Bianchi replied.

"Haru made something too." She got out a lunch box and put it on her lap. "Made with love for Tsuna-san." She blushed a bit when she said that. She must have worked hard to make that, Hikari noted. Suddenly Lambo jumped and grabbed the box from Haru.

"Lambo-san's got it!" He then proceeded to jump somewhere else using Tsuna's head as a stepping stone. I-pin being the nice girl she is tried to stop him by following on his footsteps. "Lambo stop!"

"Knock it off you two…." Tsuna rubbed his head then he sighed. "Why does this always happen?"

Hikari stared at him. She then looked at the field. Yamamoto was enjoying the game. She took a deep breathe.

"Is it okay for me to enjoy like this?" She then looked at the sky. It was so clear and blue.

* * *

_"What… is… that?" Hikari asked, unsure if that were the right words. Xezbeth looks at the sky as she pointed._

_"It's the sky."_

_"Why…is ….it there?"_

_"It's just there…"_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know. But the sky is free and boundless. It's just there. It's so peaceful don't you think?"_

* * *

Hikari opened her eyes and let out a shaky breathe. Where was he now? "It's peaceful." Suddenly she felt that twisted spiritual energy. It was faint but it was there. She looked around and couldn't tell where it came from. She looked at Tsuna, he too looked disturbed. Suddenly Lambo tripped with the lunch box and fell on top of the fallen Gokudera. Hikari went there quickly to help.

"What are you doing Lambo? Lunch is ruined now!" Tsuna said as he tried to calm the crying Lambo.

"Here." Hikari hands him a chocolate bar and he instantly stops and puts it entirely inside his mouth. He was content. Hikari smiled and looked at Reborn.

"Being by your self seems lonely. I'll take you on anytime." She heard him mutter.

"Who are you talking to Reborn?"

"No one."

"I didn't think you like to talk to yourself Reborn."

* * *

Hikari was tired and she changed to her pajamas. Her siblings went back and still called everyday. They feel guilty. She should be the one to but they still feel guilty. Sometimes she wonders when this will all be over. She decided to wonder around a bit. Her body was asleep but her mind was looking around. She didn't know where but she found a mindscape. She entered and was very surprised to see it was a garden. Someone was there already.

"Oya, what's this?"

* * *

**I have nothing more to say than enjoy. If anyone's confused, the bracelet just suppressed her memories of childhood and her ability to see the spirits. That is all. She's as powerful as before. Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it!**


	12. Dream Land And Sudden Peace

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

**Dream Land And Sudden Peace**

Hikari was sitting on the ground of a plain garden. There were some trees here, there and a River flowed by next to it. The sky was blue and there were even white clouds floating around. She looked ahead to see the leader of the escapees. He looked strange. There wasn't the intense hatred that she felt the other day or the killing intent. He seemed oddly peaceful. Hikari wasn't sure if that word should be used to describe him.

"Oya…How did you get here?" He asked. There was a hint of surprise there.

"You…" Hikari was going to reply something but in her mind no matter how much she tried his name wouldn't pop up. "What's your name again?"

"Ku fu fu fu….you don't remember the name of the person you were so angry at, interesting." He's eyes gleamed of something.

"Well Tsunayoshi-kun dealt with you so I don't care. I'm not the type of person who holds grudges. Amamiya Hikari, I didn't hear you say your name." Hikari stood up and brushed her body. She looked at herself to see she was wearing a white dress. She raised her eyebrows. This is not what she was wearing…

"Rokudo Mukuro." Hikari quickly looked at him again. His voice was smooth and polite. That somehow suited him.

"Mukuro…as in corpse?" Hikari tilted her head in confusion. Then looked at his face again. "Your name actually suits you. You have the strong smell of death surrounding you." She then put a finger on her chin. "Tell me did you die or something? You smell of hell."

"Ku fu fu… you talk as you've been there." His eyes were narrowed as if he was testing something.

"I have…" Hikari paused and turned around. "You died, didn't you?" She asked keeping her voice low.

"My body has gone through the six hells." Mukuro stated plainly.

"Must have suck. How'd you get there? You're not like me. Was it because of your family?" Hikari looked at his through her peripheral vision.

"Oya, you seem to know many things. Why are you asking? Aren't you afraid I would possess you mind?" He said. There was amusement clearly in his tone.

"Really, I may not have a Tenjou in my name but I am one." She said and turned around and smirked. "We learn to shield our mind even before we learn to speak. But I have to say, this place is quiet nice. Peaceful even."

"Ku fu fu…"

"Stop that. Do you people have some kind of tradition or something? Someone moves his tongue in a disgusting way, the other talks as if he was forced to and some sick pervert who… wait what am I saying? No body's normal around me anyway." Hikari shook her head.

"Ku fu fu…you are quiet amusing to watch." Mukuro was watching the strange expressions on her face.

"What ever." Hikari started walking. Mukuro said nothing and followed her. There was a sudden silence that seemed to have fallen on them.

"This is truly similar…" She whispered. She was remembering her own world that she had created years ago. It was more colorful though.

"What are you talking about?" Mukuro was mildly interested.

"You're suddenly talkative."

"It gets terribly boring here." Hikari turned her head a bit to see him better. She then chewed her bottom lip. Somehow she was rather talkative herself. Maybe because of the familiarity of the place.

"When I was a child I also made this type of space." Hikari said and turned around to face him.

"Oya, why did you…" Mukuro was a bit surprised to hear that. He wasn't expecting her to answer either.

"I was trapped, like you are now…" Hikari paused in the middle. "Reborn told me. You are in Vendicare prison right?"

"Ku fu fu…You are well informed."

"I understand why you hate your Family. Something so disgusting should never touch children. I would never forgive them…" Hikari said as she clenched her hands. The notion was not unnoticed by Mukuro. Never the less he said nothing. "You hate the mafia. That's understandable. What I don't understand is why you attacked Tsunayoshi-kun. He does not wish to be affiliated with the mafia it seems."

Mukuro was quiet for some time. It was strange. "I needed a young heir. He was weak and also happens to be the Vongola heir."

Hikari nodded in understanding. "Good choice actually. But stupid too. Did you not notice Reborn?"

"A miscalculation but next time he won't be so lucky."

"That's funny. You're trapped in a prison thousand miles away."

"I have my ways. Ku fu fu…"

"I'm sure you do." Hikari then looked at the sky. It seemed to be changing. She felt her body waking up. It must be morning. "It seems like I have to wake up soon. I have to go to school you know."

"Ku fu fu…"

"It was actually nice talking to you. But before I go I just have to ask you. There are so many hairstyles to choose from why did you use a pineapple one?"

If possible Mukuro suddenly got angry with a straight face. He was going to retort something when Hikari suddenly woke up. "Well that was fun." She started chuckling. His face was funny.

When Hikari entered her class everyone seemed to be tense. They were seriously studying something. Then Hikari remembered. There was a test today! She totally forgot to study for it. She was definitely going to fail. She went to her seat and started sulking. It was a math test too. Kiki was seeing the equations seriously. Her seat was next to Hikari.

"What are you seeing?" Hikari peaked at the paper she held. There were some math problems written there.

"The equations that are needed for the test. Wait you didn't study for the test?" she couldn't believe it.

"I forgot." Hikari shrugged. No use panicking over it.

"Morning!" Hearing Rica's bubbly voice the duo looked up to see her. She was in high spirits. Why wouldn't she be? She loved tests. She noticed the solemn look Kiki was giving and the complete lack of interest on Hikari's face. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot about the test. Kiki is panicked." Hikari informed her. "Don't think I'll pass though."

"What!"

Hikari was not very good or very bad at her studies. She passed them with an average grade. Her favorite subject was literature. English was also favored. She gets the highest scores in that subject. She knows many languages, because of her siblings. The subject she does poorly was math. Somehow she just knew that this subject wasn't for her. It requires her thinking and that is something she refuses to do because it isn't a living object. Kiki was an average student with a slightly higher grading than her. Rica on the other hand was the top student of the year who rivals Gokudera Hayato with 100 in everything.

"So…I answered 3 questions." Hikari said. After the test was over they were talking like usual.

"I don't think all my answers were right." Kiki said. She was a bit depressed. It always happens after a test. She sulks all day.

"There's always next time!" Rica patted her back. Then she looked at Hikari who obviously didn't care. "How can you be so calm about it?"

"I failed obviously…why bother my mind thinking about it? By the way how do you thank a guy?"

"I don't! Wait YOU want to thank a guy?" Kiki was suddenly energized. She was a little boy crazy if you haven't noticed.

"Why?" Rica was surprised as well.

"Because he saved me… I guess." Hikari remembered the other day. How Hibari had SAVED her. She still hadn't done anything to repay him.

"How romantic!" Kiki squealed. "Who's the guy?" She was interested to know.

"Let's not talk about him." Hikari sighed. She wasn't giving him something because of her interest in him. Really. "Seriously what do you give to Shue?"

"A kiss!" She said blushing red. Hikari suddenly had a disturbing image and shuddered. "I'll die."

"Maybe you could just give him a gift that he could use. Something like homemade food would be good." Rica said as Kiki was too much into her thoughts. She was blushing mad.

"He'll die and then I'll die." Hikari was no expert in making food. Whatever she makes isn't edible for humans to eat. She can't taste anything other than sweets so she can't tell. If she gives some to Hibari, he'll die and then rise from his grave to kill her. The question is if he would even eat it. So she decided she had to ask the next possible person. Where was Vice-chairman again?

When it was time for lunch break Hikari was on a quest to find the Vice-chairman which became a tricky thing to do as whenever she asked a student they would cringe. They became stiff and couldn't speak anymore. Most irritating thing for her was that she was getting lost by the minute. So frustrating. Somehow in the middle of it she found herself in front of the stairs that lead to the roof. She sighed.

* * *

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were eating and there was the same routine. Yamamoto would say something, Gokudera would disagree then there would be one sided argument. Tsuna would try to stop them like any other day. Today was no exception. Suddenly the door opened with a loud thud. The three students were surprised and turned to see the person who did that. Hikari flip jumped and entered.

"Ha ha senpai! You scared us!" Yamamoto said rubbing his head.

"Oy! Weird woman! How dare you scare the tenth like that!" Gokudera pulled a cigarette and put it in his mouth already lighted along with some dynamites.

"Hii! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna panicked. "Don't do that!" Gokudera looked at his boss's pleading look and then put his dynamites back. He kept the cigarette though.

"Hi." Hikari greeted them.

"Hikari-senpai…why'd you do that?" Tsuna said one the chaos was over.

"You see Tsunayoshi-kun; all my entrances were the same. I would open the door, see you guy doing something stupid. I would also repeat the same dialogue. 'What are you guys doing?' That was getting boring so I decided to change it. How'd you like that?" Hikari slowly made her way to the boys.

Tsuna was dumbfounded. How was he going to answer that? 'Senpai is so weird sometimes...' he thought.

"Ha ha ha…Original I think." Yamamoto said.

"Thank you Takeshi-kun." She plopped next to him and stared at Gokudera. He was fuming. "Stop that." Hikari said and pulled the cigarette out from his mouth and threw it away. "It smells disgusting."

"You weird woman! Why the fuck did you do that for?" Gokudera was pissed.

"Because Hayato-kun, it smells and I don't want to have cancer." Hikari said in a matter of fact way.

"You're dead!" Gokudera was going to blow this woman right at this instant.

"Now, now clam down Gokudera." Yamamoto tried to calm him. But that never works. Tsuna sighed. Everything was normal again indeed.

"So what do you guys like?" Hikari asked while chewing the melon bread. It doesn't really matter what bread it is really.

"What do you mean senpai?" Yamamoto was eating a peace of his bento.

"I mean what would you be happy to get?" Hikari asked seriously.

"Any thing I guess…ha ha…" Yamamoto merrily replied. Hikari stared at him for sometime then sighed.

"You're useless." She turned to Tsuna. "What about you Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna was a bit startled. "I don't really get anything." He blushed. That was stupid.

"What? That's useless too, Hayato-kun?" Hikari raised her eyebrows.

"I don't fucking need anything least of all from you!" Gokudera sneered.

"Useless."

Lunch break was over. Hikari waved them bye and headed to her class. At least tried to.

"Where am I?" Hikari asked herself. A little baffled by her own predicament. Sometimes she wonders if it is the result of her stupidity or something else. Then there were footsteps. She looked at the end of the hall way to come face to face with the Kusakabe. He seemed to be patrolling the area.

"Amamiya-san, what are doing there?" He asked once she was on his line of view.

"Hmn? Vice-chairman-san!" Hikari exclaimed. He's the man she was looking for. But now she was in a bad predicament. "Eh….I'm actually lost. I know! Could you take me back to my class?"

"Of course."

Kusakabe decided not to ask further. Hikari has confused him enough. She got lost in her own school. He didn't know what to say anymore.

"Vice-chairman-san, are you patrolling the area?" Hikari suddenly asked breaking the silence between them.

After a comfortable pause he answered. "Yes, Leader told me to patrol that area."

"I see." Hikari nodded her head in understanding. It was the time for the question she thought. "What does Chairman-san like?"

Kusakabe was surprised. "Why do you want to know?"

Hikari was very embarrassed. She accidentally fell down from the roof and Hibari had saved her she didn't want to tell him that. "I wish to give something to him in thanks." She became red in embarrassment. That was so stupid of her. Kusakabe misunderstood it as a blush.

"Leader likes usable things…"

"Oh…"

The conversation halted when Hikari was standing in front of her class. They had reached it quickly. The students were gaping at the scene before them. Kusakabe may not be as scary as Hibari, he was still intimidating.

"Sorry for disturbing your patrol."

"It's all right Amamiya-san." Kusakabe nodded and went back to his patrol.

"What?" Hikari asked the students of her class as they were staring at her with very odd expressions.

"Hikari, when'd you get so familiar with the disciplinary committee people?" Kiki asked while crossing her arms.

"Me? I'm not familiar with them." Hikari shook her head.

"Right." She said, clearly not believing.

The school had ended and Hikari decided to go home and have a little advice from some older people. She would have asked Mr. Gibb but she wasn't sure if that would be appropriate. He was way older then them. She needed someone who was a little closer to her age.

"Hello?"

"Sister! How nice of you to call! I thought you were angry at me or something."

"I could never be angry at you. I just wanted to ask something."

"What do want to know? I'll answer anything you need."

"…ah what do boys like?"

"WHAT! Why are you asking? You already have a boyfriend? Who is he? Do I know him? Tell me his name! No wait! I'm coming home!"

"STOP! That's not it."

"Huh? What's not it? You don't have a boyfriend?"

"No. I wanted to give a boy a gift for saving me. Don't ask how. What do I give him?"

"Give him anything. That boy should be grateful you're even bothering to think about it."

"Gee, thanks brother. Bye."

"Bye love."

Hikari cut the phone call. "That was totally useless." She could always give Haruhi a call. But shuddered thinking what she would say and how much new words will be added to her vocabulary.

* * *

On the other side of the phone call Hiroshi was beaming with joy. Hikari didn't seem angry or anything. He was in the middle of a meeting. The people present were having a comical sweat drop. They had never seen their president like that. Hiroshi then noticed the silent stare that was directed toward him.

"What? Everyone get back to work." He said with dismissal. His giddy face completely gone and now showed his serious side. People were gaping. He narrowed his eyes. "Go on!"

"Yes sir!" then everyone left the room in a hurry.

"What was that?" one of the employees asked as he was hurrying to his post.

"Must be a call from Hikari-sama." Another answered.

* * *

Hikari decided to call her sister after all. Better to hear something than being forced to do something brutal because of Hibari. She was sure he will make her do something because apparently she owes him.

"Hello, Sister?"

"Hikari, you're having a problem?"

"Well kind of."

"What is it? Spill."

"What do you give a boy as a gift?"

"What the Fuck! Why the hell are you asking me?"

"I don't know because you're a girl. You must have given a boy something in your lifetime."

"No, I fucking hate them. Can't help you there. Is it your lover? If he's a punk, he's fucking dead."

"No. He isn't my lover. I'll see you later."

"Okay, I'll believe you. Bye."

Hikari sighed. She had to figure it out herself. There is no way these people are useful. What to do?

Haruhi cut the call and sighed. What is her sister thinking? Why did she ever think that Haruhi would know something? She felt people's presence surrounding her cabin.

"What the fuck do you want? Scram people!" She said and there were hurried footsteps outside the door. "Idiots."

* * *

The next day was Sunday. She wore her casual clothes and went the convenience store. She would buy something for herself and also for the prefect.

"I wonder why I'm bothering." Hikari said when she reached the snacks section. There were new items and her basket was filled with sweets. She looked at her right and was first startled then interested.

In front of her was a girl wearing Kokuyo Jr. High School female uniform. She also had pineapple hairstyle similar to Mukuro. An eye patch was over her right eye with a skull pattern. She had violet hair with round violet eyes. There was something wrong with her spirit. But that wasn't what interested Hikari.

"Wow! Its quiet rare to see someone buying as much sweets as me." Hikari commented. The girl jumped in fright. "Sorry, if I scared you." She said noticing the frightened look the girl gave her.

"It's all right." The girl replied. Actually it was a whisper. Hikari decided she would chat with this girl. She opened her mouth to say something but just then her phone rang and she turned around to talk to the caller.

"Hikari-senpai!" It was Tsuna's panic filled voice.

"What's wrong Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"…I don't know! Can you please come to my house?"

"Sure… I don't mind. I'll be there." Hikari said and cut the phone. She turned around to see the odd girl gone. "Strange…"

Hikari exited the store with a bag filled with sweets. She had already bought something for Hibari. She was sure he'd be in the school. Apparently that is his house. But before that she had to see what's so urgent thing that happened in Tsuna's house.

"Ara! It's Hikari-chan! Come to visit Tsu-kun?" Nana asked as she hugged her. she liked doing that a lot.

"Hello Nana-san. Ah yes." There were noises coming from upstairs.

"Boys are so noisy!" Nana giggled in delight.

"Yes…I'll see what's going on then." Hikari nodded a bit and went up stairs.

Hikari thought she would do her new entry but apparently the door was already open. Dr. Shamal was on the door who seemed to be thrown there. He then groggily stood up.

"I don't have any business with the dead. Bye." He said and turned around. Hikari was standing there her hands full with two bags. They were face to face with each other. Dr. Shamal smirked. "I don't have business with girls who look like boys either." He said. Hikari felt a vain pop on her head.

"Die." She said kicked him straight on his stomach successfully sending him down through Tsuna's window.

"Dr. Shamal!" Tsuna screeched seeing him fall. The occupants of the room turned around and saw Hikari standing with an annoyed expression.

"It's the weird woman." Gokudera exclaimed.

"Senpai…"

"Hahi! Hikari-san desu!"

"Move it." Hikari said as she pushed them aside and went near Tsuna. Who seemed to be dieing. Then she looked at his bed. There was a man's body laid there. He's pupils were dilated and he didn't seem to be breathing.

"What's with the dead body?" Hikari asked pointing to the man.

"I don't know!" Tsuna screamed.

"Let's see." Hikari went to the body and touched his hand. There was no pulse. His heart had stopped beating. Hikari closed her eyes and concentrated. She could still feel his soul inside the body.

"Interesting. He's physical body seems dead but his soul is still there." Hikari mused.

"What!" Gokudera exclaimed and started chanting some strange mantras.

"I don't get it." Yamamoto said.

"Me neither." Haru agreed with Yamamoto.

"My life really is over!" Tsuna exclaimed in horror. Reborn smirked.

"Relax." Reborn was saying in a clam voice. Hikari could detect the presence of amusement there too. Only a little. He did thumbs up. As far as his little hands can do anyway. "I brought someone else."

"Someone else?" Tsuna repeated. Hikari looked at the window. There was a sound of a vehicle outside. Then there was sound of someone walking and Hibari jumped in.

"Hey." Hibari smirked and looked at the occupants of the room. Gokudera's face was hilarious and everyone else was surprised.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna was stunned.

"I came because baby would owe me a favor. It's a trade off." Hibari said as he stood up from his crouched position. He then looked at the body of the man and rolled it with his feet. "Good job. You got the heart in one shot." He then looked at Tsuna and smirked. "I can dispose of this corpse for you."

"Huh?" Tsuna's face was priceless. "What are you saying?"

"He's going to make it so this will never be found by anyone. It'll be like the murder never happened." Reborn said with a grim voice.

"That's not good!"

"Then I'll send some people from the disciplinary committee later." Hibari said and prepared to jump down.

"Eh! The disciplinary committee makes things 'go away'?" Tsuna was stunned.

"See you." Hibari was going to jump when Hikari grabbed his blazer. "Wait!"

"Hmn?" Hibari stared at her with sharp narrowed eyes glaring holes on her hand. She quickly let go of it. Hikari had brought two bags of snacks from the store. She hurriedly put the gift she brought in one bag and went to him.

"Here. This is a gift from me. It's for the other day. You saved me so thanks." Hikari held out the bag toward him. She blushed a bit. This is too embarrassing. Hibari stared for some time. Then he actually took it.

"See you." He jumped down.

"Wait!" Tsuna quickly went to the window. Gokudera pushed Hikari away and strode to the window.

"Tenth please move aside! I can't be at peace until I get revenge!" Gokudera already had a cigarette in his mouth and lighted a handful of dynamites. "Perish!" He threw them toward Hibari. He was unfazed.

"Don't be so eager to die." He stated as he used his Tonfa's to direct the bombs toward Tsuna's room.

"Shit!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"NO way!"

The dynamites blasted inside Tsuna's bedroom and trashed the place. Everyone was under the rubble. Haru was grumbling in pain when she suddenly noticed the body gone missing.

"Hahi! The body's gone!"

"What!"

"Man I thought I was going to die!" said an unknown voice. The occupants of the room were horrified by the revolution that the man who had died was talking. Hikari wasn't that surprised. Even if he emerged as a ghost she wouldn't care. She has seen plenty of dead spirits thank you.

"He's revived!" Tsuna felt his eyes would pop. The man was smiling and blood was gushing out. "It's nice to meet you tenth!" he said.

"Zombie!" Tsuna said in the verge of fainting. "Shoo!" Haru was trying to keep herself sane.

"This is Moretti. He's a pro at being assassinated." Reborn started telling them ignoring Tsuna's scared cry. "Moretti can use a technique called 'Addio' to stop his heart at will and achieve a state of apparent death. He's a specialist of the Vongola family."

"So…"

"He wasn't dead. Interesting. I knew that some people could do that." Hikari mused.

"But what about the gunshot?" Tsuna enquired.

"That's the blank I fired. Then I put it in your hand." Reborn replied.

"The blood was fake too. I just wanted to show my technique to the tenth." Moretti was smiling like a goof.

"There's other ways of showing it." Tsuna sighed. "I can't take this anymore." He slid down. He was too tired to be angry.

"Haru is tired."

"Geez Reborn-san." Gokudera was smiling.

"Ha ha! This guys hilarious!" Yamamoto apparently found him funny.

"Heh heh!" Moretti was a little embarrassed. Hikari was very interested to see how he did that trick. Then her thoughts went back to the prefect. 'I wonder if he liked my gift.' She thought. Then she looked at her boss. He had too much adventure today. She bent down to his level.

"Here Tsunayoshi-kun." She handed him a chocolate bar. "Cheer up."

"Heh? Thanks senpai." Tsuna said dejectedly and took it. Hikari giggled. She looked out the window. It looked peaceful but somehow she felt something is coming.

* * *

Hibari was sitting on his cozy chair in the Reception room. He then looked at the bag he was holding. It was what the strange woman had given him. He then proceed to scatter the contents of the bag on the table. There were all kinds of sweets and junk food.

"Useless." Hibari was going to throw these away when he noticed a neatly wrapped box among the food. He picked it up and inspected it. He opened the box. Inside was a belt made with expensive material. The leather was black and in the center there was carving of a Phoenix.

"Hmn." He moved the belt in his hands and twirled it. Just then there was a knock on the door. Hibari didn't reply and Kusakabe entered.

"Leader I've finished patrolling the school." He reported when he noticed the shiny object in his hands. But decided not to ask about it.

* * *

Hikari was yawning. Today was hectic. She had bought Hibari the most expensive thing she found. Maybe that'll keep him happy. Her bag was empty as she gave every one a chocolate bar. Moments later Lambo burst in along with I-pin and then her bag was empty. She had to go to the general store.

Hikari was going to the junk food section when she noticed the pineapple hair styled girl. She had some strange spirit and there was a tint of Mukuro's spirit there as well which she noticed earlier. Maybe she could confront her.

"Hello." Hikari said as she went behind her slowly. The ability to sneak up behind ones target in one of the first lessons she got.

"Eh!" the girl got scared and clutched her bag close to her chest. Hikari was a little startled by her reaction. She wasn't trying to kill her or anything. She sighed and decided to go straight to the point.

"Do you know Mukuro?"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. I actually had a test today. Did you notice something? After watching KHR you get the impression that Mafia members are Superheroes and Prefects are delinquents who go around beating people up. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews everyone!**


	13. The Storm And Invitation

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Belongs to Akira Amano

**The Storm and Invitation**

"…" The girl didn't reply anything and just stared at Hikari being frightened a bit. Hikari raised her eyebrows. Is the girl okay? She seemed very shy to her. Maybe that wasn't they way one she should've asked her.

"It's okay; I'm his friend…kind of." Hikari tried to reassure her. But the girl didn't seem to be convinced. She walked backwards. Then without saying anything the girl turned around and then ran out of the store.

"Oookay…that was weird…" Hikari was a little taken back by her running away but didn't follow her. She'll seem like a stalker. She most definitely wasn't one. Hikari shrugged. Then like nothing happened at all she bought her things and headed for her home.

Hikari was humming a song that she recently heard. She was too immersed in her bad humming that she actually went to another road. When she finally noticed it was too late. She looked around and sighed. Yes, she was lost yet again. There were some spirits who were watching her. But they couldn't speak as they were not spirits of the dead.

"Do you know where my house is?" They didn't reply. Hikari sighed. "Figures. I shouldn't sing anymore. Bad things happen." Then she felt some familiar presences at a certain direction. "What is he doing?"

Hikari started following the spirit trail. She was being led further away from the street but she didn't care right now. She was led to the deserted part of the town. Even though she doesn't remember the path she remembers the place. Hikari stood in front of a dead end and there was Hibari leaning casually against his motorbike and staring down at the group of delinquents who surrounded him.

"Che. I should have known." Hikari shook her head. In a deserted ally what did she expect Hibari to do? Of course he's beating delinquents who has disturbed the peace of Namimori. Usually she would have immediately left but for some reason she decided to see what he would do.

"Hibari that's it you've gone far enough!" Delinquent #1 said and lunged at him everyone else followed suit. Hibari just smirked.

"For flocking around and disturbing peace I'll bite you to death." He said and pulled out his silver Tonfa's and started attacking them.

Hikari yawned. These delinquents didn't seem that skilled and they were attacking without any plan too. She averted her eyes from them and stared at Hibari's fighting form. He was mercilessly beating down his enemies. There was glint of excitement and blood lust in his eyes but his face was apathetic as always. He was wearing his Gokuran without flaunting it on his shoulders. He didn't have any unnecessary movements as they there precise and accurate. One by one they were falling down. Hikari had to admit he looked quiet good like that, his spirit burned when he was in combat. His hair which seemed soft would move by each movement. His clothes would move with the rhythm.

He looked more attractive more then before...wait did she just think that? Hikari felt heat rushing to her face. Was she just checking the chairman out? She tried to cover her face while trying to calm herself. What is wrong with her? She tried to shake her head and keep her blush down but it wasn't working. It seemed Kiki's constant blabbering had actually affected her!

"Damn it…" Hikari quietly cursed and tried to walk away from there. One of the delinquents saw her and thought maybe 'he' was Hibari's reinforcement. 'He' looked weak too. The Delinquent threw a wooden bat toward 'him'. Hikari maybe having an internal debate with herself she dodged the bat and turned around. Hibari also stopped and stared.

"What did I do?" Hikari said no whined as the delinquent attacked her again. He was swinging his weapon to land a hit on her. Thanks to this guy Hikari was ale to get back to normal and pulled out her weapon. "You know you're irritating me."

"Like I care!" the delinquent charged at her. She spanned her chain and whipping it toward him. It struck in leg and he fell hard on the ground. He fell down with a loud thud head first. Then more of them noticed her and turned their attention toward her. Thinking she was weak they charged.

"Great…." She grumbled.

And Hikari joined Hibari in beating them down. Hibari grunted and allowed her to join because she was defending herself. They made short work of them. When the last man fell Hikari withdrew her weapon and looked at Hibari.

"Um, Chairman-san how did you like the gift. Was it satisfactory?" Hikari asked carefully avoiding his eyes. She suddenly felt embarrassed because of her thinking.

"Hn." He decided to reply so vaguely so Hikari took that as a yes.

"Well then I'll be going." Hikari said and started to head for the streets she had no idea about. She only took a few steps away from the prefect when something yellow and fluffy caught her eyes. It was a bird that seemed to be headed for this direction. It seemed familiar.

"Miiiidori no tana meku Namimori…" the bird was singing with its high pitched voice the Namimori school anthem. Then it quietly landed on Hibari's shoulder. So, it was Chairman-san's pet. Hikari decided for the safety of her life not to ask that question if he had taught the bird that. He wouldn't answer anyway.

"Wow! It's such a cute bird!" She exclaimed and ran toward Hibari with an amazed expression. The bird had settled himself comfortably. "Can I pet him?" She asked and held out her hand and the bird jumped on her hands.

Hikari carefully rubbed the birds head. "You like animals?" Hikari said and looked up to see Hibari staring intently.

"I have nothing against small animals." Hibari replied.

"I see." Hikari smiled and looked at the bird telling it to go back to its master. The bird understood and flew back to Hibari's shoulder.

"See you later Chairman-san." She quickly said and ran out of that place. Better be safe then sorry. He has too many violent tendencies.

* * *

Hikari was watching television. There was nothing to watch so she was flipping though the channels. It was boring. Then her thoughts drifted to the girl. She must have scared her pretty bad. How should she apologize? And earlier she was staring at the Chairman too. What has gotten into her?

"Can't believe I'm thinking this way…better find something else to do." Hikari closed her eyes and drifted to dreamland no actually she wanted to speak with Mukuro. The girl must be related to him.

_"Ku fu fu… How nice of you to join Hikari-chan." Mukuro said with amusement in his heterochromatic eyes. Hikari rolled her eyes. She was back in his dreamland that he created and surprisingly didn't block her._

_"Good to see you too Mukuro-kun." Hikari replied sarcastically. Mukuro gave a heartfelt laugh._

_"Ah yes…what brings you here?"_

_Hikari pondered how she would ask him. Decided to be blunt as always. "Well do you have a twin sister or something? I just met a girl who had your Pineapple hair style with your spirit warped around her."_

_"I do not have Pineapple hairstyle." Mukuro said trying to keep his cool but was failing miserably. The hair was his sore spot apparently._

_"Keep telling yourself that." She mumbled trying to keep her self from laughing at his hair. No matter how many times she says it Mukuro never fails to be angry._

_"…..It must be My Dear Chrome." He replied regaining his composure._

_"Oh! Her names Chrome! I need to apologize to her. I think I scared her bad…" Then she looked at Mukuro with a serious expression. "Why does she have your spirit tangled with her own?"_

_"Oya why should I tell you?" Mukuro raised his eyebrows in amusement. The girl in front of him didn't actually think he'll tell her, did she?_

_"And here I thought we were friends." Hikari trying to pout which wasn't actually believable._

_"…I'm not your friend." He suddenly replied. Hikari stared at him. he really didn't want to admit anything. Then she sighed._

_"Really? Then can you can at least tell me where I can find her?"_

_"Ku fu fu fu…. I'm sure you know where she is." He replied without actually telling her where she is._

_"You're so helpful." Hikari sarcastically remarked._

_"Ku fu fu fu…."_

Hikari opened her eyes and saw her familiar ceiling. "He's so cryptic." She sat up and flipped the television off and headed for the Phone. They would definitely call now. But somehow she felt disturbance in the air. She looked outside the window the sky was blue and clear.

"Why do I feel like something is about to happen?"

The next day when Hikari woke up she was stunned to see the sky dark and gloomy with strong winds. There was a storm outside and it wasn't wise to go out. Hikari quickly got out of bed and wore some casual clothes and also a raincoat. Also she took some things that will be helpful.

"Miss it's dangerous to go outside." Mr. Gibbs warned her. Hikari just chuckled.

"I know but the flowers are going to die at this rate. I'll see you later." She then grabbed the plastic sheet and ran outside the door before Mr. Gibb could protest more.

"Wait! Your weapon!" he tried to call out to her with her chain sickle in his hands. But Hikari was long gone by then.

"Wow this is intense!" Hikari exclaimed as she fought with the harsh wind to go to school. Her raincoat wasn't much of a help she was getting soaked anyway. She was running at full speed. Almost tripped three or four times.

Somehow already half soaked Hikari made it to school in one peace. The gates were locked so she had to jump over the gate and enter. She didn't bother being discreet. Who would be insane enough to come to school in this weather? Apparently someone did.

Hikari ran splashing the water here and there towards the flower field that she had created. But before she could reach her destination she halted after seeing a figure in front of her.

"What the _hell_?" She was sure Hibari wouldn't be at school in this weather!

"For trespassing in the school grounds and cursing in front of me, I'll bite you to death." Hibari said as he approached her. He was not wearing any rain coat or anything to protect himself from the pouring rain and strong winds. He was soaked and his clothes clinged to his body.

Hikari was a little dumbfounded. What is he doing here in the middle of a fierce storm? Did this guy live here?

Hibari's Tonfa's were already in his hands ready to be used. Without warning he leaped an attack. Hikari barely had any time to dodge it; she did however and slipped on the ground.

"Ouch." Hikari stumbled to get up. "Look this not the time for this!" She tried to reason with him but he didn't seem to care. Hibari was attacking her with much force then he usually does which means he was pissed then usual. Hikari mentally grumbled and tried to pull out her weapon. It was not there. Great! She forgot her weapon at home. There was no way she would stand a chance against him now…

"Wait!" But who listens? Certainly not the prefect. Hikari inwardly sighed and tried to look for an opening. She had to escape from this guy who listens to no one. Hibari was swinging those tonfa's in an irregular motion trying to land a hit on the woman who dresses like a man. She has irritated him many times.

Hikari was desperately avoiding the weapon. They were more accurate now. She was narrowly avoiding hits. Some grazed her body. Her mind was thinking up plans when she noticed the watery floor. Maybe that would help! The rain wasn't stopping and the wind was fierce as ever. Hikari dodged another swing of the tonfa and suddenly slid her body past Hibari. He looked at Hikari with narrowed eyes and who inwardly rejoiced that it worked and ran as fast as she could toward the flower field.

Hikari ran to the bed and was a little relieved to see none of the plants were broken. Yet. She quickly unpacked the plastic cover she had brought from her house and tried to cover the flowers. That was an extremely daunting task as the wind was blowing everything away. She tried to hold a side of the plastic sheet and run to the other side but it wasn't working.

"Damn it." She looked around and saw some stones. She then used them to try holding one end of the sheet. Then she ran to the other side and then used the hooks and the hammer she brought to stop the movements. Suddenly a very strong gust of wind knocked the rocks away and the sheet was fluttering again. Then Hikari was very surprised to see a hand stop it from moving.

Hibari covered the sheet over the flowers and hooked the sheet on the ground while Hikari did that from the other side. It wasn't that hard with two people. The sheet covered the flower plants nicely and Hikari sighed. They were safe from the excessive rain and strong winds. They weren't very strong yet.

Hikari looked at the both of them. They were soaked. Hibari didn't wear anything to begin with to protect himself and Hikari was soaked because she slided her body past him. They were definitely going to get sick. Then she remembered. Didn't the two of them in the storm fighting seem like some scene from mortal combat? Hikari couldn't help herself from chuckling.

"What's so funny Amamiya Hikari?" Hibari asked. He's voice did not seem friendly at all.

"No it's just that we seemed like fighting in a game…" Hibari raised his eyebrows in momentary confusion. "It's nothing. Thanks Chairman-san. I really appreciate it. I also think you should change or you'll need to go to the hospital for a real reason this time." All was silent then. Hikari suddenly realized what was wrong. The dark aura surrounding him was proof enough.

"Ha ha… I think I'll excuse myself then Chairman-san." Hikari said and quickly jumped over the edge of the wall and fled from the area as fast as possible. Sometimes it's better to be quiet.

* * *

The next day Hikari groggily woke up by a phone call. She checked the caller ID and it was Haru.

"Hello?"

"Hikari-san! Are you free today?" came her bubbling voice from the other side.

"Yes…why?" Hikari was sleepy. She didn't get fever or a cold but her body felt tired.

"Well Kyoko-chan and Haru decided to go to the new cake shop that opened recently and thought maybe Hikari-san would join us! Hikari-san loves cakes and sweets too!"

"Oh…a cake ...Shop…" Hikari drowsily repeated then something clicked inside the mind. "When are you guys going?" Suddenly all sleep was forgotten.

"Hahi! Hikari-san will go? We'll meet an hour later in the shopping district."

"I'll be there."

And an hour later Hikari stood in front of the newly built cake shop which was PINK. She observed quietly from outside. It seemed to be filled with girls. Wow girls really loved cakes it seemed. She was a bit happy to have something in common.

"Hikari-san!" called out a voice. She turned around to see Kyoko and Haru with another girl who she recognized as one of the students of Namimori middle but couldn't remember the name. They were all dressed casually and looked very nice.

"Hello!" she greeted the girls when they were close enough.

"Oh! Amamiya-senpai…" the new girl seemed surprised to see her standing there waiting for them.

"Hikari-san this is Kurokawa Hana." Kyoko happily introduced the girl.

"Nice to meet you." Hikari smiled and the girl nodded.

"Hahi! It seems crowded!" Haru exclaimed as she too peaked inside.

"We better go." Hana said and entered while everyone else followed.

The next hour Hikari was eating cakes with the girls. Hikari actually enjoyed their company and heard about Hana's crush. When she described him Hikari couldn't help but feel pity for her as she seemed to have fallen in love with the adult version of Lambo. She didn't have right word to break it to her. The treats were delicious and the girls chatted a long time. Hikari wondered when was the last time she talked with girls who weren't nagging her to find a boyfriend. It was actually fun. She then bid them farewell.

"I have to water the plants…and apologize to the girl." She mumbled to herself as she was walking. She looked at the bag she was carrying. She had brought two slices of cake with her.

The school ground wasn't far away as she could see the tall proud building. She stopped at the gate while looking at her sides. The Namimori spirit was standing before her.

"Namimori-chan is Chairman-san inside?"

The girl was quiet for some time then shook her head. It seems he wasn't inside.

"…Who should I give this to then?" She pondered herself. Then deciding not to care at all she marched inside waving a good bye to the girl who stared without saying anything.

Hikari went to the flower field and watered them. Summer was pretty hot and perfect time for the sunflowers to bloom. She had obviously removed the sheet covering the sunflowers. The flowers seemed so fresh and healthy.

"I have to thank him properly again." Then she looked back at the flower. "Maybe this'll help."

* * *

Hikari was walking toward the deserted Kokuyo land again. The trail of the girl was leading her there. And of all the places they still lived in this dump. This place reminded too much of her own house back in the clan. At least the remains of it.

The theater looked as bad as it did. She peaked inside. There seemed to be no one there. Strange. She then slowly entered. There were footsteps coming toward her. She didn't move, just waited for them to come.

"What are you doing here byon!" came the first person. Hikari remembered his name being…pen? Something along the lines. She was sure she'd never forget his tongue flicks. Then came the boy who was wearing glasses with a barcode on his face. Was his name something to do with kusa? Weren't they captured by the Vindicare? How did they get here? Why are they still wearing the hideous school uniform?

"I came to apologize." Hikari replied casually.

"We don't care byon!" the tongue flicker replied.

"I didn't come here to apologize to _you_. I don't even know you're name." She said with annoyance.

"Why you!" the boy was ready to attack. The glasses boy decided to intervene. "Stop it Ken." His voice had no emotion what so ever. "Why are you here?"

"Who're you again? Oh well that doesn't matter. I was looking for the girl who had the same pineapple hairstyle as Mukuro-kun." She told the glasses boy. He seemed to be more level headed than the other.

"What do you want with her?" the tongue guy asked. There was some bitterness in his voice. Not that Hikari bothered.

"I think I already told you that." She was very annoyed right now. Then there was some shuffling noise from behind the two and the girl peaked.

"Ken, Chikusa it's all right. Mukuro-sama told me about her." the girl's almost whisper was heard.

"Mukuro-san did?" the tongue guy was beaming with joy. "Mukuro-sama…" The glasses boy seemed to be shaken too. Hikari raised her eye brows. They were too obsessed. But that was cute. She then chuckled. There were footsteps approaching her and she saw the girl standing before her.

"…." The girl stood before her but didn't talk. Hikari decided to say something as the girl didn't seem to be the social type. Not that she was one either.

"I'm here to apologize. I shouldn't have asked that out of the blue. I hope you accept my apology." Hikari bowed and then handed her the extra bag. "I'm Amamiya Hikari. Sorry but what's you name?"

"Chrome…Chrome Dokuro." The gril replied looking at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing ever.

"Chrome-chan then." Hikari smiled. One of her rare ones. The girl still didn't reply and stared at the ground. "I know!" Clapping her hands in a girlish manner startling the occupants of the room. "You can come to the festival with me tomorrow! If you don't mind that is."

"….." The girl didn't reply and just stared strangely as if unable to comprehend what was happening.

"You don't have to answer or come with me if you don't want to. See you later." Hikari said and bowed to her before she went out of the place. She didn't bother glancing at the other two. They were too delusional for her to care anyway.

'I wonder if she'll come.'

* * *

Hibari had just finished his patrol over the town and was headed to the reception room cough*his lair*cough. He opened the door and proceeded to flop down on his so very comfy chair when he noticed the plastic bag on it. He was sure it was that woman who had put it there. He opened the bag regardless of having an idea about what was inside. There was a slice of chocolate cake inside and a flower. A sunflower. Which was definitely taken form the small garden she had made…

Hibari took the flower in his hand. For a flower that was picked up hours ago this one seemed oddly very fresh.

* * *

**I have Nothing to say then I had no idea how to make this chapter at first. then suddenly the Idea came to me. I hope everyone likes the slow motion story in this. And Before people ask, I read that Shamans can communicate with animals and can predict the weather too...so that's why. I'm actually leaning toward Mukuro... for some reason... Any problems don;t hesitate to ask! Thanks for reviews too! **


	14. The Beach and The Festival

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

**The Beach and The Festival**

"Hikari! Let's go to the beach today!" Rica's voice was very cheer and giggly through the phone. That means trouble.

"Why? Aren't we going to the festival tonight?" Hikari replied monotonously. She was currently lazing around in the sofa. And hanging her head down from it.

"So? You didn't go to the beach did you?" The excitement wasn't wavering at all.

Hikari knew something bad will happen the way things are going. "No…so what?"

"Let's go today! Come on! It'll be fun! You should go out to have fun! Don't be such an Anti-social person."

"Tch…Fine. When are we going?"

"Now." Her voice was stern.

"Really?" There was disbelief. It was as if she knew this would happen. That girl planned this all along!

"Yes… get a swimsuit too."

"I knew something bad would happen."

"Hey!"

Hikari sighed for the thirteenth time as she walked through the almost empty streets of Namimori. She was going towards the school to water the flower plants. The sunflowers had grown magnificently tall and looked quite nice. Hikari wore a swimsuit under her clothes. The building wasn't too far away. She stopped in front of the gate.

"Hello Namimori-chan." She said to the seemingly apathetic girl standing before her.

"…." The girl doesn't really reply by nods her head a little in acknowledgement. Hikari waved and entered. The gates were open.

Hikari silently walked to the little flower bed and watered it. She started humming awfully. She has a very bad voice. There were footsteps behind her. There was a very subtle noise that most people won't be able to pick up. But she did. She turned around to see the Vice-chairman who was surprised to see her.

"Amamiya-san, what are you doing here?" He was a bit startled. This part was never in his patrol area so he didn't notice.

"Hmn? Isn't it obvious? I am watering the plants." Hikari replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it is.

"Yes but why are the plants in the school. Leader will…" Kusakabe was trailing off but was stopped by Hikari.

"Nothing will happen. I have permission. Besides flowers make the school pretty. What are you doing here? There is nothing to watch. I thought only chairman-san was crazily in love with the school." She inquired. It's the middle of summer.

"Well, we still patrol the area for troublemakers." Kusakabe replied.

"Oh…do you mean the school or the city?"

"Both."

"Oh…don't you guys have a break or something? Maybe you could come to the beach with me and my friends."

"Thank you for the invitation but I must decline. There is much to be done today."

"Is that so? Then where is Chairman-san?"

"He is inside the Reception room concentrating on the paper works."

"I see." Hikari nodded her head in understanding. "Then I better get going then. See you later Vice-chairman-san." She gave a small smile and then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Kusakabe suddenly called out to her. She turned around, curious of the reason. "Aren't you going to meet leader?"

"Hmn? Why?" Hikari was a bit confused. Kusakabe looked kind of off. He was fidgeting as if he wants to tell something. Suddenly she figured it out. "I see. Then maybe I should visit him."

Kusakabe looked at her face. "Amamiya-san?" Confusion evident in his voice.

"Maybe it would be good if he went to have fun too." Hikari was nodding in understanding. "Wish that I see the next day." She said with a smirk and quickly headed for the reception room.

"Wait Amamiya-san! That's not why and" But Hikari didn't listen. "That's not the way to the Reception room either!" he called after her but she was already inside the building lost.

* * *

Hikari ran inside the hallways of the school only to find it empty and of course herself lost. She should have listened to what Kusakabe had to say but no she had to make a stupid exit. No…that was a cool one. She just couldn't execute it properly because of her lack of direction sense. She wore sandals not the usual sneakers and was making quite noise. Naturally that echoed throughout the hallway and naturally a pissed Prefect showed up.

"Amamiya Hikari." Hibari's voice had a strange ring of annoyance in them. There was no danger in them like usual. Which was odd.

"Chairman-san! I was actually looking for you!" Hikari said as she quickly approached him and stopped before getting too close. Hibari raised an eyebrow as if to ask why. Hikari decided to explain. "Well I was wondering if you would come with me to the beach. It would be nice for a change of scenery."

"I dislike crowds." Hibari said with a menacing voice this time and Hikari was sure she was stepping on to something bad.

"I see." She knew this wouldn't work. Kusakabe seemed to want to go too. There was an unusual chirping outside and Hikari went near it and looked outside.

"Miidori no tana meku…" the yellow bird was flying and singing the school anthem. Hikari smiled and raised her finger. The bird happily flew down and sat on her finger.

"Cute. What did you name it chairman?" She said while nuzzling the bird's wings.

"I didn't name it." came Hibari's voice.

"Huh?" Hikari looked at him with a confused expression. "But then what do you call it?"

"It does as it pleases."

"Oh…maybe chairman-san should name him?" Hikari said as she told the little bird to fly. It flew back to its owners shoulder.

"I'll be going now. See you!" Hikari said and smiled. She looked at him one last time before jumping down with a flip. She landed on the ground gracefully thanks to her spiritual ability cushioning her.

"I lived to see another day!" Hikari cheered quietly. And walked out of the gate not before waving goodbye to the spirit. She headed towards the beach. But her thoughts were wondering about. Hibari seemed annoyed but not blood thirsty. That was very strange. Why is that?

"Hikari!" she heard Kiki's voice and looked at her direction. She wore a black two piece bikini that showed her body nicely and a jacket to cover most of it. It complemented her fair skin. Her hair was black like ivory that reached to her waist. Her eyes were grey with the slighted tint of purple in them.

"What?" Hikari said with annoyed voice. She did not like to show off her body like that. Better yet she didn't like anything that was liquid. Especially the sea. She likes the land where she can step foot in. Her bikini was a two piece red one with stripes. She at least isn't flat.

"Why is your mood so bad?" Kiki asked having never seen her like this. It was as if she was sulking.

"Isn't it obvious? I hate the ocean." Hikari snapped at her.

"Cheer up!" Kiki said with a slap on Hikari's back making her jump. "Let's go to the others!" She said and grabbed Hikari's hand to drag her to the others. Hikari rubbed her burning back and just rolled her eyes. She had to endure this.

"Hey!" Shue said when he noticed his girlfriend dragging her best friend. He was a bit surprised to see Hikari in a bikini. She actually looks like a girl. Rica and Toudou were splashing water at each the like the old sappy movies. They even added the running after each other part!

"What are they doing?" Hikari asked. She sat down on the mattress under the giant umbrella. She then put on her sunglasses and laid down. "When their stupidity is over do wake me up."

"Aren't you a party pooper." Shue commented. Hikari didn't answer that. He shook his head and looked at Kiki and forwarded his hand with a perfect bow. "May I have this lovely lady as my partner for today?"

Kiki seemed moved. She put her hand on his outstretched one. "Of course!" Then they also started running hand in hand in the shoreline. Never to be separated again…

"These people…." Hikari sighed. She wondered yet again how she became friends with them. Maybe it would have been better if Tsunayoshi was here. It's always fun with them around.

"Hiii!"

"Wow! Do I miss that bunch that much that I'm imagining things?" Hikari asked herself while lying down.

"Tenth!"

"Hmn?" Hikari abruptly sat up. "What the? Did I just hear Hayato-kun?" she looked around a bit.

"Ha ha we'll just have to win." She stood up this time and headed to the direction of the voices. When she was a little closer she saw Tsuna and everyone with three more people who looked like trouble.

"Hahi! We'll cheer you on!" Haru's voice was clear. Hikari quietly walked behind the three seemingly lifeguards who seemed more like thugs.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked. And as expected everyone was startled and turned toward her. One of those people decided to whistle.

"Another cutie. Wanna join us?" he asked coming toward her. Hikari ignored him as if he isn't here and went to Tsuna without even one glance at his direction.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?" She inquired. Everyone was trying to figure out who it is. She looked at the faces of the people standing there. "Why are you guys with these type of people who have very little brain in their skulls?" She said while pointing her thumb at their direction.

Tsuna had a visible sweat drop. "Wait…that uninterested voice, ignoring people with a sharp tongue…can't be, Hikari-senpai?"

"Yes, who else?" Hikari said adjusting her sunglasses on her head. Everyone couldn't actually believe it.

"That's…the weird woman?" Gokudera couldn't believe it.

"Ha ha…senpai looks like a girl." Yamamoto kindly pointed it out. Then it came to them. That's why they couldn't recognize her!

"That's right!" Kyoko was beginning to see the resemblance.

Hikari suddenly felt her eyes twitching in annoyance. "Are you people implying something?" She gave them a glare.

"Hahi! Dangerous!" Haru said being intimidated. But ignoring all that Ryohei came towards them.

"AMAMIYA did you come to become a life guard to the extreme?" Ryohei said while pumping his fists in the air.

Hikari didn't answer immediately. "No. I hate water." She averted her eyes from him and looked at Tsuna. "You still haven't answered my question Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna fidgeted for a bit before answering. "…well we were tricked into doing swimming competition. The losers will become the winners slaves."

Hikari also didn't reply anything immediately. She gave a big smile. "Nice." Then the expression fell and it became straight. "You people really lost it."

Gokudera got pissed. "Oy! Shut up! We'll win!"

"Did I say you'll lose?" Hikari replied looking at another side. "Trouble finds you always doesn't it Tsunayoshi-kun?" Tsuna didn't reply and just dejectedly shook his head.

They decided that Yamamoto will go first then it'll be Gokudera and lastly it will be Tsuna. Hikari decided to stick around and see what happens. Somehow these people were irritating. They seemed trouble. And frankly Hikari rather be with these than those two pair of love birds.

"Be careful." She told Yamamoto. He nodded his head and went to the shore to be ready.

"THEN LET'S BEGIN THE CONTEST! ALL CONTESTANTS GO FOR THE EXTREME! FIRST RACE! READY!" Ryohei exclaimed as he shot the air gun above. Hearing the signal both of them two of them begin swimming. At first it seemed the other man was fast and Yamamoto was a bit behind them. suddenly it seemed they talked a bit and Yamamoto became faster than him.

"Yamamoto's faster!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"All right!" Gokudera cheered.

"Wow!" Kyoko seemed impressed and Haru was shouting. "Fight!"

"He's good." Hikari said and looked at the other contestants who were in the beach. They were smirking a bit. Did they do something? Yamamoto and his opponent were going to go round the rock and come back. But when they bent only one person was seen. And it wasn't Yamamoto.

"Huh? Yamamoto isn't coming back!" Tsuna was worried. What could have happened to him?

"Wonder what happened?" Kyoko asked.

"I bet he got a leg cramp and took a rest behind the rock." One of the two replied. Hikari narrowed her eyes. This is suspicious.

"Now let's keep going." The one who looked like the leader said. He was still smirking. This didn't bode well. Something is definitely fishy around here. It was time for Gokudera to swim. His opponent was a bald person who looked too old.

"SECOND RACE…READY!" Ryohei screamed and fired his air gun. Hearing the signal Gokudera and the baldy started swimming. Just like before only the baldy came back when they went around the rock.

"Where's Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna sounded very worried. What happened to him?

"Did your second racer cramp his leg too?" the leader said with a toothy grin. It was as if he knew this would have happen.

"Right. Of course he did." Hikari quickly approached the man. If he were wearing a shirt she would have clutched his collar. "What did you do?" Hikari said with a menacing voice and poked his hand. "Spill it or something terrible will happen to you."

"What? How could you think that?" The man was a little bit intimidated but quickly shook it off. "Tell you what I'll make a deal. The third round will decide it all."

"Hmph. Tsunayoshi-kun beat him." Hikari said to Tsuna. Who was thinking how he'll do such things.

"THIRD ROUND! READY SET GO!" Ryohei shouted and fired the air gun. The two of them jumped and started swimming. Tsuna wasn't much of a swimmer but he was actually doing a good job. He was only a little behind the man.

"Wow Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko was a little impressed.

"You're really fast!" Haru cheered him on.

In the midst of this Hikari quietly moved away from them and jumped in the ocean. She dislikes water but that doesn't mean she didn't learn to swim. She is a very good swimmer. She learned it when Haruhi pushed her in the ocean. She tried to save her life by swimming. Needless to say this is the reason she doesn't like water. It wasn't long before reached the rock. Her suspicion was correct. Many people who looked related to the thugs were here and a little brawl was taking place. She got up and went near all the ruckus.

"Look it's a chick!" one of them exclaimed and everyone looked at her way. She raised her eye brow.

"What?" She was astonished. Did he just call her that?

"What did you come here for weird woman?" Gokudera said while punching some random guy.

"To help." She casually replied.

"Ha ha… we can handle ourselves." Yamamoto said as he kicked someone on their privates.

"I know. It's just that I'm bored." Hikari said as she used a straight punch on one guy.

The three of them dragged the bodies to the shore just as Tsuna saved a little girl from being carried away. But the girl didn't recognize Tsuna as he saved her with his dieing will mode. It was kind of hilarious to see. Hikari quickly got a chocolate bar and handed him one. She has the odd habit of giving people chocolate bars as apologies and also to console them. She waved them bye and headed to her friends who were still in their stupid dreamland.

* * *

"Hey stop that!" Hikari said as she was being forced to wear the black with white flower patterned Kimono.

"Wow Hikari you are so thin! I mean you only eat chocolates and junk food!" Rica exclaimed as she pulled the obi tighter.

"I know! I am so jealous! I can't eat properly to maintain my body…." Kiki said with sadness evident in her voice. Hikari rolled her eyes.

"I don't care about my body. All I care about is indulging myself in the sweets that we'll see today." Hikari combed her usually unruly hair. They were getting ready in Rica's house. Rica wore red kimono with swirl designs and Kiki wore a white one with blue flowers. They got out of the house and headed to the shrine.

"Before we go I would like to inform you that I invited a friend to come too." Hikari said.

"Eh? Who's the friend? Can it be the boy who you wanted to give a gift to?" Kiki was suddenly excited.

"No. That person is not a boy. She's a girl. The one I invited that is." Hikari quickly said before they get the wrong impression.

"Then can it be that boy rejected your offer? That's his loss then." Rica huffed.

"What are you taking about?" Hikari was thoroughly confused.

"I mean you confessed right?" Kiki added.

"What? No! I just wanted to thank him! Where did you get that crazy idea?" Hikari was honestly thinking what they thought.

"I just thought maybe that's the case." Rica said.

"No… can we get a move on please?" Hikari sighed and fastened her pace. Why is everyone getting the wrong idea?

They reached the shrine in a few minutes. The two lovely boys already there waiting for them. They wore casual clothes and didn't look that bad.

"Yo!" Toudou greeted. He was grinning like an idiot and Hikari crossed her arms and looked at the stairs. She was waiting to see if Chrome would come. She asked her to come to the shrine in the after noon. They were already here. Will she really come? She had mailed the boys about someone else coming a few minutes ago.

"Where's your friend?" Shue asked. They were waiting for quite a while.

"Hmn? I'm not too sure." Hikari replied. "If she doesn't come then we'll go inside without her."

She closed her eyes and surveyed the area with her power. There were many familiar presences in the area. There was the presence of the two girls Haru and Kyoko. The three little toddlers, I-pin, Lambo and Fuuta. Reborn and Tsuna and the other two, Yamamoto and Gokudera. And of course the Chairman and Vice-chairman. Them and many others. Suddenly it was like a drop fell in a smooth surface of water causing a ripple. Hikari opened her eyes.

"Hello Hikari-chan." Said Chrome. They're eyes made contact. There was no mistaking it. It wasn't Chrome. It was Mukuro.

* * *

Somewhere in the festival Tsuna was coating banana's with chocolates. Suddenly he felt a strange sensation. He abruptly stood up and looked around as much as he could.

"What the?"

* * *

"Oh is this your friend?" Kiki exclaimed. She was a little surprised by her choice of clothing. She was wearing the Kokuyo school uniform. Hikari isn't the social type. So it was surprising to see her friend being in another area.

"Oh I suppose I am her friend. My name is Chrome Dokuro." She/he said with a smirk. Hikari quickly grabbed her hand.

"Why don't the two of you enjoy your dates and I show her around?" Hikari said without even turning around and dragging her/him away.

"Wait! Hikari!" She heard her friends call her. Even though she made an exit…it wasn't long before she got lost. She quickly let of her/his hand and turned around to face him/her.

"What are you doing here Mukuro-kun?" She inquired while crossing her arms. Mukuro was in Chrome's body controlling it.

"Oya? I can't? I was invited wasn't I?" Mukuro said trying to be innocent.

Hikari just narrowed her eyes. "I invited Chrome-chan. Not you…"

Mukuro put his hand on his chest. "I'm hurt. I thought we were friends…"

"Yes. Now you think so. Chrome is your vessel, isn't she? That's why her spiritual energy was entangled with yours." Hikari said suddenly understanding their predicament. "This is the other way of taking over Tsunayoshi's body that you talked about, isn't it?"

"Kufu fu fu fu…you disapprove?" Mukuro's voice was filled with amusement. Hikari rolled her eyes. "I don't care." She turned her head to a side. "As if you will ever possess him anyway."

"How cruel you are Hikari-chan." Mukuro tried to sound sad. It was trying to because it seemed like he was suppressing his enjoyment.

Hikari sighed. "Since you're already here… lets go visit the vendors."

"I am quite interested in this festival." Mukuro said. He seemed genuinely interested. Hikari chuckled. "Let's go then."

The two of them started to explore the shrine. There were many shops and many things that were being sold. Hikari quickly spotted a cotton candy shop and bought two. She gave one to Mukuro.

"What is this? You're buying me things? How generous."

"Yes. Keep you sarcasm to yourself. Since I did ask you to come with me. We should enjoy our selves." She was eating the sweet. Then she looked ahead and saw an interesting shop that caught her attention. "Oh look! It's goldfish scooping! Let's go!"

They were trying to catch some fish. It was and easy task as the fishes were coming towards Hikari not running away. But scooping them up was a hard thing to do.

"I'm trying to understand what the profit in this is." Mukuro said as his scope was ripped open for the second time.

Hikari shook her head. "It's called enjoyment. Not all people enjoy toying with other people." She almost captured one when the scope popped. She pouted.

"It seems we were unable to get even one." Mukuro pointed out.

"But…there's always next time!"

Then Hikari went to the shooting range. Apparently someone already won a handful of things (cough*Reborn*cough). But still Hikari tried to shoot and wasn't able to hit anything.

"What the!" she exclaimed being frustrated a bit.

"Ku fu fu… your aim is quite bad. It seems even a child is better."

"Don't need to rub it in." They found a octopus balls stand and went there to get some.

"How do they taste?" Hikari asked while putting one in her mouth.

"Why are you asking? You tell me."

"I can't. They aren't sweet so don't know."

"Ku fu fu… interesting."

Just then Hikari spotted the choco banana stand clad in Chinese design. Inside Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera were making them and selling. She quickly went to them.

"Two Choco Banana please!" she said.

"Coming!" Yamamoto said without looking. Tsuna was busy making one too. He suddenly noticed her.

"Eh? Hikari-senpai?" Tsuna exclaimed in wonder.

"Yes, it's me Tsunayoshi-kun!" Hikari replied cheerfully. Yamamoto turned around and saw her. "Oooh! Senpai! You look nice in a Kimono!" He exclaimed.

"Thank you Takeshi-kun!"

"Cheh! That doesn't matter…" Gokudera said and looked away. Hikari

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna looked at him and then turned towards Hikari. "Um senpai? Are you alone?"

Hikari raised her eyebrows. "No. I'm actually walking around with someone I'm not sure what to call…Why?"

"I may sound weird to you but… a few minutes ago I felt a strange sensation. It was as if Mukuro was here. You should be careful." Tsuna said and rubbed his head with his hands. "It's not like I'm trying to be all knowing or something…"

Hikari was a little lost for words. What would she reply? There was a possible outcome of what would happen if she told him that his suspicion was actually right.

**Hikari inner Theater:**

_"Actually Tsunayoshi-kun, he's with me…" she told Tsuna the truth._

_"Hiiii!" Tsuna was horrified. Just that exact moment Mukuro decided to drop by._

_"Ku fu fu fu… Sawada Tsunayoshi… I'll possess your body!" Mukuro materialized his trident to strike. The two loyal friends will immediately take action._

_"Bastard!" Gokudera pulled out some dynamites and Yamamoto his sword. They started fighting. Hearing this commotion the chairman will decide to drop by._

_"Why are you people crowding?" He will say murderously and then notice Mukuro. Then he will give a sadistic smirk. "I'll settle my scores today. I'll bite you to death."_

_"Oya if it isn't the skylark…"_

_Then the two people will fight and most likely people will run for their lives and the festival will be ruined._

**End of Hikari Inner Theater  
**

Hikari quickly snapped out of her trance and looked around. Mukuro was nowhere to be found. She breathed in relief. That would definitely happen. She looked back at Tsuna who a bit taken back.

"I'll keep that in mind then. Maybe when you're done we can watch the fireworks together." Hikari suggested.

"Oh! Sure! Kyoko -chan and Haru will be there too!" Tsuna exclaimed happily and Yamamoto gave her the two choco bananas.

"Here you go senpai!" he handed them.

"Thanks."

"Don't come and disrupt the tenths fireworks watching." Gokudera grumpily said and turned away.

"See you later too Hayato-kun. Bye!" Hikari ignored his comments and smiled at the three and went on her way.

"Where did that guy go? I thought he would try to do something to Tsunayoshi-kun. He definitely saw him…" Hikari said to herself. She was actually lost again and was trying to find Mukuro too. "Why do I have a bad sense of direction again?" she was holding two choco bananas. She shrugged and ate one. She walked around to find him. She stopped to see a man and woman groveling on the ground. She went near them.

"What happened here?" she asked sincerely crouching down to their level.

"Our profit money was stolen!" the woman replied.

"And the Disciplinary committee didn't catch them?" Hikari was astonished. As far as she knew Hibari would never leave this alone in his territory. "That's not normal then. What are they doing?"

"We are searching for them. When I do, I'll bite them to death." Said a voice from behind and Hikari quickly stood up and turned around.

"Chairman-san!" Hikari exclaimed being a bit startled. He was still wearing the school's summer uniform. 'Doesn't this guy ever relax?' Hikari thought inwardly. But outwardly she smiled. "Is that so? Why isn't the chairman enjoying himself?"

"I don't like crowded places." Came his obvious reply.

"You're standing in one." Hikari quietly muttered. Hibari must have heard he just gave her a deathly glare. "Ha ha…" She laughed then looked at her hand. She was holding the stupid banana which was beginning to melt. She looked at it and then at Hibari.

"Here." She offered it to him. Hibari at first didn't say anything and just stared to see if she was joking or not. When there was no indication he replied. "I don't need it."

"Why not? I thought you liked to get free things." Hikari insisted.

"I don't need it."

"Then this is as a thank you?" her last resort.

"I don't need it."

"Fine." Hikari rolled her eyes and turned towards the weeping pair. She went to the woman and handed the banana to her.

"Eh?"

"He won't take it so I have to gave it to you. Cheer up. Maybe you could share with mister too?" she said and then stood up. She then turned to Hibari. "Then see you at the fireworks Kyoya-san." Hikari then quickly walked past him. "Now to find Mukuro-kun. What if he does something stupid?"

Hikari looked around to find Mukuro. Needless to say she got lost more than ever and couldn't even find Tsuna's stand! It was becoming evening. At last she had no other choice than to use her spiritual energy. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt the people's spirits. She turned around to see Mukuro in Chrome's body standing before her.

"If you want to leave then you could have just told me."

"Kufu fu…why should I?"

"Whatever. I thought you wanted to possess Tsunayoshi-kun's body yet you didn't do anything to him…why?" Hikari was slightly curious.

"I just didn't feel like it." Mukuro said. His face told something else was going on.

"Really?" Hikari wanted to know further then he let on.

"Ku fu fu…do you want me to possess his body? I'll be happy to oblige." Mukuro flashed an amused grin.

"Forget I asked." She gave up. He won't tell so easily. "Will you stay to see the fireworks?"

Mukuro contemplated what to say. "…No. It seems I have overworked Chrome's body. I must leave."

She didn't know what more to say. "Oh…"

"Here it is for you." Mukuro handed her a unique and very beautiful hair pin. It was silver plated with red and blue gems engraved on it. There was a bell hanging from the edge.

"It's… very nice." Hikari was speechless. Then she sighed. "You're giving me a hair pin. I don't even have long hair."

"Complaining about a sincere gift? What bad manners!"

"I'm not complaining. I am very happy actually. Even though I'll never be able to wear it."

"You can't be sure of the future. You know you looked nice in this outfit."

"Wha!" Hikari suddenly felt heat rush to her face. She was embarrassed. Suddenly Mukuro's presence was gone and Chrome fell. Hikari was quick to catch her. The girl was drowsy. She looked up to meet Hikari's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Hikari asked while trying to keep her blush down.

"…yes." Chrome replied. She quickly stood up. She nodded her head to confirm again.

"Do you want to stay for the fireworks?" Hikari asked. Did she see anything or was she asleep? She wanted to ask her.

Chrome shook her head. "Ken and Chikusa will be worried. I have to go."

"In your condition? Can you walk? I wouldn't mind escorting you there."

"That's okay." Chrome then quickly bolted out of the place as quickly as she could. Hikari stared at her retreating form. "Maybe she just doesn't like me."

Suddenly there was an uproar. It was coming from another side of the place. Hikari quickly tried to get there. She asked some people and they replied that one man had grabbed the profits of the Choco Banana stand and the owner ran after him. They couldn't tell her where they are now.

"Great. Where is Tsunayoshi-kun now?" Hikari said out loud as she leaned against a tree.

"Ciaossu Hikari." Suddenly she heard and looked up to see reborn sitting on the branch. "Oh hello too Reborn."

"Tsuna and the others are at the temple. Do you want to see the fireworks with them?"

"Of course I'm going there." Hikari said and was already heading there. "Did you have fun today Hikari?" Reborn suddenly asked and Hikari stopped and turned around to see him. "Me? I guess it was pretty fun. Why?"

"Nothing." Reborn smirked. Hikari shrugged. Whatever Reborn wants to do he'll do to anyway. Why bother? "See you!"

Hikari was running towards the shrine. She was at the bottom of the stairs. She skipped through most of them. These days she's having more fun then before. She was almost at the top when she met Hibari who was coming down.

"Chairman-san? Aren't you going to watch the fireworks?" Hikari asked being curious.

"The place is too crowded." Hibari replied.

"But that's the fun of summer."

"I don't like crowds."

"That's too bad. You really don't want to see?"

Hibari just narrowed his eyes and walked away. Hikari shrugged. It's his loss. She was kind enough to offer. Sometimes it feels like he wants to isolate his own world. Or maybe he just wants to be alone.

"Whatever." She hurried up the stairs and saw the others enjoying the show on the sky. When they noticed her they cheered. Hikari actually brought many candies with her and gave them those candies. Lambo and I-pin were delighted. Yamamoto took it merrily and Gokudera outright refused and was awarded with a throw at his face. Tsuna took it gratefully already used to her antics like the rest of the peoples and the girls were kind of awed by her 'feminine' look. All the while everyone enjoyed and Hikari looked at the colorful sky.

"Hmn… what do I do with this?" She looked at the pin in her hands.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy! And review! Thanks to those who did!**


	15. A Cat and A Visit

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

**A Cat and A Visit**

"_Hika-chan remember humans have expressions." Xezbeth's melodious voice echoed throughout the vast empty space. The young Hikari stared at him without any expression._

"_Why?" her voice held no emotion no interest._

_Xezbeth just smiled. "That's because that makes them human."_

"_But you have expressions. Doesn't that make you human? But you said you are a spirit. I don't understand." Hikari looked puzzled. _

"_Ha ha. Look you already have an expression. The reason why spirits have them is because they were once human." Xezbeth said and then sighed. He then ruffled her hair. "You don't have to think about that. I'll show you and you will tell me what they mean okay?"_

* * *

Hikari opened her eyes. It was a remnant dream. She just huffed. Human emotions. It was so hard for her to learn and some people deliberately refuse to show that. How tiring. She yawned and got down from bed. There was a drizzling sound coming from outside. It was raining. She yawned again and looked at the clock. Her eyes became wide.

"Oh shit!" there was only 20 minutes till class starts. Hikari jumped down from her bed and tried to do things in a hurry. But no matter how fast she was there was only 10 minutes left till the bell rings.

"I'm so going to be in trouble. I'm sure Chairman-san is going to kill me today." Hikari said as she sighed. She held the umbrella in her hands and ran through the road splashing water everywhere. The school was a little further away. Seemed like she'll survive. Suddenly the drizzle turned into a down pour. Hikari looked sick.

"I hate water." She grumbled. She was almost to school when she heard a small whimper. "Hmn?" She tilted her head. Now she was contemplating what she would do. She looked back at school for once and sighed.

"I better check it out." She said and walked toward the direction of the noises. She stood there. In front of her was a cardboard box with a small kitty sitting there. It was already wet and looked at Hikari with pleading eyes. She looked at her umbrella then at the cat. She then put the umbrella to shield the cat from the rain.

"I'm sorry but could you stay like that for a little while longer? I'll be back." Hikari said and the cat seemed to understand. She nodded to its direction and ran toward school.

By the time Hikari reached the school there was only a few minutes left and she was soaking wet. Hibari really was standing in the rain. He was soaked too. For some moment both just stared. Hikari was actually dumbfounded. This guy really is obsessed about the stupid regulations!

"Amamiya Hikari." Hibari said monotonously.

"Chairman-san could you please move away? I'm going to be late if you stand there." Hikari said and looked at him expectantly.

"You are violating the school with your indecent appearance and you dared to order me. I'll bite you to death." Hibari said and instantly pulled out his tonfa's.

Hikari was astonished. She was looking indecent? She looked at her clothes. She was dripping wet and her clothes were sticking to her body. She wore another piece inside so nothing was seen. Where did he find that indecent? He was dripping too!

"I didn't order you anything. I simply requested. And I will change to my gym uniform when I go inside. So I sincerely requested that you move aside so I can enter." Hikari was greatly annoyed.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari said and attacked. He didn't seem to care about what she just said. Hikari grumbled and pulled out her chain sickle. She was very annoyed right now. Which is a rare occurrence. She had other things in her mind and somehow a fight commenced.

Hibari smirked when he felt the females attack become more precise and deadly then before. She was serious. He was going to strike directly to her shoulder when the woman suddenly slipped. It happened so fast that he couldn't stop his attack. It landed directly to her head and she yelped and flew a foot away. He narrowed his eyes. She slipped?

Hikari was very annoyed. But she couldn't lose her focus now. She felt a deadly aura radiating from the Chairman before her. This guy really was out to get her! This seemed like a death match. Fine. She'll fight too. Seriously. She tried to use her chain to grab his one tonfa while striked with the sickle. She had a plan. She would just make him unconscious even for a second because he isn't one to be restrained. Just then when she was about to execute her plan when she accidentally slipped because of the water underneath her foot. Because of that Hibari's attack which would have landed on her shoulder hit her head instead and threw her to the nearby wall.

"Ouch." She grumbled. The rain was still pouring. Hikari touched her head. There was a deep gash and blood dripped from that area.

"Pathetic." Hibari said and walked away. Hikari was huffed. What is wrong with that man? She somehow stood up and went to the nurse's office. Dr. whatever better be there.

"Who's this?" He inquired in a sing sing voice. The man's voice sounded too disgusting to her.

"Do something about this." Hikari quietly grumbled as she pointed to her head. She sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Heh. That's a nasty one." Shamal grumbled and started disinfecting the wound first and then put the bandages over it. "I'm been meaning to ask something."

"Hmn?" Hikari studied the man's face. His face seemed normal but his lip was twitching a bit. Indicating he wanted to ask something.

"Are you related to Tenjou clan?" he asked seriously.

"Apparently yes. Why?" Hikari asked. Then she thought of something. He is an assassin too right? What was his name again? Something Shamal. It was no mystery if he knew about the clan.

"You know Tenjou Haruhi?" there was slight excitement in his voice.

"She's my sister." Hikari didn't like where this was going.

"Can you get me her number?"

"Are you trying to die?" Hikari said with a chilling glare. "Get it yourself."

When Hikari entered the classroom after two periods with her gym clothes and a bandage on her head, nobody actually questioned her aside from the simultaneous gasps from her friends. Nothing actually happened and Hikari's mind always went back to the cat. Was it okay? Did it get sick? After sometime the rain stopped and the sun was proudly up again. In the midst of it Hikari heard the yellow fluff ball flying singing the school anthem. She smiled. It was cute!

When the school bell rang she was the first to jump out of the gate. Before Hibari could say something along the lines or threaten her she ran as fast as she could. She quickly went to the place where the cat was. Technically it was a kitty. How she managed to get there without getting lost? In rare times her direction sense does work.

To her relief the cat was still there and so was her umbrella. She stroked the furry creature just to notice it was warmer than it should be. This isn't good. She needed to get it to a _veterinarian_ and fast too.

* * *

Hikari stood in front of a small house. It read "Dr. Akito Shiroe, Veterinarian." Strange. This place was situated at a distance from the usual city people. Why did she come here? The spirits seem to like him and recommended her by showing the way. She shrugged. Here goes something. She knocked the once then clutched the door knob, twisting it to open.

"Hello?" she asked peaking inside. Not sure if this is a place a doctor should be. She opened the door and entered. Suddenly the place was lit and she found herself standing in the midst of many small beds which had many sick animals lying on them. Don't they usually have them caged?

"Ah why hello there!" suddenly a voice sang and Hikari almost jumped. Almost because she doesn't jump. She looked at he man who entered. He was fairly tall and looked like any other normal average Japanese people. He had black hair and black eyes and wore glasses too. He looked too normal.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Hikari looked at the small cat in her hands and showed him that. Instantly the man looked serious as he scooped the cat in his arms and put it on the desk in front of her.

"It seems that this kitty has a fever." He noted. "We'll have to fix that don't we?" he said and smiled at Hikari and averted his eyes back to the cat.

"Don't worry the kitty will be fine. He needs warm bed and some nice supply of food and water." Hikari nodded in understanding. But what will she do? "What is the cat's name?" Dr. Akito asked. She looked up from the cat to the man.

"I don't know."

"It's a stray?" He raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Then will you adopt it?"

"No. I want to but I can't. My brother is allergic to any and all animals. He would freak out. What do I do?" Hikari grumbled sadly. Because of Hiroshi's allergies she could never keep a pet.

"Don't worry I'll do something about It." He smiles and Hikari nods. There is nothing she can do in this situation. "Where did you find this cat?"

"In the road inside a box. It was raining and I had to go to school. I came here after School ended." Hikari replied. Suddenly the door opened and someone entered. She turned around to see the Chairman. The two of them stared.

"Oh Kyoya-kun! You came!" Dr. Akito seemed pleased. They were acquainted with each other?

"Hn." Hibari replied the man with his vague answer. He turned toward the female present there. "What are you doing?"

"Hmn? Me?" Hikari pointed to herself to see if she was the one he addressed. In reply he narrowed his eyes. Yep she's the one.

"She came here for the cat she found. Apparently it's stray and she found it in the road in the middle of the rain. How nice of her to bring it here." Dr. Akito was saying while attending to the cat she brought. "But she can't keep it. Can you do something about it Kyoya-kun?"

Hibari didn't answer at first. Hikari was thinking who this man is addressing the chairman as if they are close friends. He kind of reminded her of the horse family leader. What was his name again? Dinosaur? Something along the lines she couldn't remember. Hibari pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Kusakabe pick up a cat." He said and abruptly cut the call. That was weird.

"Here you go. Thank you Kyoya-kun." Dr. Akito said as he gave Hibari something which seemed like a small bag.

"Hn." Hibari said and looked at Hikari for a second. He seemed to want to ask something but then decided against it. Then flinging his jacket once again he left the room. Hikari was a little surprised by his attitude. He was so strange.

"You know Kyoya-kun?" Dr. Akito seemed surprised.

"Hmn? We are classmates. Doesn't everyone know him?" Hikari said and remembered that she didn't until few months ago. "By the way what did you give him Doctor?" She asked. A little embarrassed that she actually forgot his name. The Doctor didn't seem to notice.

"True. I only gave him bird food. It's for his pet canary. It was a bit sick. Very interesting that bird." Dr. Akito mused.

"Did he give it a name?" Hikari asked with interest. She wanted to call the fluff ball something but Hibari didn't really say its name.

"I don't know. Why you ask?" He asked. His face showed interest.

"I asked and he gave a very stupid answer." Hikari nonchalantly replied. The doctor raised an eyebrow at that. He actually bothered to answer?

"Actually all the animals here are brought by him. He saved them all." The good doctor said and looked at the girl expectantly. She looked surprised then smiled fondly a bit.

"Really? He really had that type of ability I guess." Hikari said thoughtfully. Suddenly there was another knock and she turned to see Kusakabe entering.

"Hello Dr. Akito." He said with a straight face and looked over to Hikari who looked very normal. "Amamiya-san?" He was surprised.

"Vice-chairman-san!" Hikari called out. Her voice happy. She looked at the sleeping cat on the desk. It looked peaceful. Then she looked back at the person who entered. "I brought the cat."

"Oh." Kusakabe understood. He's used to Hibari who says very less so he understood what she said too.

"Then I'll be going. Take care of the small fellow." Hikari said and bowed to the two of them. Then she looked through her bag. Fortunately she had three bars left. She had to buy more. She got two out and gave them respectfully and left the clinic.

When Hikari left the two males stared at the chocolate bar they got. The doctor coughed and cleared his throat to speak. He looked at Kusakabe.

"Do they have something going on?" he was curious. Kusakabe pondered for a while about what answer he should give in this situation.

"Well I believe that Amamiya-san is interested or I could be wrong."

"I hope not." The Doctor said. He saw something interesting. Kusakabe sighed. He then recalled. "Didn't Amamiya-san seem unusually pale?"

* * *

Hikari was walking aimlessly and having a massive headache. She took a deep breath. This had nothing to do with her head injury. She knew she was going to have fever. Did she mention she hates water? There were so many things going on around her. Some girl was shouting at a man for cheating n her. Another man was telling his male friend what type of hellish work he had to do. Hikari honestly didn't bother. She heard the spirits whispering.

"….home…. not well…" she heard someone speak clearly. It was almost next to her. If it was anyone else they would be freaked out. But Hikari was far too used to this. She nodded her head being grateful and decided to head to her home after all. She had a feeling that something bad would happen if she didn't.

Hikari was happily going toward her house using her ability as much as she could. She didn't wish to wander around the town hopelessly and faint somewhere. She was trying to walk home and keep herself stable. Then at a distance she heard some people laughing like maniacs and threatening someone. Hikari raised her eyebrows. In the broad day light someone is threatening someone? Sheesh people. She looked to see what the commotion was about.

"Hey woman give me all your money." A guy who was wielding a very sharp edged knife said in a taunting manner. The person who he was threatening seemed not to care. Hikari looked closely at the woman. She wore a beautiful white kimono with red patterned flowers. She had black silky hair. Hikari couldn't see her eyes. But the way the woman presented herself, it was obvious she was trained. The woman seemed like Nana-san. She found no need to get tangled in this stupid thing. Her head ache was getting worse too.

When she turned around to head home again she heard sudden violent coughing. It didn't seem like from cold. She quickly turned around to see the woman trying to breathe while holding an inhaler. Her bags on the floor and the stupid man tried to run off with them.

Hikari wasn't feeling good either. But someone stealing food is never acceptable. She somehow pulled her weapon out and threw the chain towards the irritating creature. The man fell face first on the ground and lost consciousness. Hikari walked to the man and took the bags and wobbly walked to the woman who seemed to be calmer than before.

"Your grocery's…" Hikari said aware her voice sounded hoarse. She had trouble keeping her eyes open. Suddenly Hikari saw darkness and promptly passed out in the middle of the street.

Hikari opened her eyes. She felt she was laid on a futon and inside a room. She looked around. The room looked like a traditional Japanese room with the sliding doors which had embodied art. She touched her head. There was a cold damp cloth on her forehead. She pulled it down and sat up. She was thankfully still wearing the gym clothes. Nobody changed her clothes. The actual question is…how did she get here? And where is this?

The sliding door opened successfully startling Hikari who stared to see who it was. The door revealed the woman whose bags of food she was trying to save. Wait, did she bring her here?

"Are you feeling all right?" the woman asks. There was no feeling or anything remotely similar. It was just a statement.

"Hmn. Yes. Thank you. I'm not sure how I got here…" Hikari was saying when the woman nodded her head.

"You had a high fever and collapsed. I brought you here." The woman's voice was smooth and to the point. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes… and what about you?" Hikari asked not sure if the woman would appreciate this. She seemed to be a dignified woman.

"Ah yes. I am perfectly all right. No need for your concern. It happens sometimes." The woman gave a faint smile. Hikari noted that most people will not notice this. She also noticed the woman had sliver eyes with tints of blue in them. She was very similar to someone. "But there was no need for your interference."

"I'm sorry for intruding. I knew you could deal with them but you had an attack." Hikari said. She really didn't want to be involved. She was only doing it for the fresh produce the guy tried to steal. Really.

"It is all right. It's rare to see such polite people now a days." The woman said nodding. Seemed satisfied with her behavior. Hikari wasn't sure if she should be happy or not. She was blunt and unreserved about their faults.

"I'm Amamiya Hikari." She decided to be sociable at least once. She didn't want to be rude. "And you are?"

"Call me Zhilan-san." She said. Hikari was sure this was a Chinese name. No wonder she looked a little odd. Oh well. She was feeling well. It seems rest is what she needed.

"It's very late and I'm already feeling better. I should go home." Hikari said and looked at Zhilan-san who nodded. She stood up and so did Hikari. Just who is this noble woman? Hikari followed her closely as she took her through the dizzying corridors. Hikari was sure even if she did have a good sense of direction she'd be lost in this place. Somehow they made it out of the house. Didn't anyone else live here?

Hikari took a deep breath. She felt the fresh air going to her nostrils and filling her insides. She loved the air. She looked up at the sky. It was clear. It seemed she was sleeping for about three hours. It was evening already. She turned around to face the lady and gave a deep bow.

"Thank you." she said and stood straight. "Then I'll be taking my leave."

"No wait. It's almost night and I can't have you going home alone. I'll have my son escort you." Zhilan said and turned around to face the manor. "Kyoya." She called out. Hikari was not sure but she had a sinking feeling that this is not going to be pleasant.

"Yes mother?" came a voice Hikari knew awfully well. Void of emotion and with a tint of annoyance. Hibari Kyoya got out from the manor. Hikari could only stare in awe.

"Kindly escort the girl to her home. She was kind enough to help me when I had an attack." Mrs. Zhilan Hibari said. They share too many similarities.

"Very well." Hibari was giving Hikari a deadly glare. She just sighed. She was stuck with this person who wants to kill her. Great. He seemed to be in a bad mood too.

"Amamiya Hikari, this is my son. He was the one who carried you here." She said and gave a very tiny smile. Hikari knew it was genuine. "Take care. May we meet again."

"Ah …. Yes…." Hikari said, not sure how to actually reply. Zhilan-san nodded and went inside the house leaving the two outside.

"Let's go." Hibari said and started walking. Hikari sighed. This is going to be an awkward and long walk home. She wished that Zhilan-san wasn't that courteous.

Hibari was taking Hikari to her house. The walk was quiet. Neither party wanted to speak and frankly Hikari was fine with that arrangement. She was feeling a bit weak. She needed more rest. There was no need to provoke the guy and not be able to avoid his attacks. During the walk Hikari had a question stuck to her throat. How did he know where she lived?

They arrived and Hibari stopped a little further from the gate. Hikari went to the gate by passing him.

"Thank you Chairman-san." Hikari said and paused. "How did you know where I lived?"

Hibari didn't say anything at first. "It's essential to know where the students of Namimori School resided."

"So, you stalk them?" Hikari said as bluntly as she could.

Hibari narrowed his eyes. "To know where they live and to follow them are different things. I have no interest in doing the latter. They are useless herbivores."

"Oh. Then good night Chairman-san." Hikari said and without a reply Hibari walked away. She stared for some time. When his figure was no more she got inside the house. She was bombard with worried questions from her housekeeper which she tried to answer as best as she could. After eating dinner she went to her room to rest. She was combing her unruly hair when she noticed the hair pin she received from Mukuro lying there. She slowly picked it up and twirled it in her hand.

"I wonder if he's all right."


	16. An Experiment And A Feeling

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Belongs to Akira Amano

**An Experiment and A Feeling**

_Hikari was scared. She was crouched in the corner of a room. There were so many people surrounding her. She was scared. No one did anything or say anything. They just stared at her figure. But that was the scary part. They're eyes. Those eyes were accusing her so many ways. She didn't want to be here._

_She wanted to go back to her sanctuary as fast as she could. She wanted to hide. But she couldn't. Whenever she closed her eyes there wasn't the flower field. There was only black darkness. Why? She silently cried. Where is he?_

_Suddenly the pitch black darkness was gone and Hikari was standing in a field of trees. There was a soft breeze and there was also the faintest sound of water flowing._

_"Hikari-chan…" someone said. She suddenly felt relief wash over her. She was happy and turned around to see Xez…Mukuro._

_Her smile faltered and she sighed. She wasn't a kid anymore. The memories seemed to have muddled her head as she couldn't deference between memories and dreams. Before her was Mukuro not her savior. He seemed to find something amusing and he insisted on calling her by that. His voice was very low just like Xezbeth so it wasn't very strange that her child mind had mistaken._

_"Don't call me that Mukuro-kun." Hikari said with an irritated voice. That seemed to amuse him more. Honestly he is amused by so many things._

_"Ku fu fu fu… and why not? That seems to rile up an interesting expression from you." He replied being very amused._

_Hikari stared at him dully. "Even if it does, refrain from calling me that." She said and turned her head to a side. "It reminds me of memories that are better left alone."_

_Mukuro was quite. He did see the dark memory she was seeing. That is very unusual. The Tenjou's are not one to mistreat their children. And with so much spiritual energy she possessed she would be treated very well. Unless…_

_"Oya Oya, it can't be that you're the red princess could it?" He arched his eyebrow in interest. Hikari was confused. What is he talking about?_

_"What's that?"_

_Mukuro was honestly taken back. She didn't know? How very amusing. "I heard that a girl had murdered her family without even batting an eyelash. Like me. So I was a bit interested in seeing her." He added the last part with content. He was a little eager to know if that was her. He had heard the tale of the princess who slaughtered her family at the age of seven. While he did it in the age of ten*._

_"That is me." Hikari said hesitantly. That's how people knew her? "But I didn't do it with my own will. You did it consciously." There was a bit of accusation in it._

_"Ku fu fu fu… that may be true. But they disserved it." Mukuro said darkly. "Besides it's their fault anyway. I merely wanted to attain freedom."_

_"Maybe they did… but I can't say the same for my own." Hikari shook her head. She looked at Mukuro. She's sure that's not his real name either. Why was she so desperate to see the outside world? If she didn't let him control her body then none of these would have happened._

_"Oya Oya, sad about killing the people who locked you up? You should be happy with freedom, Hikari-chan." His eyes were glinting of something. "It's very hard to obtain."_

_Hikari didn't reply. He was trapped in a prison that has him floating in a tube. She couldn't say anything. She did have freedom now but he didn't. it was a bit conceited on her part._

_"Sorry. Memories seem to have muddled my mind." She said and looked away. A bit ashamed that she was sad about her freedom while so many people crave it._

_"Ku fu fu. I'm sure." He looked at the girl again. She was staring off into space._

_"Are you alright?" Hikari asked after quite a pause._

_"What are you asking about?"_

_"You used up too much of your energy that time. Are you feeling better?" She asked. He did stay in Chrome's body for more than an hour._

_"Ku fu fu… worried about me? How noble of you." His words were clearly mocking._

_Hikari stared with a blank expression. "Of course. That's what friends do right?"_

_"Ku fu fu … indeed." Mukuro was going to say some thing when he noticed. "You're skin seems paler than before."_

_"Hmn?" Hikari was too lost in her thought that she didn't hear what he asked. Mukuro looked at her with a questioning gaze. It took a minute for her to understand what he might have asked. "I seem to have a fever."_

_"And here you were preaching about how you're worried about me. You should rest." His voice seemed concerned for a split second. Hikari wondered if she just imagined it. She smiled._

_"Maybe I should. But I was worried. If you still have that spiteful speech then you must have recovered. You should take care as well." She said. "See you later Mukuro-kun."_

_"You too, Hikari." He said. Hikari felt her face becoming red. Before she went to a dreamless sleep she heard the faint echo of his laughter. Hikari wasn't sure if the redness was from her fever or just because Mukuro called her without adding anything at the end._

* * *

The morning she woke up feeling better than she did. The dizziness was now at minimal. She took the medicine given to her by Mr. Gibbs and headed to school. Hikari still couldn't believe that she had lodged in Hibari's house of all places! She also met his mother who was very beautiful noble… and so much more. Somehow after meeting the strange group of mafia men who has an unwilling leader, her life seemed to have taken a strange turn. She was feeling more emotions then she ever felt before.

Like how she reacted with Mukuro. So many people had called her by her name. She has traveled to so many cities in the world. People liked calling by their first name i those places. That didn't cause her to blush. Is it because Japanese usually use honorifics? But somehow that didn't make sense. Was it because of different gender? It could be. Then it was determined that she would test her theory on others.

"Now to find the perfect specimens." She said it out loud. The school wasn't so far away. There was a slight rustling sound and Hikari turned to a side to see the one she knows so well.

"Ciaossu Hikari." Reborn said with his childish squeaky voice. He really came out of nowhere and anywhere didn't he?

"Hello to you too Reborn." Hikari said pleasantly. He was not a child and that she knew quite well. She had asked her siblings about the Arcobaleno as many preferred to refer to Reborn as that. They said he would tell her eventually. Hikari is silently waiting for the day that will be true.

"You seem spaced out. What are you thinking so deeply?" he asked. Hikari suddenly remembered what. Reborn called her without any honorifics. She wasn't flustered.

"I was just thinking that human emotions are so hard to understand. Especially if it's me." She nodded her head. Reborn was interested.

"Why did something happen?" he asked with mild interest. Tsuna should be the one asking. It's his job as the boss, now here he was doing his job. he would have to punish his student.

"Well a person who happens to be male called me without any honorifics. It wasn't that much of a big deal but for some reason my face became red in embarrassment." Hikari mused. She felt odd consulting to a baby of all people. Even if he is an adult.

"Seems to be a major problem." Reborn mocked with sarcasm. Hikari did see that. "Who is that person? Couldn't be Hibari could it?"

"What?" Hikari was astonished. Why is he mentioning the chairman? "Why would he call me by my name? More importantly what made you think that he was the one?"

"Just a hunch." Reborn said and smirked. So another one eh?

"You don't want to answer do you? Well fine. I have to get to class before I get late. Bye Reborn." Hikari ran towards her school not waiting to hear Reborn's reply.

Reborn smirked evilly. He was able to gather quite a lot of information about Tenjou Hikari. And he also knew she wasn't very good at understanding emotions. She learned by observing. It seems something interesting is about to happen. He would never miss the chance to have a little fun.

Hikari ran to the gate to see Kusakabe. Somehow she felt a bit of disappointment. She was hoping to see the Chairman. How would he react if she called him Kyoya only? Oh well Kusakabe wasn't bad either. He was male too.

"Good day Amamiya-san." He greeted.

"Good morning…Tetsuya." Hikari greeted back with a sweet smile. Kusakabe was startled. Why did she call his name so intimately? Also why is she smiling like that?

"Is something the matter Amamiya-san?" He asked. Hikari frowned. It seems he didn't have the reaction she had.

"No. Sorry. I was just testing something. Nothing to worry about, Vice-chairman-san." Hikari said normally this time. "How is the kitty?"

Kusababe noticed the change in her speech and inwardly sighed in relief. "He is doing fine."

Reborn watched from his many hideouts looking at them using his Leon binocular. She decided to test it on people did she?

Hikari went to her class after she watered the plants. Like any other day she silently went to her seat and they noticed her presence only when she pulled the chair hard making a screeching noise.

"Woah! Amamiya how'd you do that?" one of her male classmates asked. She tried to remember his name but failed miserably.

"Do what exactly?" Hikari asked.

"You know come in without alerting anyone!"

"What are you talking about?" Hikari raised her eyebrows. "I just come and go. It's you people who are too busy to notice." She didn't mean it in a mocking way. It was the truth with slight alteration.

"Not everyone can do that you know." The boy grumbled and walked away. Everyone is very aware of her personality. Hikari shrugged. Not like she cared. The door was suddenly opened with much force. Everyone was startled.

"I made it in time TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted. Hikari felt a twitch of irritation forming. He can't not shout, can he? Wait, maybe she could…

Ryohei sat on his chair and Hikari approached him. He was putting his bag away and looked up. He was a bit startled to see Hikari staring at him.

"Hello Ryohei." She said with a 100% fake smile. He didn't say anything for some time.

"AMAMIYA! Did you EXTREMELY decide to join the boxing club?" Ryohei asked with enthusiasm. He didn't even notice that she called him directly without any honorifics. Hikari rolled her eyes and walked back to her seat.

"I have no interest in boxing." She replied coldly. When she sat down in her chair she noticed her two friends who coincidently live in the same neighborhood gawking at her.

"What?" Hikari asked not understanding what is there to be so surprised about.

"When did you and Sasagawa get so personal? Give me all the details!" Kiki asked with unconcealed excitement.

"We didn't get personal. I just tested something on him that's all." She replied with a bored tone.

"What were you testing?" Rica asked. She had a calm expression but Hikari knew she was every bit excited as Kiki.

"Nothing important." Hikari dismissed it like that is something unimportant. She eyed her two friends. They were actually very emotional compared to her. "Actually I want to know why my face heated up when a person called me by my name."

There was sudden silence. The girls stared at Hikari and then at each other. Then they grinned like a bunch of idiots.

"What?"

"Was that a boy?" Kiki asked.

"…yes." Hikari answered feeling uncomfortable by their gaze. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Kiki was going to say something when Rica put her hand on her mouth preventing her from answering. She smiled pleasantly.

"Well I suppose you felt embarrassed o it cold be that you felt strange because he doesn't usually call you by your given name like that." Rica answered she was still holding her hand.

"Okay…" Hikari wasn't sure. But they are experienced in this area then that may be true. Just then the bell rang and the teacher entered. Rica let go and Kiki furiously rubbed her lips. They went to their desks for the class.

Typically Hikari found herself lost in the school corridors looking for the roof. That is the place where Tsuna and everyone usually gather. In Hibari's dialogue 'Herbivores crowding around'. Thinking about him she hadn't seen him threaten anyone today. Strange. Usually he's seen glaring at people.

"I wonder what happened." Hikari shrugged. Why was she bothering with him anyway? Thinking too deeply she crashed into someone. They both fell on the ground.

"Ow." Hikari said and looked up. It was a boy. She has trouble remembering names but faces she remembers very well. He was from the other class. He was on top of her. They both stared for a second.

Hikari scowled. "Get off me." She then pushed the boy off her. the boy seemed to be in some kind of daze. She paid him no mind as she brushed her skirt and walked away. the boy was still sitted on the ground.

"She has mesmerizing eyes." He whispered.

Hikari was a bit annoyed. They both fell. That's fine but why was he staring at her like some deer in headlights? She turned to a corner and was a bit startled to see Hibari.

"Chairman-san." It was an acknowledgement. She stared at him. It seemed like he wanted to say something. His gaze was making her uncomfortable. there was something in them that is never seen in his eyes. Confusion.

"Amamiya Hikari displaying affection in public and in the Namimori School is against the rules." Hibari said with clear irritation. All confusion was gone and he was back to normal.

Hikari was speechless. Somehow she was able to utter the words. "What?"

"I don't repeat myself."

Hikari took a deep breath. "For you information that was definitely not what was happening. We fell on each other by mere accident. That was all. Please don't conjure up something so untrue." She clenched her jaws and started walk past him with a sprint.

He would definitely run after her. She didn't have any interest in fighting him. Somehow they always end up fighting these days!

And she wasn't wrong. He did follow her. But in desperate times she get's her direction sense back and not to mention she is an expert in disappearing without making noise. Hibari couldn't find her.

Hikari had run quite a bit. The school always seemed like a maze to her. But she found herself standing in front of the roof's door. She took a deep breath and opened the door by kicking it full force. Then she did a flip and entered.

The three boys stared at the person who entered. Hikari seemed irritated than usual as she flopped next to Yamamoto. Being the person who is overly concerned about people, Tsuna was about to ask what's wrong when Gokudera cut in.

"You weird woman! How dare you always show up like that?" He said in a pissed off voice. Hikari stared for a few minutes.

"It's a free school you know? I can do whatever I wish." Hikari said with an icy voice. Suddenly she had an idea. "Isn't that right, Takeshi?" She said with as much sweetness she could muster to see his reaction.

"Ha ha… I guess that's true senpai! But Hibari won't stand for it!" Yamamoto replied sheepishly. He totally ignored her speech. Hikari quickly turned her head towards Tsuna.

"What do you think Tsunayoshi?"

"Huh?" Tsuna didn't also catch that she didn't use any honorifics. She sighed. They really were dense.

"How dare you talk so intimately with tenth!" Gokudera stood up already got his dynamites out.

"Hee! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna quickly tried to stop him. Hikari just smirked. This person is so easy.

"You don't have to be so jealous, Ha-ya-to." She blinked a couple more times. Gokudera got very angry and threw some dynamites towards her direction which she quickly dodged. She then started laughing.

"Why the hell is this woman laughing? She really is weird!" Gokudera concluded. In his mind however he was thinking the possibility if she was an UMA.

"I've never seen Hikari-senpai laugh like that before." Tsuna said. She was a bit surprised. Really?

"Is that odd?"

"No. I guess that means that Hikari-senpai isn't feeling bad anymore." Tsuna said sheepishly. Then when he noticed how she was staring he started shuttering. "No… it's not like Hikari-senpai is bad or anything or that she's… I mean…."

"You don't have to explain. I understand. Thank you Tsunayoshi-kun." Hikari smiled a genuine one.

The four of them were eating and talking. Well mostly Yamamoto and Gokudera argued, Tsuna tried to stop them and Hikari enjoyed a good show. They really were some kind of comedy trio.

* * *

Hikari was in the convenient store to buy some more sweets. There were new types of food. Which one to chose? There were far too many options. In the end she decided to buy one of each. She was going to the counter to give the money when she noticed the pineapple hairstyle. Normally she wouldn't care but was that Chrome?

It was indeed her. She was buying again only junk food. Do they eat anything healthy? But she isn't one to talk. She isn't one to barge in other people's business but decided to intervene this time as she was trying to get some muffins but couldn't decide.

"I think you should take this one. They are the most interesting ones." Hikari said as she handed one to her.

Chrome was a bit frightened by her sudden appearance but relaxed when she saw it was only Hikari. She wordlessly took the packet.

"I'll see you later then Chrome-chan." Hikari said and walked away. She didn't want to frighten her. Somehow she got the feeling Chrome is very frightened by her appearances.

Chrome didn't reply anything. Too shy to speak. She closed her eyes and concentrated to meet her savior.

"_What is it my dear Chrome?"_

"_I think Hikari-san is a good person."_

"_Ku fu fu… yes but a bit naïve when it comes to herself."_

* * *

Hikari yawned. She was sleepy. She was in her pajamas ready to jump in bed. She seemed to have regained her strength. She flopped to her bed. What to do?

Her phone which she had put beside her pillow started ringing. She picked it up and saw the name.

"Hello?"

"Hikari how are you?" Hiroshi's sing sing voice was heard from the other side.

"Fine. I think. But why are you calling so late?"

"It's because I'm coming home. Tomorrow night."

"Oh. That's great!" There was obvious joy in her voice.

"I'm sure you were trying to sleep. Go on. I'll call later."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

The call was cut. Hikari felt a little happy. She drifted to dreamless sleep. Today she decided not to talk with Mukuro. Somehow she wanted to be alone. How very strange.

In the middle of the night there was clashing of swords and boomerang. Hikari woke up suddenly. She looked outside. It was still dark. Her breathing was heavy. She looked ahead to see many crowding of spirits.

"Danger…"

"From what?" Hikari questioned.

There were no answer just empty stares. It was the prelude of the battled to come.

* * *

***That is totally true not from my mind!**

**It was after a long break! Sorry I was busy singing in the school. From the next chapter the Varia Arc will commence if you haven't figured it out yet. I'd like to apologize for something. It's about my language.**

**If you see any grammatical mistake do inform me I don't have a Beta-reader (not sure how to get one either) and English is not my native language. And since I live in a country where storms are everyday occurrence in summer the electricity gets cut off.**

**Now that over I'd like to specify somethings that someone asked.**

**1) Dr. Akito Shiroe, That is his name. Akito is family name.**

2) Hibari's mom is an OC. We know nothing about Hibari. Except for the fact that he lives in a gand house with the same exterior of his future base. I made the half Chinese part. He does what he wants. Even showing up in class.

3)The story is mostly from the manga. Gokudera has a very colorful(!) **vocabulary.**

** Thank you for reading. I'll update soon!**


	17. Defeat And Resolve

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs To Akira Amano

**Defeat and Resolve**

Hikari stared at the spirits who were staring back at her blankly. Spirits don't have any emotions. She knew that but seeing them so blank is another different story. They wanted her to do something about this danger. Apparently there wasn't any other Shaman they could talk to around here.

Hikari got down from her bed reluctantly. She yawned and looked at her clothes. She was still in her pajamas. She needed to change. She doubted they would leave if they would leave if she didn't check things out. Hikari changed into knee length shorts with a shirt and left the house with her weapon.

She was running through the empty deserted streets. The town resident area becomes awfully quite during the night. And Hikari is always in a bad mood when she wakes up from lack of sleep. Her direction sense was working strangely because of her foul mood as she wasn't noticing where she was going anyway.

The spirits were guiding her. As she was going to god knows where they wanted her to go she heard clashing noises. It sounded like metal was clashing against metal. She abruptly stopped in front of a building and looked up.

Two figures were seen. One Hikari noted had long silver hair. Wait, was that person male? He was fairly tall (Hikari decided he was in fact male) and swung a sword and was clad in black attire. The other person seemed to be a young boy who had what type of hair color she couldn't tell. Strangely a dying will flame which was blue could be seen on his forehead.

Hikari was a curious individual. Usually the first person who showed up when weird things happened would be naturally her. She loved observing people as they always had different reactions and expressions. But currently she was a little no, very annoyed with this.

"I have no interest in stopping two people from fighting like a bunch of idiotic fools." She said sharply and headed back home. Why did she bother? And why should she care anyway if they decided to kill each other or not? "I can't believe that I actually bothered…" Hikari grumbled as she headed home. No spirit could stop her from going to sleep this time.

* * *

Hikari woke up. She couldn't sleep well last night. That meant she wouldn't be in a good mood. She somehow wore her school uniform and went to school. Mr. Gibbs told her to stay home and rest and that it was two hours earlier but she wasn't in a mood to listen. When she stumbled to her school there weren't many people present. Nobody actually comes to the school at this hour earlier unless you count some strange people.

Hikari somehow managed to go to her class and sit on her seat after watering the plants. She was too tired or irritated to care if there were people around her or not. She put her head down on the table and promptly fell asleep.

_"Hika-chan." She heard Xezbeth call her. Hikari slowly opened her eyes. In front of her stood Xezbeth. He looked very young and charming like always._

_"Hikari." He used her full name that he had given her. Somehow she liked how that sounded in her ears. Automatically she ran towards his direction._

_"Xezbeth-san." She greeted._

_Suddenly the scenario changed. She was still dreaming but the place was different. There was someone else with her._

_"Hikari."  
_

Hikari opened her eyes. There were buzzing noises around her. She peaked up to see many students already present. Her friends weren't present either. Yawning she sat straight and rubbed her eyes. What time was it? She looked at the clock that hung on the wall. There were 20 more minutes till the bell rang and class started. She decided to go to the washroom and well... fix herself.

She yawned again. She opened the classroom door and crashed onto someone. Luckily for her they didn't fall on the ground.

"Sorry." Hikari stated and was going to go past the person when she felt the person grab her hand. She turned to see the person. Actually it was a boy who happened to be the same person who she collided with yesterday.

He had dark brown hair with hazel colored eyes. He was staring at her with a strange grin.

"Fancy meeting like this again!" He said as if they were separated for some time and were very close friends.

Hikari didn't reply immediately. She stared for sometime then she remembered him. Why was he talking to her like that? "Do I know you?"

That seemed to have done something. "Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Hiwatari Daisuke."

"Okay. Now let go of my hand." Hikari said in a threatening manner. She narrowed her eyes and pulled her hand away from his grip and walked away, leaving the stunned people of the hallway. Apparently she was still sleepy.

"I guess I have to try harder." Daisuke mumbled.

* * *

Hikari washed her face and felt a little better. She felt a little bad for treating the boy like that. Maybe she'll apologize later. Deciding to buy more chocolate bars when she went to the store next time she got out of the place and came face to face with someone she didn't wish to meet at all today.

"Chairman-san." Hikari was very surprised to be caught by him like that. He was just passing by the area too! Today she wasn't lucky it seemed.

"Amamiya Hikari." He narrowed his eyes and suddenly pulled out his tonfa's. "For trying to avoid punishment, I'll bite you to death." He stated and lunged at Hikari. Not caring that they were actually standing in front of the restroom. The women's one too.

"Great." Hikari remarked sarcastically and pulled out her own weapon the chain sickle. The students decided that they shouldn't be in the ten meter radius and ran for their lives.

Hikari inwardly grimaced. She was tired and totally not in the mood but he didn't care. Hibari attacked using his tonfa's trying to land a hit swiftly on her shoulder. She blocked it by using her sickle. He attacked with his other hand. Hikari dodged this one. It missed by a few centimeters. Just then her cell phone rang. She used her chain to make a slash towards him which he dodged quickly enough.

"Hello?"

"Ha ha senpai! What are you doing?" Yamamoto's merry voice was heard from the other side of the phone.

"Dodging. Why?" Hikari answered nonchalantly.

"I don't get it. You see Tsuna's feeling a bit down. Since it's a review day we decided to play. Do you want to come?"

"Hmn." Hikari thought as she stared at the person before her. "Why not? Where are you people?"

"At the shopping district."

"I'll be there." Hikari said and cut the call abruptly. She looked at her right. Apparently they had long past many corridors. There was an open window. She dodged another one of Hibari's blows which was far to close for comfort. Jumping to her side she was sitting on the window sill.

"Sorry Chairman-san. I'm not in the mood." Hikari said and jumped down by doing a flip and using her powers to cushion her body. She looked up once to see him putting his tonfa's away. Seemed like he lost interest. Deciding this is indeed he time for exit she ran towards the shopping district.

00000

Haruhi was feeling a bit irritated. The patient from the other day seemed to have lost his brain. She repeatedly told him to leave her alone but do they listen? She didn't care anymore. It's not like she was going to meet him for the next three days. Turning to her right she saw a spirit staring back at her. She had decided to go visit her sister. She was stable again but can never be too careful. It was supposed to be a surprise. She'll arrive by noon.

00000

Hikari was lost again. She was sure this was the way but somehow these types of things always happened to her.

"Lambo!" She heard a familiar voice call out which she immediately recognized the voice which belonged to Tsuna. Following the voice she met with an odd scene. Lambo was holding a pink Bra of all things and acting as if they were goggles.

"Wow that's something you don't see everyday." Hikari commented. The crew were all surprised with the exception of Reborn of course.

"Woah! Senpai!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Hahi! Hikari-san showed up like a ninja!" Haru commented. Hikari rose an eyebrow. Well technically she was an Assassin-in-training but that's pretty close.

"Cheh it's the weird woman." Gokudera looked away. He had a feeling this woman wasn't normal. Not that he is either.

"Oh! It's Hikari-nee!" Fuuta exclaimed.

"Hello." Hikari greeted them. Reborn was a little surprised to see that she had mastered the art of silence at this age but she wasn't very normal to begin with anyway. Tsuna was very surprised to see her there with them.

They decided to go to the arcade and play the shooting game. Of all the games they had to choose the shooting one. Not that Hikari was better at other games but still she sucked in this the most. But that was to be expected seeing they are males.

While the four of them enjoyed playing Tsuna was stuck babysitting the kids while Haru and Kyoko helped.

They decided to check out music store while they were there. Hikari found out that she surprisingly disliked metal, rock songs and enjoyed ballad more. They found a sticker picture booth and took Pictures.

In the end Lambo started whining that he was thirsty. Tsuna sighed and being the nice person he was bought them some drinks. He sat on a bench too tired to actually argue anymore. Kyoko decided to stay with them.

While the other people decided to check out a book shop. Hikari liked to read about many types of books really. It didn't really matter what the book was about. She would read it. Yamamoto, Fuuta and Haru were looking for their own books when Hikari noticed Gokudera looking through a book in so much interest that she decided to see what it was. She quietly approached him and peaked form behind.

"The UFO sightings in the recent years." Hikari read out loud making Gokudera jump.

"Weird woman!" He exclaimed angrily. "What the hell are you doing?"

Hikari tilted her to her side. "Isn't it obvious? I was peaking to see what book you were reading. I was curious."

Gokudera got pissed. "You!" He pulled out some of his dynamites when there was a sudden explosion.

"Wow I didn't think that Hayato-kun had the ability to explode something just by wishing!"

"That wasn't me!" He exclaimed and looked at the direction of his beloved Tenth's direction. There was smoke coming from there.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto exclaimed. Then they ran towards the explosion. When they arrived Tsuna was laid on the ground, a boy was beside him who surprisingly had a blue flame burning on his forehead, with Kyoko and the kids surrounding him.

"Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san!" Haru exclaimed.

"Are you okay Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked with concern. Hikari narrowed her eyes. Isn't this the boy who was fighting with the long haired man last night? What was he doing here?

"Ow, ow, ow…." Tsuna rubbed the back of his head.

"Tsuna-kun are you all right?" Kyoko asked. Reborn suddenly showed up out of no where. Hikari looked at him. He seemed to be surprised as her. Did he know this boy? Her train of thought was interrupted by a yell.

"VOII!"

Everyone looked up. Hikari had a feeling that it was that man. Sure enough the silver long haired man with the sword was looking down at them. Hikari heard voices around her.

"…danger….danger…"

"What's this! A bunch of outsiders are starting to make a crowd!" He smirked. "Any piece of trash that gets in my way will be crushed!"

"What's going on?" Tsuna asked being very confused. Hikari felt a dangerous aura emitting from this guy.

"He's not good." She whispered.

"Get back!" The man shouted and raised his sword. Then he started slashing in this air. There were waves that started hitting the gang and a cloud of heavy dust surrounded them. In the midst of it Tsuna was dragged away by the strange boy and Hikari got out her weapon.

"Hey where are you taking the tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto was worried too.

Hikari decided to follow Tsuna by using her spirit detect. They were followed by the man who jumped down. He said something and attacked. The boy tried to defend Tsuna but was thrown to a side.

"Hey you what's your relationship with that brat?" The man asked. He directed his sword towards Tsuna. "Spill or I'll cut you!"

Tsuna fell down on the ground being scared. He honestly didn't know the boy. The man was about to strike when he jumped away. Where he stood was a long gash. Hikari had thrown her spiritual energy infused chain.

"VOOII!" The man exclaimed. A bunch of dynamites were thrown towards his direction as well and he effortlessly dodged them as well.

"We won't let you off if something happens to the tenth." Gokudera said with a scowl on his face. Yamamoto looked pretty serious.

"Well some thing like that." He said with a grin.

"You guys involved with him?" He asked with his loud voice again. Hikari felt irritated.

"Be quite. Why are you so loud? I'll go first." She gave a glance towards the boys. She wanted to beat him.

"VOOI! You're going to be killed if you get in my way!" The man said.

"Please do not!" The boy with the flame on his forehead said. Hikari stared at him. "He is not a man you…"

"Maybe they can't but I can." Hikari interrupted him. "I know he is dangerous." She took a good look at him. He was the danger the spirits were talking about.

"You seem eager to die!" The man ran towards Hikari. She did the same.

Hikari spanned her chain using her right hand and held her sickle on her left. She threw the chain with much force by accumulating her spiritual energy at the small spiked iron ball at the end of it. The man blocked it but the chain wrapped itself around the sword and Hikari pulled it towards her. But the sword didn't fall off his hand.

"Heh nice trick but the sword will never fall because it's my hand!" The man said and pulled the chain. Hikari isn't physically very strong. She wasn't able to resist the pull.

When Hikari was close enough the man did a side kick which she blocked with her sickle. The man snickered and she felt it was dangerous. She quickly unwrapped her chain and jumped a little away barely escaping the small bomb that came from the sword. They grazed her skin. The man was emitting a killer aura.

"Trash will be trash!" he screamed and lunged at her. He was attacking non stop and Hikari was dodging and blocking. There was a cracking sound. Hikari stared in shock when her spiritually soaked sickle broke in two pieces. It happened so suddenly that she wasn't able to dodge and took a direct hit. The man was strong. Hikari was thrown to a feet away and crashed head first on a vending machine. She passed out instantly.

* * *

Hikari woke up with a splitting headache. Not much time seemed to have passed. It seemed like the man was gone. The man! She quickly sat up and looked around. The place seemed to be a battlefield which it was and Yamamoto and Gokudera were also waking up. Her body was still shaking but she stood up and looked at Tsuna's direction. The boy seemed to have fainted and there was another person that she hadn't seen for some time who was carrying him. It was….Dinosaur-san. Hikari went near them as fast as she could.

"Tenth! You're safe!" Gokudera exclaimed when Tsuna ran towards them. Hikari stood next to him.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto looked worried.

"Are the three of you all right?" Tsuna asked as he inspected the three of them.

"I'm sorry tenth. I'll defeat him next time!" Gokudera said with determination.

"Maybe he's still in the area!" Yamamoto looked around.

"He broke my sickle." Hikari quietly stated. And looked at the other two. "You can't defeat him."

"That's right. You three should go home. At current level of combat abilities you can do nothing. You'll just get in the way." Reborn told them.

That seemed to hit a nerve. Yamamoto and Gokudera became silent. Hikari looked ashamed. She couldn't do much and was knocked out so very easily. Reborn dragged Tsuna away using Leon rope leaving the brooding teenagers behind.

Dinosaur-san looked at them apologetically before leaving with the boy in his arms. His men following after him. Hikari glanced at the destruction. She noticed the piece of her sickle lying there. She approached it and picked it up and clutched it tightly in her hands. The piece was broken and because she put pressure her hand was cut. Blood seeped out.

"Oy! What are you doing?" Gokudera exclaimed as he grabbed her hand. She looked up and stared blankly.

"Oh… I seem to have dosed off. I'll go home now." Hikari said and left just like that. Leaving Yamamoto and Gokudera behind.

When Hikari returned home she noticed an expensive car parked outside the house. This could only mean one thing. One of her siblings arrived. Normally she would have rejoiced and ran to meet them but somehow she didn't feel like doing that. Hikari felt very weird. Something akin to a foreign feeling like before.

Hikari opened the door and wasn't very surprised to see her older sister sitting on one of the many couches reading a paper. When Haruhi heard the door she looked up from the paper to take a good look at her sister.

"Hikari you're home!" Haruhi stood up from the chair and went closer.

Hikari just looked at her and gave a tired smile. That concerned her sister. She quickly came close to her. Then she saw Hikari's palm bleeding badly.

"What the hell!" She quickly grabbed her hand and unclenched Hikari's fist. The broken piece of the sickle fell on the floor with a cluttering noise. "What is this?" She sounded very calm but inside she was horrified. Mr. Gibbs ran here to see where the noise came from.

Haruhi inspected the wound. It wasn't very deep but would make a scar if left alone to heal itself. She quickly put her hand above Hikari's injured one and concentrated. After a few seconds there was a light yellow energy emitting from her hands to her little sister. The wound started closing up. When it was closed she glared at her.

"How did this happen?" Haruhi asked. Then she looked at the broken piece. "Why is this broken? And why do you look worn out?"

Hikari avoided her gaze by looking away. "I don't want to talk about It." she then walked to her own room. Somehow she felt like she couldn't face anyone anymore. "Is this feeling humiliation?" No wonder Hibari wanted to settle the score with Mukuro!

It was night fall and Hiroshi opened the door as gallantly as possible. He thought he would get a hug from Hikari but instead he saw Haruhi. His happiness was instantly down. For he really didn't want to see the face of his dear sister like this. After Haruhi told him what happened he too was worried. He looked at his older siblings eyes.

"I think she's close to that time." He stated. Haruhi looked surprised.

"You mean… the time when she will accept the position?" she asked with disbelief. Hiroshi just nodded his head.

When it was time for dinner Hikari looked like her normal self. That was a huge relief to the twins but they dreaded the moments to come. The occupants of the Amamiya household decided to retire in their quarters and sleep. Hikari did the same. Oddly she didn't meet her dream friend Mukuro. The sun would rise at any moment. It was then when Hikari's sleep was gone. She felt like someone was there. She quickly got down from her bed and grabbed her weapon. It was still broken. Seeing that she put it down and peaked through her window. There was a shadowy figure standing in front of their mailbox. She wasted no time in opening her window and jumped down gracefully.

"What are you putting inside our mailbox?" She asked. The man just turned around to face her. That was an unusual reaction. Normally people would be surprised or jump from her sudden appearance.

"Oh I guess I was found." He said with a goofy grin. Hikari noted that he was oddly dressed for one who was putting something inside a mailbox. He wore an orange jumpsuit with boots. The white undershirt was clearly visible as he hadn't buttoned the suit. He had blond hair with dark brown eyes. He also ha a small beard. He was holding a sickle. Definitely not a mailman.

"You… who are you?" Hikari narrowed her eyes. This man was emitting a very strange aura.

"Just a man who digs the Earth for oil." The man replied with a grin. Hikari just stared blankly.

"Really?" Hikari didn't bye it.

"I'll see you around!" the man said and then ran. She sighed and turned towards the mailbox. There was no benefit in catching him. He was definitely skilled. Moreover Hikari didn't want to. Opening it she saw the usual mails and a ring. She picked it up.

"A ring?" She inspected it. it was oddly shaped. As if it wasn't the whole of it. She turned to her right. There was a young woman who was staring without any emotion.

"Do you know what this is?" There was no answer. "I figured."

* * *

Hikari quickly got dressed in her school uniform. The spirits indicated that that man wasn't an enemy. But she still had to figure out what the ring was about. The next possible person was Reborn. When she came down her siblings were already up and eating breakfast. Hikari took a slice of bread.

"I'm going out. I'll see you guys later." She said and ran towards the clinic where she felt Reborn was. The twins didn't reply anything. Just exchanged glances.

Hikari was standing in front of the Nakayama Surgical Hospital. She opened the door to see Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera who looked surprised to see her. It seems it wasn't long before they came.

"Hikari-senpai!" Tsuna exclaimed. Gokudera huffed and looked away. Muttured something along the line like irritating I something.

"Yo! Senpai!" Yamamoto greeted.

"How did you get here?" Tsuna asked.

"I followed Reborn's energy." Hikari stated. Tsuna had a visible sweat drop. He couldn't understand what that was.

"Oh yeah something weird happened this morning!" Yamamoto suddenly exclaimed. He had everyone's attention. He was about to pull something out from his pocket when Gokudera remembered something.

"Oh that's right!" he said.

"I went to get the paper this morning and this was in my mailbox." Yamamoto finished and pulled out a ring. Gokudera also pulled out one. "My place too. I thought that it might have something to do with the guy from yesterday."

"Hmn? I saw a very suspicious man put this in our mailbox." Hikari showed them her ring.

Tsuna panicked. "Those rings they can't be!" He seemed to be horrified.

"Do you know what this is Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked him.

"It's a ring Takeshi-kun. What does this signify Tsunayoshi-kun?" Hikari asked him.

"They are dangerous!" Tsuna pulled out one from his shirt, it was hanging from a chain. "They'll come after us if we have them!"

"I see!" Yamamoto seemed thought full. Gokudera was happy. "So you have one too!" He's eyes were shining!

"Tsunayoshi-kun's seem to be different." Hikari noted.

"But why did they go to you three?" He questioned. There was a rustling noise and Hikari turned around to see Dinosaur-san and Reborn.

"Because they were also chosen." Dinosaur-san said and that caught everyone's attention.

"Dino-san! And Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"There are seven Vongola rings." Reborn started explaining. "They only hold meaning when seven Family members hold them."

"Seven Family members?" Tsuna repeated the phrase.

"The six other rings have been delivered to people who are worthy of protecting the next Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Hikari was surprised. So this ring is related to the Mafia after all!

"That ring is proof that you are the successor to Vongola." Reborn continued. But was interrupted by Tsuna.

"Don't make my choices for me!" He snapped. "Besides why did you drag everyone else into this dangerous situation?"

"I'm so honored and happy!" Suddenly Gokudera said. Tsuna looked at him with surprise. "I'm ready for this! Let's do this Tenth!"

Reborn didn't seem to care. "Gokudera's ring is the Ring of Storm. Yamamoto's is the Ring of Rain. Hikari's is the Ring of Snow."

Gokudera looked at the three rings closely. "You're right it's different from mine." He said observing the other rings.

"You sure?" Yamamoto didn't seem to think that.

"They are very different if you notice keenly." Hikari told Yamamoto who tried to see the difference.

"What's with the 'Storm' 'Rain' and 'Snow' part? This isn't a weather report!" Tsuna said with annoyance.

"The first Vongola Family had a variety of unique members. Their traits helped shape the rings." Reborn didn't stop. "The first boss was said to be like the Sky, colorful and engulfing everything, open to all things. So his was the Ring of Sky. And the other rings were named after various kinds of weather that color the sky." Everyone was listening attentively now.

"The merciful Shower that washes all away, **The Ring of Rain**. The turbulent gale that fiercely blows, **The Ring of Storm**. The drifting cloud that is never trapped by anyone and walks its own path, **The Ring of Cloud**. The illusion that prohibits knowledge of it's true nature, **The Ring of Mist**. The orb of fire that brightens the great sky, **The Ring of Sun**. The lightning blow that strikes a zealous blow, **The Ring of Lightning**."

Hikari was feeling odd. Reborn already told about the seven rings. She was about to ask when Tsuna did it for her.

"Eh! Where is the Snow? I thought there were seven rings!"

"There are primarily these seven rings. But there is another member of the family that has a ring too. Not all generations have that. The ninth doesn't have a Snow guardian. The eighth ring is not usually found." Reborn looked at Hikari. "Blizzard that covers the earth in white, **The Ring of Snow**. But with the rings you have now-"

"Wait stop!" Tsuna stopped Reborn, who got annoyed.

"What now?"

"Look I don't want mine!" Tsuna said and turned to his friends and senpai with hope. "Right guys?"

"Sorry, I play baseball, so I can't wear rings." Yamamoto said. Fully intent on returning the ring. "I don't really understand this!"

Tsuna was happy. He found a comrade! "He means it's big trouble if you hold on to these!" Hikari rolled her eyes. Tsuna's attempt in trying to be normal is not going to get him out of this. "That log-haired guy from yesterday is gonna come after us."

That seemed to have done something. "He's coming?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Yeah, dangerous isn't it? Within 10 days if things go badly!" Tsuna tried to make them understand. Hikari suddenly felt like she had to improve herself. She looked at the other two. They had the same reaction.

"10 days, huh?"

"What's with the reaction?" Tsuna asked as he saw something flash through Yamamoto's face.

"It's mine right? I'll hold on to it. I don't think I can stick with being the loser." Yamamoto suddenly said and ran out of the clinic.

"Yamamoto!"

"In 10 days I'll be reborn as a man who won't put shame to this ring." Gokudera did a thumbs up and also went out.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, This time I won't be defeated so easily." Hikari stated and started to walk away. Before she left she turned to face them all. "Who are the other people?" She asked Reborn.

"They are people you know very well." He replied. Hikari nodded and then left the clinic. She could hear Tsuna.

"Hikari-senpai too!"

* * *

Hikari started to head to her house. She had to learn to control her power again. When she entered her house her siblings didn't look so surprised.

"I need to get stronger." She calmly started. The Twins were quiet. Then Hiroshi brushed his hair with his hands. Haruhi looked away.

"We can't help you this time." Hiroshi told her with a disappointed voice.

"Then…" Hikari was stopped by Haruhi. "Only the Leader can."

"Eh? What does that mean?"

"We need to go to the Tenjou clan." The twins said in unison and Hikari's eyes became wide.

* * *

**I hope You Enjoy!**


	18. Home Tutor

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

**Home Tutor**

"Wait, what do you mean by I have to go to the Tenjou Clan?" Hikari was bewildered. She wanted to train herself to be better but what did that have to do with going to the clan? The twins looked away. For a few minutes there was only silence. Then Haruhi decided to elaborate what they meant.

"You see, all members of the clan learn basic self defense. When they master it, they have individual teachers. I am a healer and an illusionist. I had a different teacher than Hiroshi." She paused and looked at her bother expectantly. Hiroshi sighed.

"We need to see the Leader to assign you a teacher who will be able to guide you to use your powers better. He has that ability."

"So, I have to go and meet him?" The twins nodded to confirm it. "Can't he come here instead? I mean where is the place anyway? I don't think I will ever find it." Hikari mused.

"He is a bastard so he can't." Haruhi said with a huff. She disliked him it seemed. "I don't like it anymore than you do. But if you want to get stronger you have to have proper training."

"I see. Then we should quickly go to the village where I caused unspeakable things." Hikari sarcastically said and looked at the opened window at her right. There was silence again.

"We should already head there." Hiroshi broke it as he stood up. His sudden action caused the other two to look at his direction.

"Mr. Gibbs?" He called. From the shadows Mr. Gibbs emerged. He looked very agile and very swift. It was to be expected of him.

"Yes, Hiroshi-sama?"

"Call for a carriage. We will go for a visit." He instructed. Mr. Gibbs just bowed and went back to do his duties. He waved his hand in the air for a minute and muttured something, which Hikari found odd but let it go.

"We have some time. Do you want to do something?" Haruhi asked her little sister. They could have only sent their sister but, they did not want her to feel alone or isolated again.

Hikari thought about what she could do before going on definitely 10 day training. She needed some sweets.

"I'm buying some chocolate bars." She replied with a matter of fact tone. "Oh and I need to go to school."

The twins shook their heads. Their sister was a bit obsessed with the only thing she can taste in her mouth. The three siblings went to the nearby convenient store. It was the same one in which Hikari usually bumped into Chrome. Today however there was no Chrome. The twins couldn't stand each other per usual and was acting as though they don't know each other.

Hikari finished taking one of each brand and adamantly decided that was enough. She looked at the clock that hung on the wall. It wasn't late. And of course the disciplinary committee members should be there. Kusakabe should be there. Hibari too. She went to her fuming siblings and handed the basket full of chocolates to them.

"Don't put them away. I need to go somewhere." She started to run without even glancing back.

"Great. She definitely got that from you." Haruhi grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Hiroshi was truly surprised.

"Nothing fool."

* * *

Hikari was walking towards the school. It wasn't far away from the store. She was thinking about this guardian's ordeal. What was it that Reborn had said to her?

"_They are the people you know well…"_ with a smirk.

If that was true then that would mean that the current guardians are people she knew already. They should have met Tsunayoshi as well as he was their leader. She was thinking what Reborn used to describe them.

The storm was Gokudera, Rain was Yamamoto, and the Sky was definitely Tsunayoshi. She was the snow. Her face turned to dread. Of all the things it had to be something related to water. She didn't like snow either. Especially cold. Anyway, there were four more. Who could that be?

Someone very bright or filled with energy should be the sun. Did she and Tsuna both know someone like that? A flashy image of Ryohei went through her head. She hoped he wasn't the one. She couldn't stand his Extreme loud speeches.

There was no one she could name who was like the lightning aside from Lambo but he was just a kid so she didn't count him. But the unrestrained cloud could only be the Chairman. The question was if he would join them. But then she knew he would. He wouldn't miss a fight, as she was sure it would be an interesting fight too. The last was the mist. She couldn't figure out who it could be. Considering the position of the guardian it had to be someone who was an illusionist.

The only illusionists that she knew were her sister, Mr. Gibbs, Chrome and Mukuro. Tsuna definitely didn't know the first three. It could be Mukuro. But there was no way that Mukuro would help him. There must be someone else. She stopped her train of thoughts as the school stood proudly in front of her.

Hikari quietly walked inside. Looking here and there. She did not wish to meet the Chairman yet. He was sure to be holding a grudge and she didn't feel like doing anything. Not to mention her weapon was gone.

It was clear. No one on sight. Not even a limp or broken half dead body lying on the campus. Very odd. The Namimori spirit wasn't around either. That was weird. She shrugged. Now wasn't time for her to think about these things.

Hikari quickly went to the flower bed. They were still alive and in nice condition. Too bad they'd wither away in a year. She was watering the plants when she heard noises of cutting the wind. She immediately knew it was the Chairman fighting with somebody else. Who could that be?

At first she dismissed it and decided not go but a thought stopped her. What if the Vice-chairman was there too? She would be gone for many days. Since he was a sensible man she was sure he would water them. Deciding that she should see if he was there or not she headed for the place most likely for a fight to take place. The roof.

Hikari really didn't like to be lost. Really. She hated walking in circles. But with her direction sense it couldn't be helped. She also didn't like to rely on her spiritual powers too much. After a while she actually found the stairs.

She was deciding whether to use her own new made entering technique or just go in like a normal person. After much debate with her own mind she decided upon the later. She had no way to defend. Pushing the door she opened it making a very screeching noise.

The sight before her wasn't terrifying but it wasn't pleasant either. Two people were fighting as if it was a life and death situation. One of them was obviously the chairman and the other was surprisingly… Dinosaur-san?

"What are they doing?" she muttered under her breath as she made her way to the only other person present at the roof. An old man who Hikari remembered seeing with Dinosaur-san. What was his name again?

"Have you seen Vice-chairman-san?" she asked in a polite tone ignoring the people who were fighting. They were making a lot of noises but she ignored them all. They weren't important right now.

"Vice-chairman? Do you mean Kyoya-kun's* subordinate? I haven't seen him. He must be patrolling." The man replied. Hikari nodded in understanding.

"I see. Thank you." She smiled. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Oh it's Romario."

"Then Romario-san, if you meet him would you tell him to take care of the plants for me? I have to go somewhere." She had noticed the clashing noises had ceased and there were no more sounds. But she did not dwell on it.

"Very well." He replied being unsure as his boss and his student were looking at their way.

"Thank you. I shall be going then." Hikari said and just glanced at the two. "What?"

"Oh Hikari was it? What are you doing here?" Dinosaur-san asked. She knew it wasn't his name but for some odd reason she couldn't remember what it was.

"Looking for someone to take care of the flower plants while I'm away." She said without actually caring who she was talking to. She needed to go back to her siblings now. "Why are you fighting with Chairman-san, Dinosaur-san?" she asked with mild curiosity.

"Ah… my name is Dino. Well I'm actually Kyoya's Home tutor." Dino-san replied.

"So, Chairman-san you really are the Cloud Guardian then." She stated and turned her head towards the person whom she addressed.

Hibari seemed annoyed. "I don't care about that. All I care about is to bite this herbivore to death."

"Kyoya!"

"I see. Then good luck and be careful. I'll be going now." Hikari said and walked away. She did however hear his annoyed remark.

"I don't need it."

Hikari rolled her eyes. Of course he would say that. What did she actually expect? A thank you from him? Somehow she was oddly annoyed about something she would have normally brushed off. She was thinking about the blood thirsty prefect! This was not the time. She decided to focus her attention on other things. But she suddenly felt bad for Dino-san. He had a very difficult student indeed.

* * *

When she stood in front of her house she was a bit amazed to see an old fashioned carriage without any horses. If Tsuna was there he would have screeched or maybe even freak out. But Hikari only raised one eyebrow in confusion and went inside the house. Why was such a thing standing outside the house anyway? When Hiroshi heard the door open he peaked from the dining room. He was holding his crystal ball.

"Umn, what's with the carriage outside?" Hikari asked.

"That's our ride."

Hikari was very surprised. "You can't be serious."

"Well I am. Even though it is quite inappropriate for someone like me as it sullies my image but it can't be helped. It's the only ride that can go inside the void." He replied as he flipped his hair in an elegant way.

"We need to go." She turned around to see her older sister who seemed to be very serious. She walked passed them and went out of the house carrying a bag which was from the convenience store. Hiroshi just flipped his hair once again and followed his twin sister. Hikari was going to follow when she remembered something.

She quickly went to her room. It was just the way she had left it this morning. Everything was the same. She scanned the room with her eyes when she noticed the item on the table. Going near it she quickly picked it up and pocketed it. Then without wasting another moment she quickly went downstairs and outside of the house.

"What were you doing?" Haruhi asked when she saw Hikari coming out of the house.

"Just took something." She mumbled.

"Anyway. Let's proceed." Hiroshi said as he opened the door and jumped inside followed by Haruhi. Hikari shrugged. She bent backwards a bit to see Mr. Gibbs sitting on the seat of the driver. He was the coachman apparently. He just fixed his hat. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and Hikari was astonished to see two odd looking horses tied to the carriage. How did they? She decided to let it go for now. She would ask later. Hikari just hopped inside the carriage.

It was spacious. But t was still cold because of the tense atmosphere. The twins were glaring at each other. Apparently in the short while they had the time to get into an argument which resulted into a glaring contest. Hikari sat beside the window while the twins had sat opposite of each other. The carriage started as she felt the movements.

"Why are we sitting inside a century old carriage? And how did those horses showed up?" Hikari asked trying to ease her boredom. "They seemed dead."

"They are dead. That's Gibb's summons. All Shamans' have a partner. In his case they are the horses." Hiroshi told her.

"How come I never saw yours?" She asked.

"Well I don't summon her often. Besides you just recovered your powers."

"Oh. But that doesn't explain why we are in a carriage."

"There is no fucking way some lousy guy can enter the Tenjou compound without getting himself killed. But we had to get inside the village too. So some weirdo who had no freaking life decided make a pathway where only stupid carriage like this could enter and that the road would lead us strait to the mountains where the village is." Haruhi decided to elaborate. But even in describing she doesn't forget to curse.

"Oh." There was nothing more to say. Hikari looked outside the window. There were very odd looking colored spirals swirling around. It was as if they were inside a tunnel. Only the clacking noises of the horses' heels could be heard. It was a lulling noise and without trying to Hikari fell asleep.

Hikari woke hearing a dull thudding noise. She slowly opened her eyes. The noise was on the background somewhere. Being very annoyed Hikari sat up. She rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. When she did open her eyes again she was surprised to see that she was lying on a futon. A very comfortable one too. She looked down at her body. She was still wearing her uniform.

Hikari looked around the room. It was authentic Japanese style. Oddly she was reminded of the day when she had collapsed and went to the Chairman's house. That house was like this too. She chuckled inwardly. Why was she thinking about this? She yawned and pulled the covers off her. It's time to go out.

Hikari knew that the moment she would open the door and step out all the noises would stop. All the running will cease and they will stare. But there was nothing that could be done. She came this far. With a better resolve than before Hikari slid the door open.

Like she had predicted all became silent. There were a lot of people standing there. In Hibari's term, 'crowding' would be the preferable word. They all stared. Hikari didn't need to look at their eyes to know what was present there. Fear, unrestrained pure fear. They haven't forgotten what she did. What she caused. They quickly made a clearing for her to walk.

Hibari would have liked this. She wondered what was so interesting about this. He loved this but she couldn't stand it. That was one of the reasons Hikari found Hibari sometimes an interesting person to observe. But even though she disliked it she doesn't show her discomfort and walked straight to the place she vaguely remembered being the chamber of the leader. That was most likely where she would find her siblings.

"Come in." A stern voice said even before she knocked on the door. Hikari was standing outside the door. Since she was given permission she didn't bother with opening the door politely. She opened it with force.

Inside the room there were three people sitting in the traditional way. Her siblings were seated across the room facing the other person present. He was an old man wearing a Yukata which seemed to be loose. His white long hair reminded Hikari of the man who she fought. When she entered all the eyes turned to her. She was a bit perplexed. His eyes were an odd color of green. Just like her.

He motioned her to sit down. Hikari noticed she was staring. Quickly she made her way across the end, sitting in between the twins.

When she was seated he spoke again. "I didn't think I would ever see you again, child." He spoke with such nostalgia that she didn't reply immediately.

"I didn't think so either." In her memories he looked at her with something akin to pity. She tried to get those memories out of her head. "But because of certain circumstances I had to."

The man narrowed his eyes a bit. He observed the girl before him. She had changed. At first she was so frightened of everything. Then she became so emotionless. But now there was something more. He looked down at her hand. The Snow ring glittered.

"I thought you two wanted her to be free. Yet she became a dog of the Vongola."

"Shut the fuck up old man. It wasn't our decision to make." Haruhi really didn't like him.

"That is not a language befitting of a lady." The man said and Hiroshi tried to suppress his laughter. Haruhi gave him a very heated stare.

"I am not a dog of Vongola. Frankly I don't care what happens to them. But I do care about some people. So, I will help them. If it means I will help Tsunayoshi-kun." Hikari replied.

"Loyal to only the Decimo?" the man murmured. She didn't answer.

"I suppose you could say that. But I do whish to know something." She paused. It's a very important question. "What is you name again?"

The man suddenly burst into laughter breaking the tense atmosphere. "You know that is a very good quality for assassins. Not remembering the targets name and face. It will be helpful." He said after he was able to stop himself. "My name is Bishamon. Leader of the Tenjou clan. Tell me child, what is your name?"

"Hikari." She replied without missing a beat. Bishamon seemed displeased.

"No child. Your human name."

"Excuse me?"

"That is the name that Demon gave you isn't it?" Hikari was silent. "Then I refuse to call you that child."

"I don't care if you refuse to call me by my name or not. I'm here to find a teacher that's all." Hikari said with an annoyed tone. Nobody liked Xezbeth, for he was the one who truly slaughtered those men. But to her he will always be the savior. No matter how plunged in sin he was, he undoubtly was someone she loved dearly.

"Very well come forth." Bishamon decided to not talk about that matter anymore. Hikari stood up and walked towards him. When she was near enough she sat down.

Bishamon forwarded his hand and motioned for her to put her hand on top of his. She compiled. There was an odd glow that surrounded the two of them. Hikari felt sudden pressure. Her eyes became slanted and it became hard for her to breathe. Suddenly it all stopped.

"It seems I have found your teacher." He said after a pause. Hikari quickly pulled her hand away from his.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"That would be me."

The twins gasped. Hikari turned her head to look at them. They seemed horrified. Filled with guilt. She saw them like this before. When she had met them first.

"Something wrong?" she questioned.

"They are surprised by the news. I was sure about it long before." Bishamon stated.

"Why are they surprised? I'm guessing this doesn't happen often."

"Indeed. You are my only student as of now. That means you are chosen to be the next head."

"What?"

* * *

Haruhi and Hiroshi were forced to go home and Hikari had to stay. She dreaded the idea but it couldn't be helped. She somehow became the next head. Now she couldn't be called child forever could she? After her siblings left she and Bishamon were sitting inside a room which seemed like a dojo.

"You were not given a human name?" he asked.

"My name is very human." Hikari stated.

"It is a name given by a demon."

"So?"

"That isn't acceptable anymore. No one would like to address you by that name. From now on you shall be called Hitomi." He declared.

"No. My name is Hikari and that's it."

"We shall see."

Hikari was not pleased. From that day everyone started calling her Hitomi-sama! That was not her name.

"Hi-hi-to-mi-sama…." One of the many young shamans-in-training called out to her. She could feel her fear. Everyone knew about her it seemed.

"Don't call me that. My name is Hikari." She replied with annoyance. The girl mistook it as anger.

"I'm sorry. But Bishamon-sama has ordered all to call you that." she replied not shuttering this time.

"I don't care. Don't call me that."

"Then… maybe I could call you Hime-sama?"

Hikari thought for a while. It was just a title. That way it won't bother anyone. "That is acceptable." Then she remembered something. The older version of Lambo and I-pin had called her that hadn't they?

Hikari sighed. She really hated this awkward place. She was lying on her futon. On her hand was that hairpin. She was twirling it. and without actually doing anything on her first day she fell asleep.

_It was the flower field of her mind this time. Hikari felt she wasn't alone. She turned around to face the only other person who came._

"_Mukuro-kun." She acknowledged him. He was wearing that white shirt and pants. While she wore a white dress._

"_Ku fu fu fu Hikari don't tell me this is your dream space."_

"_Why? I think it's better than yours." _

"_Is it?" he asked with amusement. Hikari tilted her head to a side. _

"_Isn't it obvious? You only have few trees and a river with grasses. I think that is quite dull." _

"_Oya oya and yours is better? There are only flowers there." Mukuro replied._

"_Yes. They are colorful things that make you feel interested. Each one is different from the other with different meanings. Just like humans." Hikari said as she took a deep breath._

"_Is that so? Then allow me to give you a little gift." Mukuro said as he plucked a flower from the field and offered it to her. Hikari just smiled and took it. she felt as ease with him. it was as if they were kindred spirits._

_"Thank you." She smiled as she took the flower. She vaguely remembered something similar to this had happen before. A question popped in her mind. "Mukuro-kun? Are you Tsunayoshi-kun's Mist Guardian?"_

_"What made you say that?" Mukuro seemed offended._

_"Never mind."  
_

Hikari woke up from her dreams. She had figured out something.

"He reminds me of him."

* * *

"I will now announce the next match. Tomorrow night's match will be the Snow." The carvello woman declared. Yamamoto had defeated Squalo the long haired man. When she announced it everyone was quiet.

"It's finally here! What do we do Reborn? Hikari-senpai isn't here yet!" Tsuna panicked.

"Don't panic Tsuna. Have faith. Hikari will come. We'll just have to wait." Reborn told them.

"Cheh. The weird woman better show up." Gokudera muttered.

The next day Tsuna was feeling restless. It was already night time and the others were already there. Basil and Dino were standing outside the school gate. Yamamoto was laughing merrily and Gokudera was grumbling. Ryohei was also present. And surprisingly Tsuna saw Hibari watching from the rooftop. When he entered the school ground the two Carvello women jumped down before him.

"The Snow field is located at the school swimming pool." One of them spoke and then they disappeared. Reluctantly they went to their destination.

"What did they do?" Tsuna asked being horrified. In front of them the swimming pool was no more. It had turned into a giant maze. The walls were made from ice blocks and it seemed deeper than before. The floor of the maze was glittering with something which none was sure of what. Everyone had to look down.

The Varia members were already present. Xanxus was like usual sitting on his chair like it was a throne. Leviathan was beside him. Belphegor stood next to Gola moska with his bandaged body. But even so the Cheshire grin was ever present on his face. Mammon was sitting on Gola Moska's shoulder. The snow guardian was nowhere to be seen.

"They created a maze!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"A nice one too." Said an unfamiliar voice. They all turned around to see two people. They wore odd white robes with many beaded accessories. They both looked identical even though one of them was male and the other female. It seemed the male one talked.

"Eh! Hikari-senpai's siblings!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Ciaossu. Tenjou Haruhi and Tenjou Hiroshi." Reborn cued. Dino was surprised and he was at a loss for words.

"Ha ha senpai had siblings?" Yamamoto asked.

"I Extremely don't get it." Ryohei exclaimed.

"Tenjou?" Gokudera was very shocked. He had heard of those two. Just then the Carvello woman showed up.

"The match will begin in about 15 minutes. In between the time if the participants don't show up they will be disqualified." They spoke.

Tsuna felt tension building up. Both of the snow guardians were missing!

"Ke Ke Ke…. You can't continue the show without the main star can you?" an eerie voice was heard. Suddenly there was a man standing beside Belphegor.

"Can't help having a flashy entrance can you?" He said with his weird grin.

The man had gloved hands. His hair was white with blue predatory eyes. He wore leather jacket and standard Varia uniform.

"Where did he come from?" Tsuna asked. He couldn't tell at all. Dino was still staring.

"Haruhi. Tenjou." He called out to the both of them. Apparently he knew them both.

"Dino." Haruhi replied.

"This is weird." Hiroshi suddenly said.

"Cheh! Where is the weird woman?" Gokudera exclaimed. He was looking at here and there.

"Ha ha I'm sure Senpai will show up." Yamamoto assured.

"Hikari-dono must. Or we may lose this battle!" Basil exclaimed.

The night was dark. There was an odd wind blowing. Suddenly Tsuna heard the faintest sound of a bell.

"Wait, do you guys hear that?" Tsuna asked them. Everyone became quite.

"Hear what tenth?" Gokudera asked.

"That bell ringing."

Eventually the ringing got louder and everyone could hear. The twins just smirked.

"She's here." Haruhi said.

There was a clacking noise coming from somewhere. Everyone saw a hole in the atmosphere. It was small at first then it became bigger. Then something got out. It was a carriage. Century old carriage. It was being pulled by horses. The carriage stopped and the door opened. A person walked out. The said person wore similar white attire with beaded accessories. A straw hat with a veil was on the person's head. Everyone was confused. The person used her right hand to fix the hat. Then she grabbed it and flung it aside in annoyance.

"I detest this stupid hat." Hikari muttered in annoyance.

Tsuna's jaws dropped. "Hikari Senpai!"

* * *

***I'm not sure what Romario-san calls Hibari.**

**If you're wondering when did she train? Why isn't it here? Don't worry all going to be revealed in the next chapter. The fight will be too. And the romance will begin after the finish of this arc. So, stay tuned! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews everyone. It encourages me. **


	19. The Snow Battle part 1

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

**The Great Snow Which….**

"Hikari-senpai!" Tsuna was gawking. Before him stood Hikari with odd styled clothes with a scowl on her face. The clothes were white like robes and seemed to be made from the finest of silk. But that hadn't affected his senpai's mood much.

"About time you showed up weird woman!" Gokudera spat at her. Hikari's face had returned to being normal. She gave him a blank stare.

"Were you worried that I wouldn't show up Hayato-kun?" She asked with a smirk. Gokudera was embarrassed. He was really worried but he didn't want to show it. He was going to give a retort when the Idiotic baseball moron showed up, standing next to them.

"Ha ha Hikari-senpai! That was a nice entrance!" Yamamoto said with a merry laugh. Hikari also gave him a blank stare.

"Thank you even though I didn't try to make one." She replied nonchalantly. Ryohei quickly walked to her.

"Amamiya why are you EXTREMELY wearing these EXTREMELY weird clothes?" He asked. Hikari's eyebrows twitched a bit. He asked the question next to her ear almost bursting her ear drums and making a buzzing noise in her head. She looked at him with annoyance.

"Be quiet. Why are you shouting Ryohei-kun?" She then shook her head. Looking down she grimaced. The white clothe was very uncomfortable to be in. It was the standard Shaman clothes. This symbolized that she was one of the members of the clan. She didn't ever want to be associated with them but now she was to be their leader. The irony of the situation was quite funny! "I'm wearing them because I have to. I don't have a choice." She grumbled.

"Eh?" Tsuna was a bit surprised seeing Hikari looking a bit sad and dazed like that. "Hikari-senpai?" He was concerned. She snapped out of her daze and looked at his direction. Looking at his concerned face she gave a strained smile.

"NOW THAT AMAMIYA'S HERE LETS DO THE USUAL!" Ryohei became enthusiastic then before causing Hikari to question herself if he had any brain or if he would ever grow one. To her horror everyone made a circle and looked at her expectantly.

"You can't be serious." She muttered.

"Oy! Weird woman! You're supposed to be in the circle too!" Gokudera shouted.

"Ha ha! Senpai! It's fun!" Yamamoto added.

"Um you don't have to if you don't want to Hikari-senpai…" Tsuna trailed off. Hikari sighed.

"Fine…" She joined them.

"AMAMIYA! FIGHT!" Ryohei screamed. Then they were back to standing again. Hikari never felt so embarrassed like this in her life. Maybe one or two times but this was truly humiliating.

"The guardian from the both side are present. Please go down to the maze to your designated area." One of the Cervello women spoke. Hikari looked at the maze. There were two entrances. One was located near them and the other was on the other side near the Varia.

The snow guardian of the Varia looked very odd. Hikari felt strange vibes from his body. Not normal vibes. Before she jumped down however she looked back at her siblings. They were standing next to Dino-san (she remembered his name!) and there was an awkward atmosphere that surrounded them. She wasn't the only one who noticed it though. Everyone present did. But deciding this wasn't the time for it Hikari was about to jump down when the Varia guardian gave a weird laugh.

"Ke ke…. Well before we engage in meaningless tangle I shall introduce myself." The man said with an odd glint in his eyes. Hikari crossed her arms.

"Who's that?" Tsuna asked Dino. Who looked confused. He hadn't seen him before.

"There are only seven commanding officers. I'm pretty sure he is one of their subordinates." Dino replied.

"He has an odd aura surrounding him. As if he wasn't normal." Haruhi commented causing Hiroshi to stare with slightly wide eyes. She noticed it. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"That's my twin sister!" He said with a smirk. Haruhi shook her head. "Retard." She quietly muttered.

"Indeed. I am not a commanding officer. I am Belphegor-sama's subordinate." He had a deep voice. Hikari noted that Shaman's usually have this type of tone. They have polished voice because they have to know how to sing. She was forced to learn even though she was horrible at it.

"EH! You mean that bloody guys subordinate?" Tsuna screeched in horror.

"That Knife bastard didn't kill all his subordinates?" Gokudera was thinking out loud.

"Oh! This is going to be an interesting fight!" Yamamoto said. Gokudera felt his eyes twitch in irritation. "Oy baseball freak! Why the hell are you so relaxed?"

"Huh?" Yamamoto seemed relaxed. "Well senpai is relaxed. She doesn't seem to be worried so why should we? We should just watch."

"YEAH! FIGHT TO THE EXTREME AMAMIYA!" Ryohei shouted. Hikari gave a side glance towards them and then looked back at the man.

"As I was saying. Since there was no one for this role I accepted it. I am quite strong. Yes. My name is Baal. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance Princess. Even though you shall die only a few minutes later." He said and gave a fake friendly smile.

"Really. I could say the exact same thing to you. I'm…" Hikari stopped. She looked unsure. Then her eyes were filled with determination. "Amamiya Hikari. Just someone who is annoyed with the stupidity of some people." Tsuna felt a sweat fall. She was definitely talking about them. "And who wants to get over this as quickly as possible."

"Is that so?" Baal just gave a sparkling smile. Hikari felt Goosebumps. She was truly disgusted by this man for some reason.

"Now the guardians of the snow stand on your designated area." Carvello woman said. The two of them jumped down on the opposite end of the maze.

"The Snow match will be held inside the maze. Because of that the spectator area will be outside." The woman looked at the wall. There was a giant screen on the wall of the building next to it. "You can see what is going on from there. For the Snow battle we have taken appropriate measures. The Snow battle field is called the ICE MAZE. It is created in a very complex way. The walls are created from pure ice blocks and are very thick. The floor is made from very light ice that will break with the slightest bit of pressure than necessary. Under it is water below freezing level. If one falls down they will immediately die by freezing."

"EH! That's so dangerous!" Tsuna screeched.

"Hikari hates water." Hiroshi told them. "The field is basically a death trap."

"There is no time limit. The objective is to get the ring from the other holder. The time limit is unlimited."

"Whoever finds the other first wins." Reborn stated.

"The battle of the Snow ring. Baal VS Amamiya Hikari. Battle Start!" The Cervello said and the screen started. It was divided in two parts. One was showing Baal and the other Hikari.

"I'm going." Hikari said and entered the maze.

"Ke ke … this will be an interesting match." Baal commented and also disappeared inside the maze.

"Will Hikari-senpai be allright? She has a terrible sense of direction and not to mention she is wearing a bell!" Tsuna was very worried. This annoyed Haruhi greatly.

"Hey you." She narrowed her eyes. Tsuna flinched. "Yes?"

"You are the leader right?" Tsuna didn't reply. "Why the hell are you such a whimp?"

"Hey! Don't talk to the tenth like that!" Gokudera pulled out some dynamites, ready to attack. He was stopped by Dino.

"Haruhi don't get angry at Tsuna." He said and got a glare directed at him. He just laughed.

"I was hoping to see someone…" Hiroshi flipped his hair gave a sigh. "Someone dashing like me… but it was someone like you." He pointed.

"Ha ha… but he is amazing in his own way." Yamamoto pointed. Hiroshi and Haruhi looked at his direction.

"If not Hikari wouldn't have chosen him as her leader." He said and everyone looked back at the screen.

Hikari was walking as quietly as possible. She made no sound other than the bell stuck on her clothes. She was using spirit detect. But there was no sign of his energy. It was as if he disappeared completely. That didn't matter to her. She would find him or he would find her. She gave a smile.

* * *

On the second day her training truly began. But before she could start her apprenticeship she had to sit with the general public and listen to some basic things one Shaman should know. It was obvious to Hikari that people wouldn't want to be in the same room as her. But was forced to go there anyway and act like general people. When she entered the so called room everyone flinched. They were stiff and weary of her. She sighed and sat down at one corner.

There were 11 students inside the room aside from her. They all had exceptional spiritual ability. They will rise to be the perfect murderers. Huh… when did they become such a messed up clan? Bishamon was seated before them as they all listened carefully.

"Shamans are intermediaries or messengers between the human world and the spirit worlds. They are said to treat ailments/illness by mending the soul. Alleviating traumas affecting the soul/spirit restores the physical body of the individual to balance and wholeness. They also enter supernatural realms or dimensions to obtain solutions to problems afflicting the community. They may visit other worlds/dimensions to bring guidance to misguided souls and to ameliorate illnesses of the human soul caused by foreign elements. The shaman operates primarily within the spiritual world, which in turn affects the human world. The restoration of balance results in the elimination of the ailment."

He paused. All eyes were directed at him. He gave a smile. "But we, of the Tenjou clan have another task. We cleanse the world of darkness."

Hikari stopped herself from laughing outright by coughing. Bishamon gave a disapproving stare. She just shrugged. After that he said some nonsense she didn't bother listening to. But something raised her interest.

"…a Tenjou clan member wears white robes to signify that we are psychopomps. The beads are enchanted accessories and a bell is for the noise." That didn't make any sense.

"I would like to ask a question. If you wouldn't mind." she had raised her voice then normal. The whole room became silent as all eyes turned to her.

"You may ask away." He said with mild amusement.

"Very well. We are assassins correct?" She glanced at the people present. They just dumbly nodded. "We are supposed to be masters of stealth. If we go around with a bell that chimes shouldn't the target know where we are? Won't that make the whole stealth thing fail?"

Bishamon just chuckled. "An interesting question indeed Hitomi-san." Hikari glared at him for calling her by that name but he brushed it off. "The reason for the bell is….to accumulate fear or to notify the opponent of your presence to boast his ego. When he is sure to win he will foolishly attack. That is when you strike."

* * *

Hikari yawned. Her black short hair was moving because of the mild force of the wind. It had grown a bit. Usually she would have cut it but oddly decided not to this time. As she walked barely putting pressure on the ground, she heard voices. They were whispering to her. It must be the wind spirits. She stopped and gave a smirk.

00000

"Why did she stop?" Tsuna asked.

"What is that woman doing? She's just walking around." Gokudera was fuming.

"Just watch." Hiroshi told them.

00000

Hikari turned her head to her right side. Narrowing her eyes she then jumped. At that precise moment the wall broke and a giant staff was seen at the direction where Hikari previously stood. The floor couldn't handle it and it broke making a hole. The staff was dipped in the water. Baal came out from the broken part of the wall. He slowly pulled the staff out from the water. It wasn't down for long but the staff already became ice.

Hikari had fortunately moved away. Baal looked at her direction. She pulled out her weapon. It was a Chain-sickle like her other one. Yet it was different. The sickle was flawless white and the chain was almost glowing as well.

00000

"Whoah! Senpai's weapon changed!" Yamamoto commented.

"It's SHINY!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Who is this shit head?" Haruhi asked Dino who was standing next to her. Dino just laughed a bit. "Tsuna's Sun Guardian."

"Tch…idiotic fool."

00000

"You know, thanks to Mr. Long haired dude, I had to change my weapon. Not to mention I felt a new feeling that I never experienced before." Hikari said and fixed her clothes. Ice got stuck on it because of the explosion Baal did. "And I had to learn everything from the very beginning again. I don't hold grudges but you just made me get covered in ice. That is unacceptable." She was very annoyed. Her usually very deep colored green eyes became slit like cats and they were fiercer than before.

"Ke ke… is that so? Then I shall enjoy this brawl very much. I am after all Bel-sama's servant." Baal said as he gave a smirk. His flung his staff towards her. Hikari dodged it easily but her eyes became wide as the long staff turned into a three-section staff with spikes. She couldn't dodge that fully as the first section grazed her body. The spikes were sharp it seemed. One of them got stuck on her clothes as Baal pulled his weapon back to him, her clothes got torned.

"No wonder I hate this dress. Now I can dispose of it later." Hikari grumble.

00000

"Why is Hikari-senpai talking about her clothes?" Tsuna asked with a blank face. He couldn't understand how she could be so calm about everything!

"She is a weird woman!" Gokudera added.

00000

"Now you see me… now you don't." Baal said and jumped away inside the maze. Hikari ran after him but he was gone. She looked at the necklace that hung around her neck. The ring was still there. He was trying to get it but didn't succeed this time. She had to try harder it seemed. She started running. Now she had his trail. It wouldn't be hard to find him now.

Hikari was deep in the maze. She heard a chuckle coming from somewhere. She ran after it but there was no one.

"He's using the same technique." Hikari said. She closed her eyes and concentrated. All the spirits of the wind were communicating with her. Her world was complete darkness. Suddenly there was a ripple that spread everywhere. She quickly pinpointed the location. It wasn't far away. She plucked the small bell from her already torn clothes and threw it to a side. She didn't need it anymore. Blood seemed to be oozing from the place where the staff had grazed her. She didn't care about that but if the blood falls on the ground the markings won't be easy to hide. Because of that she wrapped a cloth on the wounded area and begun moving again.

The floor ice couldn't handle the strength of the staff and had started breaking little by little. All the while both were unaware. Baal was sure of her presence in the maze. She was at the dead center. He was there too. She had found him first.

"Let's stop this hide and seek. Frankly I'm tired of this already." Hikari said with a bored tone.

"Indeed." Baal said as he positioned himself for a fight. Hikari looked at the brand new shiny weapon on her hands. She had to go through rigorous training in order to wield this.

* * *

"Let me see your weapon Hitomi-san." Bishamon forwarded his hand to Hikari. The man insisted on calling her by that name even though she disapproved of it quite a bit. Never the less she complied. "Hmn… It seems the blade was shattered by a very strong object with much force. How did it happen?" He asked after inspecting the broken weapon.

"Well some guy with long silver hair with a sword came out of nowhere. He started attacking, I tried to fight him. He was strong and used his sword which was technically his hand to strike me. I blocked with my weapon and it shattered." Hikari told her tale in a monotonous voice.

"I see. It seems the weapon could not withstand your power along with the strike. You need to have a new one along ….with…hmn." Bishamon was thinking deeply. He eyed Hikari carefully. She was wearing a Yukata.

"Listen, Bis…" Hikari utterly failed to remember his name. How humiliating. She coughed as to clear her throat which was actually to hide her embarrassment. "I only have 10 days to train. Do tell me what am I supposed to do to be at least on equal footing with that man."

Bishamon did notice her slip but decided to ignore it. "You must have been fighting one of the Varia members."

"Varia?"

"They are the elite Independent Assassination group of Vongola led by the Ninth's son Xanxus."

"You're well informed."

"Ah yes I am. The one you were fighting with was most likely Squalo. The second-in-command. If that is true than we have a lot of work to do." He suddenly said the last sentence with seriousness. He stood up and looked at Hikari who was bewildered by his sudden change of attitude. "Attack me without any weapon."

"Huh?" Hikari wasn't amused. She looked at him closely to see if he was joking. He looked very serious. This was really annoying.

Never the less she stood up and took a defending stance. She quietly grumbled about how she won't be able to do anything and decided to go for it by coating her body with her own spiritual energy.

Hikari started off with a straight punch followed by a quick side kick. They were blocked but she didn't stop there. She used her other leg to do a straight kick. Her leg was caught but she used that to do another side kick. Which was the actual attack and it hit. Bishamon let go of her leg and she crouched on the ground like a cat and stared at him. He wasn't moving. Then slowly he looked at her.

"You have no physical strength. You have technique but lack the power to go through with it. No wonder the weapon broke. With just raw spiritual energy no ordinary weapon can survive."

Hikari felt the insult but didn't say anything as it was true. She just looked at another side. She definitely didn't want to hear more of that.

"You need training. Physical one. So let us begin by you wearing this." Bishamon pulled out some odd old looking bangles from somewhere (apparently many people have places where they pull out weird stuff like that) and forwarded them to her.

Hikari looked at the bangles once, then at Bishamon. He motioned for her to wear them. She shrugged and took them from his hand. They were very light. She admired the design and symbols on them before slipping them on her hand. Suddenly they shrunk and clasped tightly on her wrist.

"What?" Hikari tried to get them off but they were stuck to her hand like glue. "What is the meaning of this?"

Bishamon watched with mild amusement as Hikari tried to get those bangles off her. She tried to shake them off by biting on to them too but it didn't work. While she was getting frustrated he decided to talk after he was amused enough.

"They won't get off so easily." He decided to notify her.

Hikari gave him a blank stare. Then she sighed to compose herself again. "What are these things?"

"They are special binding bracelet just like your old one. Except this one binds your spiritual power to a minimal. Which means you won't be able to do anything. Now your physical training will start. That way you won't run out of stamina as fast. Now shall we get to it?" He said forcefully and headed to the door.

"This sucks…." Hikari muttered as she followed him.

00000

Hikari didn't loose focus. She swung her chain directly at him. Baal dodged. He was also attacking. This was endless. They would attack and then hide. All in while the floor broke.

00000

"Here carry these to the mountain and come back again." Bishamon said pointing at the buckets filled with water. There were stones inside as well. Hikari looked at him incredulously. Was he serious? He noticed her look. "Oh I'm very serious."

Hikari sighed. She went near them. The bucket looked heavy. She tried to pull one up and utterly failed. Indeed it was very heavy. How the hell will she manage to get two of these buckets to the mountain that looked very high up like that?

"Do I have to carry both of these and come back?"

"Yes. As many times as necessary." Bishamon replied. Then suddenly he seemed to have remembered something. "I almost forgot." He then pulled out a very heavy looking book from somewhere and went near her. He put the book on her head. "Now you must go."

Hikari rolled her eyes in a dissatisfied manner. He wanted to be like Reborn or something? Oh well. She knew something like this was bound to happen to her anyway.

* * *

Hibari was staring at the screen on the building. He was sitting on the roof of the school. The area wasn't bad. The herbivores were doing whatever they pleased to his beloved school. After all this was over he will see to it that they fix everything. If they don't they would be thoroughly beaten. But that was not why he looked.

The one fighting was Amamiya Hikari. Someone who had many herbivore traits but was different as well. She had improved. He could see it. Her eyes had changed. There was no trace of the confusion that lingered in them before. They were looking completely focused. Like a predator. He was feeling an odd sensation. He would like to fight her again. His blood was pumping thinking about the next time they would exchange blows.

Why was he interested in her? That question popped out from somewhere in his mind. Her potential? No, why should he care. Something else. Yes. She was interesting. Sometimes while patrolling he would see her talking to thin air. She didn't seem to mind that people stared. Oddly she wasn't scared of him either. She would talk to him as though they were some kind of acquaintances. Maybe they were.

She was an herbivore who mingled with the crowd very less. That was why he was interested in her. Also he owed her for the other day. Hibari yawned as the yellow fluffy bird settled on his hair.

Then he felt that odd mist again. Just like the rain battle mist was accumulated in a certain place. Very odd. The sensation disappeared after a minute. He turned his attention to the screen once again.

* * *

"Your training has ended." Bishamon said as he was seated inside a room while Hikari was before him looking bored.

"Really?" She wasn't about what she did. All he made her do was run around carrying buckets of water and climb poles. He also forced her to learn how to dance and sing.

"Yes." He gave a smile. "I believe bow you can take down many people. Also I have taught you how to free a spirit from this world. I can now say that you have done it."

"Done what?"

"Became a full fledged Shaman in a few days. I must say you are quite good at this."

"Thank you. It seems I have much talent after all." Her voice was filled with sarcasm. "I must leave then. The match should begin shortly."

"I know. But remember your training has not yet fully finished. You must come back. As the next head that is your duty to learn how to take over."

Hikari stood up and was leaving. She didn't reply at first. She was standing before the slide door. "I don't care."

"You must." He said. Hikari was about to leave when she felt something thrown at her. She quickly grabbed the thing and was surprised. It was a chain-sickle. A very sharp and white one. Made from a very different substance than her old one. She turned around to look at the leader properly.

"Your old one cannot be used anymore. This one should come in handy as you only need to channel a little bit of your power in it. You can use the rest for other purposes."

Hikari didn't say anything. She just gave a small smile. What an odd man. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

"Ah yes, don't forget to wear your clothes that was provided to you."

Wait, scratch that he was annoying.

* * *

"You can't win against me princess." Baal said as he stood before Hikari with many scratches. He was panting a bit. Hikari was not in good shape either. She was also panting albeit more than him. The staff had landed a powerful blow on her shoulder. It was bleeding.

"You don't know that." Hikari said as she prepared herself for anther assault.

"No, I do." He said. His eyes turned to blood red. Suddenly Hikari had an ominous feeling. The spirits were screaming something about upcoming danger.

00000

"Ushishishi he's going to do it." Belphegor said.

"Hmn, we'll get to see a good show today." Mammon said with his bored tone as he was comfortably seated on Gola Moska's shoulder. Xanxus said nothing. He just grunted.

00000

"Wait! Could he be?" Dino suddenly exclaimed causing everyone to look at him. He looked tensed.

"What are you talking about?" Reborn asked his former student.

"I heard that there was a member of Varia who could have become a commanding officer but decided not to. Because he finds that too boring. Whenever he is sent to a mission everyone dies." Dino was saying.

"So, you're saying he killed them all?" Hiroshi asked.

"No, they died because of fear."

"Eh? What does that supposed to mean?" Tsuna asked as he was confused. Haruhi suddenly understood.

"They were terrified of him. He did something that makes the victim die of fear that was it right?" She looked at Dino for confirmation, who nodded.

"How is that possible?" Gokudera asked.

"Ha ha then there's nothing to worry about. I don't think Hikari-senpai is going to be easily intimidated." Yamamoto tried to assure everyone.

"Yeah! Hikari-senpai isn't afraid is she?" Tsuna was trying to calm his beating heart. Everyone relaxed. They had that believe in her.

"No…" Hiroshi quietly said. "There is something that will terrify her."

"What is it?" Reborn asked.

* * *

"Like the darkness of the shadows

Like the darkness of the sea

Like the darkness of despair

Like the darkness of the dead

Come to me as I ask

To the world of the living

I summon you from the other world

Lielaps!"

Baal screams and he is surrounded by an incredulous amount of spiritual energy. A seal surrounds the place where she stood. Hikari tried to shield her eyes from the blinding light. All eyes are glued to the screen.

"It's a fight between two Shamans. You won't see this type of fighting easily." Reborn said as he watched. Hikari didn't look like she was afraid.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Gokudera asked with wonder.

"He's summoning his familiar dimwit." Haruhi replied with annoyance. Gokudera glared but she didn't care. She had an awful feeling like something bad will happen. The Varia members also watched. They wanted to see the use of his power as well.

From the circle emerged something black and horrendous. Smoke swirled around Baal and then materialized itself before Hikari. It was a giant black dog. It was showing his sharp white teeth as saliva dripped from its mouth on the ground. The floor ice dissolved in to vapor.

"Disgusting." Hikari mused. She didn't seem to be in distress seeing such a creature.

"Well maybe you should run away before it's too late." Baal sneered and he motioned for the dog to attack. The dog which was named Lielaps ran towards Hikari who sighed and prepared to defend herself. When the dog was close enough she threw the chain of her weapon coating it with more of her power than before. But the dog just became a black fog surprising her. The fog surrounded Hikari thickly and she couldn't be seen anymore.

"And the princess is trapped in her nightmare until she dies." Baal said with a happy tone.

When the fog dispelled there stood a giant black box with the size of an elevator. Seeing that the twins faces became pale. Which wasn't unnoticed by everyone else present.

"What is thane matter Tenjou-dono?" Basil asked.

"Hikari isn't generally afraid of anything but she has an extreme case of Claustrophobia." Hiroshi said with horror in his voice.

"I EXTREMELY don't get it!" Ryohei said.

"It means the fear of closed spaces." Gokudera replied.

"You mean like that?" Yamamoto asked with a worry laced tone.

"Hikari-senpai…" Tsuna was very worried.

An ear piercing scream erupted from the box as Hikari became frantic and tried to get out of the box. But as she was too tensed and too terrified she couldn't come up with anything.

"Fuck." Haruhi cursed. There was nothing that she could do. All the while Baal seemed to enjoy his work.

* * *

**Wow….that was long. This was becoming too long so I had to cut it short. It was becoming over 9000!(words!) The next chapter will hopefully end this arc. Anyway I hope you are patient with me and enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for telling me your opinions. Hope to see you soon!**


	20. The Snow Battle part 2

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

…**.Covers The Sky In White**

It was total darkness that surrounded her. There was not even one ray of light that entered the black space. One couldn't see even their hands. Hikari was feeling suffocation. She couldn't see or hear anything. It was just like that time. She tired to reach something, anything but she couldn't. Somehow crawling at the wall she tried to bang at the door. It wasn't opening. No white hand was forwarded to her. Her mind was in panic mode.

On the outside Baal stared at the box with amusement. He was grinning. Ah the screams! It was like music to his ears. And when it's all over the look of terror on their eyes are always worth it! The Varia watched with mild interest. They were sure to be the winner in this match. It was pathetic to watch.

"What's going on?" Ryohei asked. He didn't understand why Hikari was banging on the box like thing like that. She should have just cut it like what she usually does.

"This doesn't seem good for us." Dino mused. Tsuna looked a little pale. He never thought that Hikari of all people would have that kind of problem. Now he was anxious for her safety.

"Why the hell didn't the weird woman dodge?" Gokudera asked. He was also concerned but he could do nothing as well. Haruhi got irritated. "It's not that easy fool."

Reborn was thinking about something deeply. Then he looked at Hikari's siblings. They were watching the fight so closely. He tilted his fedora down to hide his eyes. "It isn't like Hikari to be afraid of something. Unless she was traumatized very badly in childhood. You know why don't you?"

Haruhi just looked away in guilt and shame. Hiroshi was silent. He looked at the black object helplessly and then at the people present. They were staring at them. The twins looked at each other for a brief second before nodding. They decided to tell these kids about their sister.

Hiroshi began. "Hikari is younger than us. We have almost seven years of difference. When she was born we were already out of the clan and were in training. Our Father was a person madly in love with his wife. Mother was kind and beautiful but…" he gave a sad smile. "She had a fragile body and was a powerful seer. After giving birth to us she became subsequently weaker than before. Her power also weakened for some reason. She was always happy. Always with a soft smile. I never saw her to be sad. She always said to do what we wanted. We didn't have to be Tenjou clan members if we didn't want to."

"But we ended up becoming one anyway." Haruhi said with a tint of sadness in her voice. "She wanted another child. Father was reluctant but mother somehow persuaded him. We were happy that we'd get a younger sibling. Our happy family started to fall apart when mother died giving birth to Hikari. Father went insane but we didn't know that. He hid Hikari in the underground storage place. He had promised mother he wouldn't let any harm come to her. So, he couldn't kill her. He just left her there. That assholic father of mine trapped her there. Only light that reached was a small window so up high. Because of that she also gained her claustrophobia with nyctophobia the fear of darkness."

"How can that be?" Even Yamamoto was surprised. Dino just stared at the two siblings. They were looking distraught for some reason.

"And while she suffered alone we didn't even know she existed. We were always away from the clan. Doing foolish and unnecessary things. While she was in that dark place for seven years. She didn't know how to speak. She didn't even have her own name. Hikari fortunately is blessed with immense spiritual energy. Unknowingly using that power she went to the sacred place where the spirits and Shamans meet. There she met Xezbeth the demon of lies and deceit. He could tell she was powerful but not trained. Then he decided to train her." Hiroshi stopped.

"He taught her how to speak. How to interact. About the world and most of all he gave her a name. Hikari, the light. She grew up in that small cramped place for seven years. The demon one day asked her to relinquish control of her mind to him. Hikari was just a child. She knew no one other than him. Why wouldn't she let him have control? He was her whole world." Haruhi said another set of screams could be heard. That startled them. Something was happening inside. The banging noise increased.

"Then what happened?" Dino urged them to finish. Haruhi looked at him for a second and then closed her eyes as she remembered.

"Hikari let him control her body. That was what he was waiting for. Coincidentally we both came back home at that time. Xezbeth using Hikari body destroyed the cellar where she was kept. Then he got up to the main house. We were talking with the leader so we weren't in the house. Father was with us as well. Xezbeth went on a rampage and started killing everyone. She was frail and thin. Her body was filled with mud and dirt and her hair was so long that it dragged on the floor. Her eyes were red and slit like a cats. People were afraid and they tried to run. But he killed them all. He used her body for roughly an hour but in that short time he wiped out at least fifty people."

"When we heard the ruckus coming from outside we all ran to find the source. We were astonished to see an unknown girl slashing everything with red blood. Her body was painted in red and she was laughing like some deranged person. But she suddenly halted and stared at a certain direction." Hiroshi stopped as he remembered the horrible scene. It was so terrifying for him. A girl who looked no older than eight laughing like a maniac and slashing people as though they were merely toys.

"We were speechless and followed her gaze. She was staring intently at Father who stared back with something I never saw before. Hate and scorn. We didn't even blink when leader suddenly pushed both of us aside. A whip of red blood had been casted towards our direction. We were saved thanks to leader but father was not so lucky. He was sounded badly. The whip went through his abdomen making a big gash. Blood gushed out from there. He coughed out some blood before collapsing on the ground. Haruhi tried to go and heal him quickly but leader stopped her. He stared at the demon possessed child. Xezbeth laughed."

"I never though a child's eyes could be so cold and cruel. That damned demon stared at us or leader I didn't know. But there was only hate. He used her body and started to speak. He said that while we had fun we let our little sister suffer. But he will help her forever. That was the first time I heard about us having a little sister. We looked at father for the answer. He hadn't died yet. He didn't deny anything, looked away. He didn't look guilty at all. That's when I knew the demon was saying the truth. After that my memory is hazy. Using her body Xezbeth killed father and started to fight with leader while we stood there dumbly. He was somehow able to force the demon out of her body and throw him in the deepest part of hell. That's when Hikari regained her senses and saw the real world for the first time. She couldn't look for too long and fainted immediately. The demon had completely drained her energy." Haruhi paused.

"After she woke up she didn't speak for a long time. Then when she did speak the first thing she asked was where Xezbeth-san was. Outside the clans people were fixing the damage. They were frightened by her and had dubbed her as the Red princess of death. We reluctantly told her what happened. Thinking back we shouldn't have done that. She then proceeded to use all her power to actually go to hell and meet him.

We somehow managed to get her back from there. But something changed after that. She was frightened of everything and always wanted to meet him. No matter what we said she wouldn't care. I think that was the most emotion I saw in her my whole life. Leader gave her a bracelet that restrained all her memories. After that she became quiet and like the girl you know. We decided to quit the clan and changed our names and traveled the world." Hiroshi said as he stared at the box.

"But now she's changed. She looks livelier. She has all her memories now but she didn't change. I knew it was going to happen but not so soon. Now because of you people she went to the clan and learned to use her Shaman abilities not to mention became the next in line to be the leader."

"So Hikari is the next leader? I though the Tenjou clan doesn't choose sides." Reborn informed. The twins turned to look at the infant that was sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"We don't. Hikari chose to assist the tenth and no one else." Hiroshi said and looked at Tsuna. "Though I don't know why she bothered at all."

"I never thought Hikari-senpai would have that kind of past. She looks so normal." Tsuna whispered quietly. Suddenly there was another ear piercing scream.

* * *

Hikari was trying to get away from the dark entities. There were some things that were crawling on her. Just like hell. She tried to get those what ever they were off her. Outside someone was laughing. Where was Xezbeth-san? Where was this place? She wanted to leave as quickly as she could. But she was trapped. She tried to escape. The walls were closing in on her. She sat there with her knees touching her chest. It was scary.

"Hikari-senpai you have to get out of there!" someone was calling out to her. Who was this? She knew this voice. Where did she hear it before? So familiar.

"Senpai!"

"Oy weird woman! Wake up! You better defeat that creep!"

"AMAMIYA! EXTREMELY WIN!"

"Hikari-dono!"

"Hikari calm down!"

"And kick that bastard's ass!"

So many voices. Some were annoying no most were annoying people but she knew them. From where? She tried to sit up. It was pitch black darkness. She had to get out of here. She had to meet them.

"Amamiya Hikari. I didn't think that you were so weak." A strange voice. Polite yet laced with danger. Hikari immediately recognized the voice. Chairman-san?

* * *

"Hiiiii!" Tsuna screeched as Hibari suddenly jumped down and landed in front of them. He glanced at them and then at the black box. He then proceeded to stalk away. Leaving the people present to be bewildered.

"Who the fuck was that?" Haruhi said as she saw Hibari walk away. Frankly she was very surprised to see a boy showing up and saying such things and walking away so nonchalantly.

"Hibari Kyoya, the Cloud guardian." Reborn decided to elaborate.

"What was that about? It somehow seemed he tried to help." Hiroshi said with wonder.

"Kyoya's like that. He's not a bad guy." Dino replied as he chuckled.

"You sound like you're his…" Haruhi was going to say something when she stopped and looked at the direction of the box. A strange energy was surrounding the box.

"What's going on?" Tsuna said as the light started seeping out of the box.

"She's summoning!" Hiroshi stated.

* * *

Hikari suddenly remembered that she was actually in a battle with a man named Baal. But it was dark cramped…no she couldn't think like that. She had to defeat him or they all will die. It was dark. Hikari closed her eyes and tried to calm her mind. The dark walls were not trying to close in on her. She pictured the beautiful flower field with a person with flaming red hair. When she was calm enough she chanted a few words. Her eyes were still closed.

"The light of hope that resonates within me

Even in the darkness of despair

The wind of change that ripple through

Even in the unchanging island

The fire of resolution that that never dies

I summon you from the netherland

Rise from the ashes

Samael"

When she finished chanting the spell a pentagram formed on the ground. Light was seeping outside. Baal stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes. The girl should be too traumatized to actually summon anything. It seems the shouts from them woke her up. No matter. Laelaps isn't so weak. He will be able to hold her there.

Suddenly the giant box was blasted from the inside and Laelaps quickly returned to its original form. It stood before its master and growled. When the smoke vanished everyone saw a man wearing police clothing holding Hikari close to his chest. Hikari on the other hand was clutching his vest and panting. The experience was traumatizing for her.

"What is this, someone torturing my princess? It was so much that she decided to summon me? This must be serious." He laughed. His red eyes were glowing bright.

"Take care of the familiar. I'll take care of…" Hikari blinked. To think she actually forgot the name of her opponent. "Who ever he is…." She muttered finishing her sentence. Baal was actually annoyed.

"As the princess wishes." Samael said as he grinned at the black dog. The dog growled in return. It lunged at him. Samael was surrounded by light for a second. Then from the blinding light emerged a giant phoenix. Then two summon creatures started to clash with each other.

Baal glanced at the figures for a second before looking back at Hikari. She was breathing harder than before. She wouldn't last much longer. He gave a side grin. The summon had taken quite a toll on her. The more powerful it was the more energy it would take. He could take her on easily now.

"Do not underestimate me." Hikari said as she pulled out her silver chain sickle. She looked determined. Baal just gave a creepy laugh and took a defensive stance with his three section staff on his hands. Then they clashed.

Baal noticed that Hiakri's attack power had not decreased. She was still as swift and as precise as before while he was slowing down. No, she was just speeding up. They were making so much noise that they didn't notice the cracks on the floor. The spectators saw it though.

"The floor is breaking!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Hikari-senpai be careful!"

"Hikari-dono mustn't fall in the water!" Basil tried to warn her but she didn't hear anything. While Hibari was seated on the roof and watched with mild interest. He didn't know what compelled him to go there and say that but he was seeing an interesting thing so he didn't ponder on it for too long.

Suddenly just as everyone had predicted the ice of the floor shattered and the two of them were falling down with wide eyes. The whole ice maze fell down along with them. At that time they were aiming for each other's rings that hung around their necks. They both fell on the water with a splashing noise. Seeing that the familiars quickly stopped their brawl and went to save their own masters and they too dove in the water. Everyone was looking at the screen with much concentration. They couldn't see what was happening underwater. The surface was still without any movements. They didn't want to think of the possibility that their senpai was frozen. The Varia on the other hand didn't seem like they cared much. Xanxus was sitting on his thrown like chair and yawned. He was not amused.

Slowly there was movement inside the water field and something jumped up from there. Everyone was looking at Baal who was shrouded by a black mist. He was panting and was soaking wet. Then another splash was heard. Hikari also somehow crawled on the edge of the pool. She was surrounded by a bluish mist. She somehow got up and was feeling very cold.

Before they could resume their fight the Carvello women jumped before them. Both of them became confused.

"The Snow match is a draw." One of them spoke causing everyone to be surprised.

"Eh?" Tsuna asked as he couldn't understand.

"The match is a draw as both of the contestants lost their part of the ring." The other Carvello lady said as she flickered her wrist and the two chains suddenly appeared in her hands. The half Vongola rings were hanging from the chains. When they showed the rings to both of the guardians of snow they looked at their necks to see the chains gone. When did they loose it? Suddenly Hikari remembered. When they were trying to get the rings they must have let the ring slip as they fell down!

"The position of the Guardian of Snow will be Vacant until the ring conflict has ended. Tomorrow night it will be the battle of the Mist." The Carvello woman said before long they were gone. Hikari was feeling cold and her eyes were heavy. She couldn't keep her eyes open. Before she lost consciousness however she looked up at the rooftop to see Hibari looking down at her. They had a brief eye contact before Hikari fainted.

* * *

When Hikari came to open her eyes she noticed she was laid on a bed. Finally a bed. It was her own one at that. How long was it since she slept on it? She rubbed her eyes to see clearly. When her vision was clear she slowly sat up. Luckily she was dressed in warm clothing. Haruhi must have changed them. She absentmindedly put her hand on her left pocket of the pants. There was nothing there. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Are you looking for this?" Hikari looked at the door to see her older sister standing at the door. She was twirling the hair pin in her hand. Hikari just nodded. Haruhi came inside and walked to the bed and sat down. She took Hikari's hand and put the hair pin on her palm. Hikari said nothing. She wordlessly put it back to her pocket.

"How did you get that?" Haruhi just asked. She was curious.

"A friend gave it to me." Hikari said nonchalantly. Then she seemed to be in deep thought. "He's an odd one."

"Really?" Haruhi was thinking who that could be. Was it the cloud guardian? It could be possible.

"I think I'm going for a walk. I need to see how the plants are." Hikari said. She slowly got down from the bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up leaving Haruhi to wonder who gave her the pin.

When Hikari came down all dressed she noticed her brother sitting on the dining table with glasses and doing some paper works. Haruhi was talking to the phone. Mr. Gibbs was no where to be seen. He could be out grocery shopping. Hikari just came down the stairs and went to the table to get a glass of water. She felt quite thirsty. Haruhi and Hiroshi both looked at her.

"You all right?" Hiroshi asked. He was concerned. The battle was last night. She was exposed to her deepest fear. A person wouldn't be all right after that. But it was Hikari after all.

"I feel relatively fine. I'm just going out for a bit. See you later." Hiakri said. She opened the door and was about to exit when she remembered something. "Oh! I almost forgot." She turned her head to look at her siblings. "After I get back can you tell me how you know Dinosaur-san?" she smiled and walked out of the house not even bothering to see the reactions of her siblings. She had to see the plants and she was hoping to see chairman too. He was most likely there as well.

It was morning. Today was the day of the Mist battle. Hikari was hoping to meet the illusionist of the family. Speaking of illusionists she hadn't talked with Mukuro lately. She was far to busy with her training it seemed. It was surprising for her. Whenever she was with him she felt at ease. That was something rare. Even with her friends she never felt this way before. She liked to talk with him and spend time in the dream land. Sometimes her heart would race. She couldn't figure out why.

Hikari quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the school gate. Today she saw the Namimori spirit after her long leave. Hikari greeted the emotionless wanderer and went inside. Classes were in session but she wasn't wearing the school uniform. She had completely forgotten that school hadn't stopped while she was gone. Now she was definitely going to get in trouble if the Chairman saw her. Deciding not to ponder on the though too much Hikari went to the flower field.

Because of her training her ability to communicate with the spirits had grown. She could even feel the spirit of the plants. The garden was in nice condition. She knew they wouldn't live much longer but still. It seemed Kusakabe took good care of them. One flower was a little down. She went near it and softly touched the flower. She was going to say something when she felt unfamiliar presences behind her. There were four people. Not many people should know about this place. Hikari turned around with annoyance only to see the people wearing black Gokuran. They had the disciplinary committee badge on their hands along with the regent hairstyle.

"This is private property of the disciplinary committee. Vice-Leader told us not to let anyone come here." One of them told Hikari who just folded her arms.

"And if I refuse?" Her voice was laced with annoyance.  
"Then you will be punished." Another of the members told her. One of the four people quickly recognized her. He quickly stopped his comrades from saying something more.

"That's Amamiya Hikari-san." He whispered quietly.

"Who?" Another questioned not understanding the point of this. The one who recognized Hikari looked somewhat fearfully at Hikari once and then at his comrades. Hikari raised her eyebrows. What were they whispering about?

"You know leaders…." He trailed off. This incomplete sentence seemed have a great impact on the members. Hikari watched with amusement as their faces were drained of color as they stared at her direction fearfully. She tilted her head to a side with slight confusion.

"We are sorry. Please continue what you were doing Amamiya-san." They said in unison and quickly marched off leaving a very confused Hikari. What just happened? Deciding not to care about their strange behavior she tended to the flowers. After a while she felt another presence approaching and fast. But this time it was of a familiar person. She turned around to see Kusakabe.

"How have you been Vice-chairman-san?" She asked. He was a much better company then those creeps. Kusakabe seemed to be surprised to see her at this time.

"Amamiya-san! When did you get back?" He asked. It seemed the people around Sawada Tsunayoshi were all on leave. They hadn't come to school for at least 12 days. Their leader also went missing. He returned as well. In his mind it seemed odd.

"Just last night. I have to thank you Vice-chairman-san. You protected the plants and took good care of them. You even went as far as to make the committee members guard them." Hikari truly felt grateful she also knew that the plants felt the same way. Kusakabe was surprised.

"You are mistaken. I didn't order the disciplinary members to protect this place."

"Then?" She was very surprised.

"Leader must have done it." Kusakabe deduced. Hikari was astonished. She was speechless for a few seconds. Why did he do that?

"Really?" Hikari whispered to herself. Then she looked back at Kusakabe. "Vice-chairman-san, do you know where I can find Chairman-san?"

Kusakabe shook his head. "Leader didn't come to school today."

"Oh…" Hikari couldn't hide her disappointment. She wanted to thank him. Since she looked as dejected as she could look Kusakabe decided to add his idea of where Hibari could be.

"I'm sure you'll find the chairman around town."

"Ah thank you Vice-chairman-san. I'll see you later." Hikari said and decided to look for the chairman. But first she needed to go to the department store. She had to buy some chocolate bars. While Kusakabe looked at her retreating form and gave a small smile.

* * *

Hikari was heading towards one of the most secluded places of the town. Not many people visited the place. She was carrying a bag filled with chocolate bars and following the spirit energy of Hibari. You actually didn't think she would find him otherwise did you? Hikari figured he was training. That's what he loved to do anyway. When she heard clashing noises she was sure Hibari was there.

Like she predicted Hibari was fighting with… Dinosaur-san. Wait, he was his home tutor wasn't he? It seemed the elderly man whose name she forgot, was with them as well. He was the one who first noticed her. He gave a kind smile and Hikari tried to return it but somehow it turned into a strained one.

"Amamiya-san." He called out. Hearing him call her the two fighters turned to look at her direction. Hikari walked to the place where they were standing.

"Hello." Hikari greeted ignoring all the destruction that happened to the poor field.

"Yo Hikari what brings you here? You feeling well?" Dinosaur-san asked. Hikari inwardly got annoyed with herself. Why did she always forget his name?

"Not so bad….Dinosaur-san right?" Hikari tried to confirm. Dino just chuckled. He did know of her inability to remember his name.

"It's Dino."

"Oh." Hikari rummaged through her bag and got two chocolate bars out and held them towards the two elders. "It tastes nice." Hikari added.

"Really?" Dino just took it and so did Romario. Hikari gave a smile and turned to face Hibari who was just quietly observing. She approached him and stood before him with much distance.

"Chairman-san I just wanted to thank you." Hikari said after a pause. She wasn't sure why but she felt uneasy. Dino quietly pulled Romario away with him to a distance. Hibari just stared as if to ask why. Hikari sighed. He was a man of few words.

"Your voice pulled me up from the darkness."

"I didn't do it to help you. I just didn't want to see an opponent become weak." Hibari's answer was quick and smooth. His eyes hinting nothing.

"I know. But I am still grateful." Hikari was a bit annoyed. She herself didn't understand why she was able to immediately recognize his voice among all. She didn't like things she couldn't figure out about herself. For now she was very confused. "You also protected the flowers by ordering the disciplinary committee members to watch over them. I'm grateful for that too."

"Namimori school property won't be damaged by pathetic herbivores. That is all. I didn't do it for your gratitude." Hibari said and was quiet. He just looked expectantly at her. Hikari just stared back. His eyes were looking mesmerizing for some reason and she felt like she was staring at them for a long time. The wind blew a little faster than before making their hair and clothes flutter. Their hair was moving rhythmically. Hikari felt a dull throbbing in her chest. Heat was suddenly rushing to her face as she felt Hibari stare at her.

"I…see… then, here." Hikari quickly forcefully handed the bag of sweets to him and walked off as quickly as she could. She didn't stop until she reached her home. She brushed passed her siblings who looked confused by her behavior. Hikari went to her room and locked the door and just stood there leaning against it. She clutched the door handle as she tried to calm her beating heart.

'What just happened?'


	21. The Confusion and The Mist

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

**The Confusion and The Mist**

Hikari stood leaning against the door. She could still feel her heart beating rapidly as it could. She just didn't know why she was feeling so nervous. She shouldn't be nervous when someone looked in the eye. That wasn't normal. She remembered the way Hibari looked at her. There was something very wrong with that situation. Why was he staring at her with such intense eyes?

She tried to calm her breathing. It was just stupid. She was reading too much on the situation. There was just an awkward atmosphere since she was giving him her thanks. That was all, nothing more. But there was something on those blue gray eyes; she couldn't just pinpoint just what it was. The more important question was why did she suddenly feel self conscious?

There was a knock on the door. That effectively snapped her out of her little world.

"Hikari? Something wrong?" Hiroshi was worried about his sister. She had never been the emotional one. But now she looked very restless or flustered? He had to know what was wrong.

"Nothing…" Hikari replied when she was sure her voice was stable. She opened the door and saw her sibling staring at her oddly. Hiroshi gave a questioning look. She just shrugged and headed down stairs while Hiroshi followed behind. Haruhi was sipping tea when she noticed the two come down.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I… just felt something weird that's all." Hikari said as pulled one of the chairs and sat down. There was a mug full of tea on the table. She gratefully took a sip. There was another noise as Hiroshi also sat down to drink tea. For a few moments there was a comfortable silence.

"Now tell me, how did you two know …Dinosaur-san?" Hikari asked with a serious face.

Suddenly Hiroshi burst out laughing. "Dino became Dinosaur? That's truly hilarious."

"I can't remember his name." Hikari was a bit embarrassed.

"Well he isn't that much of a remarkable person to remember anyway." Haruhi rumbled. That made Hikari raise her eyebrow. How odd. She hadn't muttered any curses at all!

"Funny how you are saying that." Hiroshi sneered at her. He got a glare in return but not that he was scared. On the contrary he seemed quite contented to have riled an emotion like that from his twin. "Wasn't he your high school crush?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Haruhi stood up making a harsh noise as the chair fell back. "He wasn't my crush!" Even though she fiercely denied it, her face indicated something different. She was beat red.

"Huh! As if I'd believe that!" Hiroshi narrowed his eyes as he looked at his fuming sister. "Who was the one who always talked about him and made me irritated?"

"That's not true!"

And somehow the twins started their bickering with each other. Hikari sighed and sipped her tea quietly. Maybe she shouldn't have asked anything. But she gathered some information after seeing their fight. It seemed that they went to the same high school and apparently he was the guy Haruhi liked. She didn't want to admit it though. Hikari was sure that was the truth. Besides she was looking cute.

After a few minutes she finished her tea and noticed her siblings were still at it. How their argument which started from apparent love life ended up in being about their chosen careers Hikari had no idea. Sometimes she wondered if it was a good thing that she was a bit emotionless than most people. She sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. It was still early before the mist battle and there was plenty of time before it was night fall. She decided she would just walk around aimlessly. Maybe that would cool her head and she'd be able to think why she felt so awkward.

Hikari got out of the chair and turned around to see her siblings still talking about some things that didn't make much sense to her. She decided it was high time she exited this place. As she was heading towards the door her siblings noticed her going out.

"Where are you going?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't know." Hikari quickly got out of the house and started walking without any destination in mind. Anywhere is better than being in the middle of them.

* * *

"And do you know how weird that felt?" Hikari said with a huff as she recited her odd encounter with the Disciplinary Chairman. There was no reply. Just a blank stare.

There were people eying the scene with speculative eyes. Some were thinking if the girl was sane or not. They quickly passed her by and acted as though they hadn't seen anything.

"Mommy look! That Onee-chan is talking to a poll!" An innocent child pointed at the odd scenery before him. Hikari turned around to see a boy who looked no older than eight staring with his big brown eyes. The mother noticed this and quickly dragged the child away.

"Don't go near those types of people Ao! They are not normal!"

Hikari just watched silently. After they left she turned towards the spirit of a young woman who she was actually talking to. She seemed to have died in an accident few days ago. She was calling for help. The spirit couldn't speak but Hikari had decided to have a small talk with her anyway. At broad daylight and in the middle of the road while people were passing by. Not that it bothered her that much.

"I supposed you are getting bored. I wonder why no Shinigami's came yet." Hikari looked around. Oddly people were decreasing around here. She shrugged. Her eyes were a bit softer than before. "I'll help you then."

"Amamiya Hikari."

Hikari felt a shiver run down her spine. She turned around to see a very annoyed Hibari. Why was he there? And more importantly why was the road practically deserted of people?

"Something the matter Chairman-san?" Hikari asked. She was avoiding his eyes. She was very confused as to why she reacted that way and didn't want to meet him before clearing her head. But here now he was standing before her with an impassive look. She didn't know what to do in this situation.

"You are disturbing the peace." He nonchalantly replied.

"What? Is standing beside a poll against the rules?" Hikari was truly confused as she couldn't find any fault in this matter. She was looking at the ground. It was very interesting indeed.

"Talking with a poll in the middle of the road is causing disturbance to the people." He said in matter of fact way. There was silence and Hikari couldn't find anything to retort or say.

"I…see. I was just talking to the spirit of a girl who died. I was about to let her be free." Hikari replied truthfully. She accidentally looked at his eyes. There was nothing in them now. But she still felt uneasy. "Besides isn't this helping Namimori to become a better place? Free of ghosts and all?"

Hibari was contemplating her theory. There was truth in it.

"I see. Continue with your work." Hibari said and walked away as though she was one of his diligent workers.

"Are you going to watch today's match?" She suddenly asked out of the blue. Hibari was already leaving. He stopped and turned around to face her. Hikari felt the awkward atmosphere return with vengeance. Her cheeks were coloring up.

"Why?"

"You don't get to see powerful illusionists fight all the time you know." She provided information without trying to shutter. This was not good. Maybe he would be interested in coming? Wait, why did she want him to come? Something was definitely wrong with her. This wasn't like her!

"No. I have to bite the bucking bronco to death." Hibari said and started walking away. Hikari didn't even notice that. She was far too preoccupied with her thoughts and panicking. He did stop a bit further away and gave a side glance to see Hikari still pondering over something. He smirked and then he was gone.

Hikari was so absorbed in her inner conflict that she didn't even notice Hibari leaving. When she did notice however she was standing beside the poll with only the spirit looking blankly at her.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked and the spirit gave her a quizzical look. She suddenly felt the urge to see Mukuro. He was oddly someone who she could to talk as they had similar past. He was always talking in riddles and filled with lies. But he was still a comforting presence. Right now she couldn't but she wished to. But that can't happen now. She looked at the spirit and gave a smile.

"Oh well I should do something today that I know why I did it."

* * *

Hikari was truly confused. She just couldn't understand her feelings. That was something very odd for her as she liked to think she was able to understand human emotions but now she wasn't so sure anymore. Why was she so hung up in making Hibari watch the match? Better yet why the hell should she care if he didn't come? This was getting weird. She would have to have a talk with Kiki and Rica. And soon too.

Currently she was eating a chocolate bar and heading towards the gymnasium. That was where she felt energy radiating the most from. And not so surprisingly Hibari's aura wasn't inside. He must be around somewhere. Maybe she should look... no this was getting way out of her hands. Feeling irritated she opened the door of the gym with a bang.

There was an eerie silence as the occupants of the room stared at her. They thought the guardian of mist had come.

"What the! It's the weird woman! Can't you come in normally?" Gokudera was very irritated.

"Hello to you too Hayato-kun." Hikari greeted him even though he obviously hadn't greeted her.

"Ha ha Hikari-senpai you seem well." Yamamoto was cheerful as always. Hikari couldn't say she disliked him; it's just sometimes his easy going nature irritated her. He was tolerable.

"Amamiya-dono, thou should have stayed to recover." Basil said with his archaic speech. Hikari raised an eyebrow at that. She was confused about his identity. She did remember seeing him before. But first…

"Which century are you from and why are you talking like that?" But before the boy could answer Ryohei suddenly decided to intervene.

"AMAMIYA why are you extremely not wearing any bandage?" he asked with his loud voice.

"That's not important." Hikari said and noticed Tsuna looking worried. "Nothing is wrong Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm fine." She then looked at the new kid. "You are who?"

"I'm Basilicum. From the Vongola External Advisor Team." He introduced himself.

"I see. So, who's the guardian Reborn? I couldn't figure it out." Hikari decided not to ask what Vongola External Advisor Team was. She didn't care anyway.

"Does the guy even exist? This Guardian of Mist?" Ryohei asked. They were thinking about it. This didn't look good for them.

"This isn't good. The enemy is already here." Yamamoto said and they looked over to the other side. Xanxus was sitting on his chair as though he owned the place. Levi was standing next to him like the loyal person he was. Belphegor stood near with Gola Mosca behind them.

Tsuna and the others started talking but Hikari found her thoughts to be drifting. There was no one she could think of who suited the position of the mist guardian. This was quite frustrating. She looked at the man who sat on the chair…what was his name again? Xan? Something along the lines. He was looking utterly bored. There was just something sinister about him. His aura, the energy he radiated was just dark. Then the robot looking thing. There was something disturbing about him. A warped energy. It sent shivers down her spine. Suddenly simultaneous gasps snapped her out of her own calculating mind. She turned towards the door to see…the tongue flicker and the guy with the bar code on his face coming inside. There was a shadow of a person behind them.

"Calm down you guys." Reborn said as Gokudera had already pulled out some dynamites. "They brought the Guardian of Mist."

"What are you saying Reborn-san! Those guys are…" Suddenly realization came to him. "T-then could the Guardian of Mist be…."

"Yeah, if they're bringing him…" Even Yamamoto seemed tensed. The experience wasn't a pleasant one for him too. "Could it be…"

"I can't believe it. Is the Guardian of Mist Rokudo Mukuro?" Tsuna was feeling panic. He was very afraid of the said teen.

"No." the other person replied and came to the light. It was a girl wearing the Kokuyo Middle school girl's uniform. She had bluish hair with violet colored eyes. An eye patch was on her right eye and she was holding a trident. Mukuro's trident to be exact.

"My name is Chrome. Chrome Dokuro."

"Eh?" Tsuna was surprised to see a girl.

Hikari was probably the only one who was a bit happy that she was the mist guardian. That meant Mukuro was the mist guardian as well. She was his vassal after all. She was also pleased that there was someone new who joined who wasn't annoying. But when she had asked him he didn't say anything. He lied to her!

"Chrome Dokuro?" Basil was a little taken back by the name. Well he shouldn't be feeling odd. His name was not exactly normal either.

"Who's this girl with the Extremely weird name?" Ryohei asked.

"One of your friends Tsuna?" Yamamoto looked at his friend for confirmation. Tsuna was startled but before he could say anything Hikari decided to interfere.

"Chrome-chan, I didn't think you'd be the Mist guardian." She said surprising everyone except Reborn. Hikari had a slight suspicion that he knew about the fact that they were acquaintances. Not that it bothered her because whatever Reborn thought or wanted to do he would do anyway. She wasn't Tsuna who was worried about that.

"Hikari-san." Chrome acknowledged her. "You came to watch."

"Eh? You know her Hikari-senpai?" Tsuna asked with surprise. "Then… she isn't Rokudo Mukuro?"

"Don't be fooled tenth!" Gokudera suddenly stepped in front of his boss in a protective manner. "That's Mukuro! Mukuro is possessing her!"

Hikari couldn't blame him for being paranoid. "That's wrong. She isn't Mukuro. Tsunayoshi-kun should know." Her words pissed Gokudera off very much.

"What's with you? Are you in league with him? You are aren't you?"

"Excuse me? How the hell did you get into that conclusion? I don't think you should jump to a verdict without even giving her a chance. What in league with him? Are you saying I assist him or something?" Hikari really didn't like being accused. "Besides who cares if she's Mukuro-kun?"

"Yeah and let her stab us in the back! That's definitely…."

"Not Rokudo Mukuro!" Tsuna said effectively stopping Gokudera's rant. Hikari smiled. She knew he would be able to tell.

"Eh? Really?" Gokudera was startled when his boss suddenly defended the odd woman. Chrome looked grateful. "Well it seems that way!" Tsuna flailed his arms. For some reason he felt that.

"You defended me?" Chrome said and approached him. "Thank you boss." She said and promptly kissed his cheek causing various reactions. Gokudera and Ken looked ill and the others had a comical sweat drop. Hikari just raised her eyebrow. That was interesting.

"What the hell are you doing?" Being pissed Gokudera tried to strangle the girl while Yamamoto held him back. "Get away from the tenth!"

"A greeting." Chrome replied as if it was normal while Tsuna was red.

"What's the big deal Hayato-kun? It was just a greeting. It's not like she was doing something illegal unlike you." Hikari shrugged.

"What?"

"Didn't get what I mean? You stalk Tsunayoshi-kun anyway. She just kissed him and she's a girl too. That's totally normal."

"YOU!" Gokudera now wanted to strangle her and Yamamoto once again held him back. "Let go of me baseball idiot!"

"So, what are we going to do? Are we going to let her join us? I'm extremely confused." Ryohei asked them.

"Of course not!" Gokudera immediately said. "This strange woman…" That hit the nerve of the two Kokuyo gang. Ken got out one of his cartage and snarled at his direction.

"I can't let that slide, byon!" He licked his lips. Chikusa didn't say anything. He just pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose and pulled out his yo-yo. He wouldn't let it slide either.

"Come at me if you're gonna!" Gokudera was also ready. He would be ready to defend the tenth any time! Hikari sighed. These people…

"Ken, Chikusa, calm down. It's not something for you to decide." Chrome told the trio who were all ready for battle. She the turned to face Tsuna and made a sad face. "Boss, am I unfit to be your Guardian of Mist? I want to fight as your Guardian, but if you say no, I'll obey."

"That's a little sudden. I-It's an important matter." Tsuna was utterly confused. He didn't know what to do. This was all to complicated for him. Reborn sensing his student's hesitation decided to nudge him further. He jumped on to Yamamoto's shoulder. He tilted his fedora downwards.

"But Chrome is the only one who can fight as your Guardian of Mist."

Gokudera couldn't believe his ears. "R-Reborn-San, you too?"

"Well then Tsunayoshi-kun it all comes down to what you think. We can't take the decision for you." Hikari added. Tsuna was in deep thought. After a while he seemed to have made a decision.

"All right then, it's up to you." He said firmly. Hikari was a bit surprised. He was changing. It was subtle but he was truly changing. She supposed after the ring fight she had to go through with it.

"Are you sure, tenth?"

"I can't put it to words but I feel like it has to be her." Tsuna said with conviction.

"Thank you." Chrome gave a soft smile. Suddenly there was a flapping noise and Hikari was a bit surprised to see another baby who was being carried by a seagull.

"Colonello!" Tsuna seemed to know him. There was a blue pacifier around his neck. He must be one of the Arcobaleno.

"Master! Shouldn't you be sleeping with Kyoko?" Ryohei asked.

"That's what I'm doing. But I needed to know if the kid was an Arcobaleno or not." He baby replied. The name went from Hikari's one ear to another.

"Hmp. Looks like another stupid-looking one has joined you. I'll make you look even more stupid during this fight." Marmon said with a huff.

"By the way isn't Dino-san coming today?" Tsuna asked.

"He had urgent business and went to meet an old friend." Reborn replied.

Suddenly Hikari remembered her sister who was grumbling going together with him. They couldn't be on a date could they? It's the middle of the night too. What were they doing? But then again she had taken her coat and doctors equipment too.

"We will begin the battle soon." One of the Carvello women said. "Will each Guardian of Mist step into the battle field?" The other asked.

"Yosh! Let's form a circle." Ryohei said with enthusiasm. Hikari gave a heated stare. "Are you mental? Again?"

"O-okay…" Tsuna was uncertain but decided to go along with it.

"No. I'll be fine. I don't need it." Chrome said as she prepared for her fight. The others were a bit taken back.

"Not so friendly…" Yamamoto commented.

"What's with her?" Ryohei was a bit upset.

"Shut up." Hikari said with annoyance.

"I'm going." Chrome said and headed to the center of the field. She stood in front of her opponent.

"This time the battle field is the entire gymnasium. You may use anything within." One of them stopped and the other started. "This field does not have any special devices; please remember this."

"Eh there's nothing?" Tsuna was surprised.

"You don't need anything extra for the Guardian of Mist battle. Confusing the enemy by making nothing into something and something into nothing, not allowing them to see the family- the illusion of deception: That is the duty of the Guardian of the Mist."

Suddenly a cage like thing fell on top of them. Enclosing them inside.

"The spectators are for this match is within that enclosure." One started and paused. Then the other started talking. "It has inferred laser system just like the storm match, so please be careful."

"Now, the Mist match, Marmon Vs Chrome Dokuro battle start!"

When the woman said start Chrome didn't waste any time. She quickly ran closer and spanned her trident. Then she slammed the end of it on the ground making a wave. Suddenly the ground broke and everyone was falling. Everyone started panicking.

Marmon seemed somewhat pleased but wasn't intimidated. He jumped through the falling pieces and went near Chrome. Marmon's head turned into a black hole and then blue tentacle like things started squishing her. The floor returned to normal.

"Too weak. This won't even make a show." He said.

"Oh no!" Tsuna was very worried now. But he didn't have to worry.

"Who are you talking to?" Chome said as she appeared behind him. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes. Instead of Chrome Marmon was squeezing a box of basketballs.

"Eh? The woman turned into basketball!" Ryohei exclaimed. Gokudera was rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on?" Tsuna was confused as well. Hikari was amazed. Now she was wishing if only she had the ability like Haruhi!

"It's an illusion." She said. She knew but she still fell for it. How humiliating.

"That's right, Kora!"

"It's a battle of tricks each creating an illusion to deceive the other. You aren't able to see these types of fights all the time." Reborn informed them. Tsuna seemed to be thinking about something. Suddenly he remembered.

"Mukuro's first path of hell!" He suddenly exclaimed. Hikari was a bit confused.

"Tenth! She's really Mukuro!" Gokudera wouldn't budge from his theory. He said it with surety. Tsuna didn't say anything back.

"I'm glad that you have some skill. I can use 'it' to my heart's content in front of you." A chain fell on the floor under him. "Let's go Phantasma." When he said the frog's skin started breaking and from there an egg emerged. Then the egg became some yellow serpent. The serpent became a snake and made a halo above Marmon's head. He then started levitating. There was an Indigo colored pacifier around his neck. It was glowing along with the other Arcobaleno's pacifiers.

"An Arcobaleno." Hikari was very much surprised. For a few moments everyone was stunned by the events that unfolded before them.

"He's floating?" Tsuna was stunned. "He's an arcobaleno too?"

"He's Viper of the indigo pacifier. They say he is the magician with the greatest psychic ability among the Arcobaleno." Reborn said.

"Psychic? You mean Psyonic? That's so occult!" Gokudera was having a hard time believing.

"You know an actual Shaman who can see ghosts but can't believe in psychics? Really now you need treatment Hayato-kun." Hikari sighed.

"Shut up weird woman!"

"I heard he went missing. But why didn't my pacifier glow until now, kora?" Colonello wondered outloud.

"I don't understand, but it seemed like he blocked the pacifier's functions with that chain." Reborn speculated. He was accurate too.

"A side effect of a research that doesn't concern you. Unlike you, I don't lack the determination to break this curse." Marmon said spitefully. This effectively confused Hikari very much. Arcobaleno curse? She wasn't the only one.

"What's he talking about?" Tsuna asked.

"Not good. Against that idiot a normal magician won't stand a chance, kora!" Colonello said being a bit worried.

"Don't underestimate her, Colonello. Chrome isn't just any magician." Reborn told them.

Chrome was a bit startled at first. But she quickly regained her composure. She looked determined to win. "I can't lose to anyone."

She ran towards the floating arcobaleno and used her trident to slash him. But it was no use. Marmon was flying and she was trying to make a hit. "If you can't fly then swinging around that stick will do you no good."

Chrome jumped quite high and slashed bit he dodged again. "That's useless." Marmon taunted. She didn't falter. Suddenly the area surrounding Marmon changed and several snakes wrapped themselves around him. "This isn't an illusion." The snakes prevented him from floating again.

"Nice going!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"It seems to be working." Basil added. Gokudera was suspicious. "Summoning beasts like that…"

"Mukuro's skill! The path of the Beast!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Tenth that girl is definitely possessed by Mukuro."

Hikari decided not to say anything this time. Somehow she then would end up saying the truth. She was having a bit fun. It was like watching a video game. A good one. Mortal combat like? Chrome quickly tried to strike when he was unable to fly away. But his pacifier suddenly started glowing. With an energy blast the snakes were thrown aside and Chrome was pushed back.

Chrome didn't seem too intimidated by that. She spanned her trident and slammed the end f it to the ground. Suddenly from the ground pillars of fire rose up instantly heating up the gym. One of them directly hit him.

"Yay! She did it!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Not yet." Reborn had to dampen the mood. Hikari looked at the pillars. They looked nice. Thank god they weren't ice pillars. She had enough ice already.

"Your illusions are certainly first class." Marmon said as he emerged from one of the fire pillars. It seemed that he wasn't that affected. "If even for a moment I had felt that the pillar of fire was real, I would have been burnt to a crisp." Chrome looked worried. "Thus, your weak spot is an illusion as well!"

Suddenly the whole surrounding changed to a freeze zone. All the fire pillars turned into ice pillars and there was unbearable cold. Hikari gritted her teeth. She hated snow and consecutively she was forced to be in the cold for two days already.

"This is pissing me off." Hikari muttered.

"An illusion takes over your perception as in your brain and takes control over the five senses. The domination becomes stronger with the power of the illusionist, and chances of falling for the spell increase. However when an illusionist gets their illusion countered by an illusion, it means they have given up control over their perceptions." He just snapped his fingers. Suddenly Chrome's body started freezing up. It stopped midway to her waist.

"How does it feel? The power of the accursed arcobaleno? Now show me your true form. Because no matter what you do it's useless." Marmon then mover his finger. Chome was suddenly scooped up and slammed to the wall. She was hit hard and her trident fell away from her.

"This is bad." Hikari said. No one replied. They were silent and just watched. Chrome quickly crawled to the trident.

"That weapon seems to be very important to you."

"N-No…" Chrome protested. Against what Hikari couldn't understand. Suddenly the trident shattered to thousand pieces. Following that Chrome started coughing violently. She fell down on the floor. Ken and Chikusa looked paler than normal. Hikari turned to see Chrome's stomach caving in. It was as though nothing was there.

"What?" Hikari was astonished.

"Hiii!" Tsuna was clutching his hair.

"She's caving in!" Gokudera said being horrified.

Marmon looked surprised as well. "What's wrong with his girl? Is this an illusion?" Watching the girl gasp he suddenly understood. "Seems like the girl has been living off with illusionary organs. It's un believable."

Everything made sense now. Hikari was finally able to put two and two together. The reason why Chromes spiritual energy was tangled with Mukuro's! He must have been the person who created those illusions. He was very powerful for an illusionist wasn't he?

Suddenly Tsuna felt an odd sensation. He didn't feel so good. Just then fog surrounded Chrome's body. Hikari looked with interest.

"The mist is covering the girl's body!" Ryohei pointed out.

"The girl is simply using the last bit of her strength to hide her ugly copse. It's something female magicians often do."

"He's coming." Tsuna suddenly said grabbing everyone's attention. He was clutching his head.

"What's the matter Tsuna?" Reborn asked seeing him behave so oddly. Tsuna didn't seem to hear him though.

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna what's the matter?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna was gripping his hair tighter. "He's here!"

"Who's he Tsunayoshi-kun?" Hikari asked. She had a slight suspicion about who it was. She remembered an incident that occurred during the summer festival.

_"I may sound weird to you but… a few minutes ago I felt a strange sensation. It was as if Mukuro was here. You should be careful." Tsuna said and rubbed his head with his hands. "It's not like I'm trying to be all knowing or something…" _

'Maybe he can sense him?' Hikari asked herself. 'Must be because of his hyper intuition.'

"Mukuro, Rokudo Mukuro is coming!" He said and looked straight ahead at the place where Chrome's body was.

"Ku fu fu…."

Marmon was a bit confused. "Hmn? A man's voice?"

Suddenly something was slammed on the ground and the floor suddenly broke. The force hit Marmon greatly and he was slammed to the ground. The surrounding fog cleared and in the middle of it standing was Mukuro. Looking smug as ever. Hikari thought he looked cool for some reason.

"Ku fu fu fu…You all seem lively as ever, little Mafiosi." Mukuro said and looked over to the Vongola family. Ryohei and Basil looked confused as they never met him.

"Rokudo Mukuro, there's no mistake." Gokudera said. It would be a lie if he said he wasn't startled. "He was safe after that." Tsuna added. He felt a little relived inwardly. He was worried something bad had happened to him.

"It's been some time. I've come back, from the edge of transmigration." He said with a smirk. Hikari just happily waved at his direction. Mukuro glanced at her and tilted his a head a bit to show that he noticed her. Everyone else was too surprised by Mukuro's sudden appearance to notice such gesture. Reborn did notice but decided not to say anything. For now.

"So, that's who the real Guardian of Mist is! Kora!" Colonello said. Reborn just smirked. Marmon slowly got up. He started levitating again. There were many thoughts that came to him. suddenly he remembered where he heard that name before.

"Rokudo Mukuro? I thought I'd heard that name somewhere before. I remember. About a month ago someone tried to escape from Vendicare prison. His name was Rokudo Mukuro."

"That impregnable Vendicare prison?" Lavi was surprised.

"Again!" Tsuna and Gokudera had an almost comical expression.

"But he failed and was thrown into the lowest level of prison, where even light and sound couldn't even reach him." When Marmon finished there was a pause. Ken and Chikusa looked annoyed at their own predicament. Everyone else was just speechless. Hikari felt bad. She knew how it felt to be alone in the dark. It was a horrible feeling that she didn't want to feel again. Certainly didn't want others to feel the same helplessness.

Mukuro however didn't look so sad. In fact he looked very amused. "Ku fu fu…I see that the Varia's intelligent network, the prided Vongola's assassination squad, is pathetic. In reality I am here."

Marmon sighed. "You're certainly a pain. All right. let's make it clear. You're an illusion warped around that girl aren't you?" Suddenly a heavy blizzard started.

"Why the hell everything has to be so cold…" Hikari muttered. She looked at Mukuro to see his whole body freezing over. "I never want to be frozen ike that."

"He's completely Frozen!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"So, that Mukuro was an illusion?" Gokudera was finding this hard to believe. Tsuna stared. That was an illusion but not an illusion.

"So let's unmask you." Marmon's face turned into an iron hammer. "Although what's really going to be shattered is that girl's body." He then headed for Mukuro's frozen body.

"A metal hammer?" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"If he's hit by that!" Tsuna started to panic. "He's body's going to break!" Hikari ended the sentence. She was a bit worried too.

Suddenly from the ground vines shot up and grabbed Marmon. There were lotus flowers there too. The icing surrounding Mukuro vaporized at an accelerated rate. It was gone just in a few seconds.

"Ku fu fu…who is an illusion?" Mukuro asked as the vines squeezed the Arcobaleno with force.

"Who is that?" Belphegor asked. He was amazed a bit. Only a bit.

Colonello couldn't believe it. "He's dominating that Viper."

"That's Tsuna's Mist guardian. Rokudo Mukuro." Reborn said with a smirk.

"It really is him!" Tsuna exclaimed. "But what happened to the girl earlier?" Gokudera asked being confused.

"You can't think of Chrome and Mukuro as two separate people. Because as Chrome lives Mukuro exists. Because Mukuro is here, Chrome can live."

"I don't understand." Tsuna was more confused than before.

Mukuro walked a bit closer to Marmon. "Now, what will you do Arcobaleno? You're going to be an annoyance if you plan to take your time." Marmon got angry. His pacifier started glowing and the vines were undone and they fell on the ground. "Don't get so elated!"

There were suddenly many Marmon's in the air. Mukuro seemed unamused. "So, weak hearted." His right eye's kanji changed to a four and it started glowing. He pinpointed the real one and used his trident to slash it. Marmon barely dodged.

"That glowing eye! His combat skill, The Path of The Demon!" Tsuna informed.

"What? An illusionist who can use martial combat? That's blasphemy! I won't accept the transmigration of souls either! A human repeats his life over and over again! That's why I collect money." Marmon said and the snake above his head stretched and it started glowing and spinning. Suddenly everything started to become blurry.

"Viper's using all his powers." Colonello said as he was floating thanks to his bird. He held on to Leon who was attached to Reborn. "That's probably his only choice." He replied.

"Ha ha! An avaricious Acrobaleno? How amusing. But if you are comparing desire, I won't lose!" Mukuro said and slammed his trident on the ground. There were pillars of fire coming from everywhere now. Hikari was feeling faint. A disgusting feeling swirled inside of her. She clutched her head and noticed that everyone was feeling it as well. Even the enemy.

"Illusionary poisoning is beginning, kora!" Colonello looked at the people. They were all clutching their heads. "Yeah. They've been hit by illusions that directly go to their brain for so long." Reborn knew they couldn't handle it for long either.

"Where did you learn this ability to make illusions this powerful?" Marmon said as he avoided being hit by another fire pillar. Mukuro just chuckled. "In hell."

"Don't mess with me!" Again the whole area became icy. Hikari was breathing heavily. The pressure was gone. Only a bit. Then she looked at Tsuna and the others. It seemed like he was in pain.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"It feels like my head's splitting open!" He said and clutched his head. "Something's coming into my head." Hikari was at a loss for what to do. He seemed to be in immense pain. After a few minutes he looked up. "Mukuro…"

"What did you see Tsunayoshi-kun?" Hikari asked. Tsuna looked at her. "He…"

"Mukuro-san!" Ken exclaimed in worry. Everyone looked to see what happened. It appeared that Mukuro was stuck inside some kind of bag and was being squished by the snake. Ken and Chikusa looked ready to pounce at any time but they couldn't. They were shaking. Angry at their own predicament. Hikari was crouched near Tsuna. She stood up.

"Hey, tongue flicker and barcode guy." She called out. The two of them looked at her. "He'll win." She said and looked to see what happened. Everyone was surprised as she said it with confidence.

"How the hell do you know?" Gokudera asked. Hikari looked at him. "I don't know."

Suddenly the bag thing blasted and Mukuro stood with vines surrounding him. "Fall and then wonder." In his hands were the two pieces of the mist ring.

"He won!" Basil said with disbelief. Hikari smiled. How nice. Mukuro turned towards the two pink haired women. "I put these two rings together, correct?"

"Yes." The Carvello women couldn't believe it.

"I'm not done yet!" Marmon's voice ringed in the air. Mukuro turned around. Marmon materialized in the air by rebuilding himself from the illusionary disappearance. He was panting. This was very hard for him it seemed. "I play around a little and you think you've gotten the upper hand. I have yet to begin showing my real power!"

"You must realize." Mukuro was standing behind him in a second. Marmon turned around but Mukuro was standing on the ceiling. "If you have an illusion countered by an illusion, it means you have given up control over your perceptions." He smirked and the snake that swirled above Marmon suddenly wrapped itself tightly around him. "Stop it Phantazma!"

"Now, show me this power." The illusionary world started breaking down. The place where Marmon stood suddenly disappeared. Tsuna almost fell but Yamamoto saved him. Hikari was clinging to the floor as well. She obviously didn't want to fall in.

"Ha ha! How does it feel Arcobaleno? This is my world!" Mukuro said as he was falling down after him. Then he turned into something and made Marmon swallow it. After swallowing it Marmon started to get bloated.

"You lost because of one reason, and only one reason. Because I was your opponent."

Suddenly Marmon exploded with a blast making everyone speechless. The smoke that the explosion created cleared and the area returned to normal. Mukuro swiftly landed on the floor. "Is this enough?" He asked as he showed the complete mist ring in his hands.

"The Mist ring is in the possession of Chrome Dokuro. The winner of this match is Chrome Dokuro." The Carvello women declared.

"That Viper was…" Colonello was saying. Belphegor added. "In pieces. Usi shi shi…"

"T-that's! Y-you didn't have to go that far!" Tsuna told him. No matter what he didn't want to see people dieing. Hikari looked at her boss. One of the many reasons she liked him. His spiritual energy was always calm and soothing. This seemed to have amused Mukuro.

"And you still show sympathy for your enemy. You are naive to no end, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro gave a side glance at his direction. He then turned to look at Xanxus. "Let me say, there's no need to worry."

"Eh?"

"That baby ran away. He'd saved enough energy for him to escape from the start. He was a shrewd Arcobaleno."

"Gola Moska, after the conflict kill Marmon." Xanxus said after he shifted his leg on his chair. Mukuro smirked at his direction.

"You are the embodiment of the Mafia's darkness, Xanxus. Even I feel awe from the dreadful scheme you have in mind." Xanxus narrowed his eyes. Reborn didn't know what they were talking about but he did notice the change of expression.  
"I don't have any interest of sticking my nose into that. But I'm not a good person. But a word of warning: you shouldn't toy with the other smaller, weaker candidate."

"Eh?" Tsuna didn't know why he said that.

"Ku fu fu…" Mukuro turned around and walked the direction of he spectators. The laser system was demolished. And finally they could come out. He stood before them. Ken and Chikusa had already surrounded him.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chikusa exclaimed.

"Amazing!" Ken jumped in joy. "You're so strong!"

"How dare you come here?" Gokudera said as he already had a few dynamites. Ken didn't like the fact that. "What?" He growled at him.

"Oy! Gokudera!" Yamamoto tried to stop him.

"H-Hold on!" Tsuna tried to stop him too. Mukuro chuckled. "You should be that cautious of me. I don't intent to become friendly with the mafia. I became your Guardian because it would be a more convenient way to take over your body, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"I don't see the point in your nonsense talk. It's not like you can actually do it." Hikari said a she sighed. Everyone looked at her direction. "What? Why are you staring at me for? It's the truth anyway."

"Oya, Why are you gong to stop me? Hikari?"

"Me? I don't have to. But that was pretty amazing. I can honestly say you are the most powerful illusionist I have ever seen."

"Naturally."

"I guess I was right about you. You really were the one. But you lied when i asked you."

"Ku fu fu… I didn't lie. I simply didn't confirm it."

"True." Hikari brushed her hair that fell on her eyes to a side. Mukuro went near her. He pushed some strands of her hair away. Causing Hikari to be very surprised and flinch. She stared with wide eyes. What the hell was he doing?

"Your… hair…it's grown a bit longer." Mukuro pulled his hand away. Hikari felt the familiar heat rushing to her face. She tried her best to act normal. "It looks better."

"Wha! What are you doing?" Hikari's voice was a bit shaken as she forced herself to say it. It wasn't that noticeable but Mukuro did notice.

"Oya oya, I just thought it would bother your eye. I am a bit happy. It seems I will be able to see you wear it after all."

"This isn't for that!"

"Eh?" Tsuna exclaimed. He couldn't understand what was going on. Hikari and Mukuro were talking like old pals who hadn't seen each other for a while. Was he imagining things?

"I'm a bit tired." Mukuro felt his eye lids becoming heavy.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna called out. He looked at his supposed boss's direction. "Anyway…thanks..." Mukuro smiled and closed his eyes. He was falling. But as Hikari was standing close to him, his body fell on her. Before Hikari could push it away he returned to being Chrome. Now she actually couldn't throw her body like that could she?

"What? He turned into a woman!" Ryohei exclaimed. Reborn just looked at Chrome in Hikari's arms.

'Mukuro pushed himself. He used a great deal of power to materialize himself. He won't be able to come to this side for a while. And it seems he has taken an interest in Hikari. This is getting a little complicated.' Reborn thought as he looked at Hikari. 'But it could be fun.'

"Was that an illusion or is she the illusion?" Gokudera asked. Then he looked threateningly towards Hikari. "You! Weird woman! What is with you and him?"

"That is not the issue here." Hikari said with a sigh. Seeing that Tsuna was about to ask something she decided to answer before he did. "Don't worry Tsunayoshi-kun. Her organs are fine."

"Chrome's organs are functioning properly thanks to Mukuro's powerful illusions." Reborn notified him. Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Man she's so easily tired byon." Ken scowled. "That's why humans are so…"

"Yeah and you are an alien aren't you?" Hikari said with clear irritation. "Hayato-kun you can give them to the NASA."

"What did you say?" Ken growled at her direction. Chikusa started walking away. "Ken, let's go." Ken hmped and started walking away.

"Are you abandoning her?" Tsuna couldn't believe it.

"When she wakes up she'll be able to walk. I don't plan on giving that girl my attention. She's not Mukuro-san after all." Ken said as he walked away.

"And I wondered why I disliked him." Hikari muttered. Then she looked at the boys. "Now anyone a bit help is very much appreciated."

"Ha ha! I'll help." Yamamoto said as he took one of her arms around him.

"Each side now has three rings and one ring is in our possession. So, we will continue the conflict. Tomorrow is the long awaited final battle between Guardians, the match between Guardians of cloud."

"It's Hibari's turn." Gokudera said. He didn't like the guy.

"Hey Xanxus what will you do? If Hibari wins tomorrow, the ring count will be four to three. Even though you have the sky ring it will make Tsuna's side the winner. When that happens you better keep you promise and give up all rights as a successor." Reborn said.

"Of course. I will respect the spirit of Vongola and honor the conditions of the duel. If Mosca loses the cloud match, I'll hand everything over to you." Xanxus said smirking. He didn't look fazed at all in fact he looked confident. Hikari found that odd. Was this the expression of a man who could lose any moment? No…

"That means only one left!" Basil said.

"I don't want to admit it but if that guys fighting…" Gokudera trailed off.

"Yeah he's extremely dependant when he's an ally!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"He is. But why does the leader look so confident?" Hikari asked. Reborn smirked. She really was observant than most people, sometimes anyway. Then he looked serious.

"It means he's certain that Moska would win." Reborn told them.

Hikari looks at the man again and he looks back. Somewhere in her mind a voice echoes that yes, she had seen a similar type of eyes. But where she couldn't remember.

* * *

She was looking at the mirror. Her hair did seem to have grown quite a bit. She was so busy with training that she forgot to cut her hair. Her spikes were so odd looking anymore. They were a bit downwards. Hikari brushed her hair. Should she cut them? Because she can't handle long hair. She looked at the mirror once again. No, she'll let them grow for now.

She looked at the hair pin. It was silver colored. It was long as a chopstick. At the edge there was a flower wired on the pin. The flower seemed like a lotus with blue and red stones as it's petals. There was a bell hanging on one of the petals. She would have to have at least shoulder lenth hair to wear this!

Hikari sighed.

* * *

**I'm sorry everyone that it took so long! I hope this chapter wasn't so bad. I hope you enjoy and tell what you think. Thank you:  
**

**ReaderWorm101, novellanite12, starred, tuwas1, 10th squad 3rd seat, MikaUchiha666, LuciansLycanNightShade, PhoenixRage92, TheFayRa**

**And Anonymus**

**khr lover and laciecloud9**

**For reviwing!  
**

**I already have the whole plot in mind but you can give sugessions. And khr lover-san asked a question. The answer is...he heard it. He alreay knew half of the story though.  
**


	22. The Cloud Battle

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

**The Cloud Battle And Discoveries**

Hikari was confused. Very confused. It seemed Mukuro always had an odd effect on her. He reminded her of Xezbeth. He was like that too. Now that she thought about it, they were very alike in their mannerism and speech. As she laid on her bed all kinds of thoughts came across her.

The Varia were no easy opponents. Their leader…Xan? She forgot his name. There was something very odd about him. She could only feel darkness and rage emitting from him. Somehow he was very frightening. He was planning something. Something very bad or else Mukuro wouldn't have said that. But she knew he wouldn't disclose what that man's plan was because he would find that boring. It was frustrating. Then there was that other cloud guardian. That…thing was wrong just wrong. She could still feel that warped energy of that thing. It gave her shivers.

Hikari sighed. She really should be sleeping. But somehow found herself unable to. Haruhi had called from where ever she was. It seemed the patient was in very bad shape. Hiroshi must be sleeping soundly on his bed. He always said that sleep is needed in order preserve one's beauty. She closed her eyes and tried not to think. Maybe it would help her fall asleep.

* * *

"_Hikari…" a kind and gentle voice called out to her. Hikari turned around and was face to face with the only other person whom she knew._

"_Xezbeth-san? Is something wrong?" She asked. He looked sad. His face was solemn. Xezbeth closed his eyes and looked upwards. The soft breeze touched his face giving a comforting feel._

"_Hikari-chan…will you answer something?" he asked without looking at her. _

"_Hmn?" Little Hikari was confused._

"_Will you stay with me?" He looked down at the small girl. He was far too attached to a mare human. He didn't know why. But he didn't want to be separated._

"_Yes. Why are you asking? Will you go far away leaving me alone?" She asked suddenly being worried. He chuckled. Such silly worry._

"_No. You will."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_But I won't let you." He said completely ignoring Hikari's inquiry. He bent down until he was facing Hikari's confused eyes. He caressed her face softly making her even more confused. He then pulled her towards him and hugged her closely to his chest. "Because you are mine." His face had a sinister look and his eyes were glowing._

* * *

Hikari suddenly woke up. She was breathing heavily. It was just a fragment of her memories. She never dreamt. Unless it was a warning to her. She looked at the clock that hung on the wall. It read 6 am. It wasn't that early. Thinking that she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway she got up and went to the washroom.

The forgotten memory was odd. She couldn't understand why she didn't remember it before. That was the only time she remembered seeing him like that. It was very odd and a bit disturbing. Deciding not to think too much of it she went downstairs. There she saw Mr. Gibbs making something. When he heard her coming down he looked at her.

"Miss Hikari. Good morning."

"Good Morning." She yawned. "You don't have to make breakfast now. I'll eat later." Hikari headed for the door.

"Miss where are you going?"

She turned around. "I don't know. I'll just walk around."

"Will you not attend school?" he asked.

"Yes. I will."

Hikari was aimlessly walking around but you actually can't tell because she could be really lost. She was thinking. For some reason lately she found out that she had been thinking about Mukuro and Hibari. That was weird. Not to mention she had strange feelings whenever she was near the two. Especially Hibari. Mukuro was… doing odd things too.

She shook her head. This wasn't the time for her to think about these things. There were other important things. Like the conflict and what would happen after the conflict. Somehow she just knew this won't go smoothly. She sighed again. And if somehow they won, Tsunayoshi became the official successor then she would become the Snow Guardian. But here was the catch. She had to go through with the dreaded ceremony because Tenjou clan members joined no one.

Just as she was walking through the empty street corner. Suddenly she bumped with someone.

"Sorry." Hikari instantly said and looked at the person. It was Chrome. She was clutching her bag like a lifeline. "Chrome-chan!"

"Hikari-san." Her voice was soft and hushed.

"Where are you going? Shouldn't you be at the hospital sleeping like a log?" Hikari asked with concern. Really.

"I'm fine. Ken and Chikusa went somewhere. I need to find them." Chrome said and looked down. "Mukuro-sama is sleeping."

Hikari hadn't asked that question yet. She just smiled. It seemed someone had asked her the same questions before. "What do you think of Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Bossu?" Chrome looked down. "He's nice." She softly said.

Hikari chuckled. She should have expected something like that from her. "Indeed. Pity that he has to be the boss of a mafia family…" She muttered. Then she looked back at Chrome. "I'm keeping you aren't I?"

Chrome bowed and started running off to find Ken and Chikusa. Hikari watched her go until she was out of sight. She looked at the building before her. It was a hospital. The same one she recalled putting Chrome to bed and where Lambo was. It belonged to Dinosaur-san, maybe.

Since she was here anyway she decided to visit. Maybe her sister was here too. Deciding on that she entered the place. Of course being Hikari she was lost within seconds and started wondering around the hallway. Somehow she ended up meeting Dinosaur-san, her sister and Tsunayoshi. They were standing just outside a room.

"Hikari-senpai!" Tsuna was a bit startled to see her there. "What are you doing here?"

"Obviously not because of the same reason as you." Hikari said immediately and looked at her sister. "Sister what are you doing here?"

Haruhi yawned. "There's a serious patient I have to take care of. Why are you here?"

"I was just walking around…then got lost." Hikari shrugged. Tsuna did a sweat drop. 'She's saying it so casually!' he thought.

"Did you come here to ask about Kyoya's progress?" Dinosaur-san asked good naturedly. Hikari raised her eyebrows.

"Why? I mean he's strong. I'm sure he'll defeat his opponent." Hikari said with a fond smile. The other three were surprised. Usually uninterested person such as herself said it so confidently!

"You seem so sure." Haruhi was a bit surprised. Also a bit suspicious. It was the same guy who was able to snap her out of the trance wasn't he?

"I guess."

"You seem like a girl now." Dino said with a laugh. Hikari turned to face him.

"And I didn't seem like a girl before?" Her eyes narrowed and she looked dangerous. "What is it that you're implying Dinosaur-san?"

"Nothing at all! It's Dino though." He quickly said as to not anger the girl more. "Well everyone seemed to have come to know about Kyoya's condition. He's going to be fine."

"Everyone?" Hikari asked incredulously. She peeked inside the room to see Ryohei, Yamamoto and Gokudera sleeping. "They came to ask that? Such little faith…" She quietly said to herself.

"Yeah…now I feel sleepy." Tsuna said with a yawn. Hikari was going to ask him about something but she was stopped by another voice.

"You have to train!" They all heard a squeaky voice that belonged to non other than Reborn. Hearing his voice both of his students' one former the other current flinched visibly. The Amamiya siblings turned towards the window. There was Reborn who was cosplaying as a ninja.

"We're going to complete the Zero-point breakthrough." He said. Then he looked at Hikari and Haruhi. "Ciaossu!"

"Hello Reborn." Hikari casually greeted him. Haruhi just huffed and looked away. She disliked him it seemed. There was some history there.

"Reborn! Why are you a ninja?" Tsuna screeched. "And what are you talking about? Tonight's battle is going to decide everything! Is there any reason for me to train?"

"It's because this is the last match. Let them do all the cheering."

"Why?"

"What are you going to do if the worst happens?"

"Huh? The worst?"

"He's trying to say you can never be too sure dumbass." Haruhi said and gave a glare at his direction. Tsuna flinched. Then she turned towards Dino. "I'll see to him. See ya Hikari."

"Oh…" Hikari stared at her sister who walked away with annoyance and turned to look at Tsuna. "She's always like that. Don't worry." She gave a small smile.

"Hikari-senpai you were going to ask me something?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Train hard Tsunayoshi-kun. I'll see you later. I feel hungry all of a sudden."

Hikari using her money (Hey, she's rich you know! With a CEO as a brother and a famous doctor for a sister…) she bought a lot of chocolates and snacks. She sat down at a bench in the park. There weren't many people there. She opened a bag of chips and started eating.

"Miiidori tanameku…." Hearing the voice of the small yellow fluffy bird Hikari looked up. Hibird came down and made itself comfortable on her shoulder.

"Hikari! Hikari!" It chirped. Hikari smiled. "Do you want some?" she gave a piece to the small bird that happily started eating. She took a deep breath and looked at the sky above. White clouds were floating through the blue sky. It was peaceful.

_"Hikari…"_

She quickly snapped out of her trance. The voice was gone. She huffed. Really she was beginning to hear voices in her head. Maybe she should think about something else.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

Yes, like for instant what was with him…wait what? Hikari stopped herself from thinking more. Why was she so hung up on him? She was acting very weird.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird started chirping and flew off. She bid it good bye and got out a chocolate bar and started eating. Well she wasn't the only one. Mukuro-kun and the chairman. Something odd was happening around here and Hikari decided she would find out just what.

Hikari saw the clock. It seemed classes were going to start. Just because everyone else thought it would be fine to skip didn't mean she would too. She went home and got ready for school.

* * *

When she entered her class there was absolute silence. People were staring at her. Maybe they were worried that she was or maybe they were just curious. But that didn't matter to her really. She had barely made it to class. So, the teacher came in just after her and not even her friends were able to ask her questions.

"Hikari where were you?" Kiki asked when they were having a free period.

"I told you. My village…" Hikari answered. She was eating her bag of chips. Rica took a piece and ate one.

"Why. We want to know why. I mean you said you don't have any relatives." She asked. "These are good!"

"Don't eat too much. You'll get fat." Kiki told her.

"I went there to train."

"Train?" Kiki was confused. "Train for what?"

"For a fight obviously." Hikari replied as though it was the most common thing. "For what reason, I can't say. it will be a secret. "

"Hey! Why can't you tell us? We're your friends aren't we? You're cruel." Rice pouted a bit.

"It can't be helped." Hikari shrugged. Suddenly she had an idea. Since they were so knowledgeable about emotions they should know! "Hey… I wanted to ask about something…"

This perked up their interest. Usually Hikari didn't ask for advice as she already would ask her siblings. If she was asking them that would mean she didn't ask them or they couldn't give her an answer.

"Oh! What is it?" Kiki was hoping it was love trouble. She was a hormonal teenager wasn't she? Love should be there.

"Well you see I seem to be acting oddly around some people. Even though I was normal at first but now I'm not sure."

"Hmn? Oddly? How oddly?" Rica inquired.

"I seem to like their company. Sometimes they just make me confused with their actions…" Hikari trailed off as she remembered.

"Are 'they' boys?" Kiki asked. Hikari shook her head. "Oh! That would mean…" as Kiki was going to start her explanation Rica quickly covered her mouth.

"What kind of behavior did they do?" Rica asked. Thank fully Hikari was staring out the window and didn't notice her covering Kiki's mouth. While Kiki was struggling. Rice motioned her to be quiet.

"Well one of them would smile at me. I feel comfortable around him. He reminds me of someone I really like. And the other one would be considerate of me. I find it weird. He's not a nice person at all…and when they do that I feel weird. I can't tell you how but…it's weird." Hikari trailed off. Kiki was surprised and became quiet. Rica couldn't say anything either.

"Well I suppose it happens." After a few minutes Rica quickly said. Nodding as though she understood. "Well don't let it get to you. This level is normal."

"Really?" Hikari perked up. Kiki silently asked her what she was doing.

"Yes." Rica smiled and told her. She mouthed the answer, trying to make the feeling flourish a little more. Kiki nodded in understanding. Well they couldn't tell her that this was something like that to a crush. That would mean Hikari will never initiate anything again and the chance will be lost forever. They couldn't have that happening!

* * *

Hikari felt a little relieved. Well it was normal after all. She felt a little happy too. It was lunch time and she decide to buy some bread or something. But her happy feeling was gone the instant when she almost bumped into someone again.

"Whoa! It's we're always bumping to each other." Grinned the boy. Hikari looked at his face. He was familiar but who was he again?

"Sorry." Hikari said. She didn't want to deal with grinning people. But he wouldn't move. They were standing on a corridor. It was a bit full of people. She gave an annoyed stare. "What?"

"Don't remember me?" He asked hoping for her recognition. Hikari unfortunately couldn't remember.

"No. Currently I don't want to either. Now could you…"

"Hiwatari Daisuke." He told her.

"Okay Daisuke-kun, kindly move away. You are blocking my path to food." Hikari told him.

"Ha ha I heard you like food. I guess I am blocking your way."

"Would you…" Hikari was going to give another rude remark when she saw the crowd disappearing. She stopped talking.

"What's wrong?"

"You are all crowding." Hibari said. His voice was laced with irritation and venom. Daisuke and Hikari both turned to face him.

"Oh sorry Hibari." Daisuke said and started walking away. "Well see you later then Hikari-chan."

"Don't call me that." Hikari replied. Why did people call her that anyway! She turned to look at the chairman. "I'll be going then. The food will be sold out if I don't go." She told him.

"Amamiya Hikari." She halted when she heard his voice. "If you disturb the piece again I'll bite you to death." He said and walked away.

"What did I do?" Hikari was confused by his behavior. Shrugging that it didn't matter she went to buy some bread, which unfortunately was sold out by the time she reached it. Her luck was bad it seemed.

* * *

Hikari yawned. Really the matches all had to be in the night. Even though it's sensible but it's still tiring. She walked to the school entrance and saw a familiar setting.

"You, what are you doing here?" Hibari said with an uninterested tone.

"What was that?" Gokudera got angry as usual.

"Now, now we were just…" Yamamoto trailed off.

"Here to cheer you on!" Ryohei finished with a grin.

"Hnm…." Hibari tilted his head a little. Then he narrowed his eyes. "You're an eyesore. If you don't leave then I'll bite you to death."

"What!" Gokudera was beyond pissed.

"Ha ha…" Yamamoto just laughed. He had nothing more to say really.

"What's with the attitude? I'm EXTREMELY mad!" Ryohei was angry and was about to attack Hibari. Yamamoto couldn't let that happen. "Now, now calm down." He came in between the two hot headed ones.

"We are just bored." Hikari suddenly said. All eyes turned to her. She slowly strode inside the school. "Well we need some entertainment. So we were passing by. Right Takeshi-kun?" She looked at him expectantly. It seemed he got the hint.

"Ha ha! Senpai's right. So don't mind us!" Yamamoto said. Hibari didn't reply. Hikari said nothing more and just walked where the three Idiotic guardians stood. She didn't stand too close but too far either. Suddenly Gola Mosca came flying down where they stood. Hikari felt the rush of twisted spiritual energy that made her want to vomit. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Gokudera noticed her face turning a bit pale.

"Oy! Weird woman what's with you?"

"Nothing to worry about Hayato-kun. Let's go to the field."

They all walked inside the school and went to the exercise ground. Well the remains of it.

"This is!" Ryohei was speechless.

"Yes, this is the combat field for the Guardian of Cloud, Cloud ground." One of the Cervello said. They don't really have a name to identify themselves as.

"What did they do? The exercise ground is…" Ryohei was astonished as he looked at the field. Hikari just observed. These people sure had a lot of money to waste!

"Those are! G-Gatling guns!" Gokudera looked a little horrified.

"Are they that horrifying?" Hikari asked with confusion.

"What! You never saw any?" Gokudera inquired. She nodded.

"The duty of the Guardian of Cloud is to be the solitary, noble, floating cloud that protects the family while taking an independent stance…." The Cervello was speaking. She stopped and the other started.

"Without being bound by anything. Thus we have prepared the most severe field. It is surrounded by barbed wire, and the eight automated guns will fire upon anything moving within 30 meters."

Then one of the Cervello women pulled out a handkerchief. She scrunched it and threw it at the middle of the field. The Gatling gun that was closest to it started fining. The piece of clothing was ripped to shreds before it hit the ground.

"I don't want to be the one getting shot with those that's for sure." Hikari mused. Yamamoto gave a glance at her direction and then looked back to the pink haired women. She was joking at this predicament.

"Also there are several underground traps which are sensitive to weight. They will explode after giving off an alarm."

"It's like a battlefield." Ryohei commented.

"Hmn." Hikari agreed. She turned to her right and saw the remaining Varia officers. She didn't see Baal anywhere. Maybe he was killed? She shrugged. Whatever.

"If you're scared then run away. Like your boss did." Levi snarled. He was pleased by this. They were sure to win.

"Ushi shi shi…" Belphegor didn't say anything just did his creepy signature laugh. Hikari looked annoyed.

"Don't mock him! The 10th didn't run!" Gokudera was about to lash at them when he was stopped by Yamamoto. He had put his hand on his shoulder.

"Tsuna has no need to come. Hibari's our ace. He won't lose." He said with a confident smirk. Hikari wanted to see their reaction but decided they were doing a good job defending their boss. She looked at the other boss. He was sitting in his throne like chair like he owned the place as usual. He noticed her staring and their eyes met. Hikari narrowed her eyes.

"What was that?" Levi got angry. On the other hand Xanxus smirked at Hikari and looked at Yamamoto.

"Hmph. Ace?" He then started laughing out loud as though it was the most hilarious thing he had heard. "I can't wait!"

Hikari hmped and looked back inside the field. Hibari and Gola Moska were already there. She was looking at Hibari. Somehow she felt an odd sensation. She was having a bad feeling. The voices were quiet, the spirits were circling. It was not normal. She had to admit. She was a bit worried. Suddenly she felt familiar presences coming. She looked at the opposite side of the field and saw Mukuro's underlings (she didn't remember their names) coming. They were grumbling.

The Battle had yet to start. The Cervello were checking the rings if they were authentic or not.

"Confirmed."

Hikari looked back the Kokuyo people and saw Chrome running here. She smiled. So, Mukuro wants to watch too it seemed. She sat down to watch. The other two also sat down but a bit further away.

"Sheesh acting like kids." Hikari muttered quietly. As Yamamoto was standing next to her heard her saying something but not fully.

"Did you say something senpai?" he asked.

"Yes, but not to you."

"Everyone it's time to make the circle!" Gokudera said. Hikari rolled her eyes. She would never do something like that again. "Oy! Weird woman! Join in!"

"Huh. As if. You do it if you want to. Don't drag me into this." She looked away with annoyance.

"Why you!" But before Gokudera could try to strangle her Yamamoto stopped him. "Now, Now Gokudera, if senpai doesn't want to it's fine right? We'll do it!"

"Hibari…fight!" They made a circle and scream. But it wasn't so loud like other times.

"Hey Turf top! Your voice is too quiet!" Gokudera yelled at Ryohei.

"What!" Ryohei was going to get angry but stopped himself. "I can't get fired up because Hibari and Amamiya won't join us."

"But I didn't think Gokudera, who was so against it when we started, would get so excited about it now." Yamamoto laughed thinking about. He wasn't really mocking Gokudera or anything though.

"Of course!" Gokudera said enthusiastically. He looked down for a moment. Then looked up and back at the duo inside the field. "The 10th would have done it if he was here!"

"I suppose he would have…" Hikari trailed off. She wondered how his training was going. At least he wasn't going up and down through a mountain…

"Then we will begin. The Ring of Cloud…" The pink haired woman began.

"Gola Mosca VS Hibari Kyoya. Battle start." The other one finished.

The moment she said Gola Mosca's clothing around his legs ripped open revealing his thrusters. Using those he flew towards Hibari who looked unfazed and somewhat bored.

"What!" Gokudera was surprised. Even Yamamoto became shocked.

"Is that legal?" he asked. Ryohei's jaws dropped in shock.

"This is the Mafia Takeshi-kun. Nothing is legal." Hikari informed. She wasn't fazed. Whatever.

"Ha ha . Your right senpai. I mean this game is like the real Mafia!" He wondered. Gokudera muttered a few insults in his way and they all looked back at the field.

Gola Mosca started firing bullets at Hibari's direction who skillfully avoided them and was nearing him. Then he used his tonfa to strike its head effectively making a dent and used his other tonfa to plunge his arm. He pulled it apart from the body and threw the arm at a side. Gola Mosca's body fell on the ground and exploded.

It happened so fast that everyone was at a loss. Hikari was amazed. He destroyed the robot-humanoid thing so easily! Even the Cervello were speechless. But something wasn't right. The Varia boss looked emotionless. She felt something was very wrong again. Since she couldn't figure it out she stared at his face. While Hibari put the two halves of the ring together. Then he threw the whole ring towards one of the Cervello woman.

"I don't need this." He calmly stated.

"Eh?" Hibari then looked at the Man who started it all. Xanxus was staring at him.

"You, sitting there. Come on down. I need to bite the boss of Monkey Mountain to death before I can go home."

"What?" Levi was surprised by his boldness.

"Not 'what' octopus…" Belphegor looked unamused. "We've lost this conflict." He then looked back to his boss. "What are we going to do Boss?"

Xanxus just smirked. Then he suddenly jumped inside the field while aiming a good kick at Hibari's face. Hibari just blocked it with his Tonfa. Everyone was surprised by this sudden turn of events.

"My foot slipped." He said with a smirk. Hikari rolled her eyes. Really now. Suddenly there were voices all around her. They were screaming danger. It was hard for her to breath. She should have learned how to stop absorption of dark energy….

"I'm sure." Hibari replied.

"I'm not lying." Xanxus said. There was a beep sound where he stood. He quickly jumped away and the mine exploded. "I was just going over to retrieve that piece of junk. We've lost."

"Hmn…your face doesn't look it…" Hibari said and charged at him. While it was becoming increasingly hard for Hikari to breath. She tried to calm her self. There was a vast amount of dark energy spreading from the machine. Something was mixed there as well. The energy was hitting her directly.

"What is Hibari doing?" Ryohei asked. "He just won against that machine!" he exclaimed.

Hikari clutched her chest. It was heavy. Gokudera and Yamamoto quickly noticed her looking pale.

"Senpai! Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked with concern. Hikari shook her head. Just then a mine exploded.

"Oh! Hibari!" Gokudera exclaimed as he was standing on top of it when it exploded.

Hikari's mind was clouded. She was using her spiritual power to identify what the odd energy that she found mixed with that robots sinister one. All the while she was oblivious to the happenings inside the field.

Hibari and Xanxus were fighting non stop. Well Hibari was mostly attacking and Xanxus was smirking oddly. Suddenly Hikari opened her eyes and looked directly at Hibari.

"Chairman-san look out!" her sudden yell shocked the other people. Hibari turned to see what the fuss was about and that exact moment a green beam lightly touched his leg. Even that was dangerous. He staggered and fell on his knees.

"What was that?" Gokudera asked.

"Hibari!" Yamamoto called out in concern.

"What!" Ryohei exclaimed. Hikari staggered but quickly went closer to them.

"It's the stupid robot-humanoid thing. It's gotten out of control." She told them. The trio looked at her. Suddenly there was a humming noise towards them. Now they all turned to see five missiles coming directly at them.

"What the!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Oh no! Run!" Yamamoto said and the four of them tried to take cover. The missiles exploded. It seemed they weren't only one being attacked. Some missiles were heading towards the Varia members too. When the smoke somewhat cleared. Hikari somehow stood up coughing.

"Hey you okay?" she heard Gokudera ask. "Yeah. Are you okay Sasagawa's brother?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah….oh! Amamiya! You okay?" Ryohei asked. The smoke cleared a bit and they could see her standing. Hikari nodded. "What in the world is going on?" he asked.

"I don't have a clue…" Gokudera trailed off.

"The Mosca or whatever it's name is…got out of control." Hikari said and they all looked at the battle field.

"T-that's…" Gokudera was in shock.

"I told you before. I tried to retrieve it but their Guardian of Cloud stopped me." Xanxus was saying as though it was a report. "Because of him, I lost control of Mosca."

"Liar." Hikari muttered. She was able to stabilize her power now. Then another set of missiles were headed towards them. "Damn it…" They narrowly dodged them.

"That was close…" Yamamoto said.

Gola Mosca started firing without any specific target. Missiles were thrown everywhere. Destroying anything and everything. It was also firing that green energy beam.

"A condensed particle cannon!" Gokudera was awed.

"It's attacking everything! We're done for!" Ryohei exclaimed.

Suddenly they heard someone laughing like mad. "This is a disaster!" Xanxus was laughing like there was not tomorrow.

"He's laughing…" Yamamoto said with astonishment.

"He planned it. He planned the whole thing…" Hikari was angry.

"From the start he planned to wipe us out." Gokudera informed them. "That's why he taunted Hibari."

"How underhanded." Ryohei exclaimed. Hikari just watched silently as Hibari stood up. She didn't say anything. Just then she noticed Chrome trying to avoid the missiles enter the field. That wasn't good. Hikari was running to her side when she heard an alarm going off. It seemed she unwittingly stepped on a mine as well. Just when she was about to jump away somebody quickly pulled her away from the mine. It exploded with a bang.

"Chairman-san!" She exclaimed in surprise when she saw Hibari standing there. "Chrome-chan is in trouble." She reasoned. He wasn't letting go of her wrist. No matter how powerful she was, physically she was very weak.

"No. The herbivore saved them." Hibari stated. He didn't even look at her. He was staring directly at someone. Hikari followed his gaze and saw Tsuna standing before The Kokuyo gang members while making a giant wall of orange fire.

"Tsunayoshi-kun." Hikari muttered. She felt a surge of relief for some reason. But she never saw him looking so calm. His eyes were orange and there was a familiar fire burning in his forehead but something was still different.

"He's strong…I feel his vibrating energy. It's suffocating…" She muttered. Hibari looked at her for a second who was still staring as awestruck she can be then back at the herbivore. He still hadn't let go of her hand.

"You're opponent is me." Tsuna said. But his voice was deeper calmer that sent shivers down Hikari's spine. Yes, this was the boy she chose to be her boss. She vaguely noticed how close she was standing to Hibari and that Reborn and that boy came inside the ground as well.

"The trash will be taken out in order. There's no change in that." Xanxus told Tsuna. Who gave a blank stare at his direction.

Suddenly there were six missiles coming his way. Tsuna hmped and jumped towards them. His gloved hands were already burning with fire. When that fire hit the missiles they exploded. He used his gloves as propellers and started flying. Gola Mosca was flying as well. Mosca was shooting bullets while Tsuna deflected them using his flames. When he got close enough he ripped the other hand off his body.

"Hey you piece of junk. You're opponent is me." Tsuna was calm.

Mosca stood up and all his attacks were suddenly concentrated on him. He started shooting fifteen missiles at a time. Everyone was tensed by this sudden development. Tsuna was skillfully dodging them all. He then flew towards Mosca at top speed. He did a flip in midair to doge the green beam and punched it down.

"That's 10th!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Wow!" Ryohei said.

"You did it Tsuna!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

Hikari smiled. Then she looked at Xanxus. He was still smiling. It was as of he was enjoying this. What was it that he wanted? Hikari was confused. After that everyone felt relieved when he beat it down.

"As expected of Sawada-dono! A mechanical weapon is no match!" Basil exclaimed. But Reborn couldn't be happy about it though.

"But there's one thing that I'm hung up on. They could have unleashed Mosca at full power and defeated us, wiping us out. Xanxus…why did he act in a roundabout way?"

Tsuna looked tensed. Then he visibly relaxed a bit and turned towards Xanxus. "Xanxus, what is this?" he asked with a surprisingly authoritive tone. Just then the Mosca started up again and headed straight for him. He stopped it with one hand and used his other hand to slice it through the middle.

Mosca stopped functioning and something fell from the inside. It was an elderly looking man. Tsuna looked horrified and Xanxus's grin grew. Everyone stared in shock. What's happening?

"This is…." Tsuna said already back to his old self. "The 9th…" he fell on his knees. Hikari suddenly understood what the mixed energy was for. The robot was using the man's energy as supply and because of it the energy was warped. She watched helplessly as Tsuna stared with horrified eyes.

"What's going on? Why was he inside Mosca?" He rambled on. Reborn quickly jumped down next to the body of the old man. He examined him closely.

"Get a hold of yourself!" He grimly said. Then he looked back at the machine that held the 9th. "I've seen Mosca's structure before. It seems the 9th was being used as Gola Mosca's power supply."

"Huh? Power supply? W-why?" Tsuna was at a loss.

"This is no time to be asking 'why.' You attacked the 9th" Xanxus suddenly said. Everyone's attention was diverted to him.

"I did…?"

"This isn't good this wound can't be dealt with using first aid." Reborn examined the 9th's body closely. He saw the gash made by Tsuna's attack.

"That's..." Tsuna was trying to deny things. But…"Who mercilessly punched the old man? Who scorched the Mosca into two, along with the old man?"

"That's…I…the 9th…I…"

"No…" Suddenly the old man on the ground stirred. He slowly started speaking. "It was my fault…"

"9th!" Tsuna looked a bit relieved. But the 9th looked paler and sickly. It was a wonder that this kind looking man was the leader of a Mafia family. "We're finally able to meet, Tsunayoshi-kun." He spoke.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry…All of this happened because of my weakness. My weakness woke Xanxus from his long slumber…."

"Eh? Slumber? What do you mean?" Reborn was surprised. He never heard of this before. "After Xanxus left the 'crib' he left the family and should have been placed under heavy surveillance by Vongola."

"Crib?" Tsuna was confused.  
"The greatest coup d'etat attempt in Vongola history occurred eight years ago. The dreadful fact that the 9th's son was responsible was kept secret. Only the tops of Vongola and the elite who fought in that battle knew of it." Reborn infirmed him. There was no evil glint in his eyes that was usually there.

"For Xanxus time had stood still for eight years. He's been asleep ever since that time, inflating his dreadful amount of hate and tenacity." The 9th trailed off.

"W-what do you…what in the world?" Tsuna was beyond confused. What was happening around here? Suddenly the 9th started coughing. "A-are you alright? Hang in there!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, I constantly hear about you from Reborn. About the girl you like, about your school, about your friends…You are a child with a heart too ill-matched to that of a mafia boss." He slowly moved his hand towards Tsuna's face.

"9th!"

"I know you have never fought happily. Always have a wrinkle on your forehead, and you swing your fists as if to pray. That's why I chose you as Vongola 10th" He lightly touched Tsuna's forehead with his index finger. There was a small dying will flame emitting from there. After a few seconds the fire diminished and the 9th felt his energy deplore. He did not even have the strength move his hand anymore. "..I'm sorry…But I'm glad it was you…"

"Wait! No! Please wait! 9th!" Tsuna quickly grabbed his hand. "9th…." But the old man wasn't responding. Tsuna couldn't stop his tears from falling.

"How dare you kill the 9th?" Xanxus suddenly said surprising everyone. "I take your cruel treatment of the 9th as a challenge to his true son Xanxus, and the honorable spirit of the Vongola."

"Eh?"

"Don't feign ignorance. The burns on the 9th's chest are more then enough proof. The ring conflict is nothing compared to what you've done. This is for the sake of my father, who was boss, and the future of the Vongola. I will defeat you and avenge him."

"What are you saying?" Gokudera got pissed. "You captured the 9th!"

"He's trying to frame Tsunayoshi-kun!" Hikari said.

"This is what you were after." Reborn suddenly realized the whole plot. "Even if he won the ring conflict and became boss-in-waiting, the ones who know about the 'crib' would object to his appointment and resist him. But if he avenges the 9th after framing Tsuna, it would be different. He would gain the absolute trust of everybody. And if he's stronger than Tsuna, who was meant to be the 10th, he could prove that he is the true successor. If that were to happen, it wouldn't be an issue to deal with those who oppose him."

"Then Xanxus did this to become the boss and create a dictatorship!" Basil understood it as well. A well thought out evil plan!

"Yeah…This was a trap. Were Mosca to go out of control and put Tsuna's friends in danger, he predicted that Tsuna would come to rescue them." Reborn finished his explanation.

"That's… just for that…." Tsuna couldn't believe it. For power Xanxus would do anything. This revolution shocked him.

"Everyone please refrain from conjecture." One of the Cervello spoke up taking everyone's attention. "We are officially recording all statements." The other added.

"They're!" Even Yamamoto got angry. Hikari wasn't really up for justice or fair but this was beyond annoying.

"I knew it! Cervello has always been on Xanxus's side!" Gokudera accused them.

"Do as you wish. I've already snapped." Suddenly Reborn declared. The Cervello suddenly became tensed. "But I will keep my promise to the 9th and won't raise a hand. Not in my student's fight." They relaxed a bit. No matter what he was an Arcobaleno baby. "Though, even as I say that I don't know what my student, who doesn't like fighting, will do." He finished and turned to his student. Tsuna was still looking down. His eyes were shadowed by his bangs. Slowly he stood up.

"Xanxus…I'll be taking the ring back. I won't..." He turned to look at him. His eyes were filled with determination. Something Hikari never saw "I won't let you succeed the 9th."

"Well said Tsuna." Reborn said.

"Heh. I'll curve you into the history of Vongola, shouting that there was a pathetic wimp who revolted against Xanxus." Xanxus couldn't feel more revolted. A kid could do nothing.

"He's not alone! The 10th's will is…" Gokudera was already ready with his dynamites. He couldn't miss this out.

"Is our will!" Yamamoto finished the line. Everyone was ready with weapon by this time. Hibari let go of Hikari's wrist and pulled out his tonfa's. "Personally…"

Not only them, the enemy was at arms. They were ready to begin as well. "Eradicate the traitors!" Xanxus roared and another fight was about to begin.

"Please wait a moment." But before they could start the Cervello woman both said in unison. "The fight to avenge the 9th …" One of them started and the other ended. "Will be controlled by us."

"What?" Ryohei couldn't believe it.

"We have a duty to watch over the Vongola rings." They said in unison.

"What are you saying? Bitches of Xanxus?" Gokudera barked at them. Even in this moment Hikari couldn't help the smirk. Really he was amusing and right.

"Please watch your mouth. We have the 9th direct orders." It seemed they disapproved his language. She also pulled out the scroll with the dying will flame. "We cannot allow the Rings to change hands without our approval."

"How dare you!" Basil shouted at them angrily. "You must have forced the 9th to make that dying will flame seal!"

After hearing this Xanxus couldn't help his smirk. "As we said earlier, please refrain from conjecture." One of them spoke up. When she finished the other started. "This battle which will determine the next Vongola boss shall be called…" Then both of them said at once. "The Sky match."

"In other words, it will be the final battle of the Ring Conflict that we've held." The Cervello went on. Then the other looked at Xanxus. "How does this suite you Xanxus-sama?"

"It's not bad." Xanxus mused. It would be interesting to beat the brat like that.

"Then tomorrow night…" Having the approval they started speaking. "Would everyone please gather at Nami-middle."

"So…you've given them a stay of execution…" Belphegor mused. He was smirking with the thought of how he was going to slaughter them using his so polished knives.

"Well it could even be yours." Hikari retorted. Really these people were getting on her nerves. She actually thought she was more patient than this but it seemed she was wrong.

"You…" Gokudera was fuming. He was surely going to have revenge.

"This is good news. Tsuna was exhausted from his training today." Reborn suddenly said.

"Hn. Tomorrow is going to be this comedy's last act." Xanxus smirked evilly and threw one half of the ring to Tsuna. "Struggle with all your might." And with his ominous declaration Xanxus concentrated his flames on his hand and giant light. It was too bright to look at and they closed their eyes for protection. Reborn didn't seem too affected. When the bright light was no more there was nobody standing there besides Tsuna and co. Their eyes were wide in confusion.

"He disappeared!" Ryohei exclaimed. "Those women too!" He couldn't believe it. Basil quickly ran to the fallen old man.

"9th! Please hold on!" he was very worried.

"Were we too late?" Everyone heard Dino's voice. He was there with his men and Haruhi. It seemed Haruhi came to. She quickly ran to the fallen body.

"Move you fool." She barked at Basil and quickly started examining the 9th. Then she looked back at Dino. "This person needs to be taken to the hospital immediately."

"Bucking bronco!" Gokudera was surprised by his sudden appearance. Dino quickly told his men to find all the mines and check if anyone else is injured or not. Yamamoto noticed Hikari and Hibari standing at a distance. He and Ryohei quickly went to their side and Gokudera followed.

"Are you all right, Hibari?" He asked.

"You were surprisingly well behaved." Gokudera remarked.

"If these incidents are drawing out that herbivore's power, then I can't intervene yet." Hibari quietly said to himself. Hikari was a bit surprised by this.

"Really?" She asked. She got a glare in return. Yamamoto was giving a questioning stare. She raised her eyebrows. "Something the matter Takeshi-kun?"

Yamamoto didn't reply. He may not be the smartest of the bunch but he still noticed how fondly his uninterested senpai treated Hibari. There was something fishy going on. Not to mention they were standing so close! Then he looked back at Tsuna.

There was a heavy atmosphere there as he just stood there without moving. It seemed this incident had shaken something inside of him. Hikari wasn't sure how to lift it up. Suddenly Reborn jumped on his back, making Tsuna loose balance and fall on his face.

"Hey! We're going home." He said.

"Eh?"

"You need to recharge for tomorrows match." As Reborn said that he was hoping on his back.

"Why do you always kick me?"

"I felt irritated."

"What kind of reason is that?"

Suddenly everyone laughed at this scene. Hikari also smiled. Yes, they had to be stronger. Then she turned to her right and saw Hibari walking away. Really some things never change. She looked at her wrist. It was red because of his strong grip.

"Sheesh. I get it your strong. You didn't have to do that."

* * *

**Sorry It took so long! Anyway I drew a picture of Hikari! If you want to see it's here (cut the spaces): http : / / crazyanimee . deviantart . com/ # /d4bvq3t **

**Thank you to all who reviewed! They help a lot! Bye!**


	23. An Ordinary Day

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

**An Ordinary Day  
**

_"You knew." Hikari stated. There wasn't any accusation in it. It was just a statement._

_"Yes…it wasn't hard to guess." Mukuro gave a small grin._

_The two of them were once again in the dream land, sitting beside the river bank as the wind blew past them. It was all a dream but it was very real as well._

_"As in great minds think alike?" Hikari was a bit curious. How did he know the plan actually? Was it because he would have done something similar or something else?_

_"Ku fu fu….maybe." Mukuro didn't seem like he would elaborate any further._

_Then there was comfortable silence. Hikari shook her head as she took a deep breath. This place, talking with Mukuro always made her feel nostalgic. The feeling of soothing and comfort was something she never felt with anyone. Even when she was her friends. It was like old times._

_"You are so cruel Mukuro-kun." Hikari remarked and smiled. She knew that already. She stood up and brushed off imaginary dust._

_"And you are not?" Mukuro said as he too stood up. Hikari was confused. "Well I saw what happened there."_

_"I know. Through Chrome's eyes yes?" She didn't get what he was implying about._

_"Yes." Mukuro walked closer to her. Hikari suddenly wanted to step back but stood her ground. He stopped before her standing not too close but not too far away either. "It seems you and the skylark have become close."_

_"Hmn?" Hikari was very confused. Hibari and her? Close? And why would that make her cruel? "I don't understand. What do you mean?"_

_"You…" Mukuro slowly reached for her hair and moved it from her face. Hikari felt like her face was in fire once again. She quickly turned around. Mukuro chuckled._

_"I think we should change the scenery." Hikari shuttered quickly._

_"Oya, you are accusing me of not having artistic sense?"_

_"No. I'm just saying we should see something new." Hikari said and closed her eyes. She then raised her hand above her head and waved it. There was suddenly a glow surrounding her and a wave of energy hit everything. Mukuro closed his eyes as the light became too blinding. When he opened his eyes they were back to Hikari's dreamscape. The flower field._

_"Aren't you tired of seeing flowers only?" Mukuro asked as he touched the flowers next to him. _

_Hikari didn't reply. She was looking at a certain direction with a melancholic place. Mukuro noticed her detachment but didn't say anything on that._

_'Hikari-chan….' _

_The kind voice still ringed in her mind. She closed her eyes as gentle breezes brushed pass her. She turned around with a sad smile. "No, I won't ever be tired of this place."_

_Mukuro was a bit taken back. She looked very beautiful as she looked sad. She was reminiscing her old memories. It didn't seem like she wanted to let them go yet. This was interesting. Who was the one her eyes were searching for?_

_Hikari smiled at Mukuro and turned around. She then looked up at the vast blue sky. It was the same color as Xezbeth's eyes. Where was he now? Was he alive? If he was, did he remember her? So many questions! They were buzzing in her head. She looked down and sighed. It was useless. A few strands of her hair went to her eyes because of the wind. She moved them form her face behind her ear. _

_Suddenly someone put their hand above her eyes. She was startled. Her breathing hitched. But she forcefully calmed her nerves._

_"What are you doing Mukuro-kun?" She asked as he was the only other person who was inside this dreamscape._

_"Close your eyes." He whispered to her ear. Hikari felt a shiver run down her spine and a blush spreading across her face. But she silently obeyed his wish and nodded._

_Hikari felt the shifting of air. He was doing something. She didn't say anything and let him do as he whished._

_"Open you eyes." He again whispered in her ear and slowly slid his hand away from her face. Hikari slowly opened her eyes._

_They were standing inside a forest. There were tall trees surrounding them. It seemed like they were inside a tropical forest. The sunlight fell from above. But it couldn't reach the bottom and somehow that made the place have a glow effect._

_"This is so beautiful." Hikari said. She had been to many counties. She never went inside a forest before._

_"Seeing your dislike for water and anything associated with it I decided this is an appropriate place for you." Mukuro mused. Hikari didn't say anything. She gave a rare smile. Then she twirled her hand. Suddenly there was a flower._

_"Oya what is this?"_

_"Can't you see? It's a Dark Pink Colored Rose." Hikari said and approached him. She forwarded her hand. "It's for you."_

_"Hmn…" Mukuro took the flower and studied it. "Ku fu fu… I do not know meanings behind flowers. But this is interesting."_

_"You don't have to." Hikari said. Suddenly there was an alarming noise. "It seems my alarm clock is buzzing. I must wake up and go back to school." She shook her head. "I don't want Chairman-san to have an excuse to beat me…" she trailed off with a small smile not noticing the irritated aura surrounding Mukuro. She turned to face him. "I'll see you later then Mukuro-kun."_

_Mukuro was very annoyed. He didn't know why. He clutched the flower Hikari gave him tighter in his hands. It was squashed as the petals fell on the ground._

* * *

Hikari woke up with the sound of the alarm clock. She slowly sat up with a yawn. It was a pleasant day. She then remembered her encounter with Mukuro. Somehow he was very nice. Whenever she talked with him she was always somehow reminded of Xezbeth. She sighed. She shouldn't mix two different people together. It wasn't very nice.

Hikari washed her face and wore her school uniform quickly and went down to eat breakfast. She wasn't really surprised to see Hiroshi sitting at the table with his cell phone alone. Haruhi must have stayed back at the hospital.

"…..yeah? Tell them our negotiation terms will not be changed." Hiroshi was talking to the phone being very irritated. His voice was cold and harsh. He then abruptly cut the phone and turned to face his sister. All his wrinkled lines of annoyance disappeared and he looked happy and cheerful.

"Hikari! Did you have a nice dream? You look cheerful." He asked with a nice and kind voice. All trace of coldness gone.

"Hmn." Hikari said as she absentmindedly took a bite from her toast. "It was nice I guess."

"Here you are Miss." Mr. Gibbs said as he put a glass of orange juice next to her plate.

"Thank you." Hikari replied. Mr. Gibbs bowed and went back to the kitchen.

"Huh?" Hiroshi maybe a narcissist but he was very observant about his sister. She was in a very good mood. He could tell. "What's that supposed to mean? You had a dream?" He joked. Hikari never dreamt. Unless it was about something very disturbing or a memory.

"Not exactly. I just had a nice chat with Mukuro-kun." Hikari said with a smile. "He makes me feel comfortable."

"Who is that?" Hiroshi said feeling the world coming to an end. How did a boy get so friendly with his sister that she talks so fondly about him? He needed to know!

"A friend." Hikari replied instantly without thinking.

"Who can visit in your dreams?" Hiroshi gave her a quizzical look. It was unbelievable.

"Yes he is a strong illusionist." Hikari supplied. She had finished her toast and was drinking her very sweet orange juice. She was only able tell the sweetness of it though.

Hiroshi thought for a second. Who could that be? The only other guy who seemed odd was…"Is he the guy with the black uniform?"

"No, that's Chairman-san. He's someone else." She quickly dismissed the thought. She couldn't exactly call Hibari her friend. Hiroshi's jaws fell.

"_There are two of them!_" He shrieked and stood up in horror.

"Brother why are you acting like that?" Hikari was already at the door. "I'm going to be late. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Wait!"

Hikari sighed and shook her head. Really it wasn't like that. Honestly her brother's protective tendencies can be a hassle sometimes. She slowly walked to her school. On her way she remembered her encounter with Mukuro. Well he was acting a bit nice wasn't he?

"Amamiya!" She heard someone call out to her. She turned around and saw Toudou Kai, Rica's boyfriend. He was from a different class. Rica and he were dating since they started junior high. Hikari didn't think he was a bad person and he was strong too. Hikari and he were acquaintances. He was one of the unfortunate people who lost their teethes. 9 of them. Poor guy.

"Kai-san." She greeted.

"Where were you for the past few days? Rica was so worried." He said.

"I was back at my village." Hikari replied nonchalantly.

"Why? Did someone you know die?" He seemed genuinely concerned. They weren't best of friends or something.

"No, I went to train." She replied.

"Huh?" He didn't get it though.

They were just outside the school gate. The Disciplinary Committee people were guarding the gate as usual. Hibari was there as well. There was a puddle of water and Hikari unknowingly stepped on it and slipped. Kai, being the person closest to her quickly caught her before she fell.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The two of them reached the gate. Hibari was looking at their direction. Hikari just nodded her head and went ahead. Kai just went past him. But somehow he got the feeling that Hibari was glaring extra hard at his direction. He quickly dismissed the thought as his imagination. For all he cared Hibari glared at everyone.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Kiki squealed. It was lunch time and Hikari was eating with her friends. Kiki and Rica sat beside her inside the classroom. They were near the window.

"What happened?" Rica asked with mild curiosity. It was probably something trivial.

"You won't believe it but Shue-kun and I are going to the premier of the latest Movie of the Latent series."

"Wow! That is great news!" Rica replied. She was impressed. She wanted to see the movie as well.

"What's the Latent series?" Hikari asked as she was confused. Kiki and Rica sighed simultaneously. Here they go again.

"Well it's a series of love stories." Rica told her. "Amazing love stories."

"Oh you mean a story where a guy and a girl fall in love for no apparent reason and they act like the world would end if they are apart even for a second?" Hikari asked with seriousness.

"You are so not nice Hikari." Kiki said. "Then what type of movies do you like if they're so annoying?"

"I wouldn't say I'm any better though as I only watch fighting movies where there is no motive and yet people beat the shit of each other anyway…" Hikari trailed off.

"That wasn't nice either…" Rica sighed. Really would it kill her to say nice things sometimes?

"I wasn't trying to be nice about it." Hikari shrugged. She then looked at the roof and saw Tsuna and the girls.

"What are you looking at?" Kiki asked. Hikari shook her head but didn't reply. "Anyway what happened with the guys?"

"What guys?"

"You know your friends."

Hikari looked at her friends. They seemed eager to know abut this. Strange they were never interested in knowing about her involvement with Tsunayoshi and his friends yet they were interested in this.

"Same as always. I mean what could have happened?" She seemed to have said that to herself. Then she looked outside the window. She smiled.

Kiki was taking a bite out of her salad. But stopped as she saw Hikari smiling like that. She saw her smile rarely. It was sarcastically most of the time and when she did smile truly, it was nice. Currently she was smiling and staring with a fond expression. Something was off here!

Kiki quickly elbowed Rica who was about to drink water. She almost spilled from her mouth. She glared at Kiki's direction who was telling her to look outside. The two friends did and they almost choked on air. The Disciplinary Committee Chairman was doing his usual patrol.

"What? You two okay?" Hikari asked as her friends were almost gagging.

"No! We're fine!" They both said in unison.

Hikari just looked suspiciously at them for a second then continued eating. They could be so odd sometimes! (And you aren't?)

"Oh my god you think?" Kiki was so excited that she couldn't even finish her sentence. The two of them were whispering to each other.

"I don't think! I'm sure. He's one of the guys!" Rica squealed. "This is so fun!"

There was no talk about it after that. Hikari looked at the clock. Lunch was over and she was bored. The teacher hadn't some yet. She decided to go to the hospital and meet her sister and see Lambo's condition. But first she had to water the plants. The sunflowers were dead but the plant were still alive.

The class representative Yamazaki Yoona seemed very distressed. She was usually a very cheerful and optimistic person. But she was quiet which was very weird. Rica was a bit concerned so she went to ask. Hikari could care less. She was waiting for an opportunity to get away from class.

"What's wrong Yamazaki?"

Yoona looked fearfully at her. "I have to give these papers back to the disciplinary committee. But the president…I'm scared…." She gulped.

Rica felt pity for the girl. I mean who wouldn't be scared Hibari Kyoya? Suddenly she realized what an opportunity it was! She looked at Hikari who was yawning.

"I think I can help." She said mischievously.

"Really?" Yoona sounded hopeful. Rica went to Hikari and put the stack of papers in front of her. Hikari looked at her with an expressionless face.

"What's this?" She asked.

"This is the survey that we did yesterday remember? We have to give these back to them." Rica explained.

"So? Give them back. Why'd you put them on my desk?"

Yoona quietly stood next to Hikari. She just remembered that Hikari seemed to have a good relationship with the Disciplinary committee. "Actually I'm very scared to go to them. Adachi thought you could help Amamiya-san. You seemed to have a good relationship with them."

Hikari thought for a second. She was going to ditch class later anyway. Now she had a good excuse.

"Sure why not." She shrugged and stood up. She took the stack of papers with her hands. Then she looked the girl who seemed grateful. "I don't think I have a good relationship with them though."

Hikari yawned and headed for the reception room. While Yoona looked at her with admiration. "Amamiya-san is so brave and very cool!" She then looked at Rica. "Don't you think so Adachi?"

Rica was actually grinning. Not bad at all. She chuckled. "She sure is." She shook her head. 'Of all the people she chose that guy…'

"Wait, does Hikari know the way?" Kiki said suddenly coming next to Rica.

"What do you mean Kuruizawa?" Yoona seemed confused.

* * *

Hikari was walking towards the reception room. Well she thought she was. Somehow she had gotten lost again. Sometimes she wished she wasn't such a hopeless case. She sighed. If only she could meet someone from the committee then it would be fine. But there wasn't a single soul which was quite something. Maybe everyone took Hibari seriously this time and stopped crowding for good! She chuckled. He was such an interesting person!

"Amamiya-san?" She stopped when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Kusakabe.

"Vice-chairman-san."

"What are you doing walking in the hallway Amamiya-san? Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked.

"I was in class. It's just that I was going to deliver some papers to the disciplinary committee." Hikari told the story normally.

"But isn't it the class representative's job?"

"It is. She wasn't feeling too well about it." Hikari thoughtfully said. She did seem pale in fright. "She asked me to deliver them. Since you're already here why don't you take them Vice-chairman-san?"

Kusakabe seemed thoughtful. Hikari was wondering what the big deal was. It was just a stack of papers anyway. She wanted to be rid of them quickly.

"I think Amamiya-san, its better that you talk them to the Chairman." He finally said.

"Why?" Hikari was a bit annoyed.

"Well he wouldn't like it if he saw me taking them to him." Kusakabe reasoned.

"But I don't want to meet him. I feel weird when I'm around him." She quietly muttered to herself.

"Did you say something Amamiya-san?"

Hikari sighed and shook her head. It couldn't be helped. "I'm lost."

"I understand." Kusakabe said. It wasn't new to him. He already knew of her inability to direct herself. "I will take you to the Reception room."

* * *

"Here we are." Kusakabe said as the two of them stood in front of the door. "I will take my leave now. I have to patrol the area."

Hikari nodded and watched as he walked away to do his duty. She then took a deep breath. She had to knock. She lifted her just to do that but somehow she was unable to. She looked at her hand. Last night when Hibari had clutched her hand, it was too much. The mark was still there. His grip was too strong.

"What's wrong with me? It's just a stupid door." Hikari shook her head to clear her thoughts. Then she knocked on the door twice.

"Come in."

Hikari opened the door and saw Hibari signing some papers. Which surprised her. He actually worked? Hearing the sound Hibari looked up and her. He gave her a look that could be interrupted as 'what are you doing here?'

"Amamiya Hikari."

"Relax! I'm just here to deliver yesterday's survey papers." Hikari sighed as went near the desk. She put it down and was about to quickly exit the room when something on the desk caught her eye.

"You still have it…" Hikari trailed off as she slowly touched the petals of the sunflower. She had given him that so long ago as thanks for helping her in the storm. It was put inside a beautiful flower Vase on the table.

"Hn. The flower didn't die yet." Hibari said.

"Of course not. I asked the spirits of the wind and rain to take good care of it. I thought you had already thrown it away…" Hikari trailed off as she smiled. It was such a surprise. She looked at Hibari. Who looked uninterested?

Suddenly their eyes met and Hikari started feeling odd. Her palms were becoming sweaty and she couldn't keep eye contact! What the! This had never happened before. A few months ago she could stare at him just fine but now something had changed. There was something odd in his eyes and that was making her feel weird. She didn't feel this way when she talked to Mukuro!

"I'll be on my way then." Hikari quickly said as she averted her eyes from his and started to exit the room. Hibari said nothing and just watched. When she closed the door he looked at the flower.

Hikari almost ran. She didn't where she was going but she was going somewhere! Instinctively she ran to the sunflower field. When she stopped she clutched her chest. Her heart was beating rapidly. She looked at the ground as she tried to calm her erratic breathing. Just what was going on around here!

Feeling a sudden presence she looked up and saw Namimori School Spirit, the little girl.

"Oh hello Namimori-chan." Hikari greeted. The girl as stoic as usual didn't reply. She just stared at her. "Are you tired of all the fighting that is happening at night?" Hikari kept talking. "Don't worry they'll end today."

Namimori spirit nodded. She really liked Hikari and of course her protector Hibari. Hikari smiled at her direction and then sighed.

"Do you know this odd feeling?" The girl just stared. "How would you know…I'm sorry." Hikari sighed. She ruffled her own hair as she crouched down on the ground. "It's just that I start feeling sick whenever I'm around Chairman-san these days. With Mukuro-kun it isn't that bad. But…this is so frustrating. I thought it was something else but my friends say that it's natural. Then why do I feel so weird around him? Do you know?"

The spirit didn't reply. She just stared back at her. There was nothing she could really say as she didn't understand anything. She turned around as she felt some presences coming over. "…people…." The girl warned Hikari as she disappeared.

Hikari stood up and just then one of the pink haired women whose name had just escaped her, jumped down in front of her.

"Amamiya Hikari, The Guardian of Snow for Boss candidate Sawada Tsunayoshi." She said.

"Yes…what is it?" Hikari was a bit confused. As far as she knew her ring was taken and nobody won. Why were they here now?

"You must come for today's match. It's a compulsory summon for all the Guardians." She said.

"I was going to watch anyway." Hikari shrugged.

The pink haired woman nodded. Then as abruptly as she came she jumped and disappeared. "What the hell is wrong with these women?" She shook her head as she dusted herself. It seemed she was a bit calm now. She turned around to look at the plants. The flowers were cut off but the plants were there. They needed water and Hikari thought maybe this would make her feel better.

After watering the plants she decided not to go back to class. She just didn't feel like it. Instead she headed for the hospital where she would surely meet her older sibling.

* * *

Haruhi sighed. What the hell was with these kids? Were they brain dead or something? She couldn't help but be annoyed at the kids.

"Haruhi don't get too angry! They're just kids." Dino said while trying to laugh it off. "I'll watch over him okay?"

Haruhi didn't reply just glanced at him for a second before opening the door and entering. Dino just shook his head and went on his way.

"Romario-san." Haruhi greeted the elderly man sitting on the chair. Across him were three boys.

She immediately recognized them as the guardians of the tenth generation of Vongola. She had enough information about them. Courtesy of her brother who wouldn't stop complaining about the increase of boys surrounding his beloved sister Hikari.

It wasn't that Haruhi wasn't worried about Hikari. It was just that she thought Hikari should be independent and she wasn't dumb.

"I'm going to check their condition." She said and Romario moved away. "I'm Dr. Amamiya Haruhi." She introduced herself as she sat down and started examining the first guy. Who seemed to be hit on the eye and wearing an eye patch.

"Hmn…"

'The Guardian of Rain….the sushi chef's son…' she heard someone speak to her ear. But didn't make any indication that she did hear. Sometimes she wished they'd stop stating the obvious.

"You should be able to take the eye patch off in a few days. It's in good condition." She remarked nodding.

"Oh! Thanks Hikari-senpai's sister!" He replied with a cheery grin. Haruhi concluded that he was the one Hikari described as 'annoyingly cheerful and ignorant yet a good guy Yamamoto Takeshi'.

She looked at the white haired kid's condition too. "It doesn't seem like this will take a long time to heal." She said as she looked over his broken arm.

"Yeah! I'm eating dried fish and drinking two liters of milk every morning! Then I can EXTEMELY do Boxing!" He said enthusiastically. He may be the one descried as 'annoying loud guy who has borderline obsession with boxing Sasagawa Ryohei'.

She then looked at the last kid. He was scowling. His whole body was covered in cuts. Bad ones. "Why aren't there bandages over the cuts?"

"Who cares about them?" He replied with annoyance. Haruhi looked at Romario who shook his head.

"He always gets rid of the bandages."

"Is that so?" There was an evil glint in her eyes. "Kindly bring me the bandages." She asked Romario who went to bring some.

"I don't need bandages!" The kid was getting on her nerves. Romario had given her a bundle of bandages. Haruhi just smiled before grabbing his shirt collar. This must be the 'Tsunayoshi-kun's annoying stalker who is smart but dumb and reckless Gokudera Hayato'.

"When the fuck did I say I was going to listen to you?" She said before jumping him.

"Amamiya's sister sure is scary!" Ryohei commented.

* * *

Before Hikari knew it she was standing before the hospital. Somehow she made it here without getting lost. She was very distracted. She closed her eyes and concentrated. It seemed most of the people she knew were inside the same room. There were many presences that she knew inside the hospital. One particular energy was there which she remembered feeling before but somehow her curiosity was dimmed today. She decided not to care and walked inside to look for her sister. She was going to ask something.

She reached the room quickly and opened the door. An odd sight was before her. Gokudera was squirming on the ground who was wrapped in many bandages and looked like he was going to be mummified. When she opened the door all eyes were on her.

Hikari ignored everything and looked at Gokudera with a stone face. "Hayato-kun, why are you cosplaying a mummy? Or is it a caterpillar?"

"Oy! I'm not cosplaying anything weird woman!" He barked at her direction. Hikari ignored him and looked at her sister.

"Umm sister I have something to ask you." Hikari asked her sister while looking down and fidgeting. Which seemed very odd. Haruhi nodded her head and quickly got out of the room. When the two of them were at a safe distance she asked.

"What's wrong?"

Hikari was very embarrassed. Asking her sister this! But it couldn't be helped. "Am… I sick?"

Haruhi looked stunned for a moment. Then she quickly touched her forehead with her hand. The temperature was normal. She closed her eyes and concentrated to find any abnormalities with her system. There was none. She looked at her sister again.

"No. Why do you ask that?"

"Well…" Hikari looked at a side because of embarrassment. "You see when ever I see Chairman-san I feel so weird. I feel like my body temperature automatically rises. And I start feeling weird. It's like weird knots are being formed inside my stomach! I mean that's what sick feeling is right?" she hopefully looked at her sister who looked dumbstruck.

Haruhi's mind was racing. These all indicate that she feels attracted to this Chairman-san. As Hikari never knew what love or like was she couldn't figure it out. It was quite logical. Haruhi had a suspicion that it was the dark haired male. But telling this to her at this time didn't seem like a good idea.

"Hmn…I'll check onto it. Okay?" she said. Hikari seemed a bit relieved.

"Okay!"

Before going home Hikari didn't forget to check up on Lambo. The child seemed peacefully sleeping. Nana was there. She expressed how nice it was to see her again. Hikari blushed. This woman was so warm and kind. She briefly wondered if her birth mother was like that or not.

* * *

It was nighttime. Hikari slowly made her way to the school. It was such a peaceful night. She was sure it wasn't going to be that way for long. She took a deep breath and started walking again. Somehow she was able get to the school without getting lost (only because she was distracted a bit). It wasn't that far away. Suddenly there was an explosion.

"What the!" Hikari exclaimed as she ran towards the courtyard where it seemed to have originated from. When she did reach inside most people were already present. Tsuna who seemed determined stood there and by his side were Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Basil. Chrome stood a bit further than them. It seemed she had only arrived. Opposite them was Xanxus who had a grin plastered on his face.

"Creepy…" Hikari quietly muttered.

Suddenly the Cervello women jumped down from somewhere. They were mysterious as usual. "Now all Guardians on Sawada's side…" one of them started.

"Strom, Sun, Rain…" another stopped.

"Snow and Mist have arrived." The other finished.

"Eh?" Tsuna seemed a bit surprised. "Snow and Mist?" Then they all turned around and saw Hikari and Chrome.

Hikari walked towards them. She stopped as she was close to them. Then she looked at Chrome and gave a smile who nodded at her direction.

"You're…" Tsuna was a bit startled to see Chrome. "Hikari-senpai…"

"All that remain are Cloud and Thunder." The Cervello went on.

"Remain?" Tsuna was confused. Then everyone heard foot steps approaching. They all looked at their right to see Hibari coming. He stopped and looked at Tsuna.

"Hibari-san!"

"What do you want?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Want?"

"The same as us." Ryohei said. The others nodded. Hikari looked at his direction. Their eyes met. She quickly looked away with embarrassment. Hibari just smirked.

'What the hell am I doing?' Hikari thought.

"The Cervello told the Guardians to come." Chrome told them. Tsuna looked back at the Cervello woman as they started talking again.

"That is correct. We issued a compulsory summons to all surviving Guardians." One of them stated.

"Compulsory summons?" Tsuna looked down at his tutor. Who seemed to be in deep thought.

"They're here too." Reborn suddenly said. Then all eyes were at the newcomers.

Belphegor and Levy A Than were standing there. Levy was holding a cage and inside was Marmon. Suddenly there was a blur next to Levy. When it cleared there stood Baal. There were many bandages around his torso. But he still had a creepy grin plastered on his face.

"The Varia!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Suddenly there was a girly shriek. All eyes turned to the right. There two of the Cervello women were dragging a bed. On that bed was Lussuria. "Treat me gently! I'm mortally wounded!" he exclaimed.

"He's alive?" Ryohei seemed surprised. Hikari knew what happened. She didn't see anything though.

"Along with the bed!" Gokudera was also taken back.

Lussuria suddenly looked at their direction and gave a creepy smile. "Hello! It's been a while!" Then he turned to the Cervello women. "You're so forceful! Be a little gentler!"

They ignored his pleas and kept talking. "And it seems like Sawada's guardian of Thunder is here as well."

That was something to be shocked about. "Could she mean!" Tsuna couldn't believe it. A few feats away one of the Cervello women was holding Lambo in their arms. He had an oxygen mask covering his face. "Lambo? Why is Lambo here? He just regained consciousness!" He was angry.

"The reason we issued a compulsory summons is because the Sky match risks seven of the rings as well as the Guardian's lives." Cervello said.

"This is not going to be pretty." Hikari said and sighed. Everyone present looked serious.

* * *

**Dark Pink colored Rose- Thankfulness**


	24. The Sky Battle 1

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

**The Sky Battle 1**

"Risks the rings and the guardians' lives?" Tsuna was bewildered. He didn't think that they would be involved in this. He thought their fight was over. But apparently it wasn't the case.

"That's correct." The Cervello woman replied.

"Wait a second what are you saying?" Tsuna looked horrified when he noticed Lambo being cradled by one of the Cervello women. "Lambo's injured! Give Lambo back!" He shouted to grab him. Hikari quickly grabbed his hand. He turned to face her in shock. She shook her head.

"Please stand back. The situation is the same for the Varia." The Cervello women raised her hand.

"That's right!" Lussuria painfully spoke. He was panting and seemed to be in bad shape. Hikari let go of Tsuna's hand. "When a compulsory summon is issued it is a guardians' duty to show, no matter the condition."

"That's exactly right." Mammon started speaking. "I was waiting for Xanxus-sama's rage to cool and chose a time to assist."

Belphegor seemed amused as he dangled the cage Mammon was in. "Shi shi…well said." He spoke laughing creepily. "You were captured and weren't killed and now you're a chatterbox. The loosers look so pathetic!"

"Well said Bel-sama." Baal added. He was standing next to him. Hikari looked at him with an annoyed expression. He seemed to be looking over her body. She had less visible injuries than him.

"Shut up Bel-chan!" Lussuria raised his voice. Hikari looked at her right. Yamamoto seemed distressed.

"What about Squalo? Isn't he here?" He was worried. Hikari wondered who that was. Then she remembered that he was the silver haired guy who had defeated her in an instant.

"You are aware how the Rain match ended." One of the Cervello woman replied. She stopped and the other started speaking. "Squalo's life was lost." The answer seemed to have distressed Yamamoto more.

"Now we shall begin the Sky match." The Cervello announced.

Tsuna didn't seem to agree. "Wait, I haven't agreed to this yet!"

"Then if you don't you will be disqualified, and we will make Xanxus-sama the proper bearer of the ring." Xanxus smirked when he heard her say it. Hikari felt her skin crawl. He had such a strange aura around him that she just couldn't get used to.

"You bastard!" Gokudera gritted his teethes.

"First we will collect all of the Guardians' rings." They didn't seem to care about anyone's remark and kept talking.

"What? After all we've been through you want us to return them?" Ryohei couldn't agree to it.

"If you are the true Guardian, then you should have nothing to worry about. In the end the Vongola Rings always go to their true masters." The Cervello replied without hesitation. Suddenly laughter echoed throughout the school.

Everyone was startled. They looked to see Hikari clutching her stomach and laughing. Finally she stopped when she was able to calm herself down.

"Hikari-senpai?" Tsuna was unsure when he addressed her. Hikari wiped the tear away and looked at his direction.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. This was too clichéd." Hikari stood and looked at the Cervello with a sharp eye. "They were talking as if the rings have their own minds." They stilled their movements as Hikari analyzed them. "Or…have souls." Hibari narrowed his eyes at her.

The Cervello ignored her talk and went near Ryohei. "Please put your Rings in this box." He was looking displeased. Yamamoto gave a small grin. "There's no choice."

"I'm not satisfied with this." Ryohei put the Sun ring inside the box. The other woman went to the Varia. "This side as well."

When the woman stood in front of Hibari he shrugged. "I lost it." She didn't seem fazed. "We already took custody of it."

Hikari shrugged as well. She didn't have the ring with her because the Cervello already had it as her match was a draw.

"We have taken them into custody." The two women spoke in unison as the rings were on the boxes they carried.

"Now, let us explain the rules of the Sky match. One of the conditions of victory is the same as the other Guardians': the completion of the ring. The field this time is the entire school."

"It's huge." Yamamoto commented.

"To be able to view the entirety of the wide field, we've set up small cameras in various places. As well as large displays other than just the ones in the observation areas."

"And we've prepared camera-equipped monitor wristbands."

"I see, it's a miniature T.V!" Ryohei exclaimed. Hikari was also examining her own watch.

"Ha ha! It's a super close up of Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna flinched. Hikari chuckled. "You look cute Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Now, will each Guardian move to your match's field as soon as you have equipped the wristbands?"

"The fields? What's going on now?" Levi A than exclaimed in confusion.

"We will not answer any questions. If you do not obey then you will be disqualified." The Cervello told him.

"Jeez those women piss me off!" Gokudera grumbled in annoyance.

"Seems like watching isn't all we'll do." Belphegor said with his Cheshire grin. "I can't wait. What do you say Baal?"

"Mee too, Bel-sama." He replied instantly.

Ryohei coughed and cleared his throat effectively getting everyone's attention. "Then, now is our only chance to do it."

Tsuna became confused so Yamamoto reminded him. "A circle." Hikari grimaced. She quickly stood away from them. It seemed Hibari and Chrome was standing apart as well. She stood next to Chrome without looking at Hibari's direction.

"Let's get our spirits up!" Gokudera enthusiastically exclaimed.

"You're right." Tsuna agreed.

Ryohei turned towards Hikari and the others. "You guys can just stand there." Hikari raised her eyebrows. "We switched to the ten-meter rule."

"Ten-meter rule?" Tsuna was confused. Ryohei began to explain.

"Anyone included in the ten-meter is included in the circle. It's an extreme rule."

"What's with that?" Gokudera exclaimed. Ryohei didn't seem like he cared. Hikari just huffed. It was stupid.

"Let's go!" They made a circle. Ryohei exclaimed. "Sawada! Fight!" then they screamed in encouragement. When it was over everyone started to head for their own field.

"I'll see you later." Gokudera encouraged with a smile.

"Boss, be careful." Chrome nodded at his direction.

"Do your best." Ryohei oddly seemed to be calm.

"Don't push yourself." Yamamoto said.

"Don't let your guard down Tsunayoshi-kun." Hikari said with a small smile. Hibari just huffed and said nothing.

Tsuna seemed encouraged enough. He turned around as he heard flapping of wings. Colonello was carried by his white Hawk falco. Shamal was there as well. The most surprising thing was the fact that Hikari's older brother Hiroshi arrived here as well.

* * *

Hikari walked to the swimming pool. It was the same as before except there was no giant wall of ice. But oddly there was a tall pole in the middle. She jumped down at the bottom of the pool. She saw Baal standing there as well. The man had the nerve to give a creepy grin. Hikari looked at another direction. She had no interest in him.

"All guardians have arrived at their field." The Cervello stated.

"It's finally about to start." Shamal commented.

"It's a life-or-death battle. Strengthen your resolve, kora!" Colonello shouted.

Hiroshi looked at another side. He flipped his hair and then gave a sharp glare at Tsuna's direction then turned away. Tsuna gulped. 'He really doesn't like me.'

"At the top of each of the poles set at the fields are the Rings that match the field."

Gokudera was surprised when he heard that. "Ring? You want us to fight over them again?"

Belphegor gave a creepy grin again. "Does that mean we get to fight too?"

"Please do as you wish. That is, if you can."

Suddenly Hikari felt a sting on her hand. It was coming from the wrist watch. "What is the meaning of this?" she muttered as she fell on the ground.

"What's this?" Hikari heard Tsuna exclaim.

"The poison built in the wristbands has been injected into the guardians." The Cervello kept saying. There was no emotion hinted in their voice.

"What?"

"Poison?" Shamal couldn't believe it. "Everybody!" Tsuna exclaimed. They could see from the screens.

"Hikari!" Hiroshi seemed concerned.

"This poison called Death-heater instantly attacks the nerves and even makes standing difficult. The burning, piercing pain will gradually increase and in thirty minutes, they will die."

"That's terrible!" Basil exclaimed.

"What's going on? It's the Sky match! Why does everybody have to go through with this?" Tsuna questioned them. He couldn't watch this anymore.

"Because as the sky, it's the boss's destiny."

"Destiny?" Tsuna questioned with confusion.

"Sun, Thunder, Storm, Rain, Snow, Mist and Cloud. It is the destiny of the Sky to be stained by all, and to engulf and embrace all these. A battle where all the Guardian's lives are entrusted to the boss." One of them said and the other began saying. "That is the Sky match."

"Entrusted to? This is…"

"There is only one way to stop the progression of the poison. Insert the Ring into the Guardian's wristband. If you insert the ring to the hollow of the wristband, Death-heaters antidote which is built in the wristband, will be released."

"In this battle, not only the sky ring, but all other rings will be important factors." Reborn commented.

"That's right. And the final victory conditions of the Sky match is completing the Sky ring and obtaining all of the Vongola rings." One of the Cervello went near Tsuna. She had a chain in her hands with eight slots.

"You can set all of the rings into this chain."

Tsuna grabbed it from her hands. Then he hung it on his belt. "I get it. Let's get started. If I don't hurry everyone will…"

"Finally, as soon as the battle begins, we will not allow any contact with outsiders. Special bullets as well, of course."

"Understood." Reborn agreed. Suddenly Xanxus went toward Tsuna and punched him so hard that it sent him flying towards the school building.

"Bastard." Shamal exclaimed.

The Cervello seemed concerned. She was quickly next to him. "Xanxus-sama!"

"He's the one who wanted to get started." Xanxus shrugged. As if to say he was not at fault at all.

"Yes, sir." Cervello nodded. But Tsuna was still inside the rubble. "However, because of that attack, Sawada's-"

"That was unfair! Xanxus!" Basil had his weapon ready for attack.

Xanxus smirked. "So it wasn't good to attack before the use of a special bullet?"

"Don't underestimate me. Who do you think I am?" Reborn said. Xanxus didn't say anything in reply. There was a stirring noise. From the rumble Tsuna emerged. "Tsuna, Xanxus isn't someone you can fight halfheartedly. It would be fetal to attempt to save six Guardians as well as fight. Start by-"

"I know." Tsuna said and looked up. Fire was already burning on his forehead. "I'm going to take care of him first."

* * *

Hikari felt her body being hot all over. She was feeling sick. Her vision was blurry. She couldn't see clearly. But she tried her hardest to look ahead. She saw Baal on the ground withering in pain as well. What the hell?

"This…is…so…stupid…." She heard an explosion. If she tried she could tell where it came from. But she had no mood for that.

She remembered feeling like this before in her life. It was like this when she was locked in the dark place. When she was awake she would sometimes see a man clad in white. He always stood at such a high place that she could never see his face clearly. She knew him. He had always thrown food at her. He would always say something with a disgusted voice. Sometimes when she ate the scattered food from the floor sometimes they made her wither in pain. After a while she stopped feeling sick.

'Father used to give me poison.' Hikari laughed bitterly as she thought. 'He wanted to kill me slowly. He really did hate me.' She shook her head and tried to stand up. He body was shaking in protest as her nerves were hard to control. But she stood up anyway. 'But because of that I can't die eating poison. But this poison is kind of annoying.'

"I have…to get the ring…" She took a deep breath and looked at the pole. Suddenly it was enveloped in a dark cloud. The pole fell down with a screeching noise. The ring rolled on the ground. Hikari watched as a woman wearing black leather clothing crouched to the ground and picked it up. Her hair was pitch black and was tied as a ponytail. Her hooker heels were making noises as she walked.

"Who?" Hikari was asking when she stopped herself. "Are you…?"

The woman turned around. Her white eyes became slanted as she growled at her. Then she crouched down next to Baal and gave the ring to him. With shaky hands he took it and inserted it to the hollow of the wrist band. He had the antidote.

"Ke ke ke…" He laughed and stood up. The woman was staring at him with adoring eyes. He lovingly caressed her cheek. "Well done Laelaps."

"Your summon…" Hikari stated. The woman sneered at her.

"Poor princess. I have the cure but you don't…" He showed off the ring in front of her. Hikari gritted her teeth. She was at a disadvantage. "This time I will surely kill you and then I will be rewarded handsomely."

"I can still fight…" Hikari said confidently. But she was dreading inside. She would not be able to hold on for long. Her energy was being drained because of the poison.

"Ke ke ke…I highly doubt it." He gave a grin. "Well then Laelaps…" his speech was interrupted when something was thrown towards him. He sensed it and dodged. But it hit his hand and the ring flew towards Hikari's direction.

"What?"

"Oh… well done dodging that." Hikari heard a very familiar voice. It was filled with amusement and somehow sent a chill down her spine. Behind Baal stood Hibari.

"Kyoya-san." Hikari called out his name. Hibari looked at her with irritation. At first she didn't understand why. Then she noticed him looking at the floor. It clicked. He wanted her to take the antidote! Nodding quickly Hikari took the ring and pushed it inside the hollow of the wristband.

"Not such a nice thing to do." Baal narrowed his eyes as Laelaps growled at him.

"I don't care." Hibari looked at Hikari for a second then looked back at him. "I heard you were strong."

"Did you?"

Hikari looked back and forth between them. She then shrugged. They were going to start a fight and this wasn't the time to watch. She had to help the others. With a nod of appreciation towards Hibari and a small smile, she ran off to help another Guardian.

Baal watched her go. "You let the princess get away." His voice became lower and dangerous than before. "She was my prey." He pulled out his three section staff.

Hibari narrowed his eyes this time. "She is _my_ prey. I won't let you get in the way of that."

Hikari gave one last glance at their direction. She saw Hibari and Baal taking up their stance for fighting. Seeing that they were already at it she ran towards the school buildings.

* * *

Thanks to Xanxus who fired his bullet on the Storm pole, Belphegor got the Ring of Storm and the antidote. He gave his Cheshire smile as he looked at Gokudera on the floor.

"Shi shi shi… Killing you once will be boring. Let's have the bomb-boy suffer from the poison some more." He turned towards the hole which was caused by Xanxus. "Now..." He jumped down. "Rain is the closest from here." But before he could stand up a blinding light passed through him. In that instant he felt the storm ring vanish from his hands. There was a cry of a bird and a cluttering sound. He noticed the bird fly back and sit down on a out stretched hand. Bel looked closely, there was a woman standing there whom he recognized as the Snow Guardian.

Hikari looked at him. She had seen him before but just couldn't remember his name. "Who are you?"

"You're!" Belphegor seemed surprised at first then gave a chashire smile. "It appears someone other than us can move."

"Does it matter?" Hikari shrugged.

* * *

"Amamiya-dono?" Basil seemed to be surprised.

"How did she get there?" Shamal asked. Hiroshi looked closely at the computer screen. The Cervello seemed to be shocked. The scene in the monitor changed to the Snow pole. It was lying on the ground. Hibari and Baal were fighting at that area.

"Hibari-dono!"

Reborn smirked. The scene on the screen changed to the cloud pole.

"What in the world…" One of the Cervello spoke up.

"Hibari destroyed the pole and took the antidote. Then he went near the Snow arena and most likely helped Hikari get the antidote." Reborn told them.

"No way. Death Heater is a poison that could even subdue a wild elephant."

"Hibari hates being restrained more than anything else."

"But just because he does…"

"His nature which hates to be restrained, overpowered the poison. That's why he was chosen. As a noble, solitary, floating cloud that protects the family from an independent stance, without being bound."

* * *

"Who were you again?" Hikari tried to remember but failed. She shrugged. Sameal flew off and went back. She had low energy. Keeping him here would just waste her energy. "Well it doesn't really matter who you are. Everyone is in a pinch." Hikari brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. "And if this goes on Tsunayoshi-kun won't be able to concentrate and beat your boss. So I guess I have to clean up this mess."

"Shi shi shi… the Prince won't be stopped by peasants." Belphegor gave his creepy smile and pulled out his sharpened knifes. He threw one towards Hikari.

Hikari dodged it by moving to the side. The sickening grin was still on his face as the knife changed direction and headed straight for Hikari's back.

Hikari pulled out her white Chain-sickle. It gleamed. She did a spin around her with that chain. There was a clanking noise and she turned around to see the blade on the ground.

"I was sure I had dodged it…" She shrugged and took a defensive stance. Belphegor got annoyed that she survived the blade because of luck.

"Shi shi shi…"

* * *

"What was that byon!" Ken asked.

"She was saved because of luck." Chikusa replied with his deadpan voice.

"Hikari won't be stopped by that kind idiot who thinks is a genius." Hiroshi said with a annoyed voice. He was honestly getting tired of this. The Cervello, the Varia, Vongola he could care less. The only reason he even came was because he was worried about his sister.

"Tenjou what makes you say that? Hikari doesn't know that the blades have wires in them." Shamal asked. Hiroshi just flipped his hair.

"Can't you see? Their weapons are ill matched." He shrugged then he glared at Shamal. "And don't call me that. My names Amamiya now."

Reborn didn't say anything. He and the rest looked back the screen.

* * *

Hikari stood in an offensive manner and ran towards Belphegor clutching her sickle. He dodged and jumped away.

"While we have this brawl your friends are going to die. How unfortunate." Bel sneered.

Hikari just tilted her head. "I'm not sure why you're worried…" she looked closely to remember something of him. But nothing came to her head. She decided to go with the next best thing. "…Tiara-san. But it's not my problem actually…"

Belphegor looked a bit fazed and annoyed. How dare the peasant call him that! But seeing that she was very calm he looked back at the screen to see Levi trying to kill the cow kid using his voltage powers. But he was stopped by the bomber boy.

"Babysitting the others while Tsunayoshi-kun's at work is his job."

* * *

"Hayato!" Shamal exclaimed when he saw his student standing before the Varia lightning guardian.

"How!" Basil couldn't understand.

"It appears Hikari had thrown it to him using her familiar earlier." Hiroshi informed them.

Reborn smirked. "The weather assigned to the guardians not only represents their duty and characteristics, but their relationship to each other as well."

"Relationships?" Basil seemed confused.

"That right. Cloud sometimes becomes the catalyst for other kinds of weather."

"I see." Hiroshi mused.

* * *

"Shi shi shi… is that so?" Belphegor decided this peasant had to die. "A peasant like you should really be gone."

"I'm not a peasant." Hikari said in an annoyed tone. "Just because you have a tiara doesn't mean you're a prince."

"But I am a prince and that makes you a peasant."

"Whatever. You're pissing me off." Hikari decided that this had gone far enough. Time wasn't exactly on their side here.

She quickly tried to strike him using her sickle and Belphegor dodged. He threw a bunch of knives at her direction which she dodged. Belphegor kept throwing them at her with his creepy smile. Hikari deflected some of them.

"Don't you have anything better to do than throw a bunch of knives?"

"Shi shi shi the Prince is a Genius." He said as he clamped his hands once. When he opened them hundreds of knives started floating around him like a waltz.

Hikari rolled her eyes. Where did he hide those things? Belphegor waved his hands and the knives headed for her. She deflected them away. Suddenly she felt something scrapping her wrist. She looked down to see blood slowly sipping out. But there was nothing there. She decided to forget about it and attack but she felt several cuts allover her body.

"Shi shi shi….the peasant will surely die now."

Hikari started thinking fast. 'How is this happening? Is he throwing invisible knives? But there is no such thing. Is this the work of a spirit?' She shook her head. It didn't matter if it was.

"Not really. Since I can't see what's attacking me, I'll just defend myself." She started spinning her chain around her. There were some snapping noises and the knives fell. "What? Did I hear wire snapping?"

Belphegor cursed. The wires won't be effective anymore. But… "Shi shi shi…this is still good since I injured you a lot." Then he made a run for it. "Bye-bi!"

Hikari tried to stop him but he ducked away her chain before it could come in contact with him. She cursed in her mind. He was gone. She looked over herself. Her clothes were torn and her energy was much drained. She started panting as crouched down on the ground.

"I can't move much." She looked at her wristwatch where it showed Tsuna still fighting with the other party leader. She watched as he was being barraged with flame bullets. Her heart was beating fast. What if Tsunayoshi? No, she couldn't lose hope. She stood up and started dragging her body to the nearest place. She had to help the others. She looked back at the watch. Tsuna stood up. He was fighting with Xanxus in mid air again. She couldn't give up now.

* * *

"Dino he's in no condition to be moved." Haruhi said. She was worried. Even with everything annoying her she liked being a Doctor.

"I know Haruhi but we have no choice. He has to spill everything." Dino said grimly as one of his men pulled the man's wheel chair towards the car. The two of them watched them go. The night was long.

Haruhi sighed as she moved her unruly hair away. Dino looked at her seriously. "We have to go before it ends badly." He nooded at her direction and went near the car. He quickly opened the door and sat inside. To his surprise Haruhi got inside as well.

"He's still my patient. Not to mention I want to check up on Hikari." she said and looked away. Dino just gave a smile. 'She hasn't changed.'

"Romario hurry before it all ends!"

Hikari was panting very badly and her vision was blurry. But she tried to walk straight anyway. She was trying to get to the gymnasium since she was sure Chrome was in a bad shape as well. When she somehow made it there were already people present.

"Sempai!" Yamamoto exclaimed. Then he noticed how much of a bad shape she was in. "You don't look so good."

Hikari gave a stare. She looked over him and Gokudera who was trying to open the door's lock. "You two don't look good either."

"Cheh." Gokudera muttered something. "How'd you get free?"

Hikari looked at them. "Kyoya-san helped me."

"Ha ha! Hibari also saved me. He said not to die on the school grounds." Yamamoto exclaimed.

Hikari nodded. Then she looked around and noticed something odd. "What about the other two?"

"I put the stupid cow on the Turf-tops hands." Gokudera replied to her. Hikari nodded in understanding. He was finally able open the door. Yamamoto and Hikari quickly took in their positions. They looked inside and was surprised to see the pole destroyed and on the ground.

"The Pole! What happened?" Gokudera exclaimed as the other two followed him inside. "Where's Dokuro?"

"Chrome-chan!" Hikari exclaimed.

They heard someone making a banging sound. They all turned their heads to see Belphegor and Mammon. They held Chrome captive by hanging her body by the wall. Belphegor had the Chrome's trident in his hands.

"We've been waiting for you." Mammon said.

"Hand over your rings. If you don't…shi shi shi…" Belphegor trailed off as he pointed the sharp edge of the trident on Chrome's neck.

'This is really bad.' Hikari thought.

"Bastard." Gokudera exclaimed.

* * *

**Sorry guys that this chapter took so long! But don't worry my exams are over and I will be updating from now on! Thank you for all your reviews and I hope you review this one too.**


	25. The Sky Battle 2

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

**The Sky Battle 2**

In the spectator box everyone watched as Tsuna beat down Xanxus using his Zero point breakthrough Custom. He threw him towards a wall. He crashed pretty hard as the wall broke. The shattered pieces fell on top of his body. But despite them Xanxus slowly stood up. Dark energy was seeping out of him.

"Shit, piece of shit….You trash!" he shouted. The scars on his face started spreading more.

"Xanxus's face!" Basil hadn't seen such a thing happen before.

"Old scars." Shamal told everyone. He had seen many in his lifetime but something like this was new to him too.

"I wouldn't want them on my face though." Hiroshi muttered. Shamal looked at him. "What? I like my face." He shrugged.

Xanxus was very angry. A black aura surrounded him. Flames were going haywire. "I'll crush you!" He screamed in his rage.

"What a fearsome guy. Even now his flames are still growing." Reborn grimly stated.

"Are his powers bottomless?" Colonello asked as he watched Xanxus's flames surrounding him. Anyone else would have fallen down.

"That is anger." A voice was heard from behind.

Hiroshi felt the familiar energy of his sister. He turned around along with everyone else. It was indeed his sister. She was wearing a white coat. The Bucking Bronco and his family members were with her along with…

"Th-that voice!" Basil couldn't believe it. "Squalo!" He exclaimed. Everyone was in shock. Everyone except Reborn. He was smiling.

"Looks like we made it on time." Dino said. Haruhi sighed.

"Xanxus… I've never seen him so angry." Squalo said as he stared at the screen.

"Your late, Dino." Reborn said. Hiroshi looked at his sister. She wasn't making eye contact with him.

"Well _someone_ was gravely injured here." She retorted.

"Yeah. But we did make it on time." Dino told them.

Colonello was confused. "What's going on here? Kora!"

Basil was very surprised. "I cannot believe that he's alive. But, how?"

Dino looked over their surprised expressions. He decided to elaborate what happened. "That day of Rain match, I had snuck in a subordinate just in case. The one who fell into the water tank wasn't Yamamoto, but…"

Haruhi cut him off before he could finish. "Long story short, Dino's subordinates saved him. Then they quickly brought him to the hospital. He asked me to look after this guy."

"Oh, so that's where you were. To think I actually thought you were having a da…." Hiroshi let the sentence trail off. Haruhi just glared at his direction.

"This is not the time for this." Haruhi hissed. Hiroshi shrugged.

Dino didn't give his attention to the Tenjou twins. He looked at Squalo. "He's been very quiet after he opened his eyes."

"Then why bring him here?" Basil questioned.

"I wanted to show him the sky match. Plus, I though he might feel like talking here." Dino looked at the screen. Suddenly two figures jumped down. It was no surprise that it were the Cervello women.

"Who are you?" One of them spoke. They noticed Squalo on a wheel chair. "Squalo?"

Basil realized why they were surprised. "Right. All living Guardians had a summons to this Sky match."

Shamal turned to their direction. "Hey, sis, I think it's a bit late to put this guy onto the field."

"It's your mistake for not finding him alive." Reborn added.

The Cervello were as emotionless as ever. "We knew."

Surprise was evident on everyone's faces. "The Sky match will continue. However, everyone must enter the observation area."

Dino nodded. "Okay. I understand."

Squalo was quiet as he stared at the screen. Xanxus was very angry and his flames went haywire. "That's good. That rage is the power which will make your ambitions become reality. I yearned for that rage and followed you."

"Yeah." Haruhi commented before walking inside the observation area. "Still the same as High school."

* * *

"You bastards…" Gokudera could do nothing more than scowl.

"Shi shi shi…" Belphegor was enjoying this. "Hand over your rings."

"Or something ugly will happen to this girl." Mammon added.

"Don't mess with us. Do you think we'd fall for a trick like that?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Who do you think we are? We're assassination team Varia. We wouldn't lie about something like that." Bel replied.

Chrome was in very bad shape. Hikari didn't know what to do. There was someone who could help her in this situation. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

_"Mukuro-kun, Mukuro-kun, where are you?"_ she silently asked. She felt she was blocked. It was as if he was not there. He was talking to someone.

'Who else does he have a connection with?' she thought. Chrome was dying here!

"Knock it off! That's a dirty trick. Even if we gave you the rings, you probably don't intent to let her go!" Gokudera accused.

"It's up to you whether you want to believe it or not. But if you waste your time, the Death heater poison will get her before we do, and she'll die." Belphegor reminded them.

"Damn it." Gokudera cussed. They really were in a bad situation.

"What are you going to do?" Belphegor asked.

Hikari looked at Yamamoto. He was thinking hard. "Seems like handing over the rings is all we can do." He suddenly spoke up.

Gokudera couldn't believe it. "W-what are you saying?" Hikari was surprised as well. But there really was nothing more they could do.

"The rings I have are the Rain and Cloud." Yamamoto showed the two rings on his hand. "Gokudera has Storm, Sun, and Thunder. Hikari-senpai has Snow. Meaning if you add the Ring of Mist you have they're all together."

"Lucky!" Belphegor exclaimed. "Saves us the trouble of collecting them."

"Hey!" Gokudera couldn't believe this. "Baseball-nut why did you tell them? What are you thin-"

"Hayato-kun." Hikari looked at him. Gokudera stopped talking and looked at her. She shook her head.

"But we won't give them to you all at once." Yamamoto narrowed his eyes. "First, we'll trade the Rain and Cloud Rings for the antidote for that girl. If you do that we'll trust you and give the rings exchange for that girl."

"Hey, hey, do you realize who's in charge here?" Belphegor did not like the proposal it seemed. "You want to save her, right?"

Mammon considered what Yamamoto said. "It's all right Bel, since we'll gain them all because of this."

"Shi shi shi, That's true too, because they can't do a thing right now. We could just kill them after getting the rings." Belphegor smirked. "However, I'm not getting in range of your sword. Roll the ring over from where you are."

"At the same time, give are the antidote!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

Belphegor smirked. "How impudent. You don't understand your position at all. Oh well." He got out the Mist ring and was going to use it on the wrist band. At the same time Yamamoto threw the rings towards them and slipped on a broken tile.

"Oops!"

"What are you doing?" Bel asked. Yamamoto had a glint in his eyes.

Hikari clearly saw his sword slowly fall from his shoulder. He suddenly kicked the sword towards Bel who fell because of the impact.

"What?" Mammon exclaimed.

"Used his sword with his foot?" Gokudera was very surprised.

"Don't move." Yamamoto said as he held Mammon by the tip of this blade. "We've got the upper hand now."

"Way to go Yamamoto!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Hikari saw Yamamoto pointing his sword at Mammon. She unlike Gokudera, wasn't too surprised and quickly used her own weapon to cut down Chrome. Except her weapon went through the rope.

"Illusion!" Hikari exclaimed.

"You guys aren't normal at all. I'm glad we prepared." Mammon said as they disappeared. Hikari turned around and saw the three of them at the other end.

"Where did they go?" Gokudera looked around. Suddenly Mammon was everywhere. He had surrounded them using his illusions. Then he saw them too. Yamamoto stood up form his position.

"We're trapped." Hikari said. "And very badly too."

"Since the moment you stepped into the gym, you've been in my world." Mammon told them.

"Now give us the rest of your rings." Belphegor said.

"It was all an Illusion." Gokudera couldn't believe hey could be so careless.

"Now we've got the upper-hand again." Bel snickered at them. All the Mammon surrounding them started laughing. "Back to the beginning." He said as he cut Chrome down using the trident. "Well, we have the Rain and Cloud rings, so we're ahead. Well give us the four remaining rings…"

"Or else this girl will be…" Mammon used his illusions to make blue tentacles appear and squeeze Chrome's whole body. "She'll suffer even more."

"Stop it!" Yamamoto exclaimed and ran towards one of the illusions. He started cutting them up. But they weren't real and just multiplied.

Gokudera pulled out some dynamites and threw them in the air. "Explode!"

Because of the explosion the Mammon's disappeared for a second. Then they appeared again.

"It seems like you don't get it." Mammon said.

"Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun stop running like crazy!" Hikari exclaimed. "That'll just tire you out."

"Senpai?" Yamamoto looked at her.

"Don't run around." Hikari ordered before closing her eyes. "I'll try to negate the real one." She concentrated as a circle surrounded her.

"It doesn't matter." Mammon said as he used his illusion and quickly trapped her using the tentacles. Hikari had used up too much of her energy to notice the incoming danger.

"What?" Hikari exclaimed as the tentacles grabbed her body and started squeezing. "Urgh."

"Sen-!" Yamamoto tried to help. He let his guard down and Gokudera became distracted. Mammon used the opportunity well. He quickly trapped them as well. It was a very dangerous situation as all of them were being squeezed by the tentacles.

Suddenly the whole gymnasium seemed to have been hit by a cannon which caused everything to turn to rubble.

"From the outside?" Gokudera exclaimed before he was hit by the wave. Everyone was blown away. The gymnasium was no more as it was reduced to pieces. Somehow clearing the rubble Gokudera stood up and dragged Hikari up. She was the closest to him. "You okay?"

"Hayato-kun?" Hikari looked up. She coughed and stood up. "I'm fine. Takeshi-kun?" She looked around. From under another broken piece Yamamoto stood up. He dragged Chrome up with him.

"I'm okay." He said.

"What was that shock-wave?" Hikari asked.

"The entire gym got blown away!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"That blow…could it be?" Gokudera turned his head. There was a figure standing there. Hikari instantly recognized him.

"Sorry, I hate being dull." Ryohei said. He gave a soft smile. Hikari was surprised. She never saw him as a normal person before. "I'm glad you're all safe."

"Safe?" Gokudera exclaimed as he flailed his arms in annoyance. "There are certain ways to save someone! What if we had been blown away too?"

"Come on it's all right." Yamamoto said. "Thanks to that we're saved."

"Yeah. Hayato-kun it's fine as long as we didn't end up dead." Hikari expressed. She was feeling a bit relieved. No one was too hurt. Okay maybe they were not in the verge of death yet.

"Yamamoto and Amamiya's right." Ryohei didn't see anything wrong either.

Gokudera was getting pissed off by their laid back attitude. "I don't want to hear you say it!"

Chrome was taking short breaths. Yamamoto quickly noticed. "Hey hang in there!"

"How's she doing?" Gokudera asked.

"She received the antidote. Nothing to worry about."

Hikari went near her and touched her forehead. There was not fever but her energy level was lower than normal. Honestly everyone was low on energy. She sighed.

"We're all in bad shape." She quietly said to herself.

"Now, we're all back in action!" Ryohei exclaimed. He wasn't shouting.

"Damn it. I'm not sure how much of that was an illusion." Gokudera said as he rubbed his hair. "That damned illusionist!"

"We were duped pretty bad Hayato-kun." Hikari said with annoyance. Here she thought she wouldn't feel that strange emotion again. She felt humiliated and ashamed that she was so weak to fall for an illusionist's trick.

"What a violent bunch." Mammon's voice ringed through the air as everyone was on their guard once again. From the rubble Bel and Mammon jumped out. They stood before the guardians.

"And why are you just standing around, carefree?" Bel gave a grin. "We're still fighting."

"So they're still alive." Gokudera pulled out some dynamites. Hikari pulled out her weapon.

"I didn't think that would knock them out." Ryohei exclaimed.

Yamamoto put Chrome on the ground. She clutched her trident and sat there. Hikari was standing next to her. Yamamoto swung his bamboo staff and took a defensive stance.

"We got the girl back. We won't hold back anymore."

"Shi shi shi you're certainly full of fight, but are you sure you're all right?" Bel looked over all of them. "There're not a single one of you who can fight normally."

Ryohei clenched his fists. "Shut up! Get down here!"

"Idiot! Like we'd fight you." Bel said.

"We already have what we want." Mammon showed them his hands. All the Vongola rings except for the Sky were in his hands.

"Those are the Vongola rings!" Gokudera exclaimed. Hikari was shocked. She looked at her hand. The ring was gone.

'When did my ring?' Hikari thought when she realized how that had happened. 'When that pervert was using those illusion tentacles!' She looked at Gokudera to see he had similar reactions.

"Damn, I'll take them back!" Gokudera quickly threw some of his rocket bombs at them. But they all passed though them. "What?"

"They all passed through them!" Ryohei exclaimed.

Chrome looked up. "Illusions."

"Dirty tricks!" Ryohei ran towards them.

"We won't let you go!" Gokudera also followed.

"Stop that's a waste of time." Hikari said. "They're not here anymore!"

"Sorry." Mammon mocked. "Bye-bi!" Bel said before they both disappeared.

"Damn it!" Gokudera cursed. "Gokudera…" Yamamoto called out to him.

"I'm sorry. Because of me…." Gokudera looked down. He felt ashamed.

Hikari went near him. "It's not your fault Hayato-kun. The situation was like that."

"Yeah. We saved the girl right?" Yamamoto added as he looked at the two.

"We need to treat her injuries." Ryohei said.

Gokudera looked over everyone's condition. Chrome was panting. Yamamoto clutched his stomach. Ryohei's hand wasn't in good shape and Hikari's whole body was torn up. She was taking shallow breaths.

"You're right."

Hikari looked at the smoke caused by the ongoing fight between Tsuna and Xanxus. 'Tsunayoshi-kun…' She looked her hand. The wound was deep on her elbow. She wondered what Hibari's condition was. 'Mukuro-kun…did you die? Where are you when we need your help?'

* * *

Haruhi and Hiroshi looked at the screen as Tsuna beat down Xanxus using the First's secret technique. They were surprised to see that scrawny brat beat Xanxus. They had known him since high school. Not that they were friends but they knew him. He was famous back then too. But this fourteen year old kid was beating him and winning as well.

"Hikari is a good judge of character even though she doesn't know it." Haruhi said.

"Boss eh? We never found anyone we wanted to follow." Hiroshi said as Tsuna froze Xanxus's whole body.

"Too bad for us." Haruhi replied.

Tsuna turned Xanxus's whole body into a giant block of Ice. "This will never melt."

Squalo gritted his teethes. "Won't melt?" Dino was confused. Everyone was looking at the screen intensely. "Is that possible?" Shamal couldn't believe it.

"That ice has the opposite power of the Dying Will Flame. It's like super condensed negative energy. There's nothing you can do once your trapped by that because heat and light-any energy- will be turned negative in there." Reborn explained.

"Then this match!" Basil was anxious.

"Yes." Reborn gave a smile. "Tsuna wins."

"Yeah!" Basil exclaimed in joy.

Dino gave a genuine smile. "Good job, Tsuna." Squalo was still gritting his teeth.

Colonello turned towards Reborn who was standing next to him. "So, Xanxus is in a frozen syncope."

"It's the same way he was put to sleep for eight years after the 'crib' incident." Reborn informed everyone again. This news shocked everyone.

"Why wasn't he killed?" Haruhi asked. "In our clan those who betray are killed regardless of their identity."

"That's the problem with old people." Hiroshi muttered quietly. "The only reason Hikari lives to this day is because she wasn't the one who killed those clansman and she was ignorant of the world."

"Iemitsu asked not to kill him." Reborn informed. The twins huffed in annoyance.

"Tell us Squalo about the 'crib' incident that happened eight years ago." Dino looked at the man on the wheelchair. "What happened?"

Squalo seemed reluctant at first. "It's just as you imagined. He was frozen by the 9th. That's all."

Haruhi was the one who was standing the closest to him. She gave a deadpan expression. "Yeah. That's one of the shittiest explanations I've ever heard in my life. Fuck, even Hikari's better." She glared. "Just spill. Xanxus isn't going to be waking up any soon."

Squalo glared back. Then he looked back at the screen. "We decided to attack that day. Everyone was scattered and was beating everyone down. Xanxus was fighting the 9th. I was beaten and had lost consciousness earlier. I woke up and saw 9th freezing him. Damn. Once again I couldn't save him. But…" he looked at the two Cervello women. "Voiii! Get me out of here!"

"We cannot. The set rules for the victory…" One of them said. "He has yet to fulfill the condition of collecting all the Vongola rings." The other finished the sentence.

Squalo wasn't going to hear any of it. "Shut up! Let me go!" He struggled to get out of his chair.

"You shut up and sit there!" Haruhi yelled at him. "I did not waste my time to save your sorry ass just so you could die again."

"Let me go!" He kept saying as Dino and his subordinates tried to stop him.

* * *

Hikari was feeling better. She heard what happened to the other leader through the wristwatch. They had to hurry and help Tsuna. When Gokudera and everyone reached Tsuna, he was crouching down on the field while Xanxus was lying on the floor. Next to him were Belphegor and Mammon.

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!"

"Boss!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun!"

The Guardians exclaimed seeing their boss on the ground. They stopped running towards him when they saw the situation. In Belphegor's hand was the sky ring. He gave a Cheshire grin before proceeding to put the Sky ring on Xanxus's middle finger. He looked at their way.

"Shi shi shi Thank you all for being the audience to the birth of the new boss."

Mammon got out the chain that was for putting the other rings. "Vongola's greatest treasure, passed down through time. Give the young Blood of Vongola a great power." He started putting each ring on their specific space. When Bel put the ring on Xanxus's finger, all the other rings started resonating with each other. They started giving a bright light.

"What's going on?" Ryohei questioned.

"I'm not sure. But the rings are resonating with each other…. I think." Hikari told him. She was awed by the display as well as being apprehended.

"This is…." Xanxus looked at his ring. A bright light enveloped him. Xanxus started laughing like a mad person. "Power! An unending power is overflowing!" Everyone watched, speechless by the display of power. "This is proof of being the successor to Vongola! Finally, finally! It's coming true! Now I can become Vongola 10th!"

But suddenly the light faltered. There was a sudden pulse of power. Then Xanxus fell down on the floor.

"What the?" Hikari was surprised. "What happened?"

Belphegor and Mammon quickly went near the fallen body of their leader. "Boss!"

"The rings…" Tsuna suddenly spoke up. "Xanxus…they rejected Xanxus!"

The guardians looked at their boss. What was he saying?

"You know something? What do you mean the rings rejected him?" Mammon demanded to know. Xanxus slowly tried to stand up but he faltered and sat down.

"I bet you feel good about yourself." He took a deep breath before glaring at Tsuna's direction. "The 9th and I aren't real family!" He shouted.

Everyone was shocked. Tsuna' HDWM mode wore off and his gloves became mittens once again. "Xanxus…"

"Don't you dare feel sorry for me you trash!" Xansus shouted at his direction.

"The regret and the grudge caused by the betrayal. I know." A voice ringed through the microphone.

'Who's that?' Hikari was confused. She tried to remember where she heard it before.

"Squalo!" Yamamoto exclaimed in shock. Hikari suddenly remembered. It was the long haired man who had defeated her!

"So you lived, trash-shark." He mused. "You know? What do you know about me? Don't talk to me as if you understand." His voice was strained. 'He's having trouble talking.' Hikari realized.

"No, I know. I know!"

"Knock it off." Xanxus raised his voice. "Then tell me! What do you know about me? What? Can't tell me?"

"That day when you were frozen by the 9th, I was still conscious. I heard that time you were not the 9th real son. After that, I did research on you. You were born into a working class neighborhood in Italy and had power over flames since birth. It was all made possible by poverty. Your mother was entrapped by the delusion that you were born from Vongola the 9th." Squalo went on. By the look on Xanxus's face it was all true.

"…And your mother brought you, who knew nothing about it to the 9th. The 9th told you that you are his son. You believed the 9th's words and never doubted them and soon, you were adopted by the 9th and made it big as the 9th's son. You grew up to be a man who had the dignity and skill to become worthy to succeed the 9th. However you must have found out the truth at some point. It was around that time when I first saw you. With one look I knew I couldn't beat you, and then I decided to follow that rage. And six month's later…"

"Led to the 'crib' incident." Reborn finished.

"That's everything I know." Squalo finally finished.

"Pathetic, pathetic…" Xanxus muttered to himself.

"Wasn't the reason the 9th didn't kill you, even after being betrayed, was that he wanted accept you to the very end?" Tsuna started speaking. He looked up with a saddened face. "The 9th acknowledged you more than anyone else ever did." He desperately tried to make the older man understand."The 9th thought of you as his real child."

"Shut up. Disgusting, voluntary love is completely useless." Xanxus shouted. He didn't want to understand. The pain of betrayal was too much. "All I want is the position of boss! All you trash have to do is revere me! Support me!"

"What a terrible guy!" Gokudera and everyone else had nothing to say.

"He's…." Hikari didn't finish the sentence out loud. 'So passionate!'

"How cool! Shi shi shi…" Belphegor smirked. He knew that he followed this man for a reason.

"Love won't bring money…" Mammon added.

The Sky ring slowly slid down to the ground and rolled back. The Cervello ran towards him. "Xanxus-sama we must consult to determine if the Ring is suited to you."

"Shu-shut up!" He screamed. "If it won't come true then I'll defeat everything in my path until it does!"

"I agree boss. Let's do it!" Bel pulled out his knives.

"Just as planned." Mammon said.

Gokudera threw dynamites at them. "How rotten can you be? We won't let you!"

"Shi shi shi…you all couldn't even die properly…" Belphegor's knives gave a deadly shine. He would finish the job this time for sure.

There was a clacking sound. The Guardians looked at the newcomer. It was Hibari. Hikari sighed in relief. Then she quickly felt something. Why did she feel relief? She shook her head. This wasn't the time for this.

"Kyoya-san." Hikari muttered.

"I can settle this…" Hibari said and gave a glance at her direction showing he had heard her calling his name, before looking back at Belphegor.

"What are you saying? You're wounded all over. There's absolutely no mistake. You're all going to die." Belphegor snickered at their direction.

"Can't you see? It's two against six. The odds are against you." Gokudera reminded them that currently they were in the advantageous position.

"Something is fishy." Hikari muttered. She didn't like their triumphant expression. They were the losing side damn it!

"Two against six?" Mammon seemed to be insulted. "What are you talking about? You're opponents are a force much larger than this. An elite Varia squad with fifty members will be here any moment."

"What are saying!" Ryohei exclaimed. He couldn't believe they were cheating like that.

"The boss called enough support to deal with everything involved with this incident after he won. They are elites second to only us officers in fighting prowess." Mammon snickered at their predicament. They would be exterminated like the pathetic lowlifes they were.

"Everything involved in this incident?" Yamamoto suddenly realized what he implied.

"Could he mean…." Tsuna suddenly felt dread filling him.

Hikari looked over them. "They will kill all the people who were supporting us from behind."

Cervello quietly heard everything. But when they heard about the plan they quickly tried to intervene. "Wait a minute. We cannot allow outside interference during the match."

Belphegor looked uninterested. "I don't care."

"But-" One of the Cervello tried to stop him but Belphegor used his knives and slashed her badly. The woman fell on the ground.

"They finally did it." Shamal commented. He was wondering when something like this would happen.

"It that's how they're going to act, we can support Tsuna's side let us out Kora!" Colonello commanded the Cervello.

"In this case you shouldn't have any complaints." Dino added. He had pulled out his whip and was ready for action.

"I shall fight as well!" Basil seemed ready as ever.

"We won't let anything happen to our sister." The twins said synonymously. They were both surprised but didn't try to argue like normal.

The remaining Cervello seemed to have agreed. She got out the remote controller. "Very well. We will disqualify the Varia side and turn off the observation area's infrared sensors."

Colonello was enthusiastic to get out of the Observation box as fast as possible. "Let's go, Kora!"

"Wait!" Reborn stopped him from going further. Leon turned into a inferred visor. He could clearly see the lasers. "I hasn't been turned off."

"We worked on those. We intended to kill them all in that cage." Mammon told them. Did they honestly think they wouldn't do that?

"What?" Dino exclaimed. To think they were already this ahead.

"They already took the first step!" Shamal didn't like this one bit.

"Fuck, this is bullshit." Haruhi exclaimed.

Colonello decided not to care. He took out his anti-tank rifle and readied it to fire. "Out of the way I'm going to break through it!"

"That's pointless." The Cervello informed them. "It is set to explode when attacked from inside"

"We can't lift a finger." Reborn said grimly.

"Damn! We'll have to do it on our own." Gokudera cursed under his breath some more but it wasn't helping anyone.

Chrome suddenly heard Mukuro's voice inside her head. "Eh? Someone's coming?"

Hikari noticed her saying that. "What do you mean Chrome-chan?"

"Mukuro-sama said…" Before she could finish three strong buffy looking men were standing before Belphegor. Their clothes showed that they were Varia members.

"Shi shi shi…nice timing. We've been waiting." Bel smirked. This was going to be easy!

But from the three men two fell on their knees. The other wasn't looking good either. "Reporting: The entire Varia squad, except us has been defeated. He was too strong! A man with the strength of a demon is heading this way!"

Just as he finished talking a wave of wind torrent headed their way and knocked them out. "Violent Snake fierce Domination!"

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Hikari instantly recognized that attack. Hikari remembered the scarred man who had falsely claimed himself to be Mukuro.

"This is…the man Mukuro-sama kept talking to." Chrome informed everyone.

"Thi-this is…"Gokudera was at a loss for words.

Because of the wind attack smoke filled the air. When the dust subsided a man wearing a suit could be seen standing there. "Don't get me wrong Vongola. I didn't come to save you. I came to thank you."

"Lancia-san!" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise.

"Why is he…" Ken couldn't believe his eyes.

"Lancia? Why is Lancia here?" Mammon knew this meant trouble. He was not an ordinary man.

Belphegor's laughing face was gone. He was confused. "What is he?"

Squalo cursed inside his head. He knew this man. "Known as the strongest man in northern Italy: Lancia, of the Family murder incident."

"Is he that strong?" Ken looked with wide eyes.

"He is." Chikusa just fixed his glasses.

"He has no hesitation. He fights of his own will and won't be controlled by another." Reborn nodded his head.

"Shi Shi shi…so that's how it is." Belphegor gave a grin as he pulled out some knives. "Then let's get this over with!" He threw them towards Tsuna who was unable to move.

But they couldn't hit him because Yamamoto had quickly blocked them. "Hold on it's not going to work like that!"

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna was surprised to see him doing something like that in a split second.

"I didn't think it'd turn out like this!" Mammon tried to hastily escape but fire pillar from the ground rose up and blocked his path.

"I won't let you escape." Chrome said as she clutched her trident in determination.

"Hey, let's end this." Hibari was ready to attack as well.

Hikari spanned the chain of her weapon. "You won't get away so easily like that."

"I won't let you go!" Ryohei took a defensive stance.

When everyone was in position surrounding Tsuna Gokudera quickly went to him. "Tenth! Are you injured?"

"Thank you I'm fine." Tsuna looked at his friend and felt a bit relived.

"Then…" Gokudera stood directly in front of his boss.

"This is no good." Bel said as he looked at the opponents. They were severely outnumbered as well as outmatched.

"Boss, looks like this is it." Mammon couldn't believe it but they couldn't win.

"Useless trash, shit, Damn it! I'm going to send you all to hell!" Xanxus screamed in frustration.

"If he knew the secret of the rings do you think Xanxus would have given up his position as boss?" Squalo asked Dino who was standing next to him.

"Who knows?" He answered vaguely. He didn't know.

"Of course not! He would have burned his anger more fiercely and destroyed it all, along with the laws!" Squalo looked over the next generation Guardians. "Now the Brats are members of our world. They will regret it one day. They would have been better of dying in this fight."

Hikari watched as the Cervello women surrounded Xanxus and said something. If she wanted she could hear what they were saying but she decided not to care. But now she had new found respect for the man. He knew what he wanted and would do anything to get it.

The Cervello announced the winner. "Now we will end the Ring conflict and announce the results. Due to Xanxus-sama's disqualification, the winner of the Sky match is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Everyone's faces lit up. Even Hibari gave a small smile. Tsuna couldn't believe it. Hikari looked back at her boss and smiled as well. They actually won.

"Thus the ones who will become eventual successors of Vongola will be Sawada Tsunayoshi and his seven guardians."

"Well done, now you can go home." Reborn said.

Tsuna rummaged his back pocket and got out the small charm made by Kyoko and Haru. He gave a small tentative smile. "Everyone…" Then he fainted due to exhaustion. Everyone ran towards him. Hikari stood still. She looked at Chrome who gave a small smile and nodded at her before walking away. She turned around and saw Hibari staring at Tsuna. Then their eyes met. For a minute they didn't say anything. Then Hikari turned around and went near her boss. Footsteps indicated that he had left the grounds.

* * *

Hikari was having a good night's sleep. It had been too long since she could sleep like that. She was feeling less annoyed. She wanted to meet someone in her dreams. Usually she doesn't initiate anything but that day she decided to do something.

_"Mukuro-kun?" She called out in pitch black darkness. She closed her eyes and slowly the blackness disappeared. It was replaced with the same scenery that he liked so much. She could see him standing beside the tree._

_"Mukuro-kun?" She called his name again. This time he turned around. The soft breeze brushed passed her. "Are you okay?"_

_Mukuro gave a smirk. "Ku fu fu….what makes you think I'm unwell?"_

_Hikari walked closer to where he was standing. "No reason. You were just looking angsty."_

_"Oya oya what does that mean?" He arched his eyebrow._

_Hikari shook her head. "Don't worry about it." she looked at the sky which wasn't real. "You asked…" She forgot his name and tried hard to remember. She heard Mukuro chuckle and so gave a half-hearted glare. "What?"_

_"You still cannot remember people's names. Truly you are amusing."_

_"It's not my fault. I don't know why but I just can't remember names." She sighed. "Anyway I can't believe you really asked the very strong man whose name I forgot to help in the Sky match." She looked at him with wonder. "And I can't believe he agreed."_

_Mukuro didn't answer directly. "He wanted to help Sawada Tsunayoshi. I just gave him the means."_

_Hikari looked at him. The wind became strong. Her clothes and hair started moving rapidly. She shook her head and didn't ask about it. She became quiet for a minute._

_"Do you know Mukuro-kun?" She suddenly asked. Mukuro looked at her. It was as though she was staring at something distance. "I just realized that I actually admire you and that other candidate too. Envy you even."_

_"Oya? How so?" Mukuro's interest was piqued._

_"You have a goal. Even though it's kind of bad but still, it keeps you going." Hikari looked a bit sad. "And that man is just a huge ball of rage. But still he's so passionate about what he wants. He would do anything to obtain that. I have nothing like that. I…want to feel such intense emotions." She looked at hands and clenched them hard. "I want to be more human."_

_Mukuro looked at the girl beside him. She was telling him her deepest desire. He felt a bit of satisfaction. He doubted anyone else had ever seen her like this._

_"Ku fu fu… having those is just annoying."_

_"I don't think so."_

* * *

It was a free day. Reborn had asked everyone to come to Yamamoto's sushi restaurant to celebrate winning the Ring conflict. Hikari combed her and noticed that they looked less unruly. It looked somewhat tidy but still bad though. She sighed and decided not to bother with it. The ring on her finger gave a shine. She paused what she was doing to look at it.

"The Snow Guardian eh?" She muttered to herself before standing up and coming down from her room.

"…what is with you?" Haruhi was looking furious. Hikari paused. This didn't look so well.

"What are you so angry about? I thought that you finally were able to have a nice date with your prince!" Hiroshi defended.

'…what?' Hikari had no clue what was going on.

"Well I didn't. I was just looking over Squalo's progress as a doctor." Haruhi huffed.

Hiroshi flipped his hair. "I suppose it was just my wishful thinking then. Well how do you expect to get a date when your personality's so bad?"

That seemed to have pushed a wrong button. "What's it to you about what happens in my love life? I don't see you getting a girlfriend." She made a comical expression of despair. "I forgot. No one is more beautiful than you. Oh what to do!"

"Oh yeah? What do you know about beauty? You're just an ill-tempered witch anyway."

"You're just a vain basted."

"What are you guys doing? Aren't we going to eat some free sushi?" Hikari asked as she stood before the door. She was very much interested in food.

Hiroshi and Haruhi exchanged looks that were similar. 'This isn't over.' They both thought. Hikari shook her head. Sometimes her siblings were just like elementary school kids.

Inside the restaurant most people were present but the main star had not yet come. Hikari noticed everyone. If she wanted she could have asked her friends to come. But for some reason decided not to. Most of the time their free day was reserved for their lover.

"Hahi! Hikari-san! I heard you had joined the Sumo tournament too!" Haru asked her. Hikari looked at her incredulously. She then looked at Gokudera who looked away.

"I guess. I didn't win though. It was a draw." Hikari told them.

"Amamiya-senpai why did you join with the monkeys?" Hana asked. "They only know how to jump around and scream."

Hikari shrugged. "I don't know myself." She gave a side-glance to see Haruhi talking with Dino and Hiroshi drinking different type's sake available along with sushi.

"But that's still amazing!" Kyoko exclaimed.

Suddenly Gokudera quickly rushed everyone to the entrance. "Don't slack off! The tenth's on his way!"

Everyone's focus was on the door. It slowly slid open revealing Tsuna, Nana, Lancia and the three kids. Everyone's popped some party crackers.

"He-hello…" Tsuna must have felt awkward.

"Welcome to Tsuna-kun's party!" Yamamoto's dad Tsuyoshi said cheerfully. Everyone applauded Tsuna for winning and congratulated him.

When the crowd lessened around Tsuna, Hikari saw Gokudera whisper something. "We did it!" he was happy as he showed off the Storm ring on his hand.

"Eh?"

"Yeah." Yamamoto showed the ring which was hanging from his neck. Ryohei's ring was hung just like Yamamoto.

"Everyone has their Vongola rings?" Tsuna freaked out a bit. He looked at Hikari. She showed the ring on her hand as well. "Even Hikari-senpai?"

"Hibari and Chrome should have theirs too." Reborn told Tsuna. He pulled out the ring box and showed Tsuna the Sky ring. "Here's yours."

Tsuna totally freaked out and flailed his arms in panic. "It's going to burn me!"

Hikari laughed a bit at his antics and focused her attention on the sushi. She felt a strong energy near her and looked at her table. Reborn ate one piece of sushi from her plate.

"Reborn…." Hikari was surprised to see him. She looked behind her to see Haru and Kyoko giving a handmade Champion belt to Tsuna. "Do you want to ask me something?"

"Where does your loyalty lie?" He asked seriously. Hikari tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't get what you want to ask."

Reborn tilted his fedora down and looked at her with sharp eyes. "You're a Tenjou. They don't have anyone they follow. They are a dangerous independent assassination squad. Unlike the Vindice they take on jobs too and that isn't limited to the mafia. It never really matters to them who the target is, as they believe they are cleansing the world of darkness. I'm asking you this, when the time comes where will you stand next head Tenjou Hitomi? Will it be with the Vongola or against it?"

Hikari narrowed her eyes. "Don't call me by that name." She took a slice of sushi in her mouth. "As for Vongola? I will never stand by them." She stopped and took a sip of water. "You already know that we never stand by anyone. I would never really care even if Vongola was falling apart. They don't concern me and they never will."

Reborn looked at her with a stare which would have freaked anyone out. "You are the next Snow guardian are you not?"

"True. We don't stand by any organization. But sometimes we choose to follow someone. Even though I hate to admit it, I am the next head. Because of my loyalty to Tsunayoshi-kun, the Tenjou clan will help. But as long as Sawada Tsunayoshi is in charge. I am the next Snow Guardian, not Vongola's but Tsunayoshi-kun's Snow Guardian." Hikari gave a cold smile. Her eyes became slit for a moment but quickly it reverted back to normal. "It will never change. Anything else you wish to ask me?"

Reborn seemed to be satisfied with the answer. "Hmn. Just don't cause the rivalry to develop further. Choose one quickly."

Hikari was extremely confused this time. "What are you talking about?"

Reborn didn't answer. He just went on with his business. Hikari shook her head. Sometimes the baby annoyed her too.

The party was actually fun. Hikari contemplated if she would take some sushi for Hibari. But she quickly squashed the thought. What was with her these days? Why was she one way or another being affected by what ever he did? She ruffled her hair making them more unruly then before.

"What are you doing Hikari?" Hiroshi was confused. He had rarely seen her like this and he had no idea why she was upset. They were standing before the main door.

"I don't know." Hikari sighed as she looked at her siblings who were all ready to go back to their jobs. She would miss them dearly.

"Just don't do anything rash." Hiroshi said as he gave one last hug to his sister.

Haruhi had a general idea about what was bugging her but decided not to say anything about that. "Take care. If you get any other strange feeling then don't hesitate to call me." Haruhi shook her head. 'I wonder what she would do if she understood that she actually has a crush on a boy...'

Hikari flushed. "Okay."

With a good bye wave the two of them were gone just like that and the house became empty like usual. Hikari turned around and saw Mr. Gibbs making something. Everything was becoming normal again. But not really.

* * *

**Well that was it! I thank the people who read and reviewed the story last time! Review this chapter too. How do you get a beta reader? I'm confused. **

**Oh and if you have anything to ask Hikari, she will answer next chapter. Anything at all okay? Bye now~**


	26. A Confession

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano

**A Confession**

Hikari walked around the school. She was honestly very surprised to see everything looking like before. The mafia people really fixed the school perfectly. It was like all the fights were not real at all. Then she looked down at the ring on her hand. It was still there.

"But the ring could be more beautiful though…." Hikari quietly muttered.

"Hikari!" She heard her friends call out to her. She turned around and saw Rica and Kiki standing together with a weird look.

"What's wrong?" Hikari was confused by their expressions.

"We should be the one asking you." Rica said.

"Yeah, like what are you doing by latching on the walls? What's so interesting about that?" Kiki said. Then she shrugged. "Hikari what goes…" she stopped saying as she saw someone interesting walking towards their direction.

Hikari seemed to have not noticed it. "I was just a bit curious." The corner of her mouth moved a bit upward to show her amusement. "I suppose they did a good job of fixing the school."

"Ha ha…" Rica gave a strained smile. Hikari arched one of her eyebrows. What were they looking at? She turned around and saw Kyoya-san walking towards their direction.

"Kyoya-san." Hikari greeted. She noted that she wasn't feeling embarrassed or anything like that. But there was this strange sensation when she saw him. Hibari stopped and gave a look towards her direction. "Are you inspecting the school? They fixed everything apparently."

He didn't say anything for a minute. "They better have or I would have bitten them to death. Including the herbivore."

Hibari didn't have to elaborate who he was talking about. "I don't think beating Tsunayoshi-kun would have done anything good though."

Hibari then started walking away. Hikari breathed in relief. No she was fine. Nothing was wrong with her. But Hikari felt a bit bad that he was gone. Wait…why did she feel that way?

"Whoa! That was super scary!" Kiki exclaimed when she was sure he was not here anymore.

"I know. You are able to talk to him just like that Hikari. You really are pretty amazing." Rica said while nodding.

"Not really." Hikari said as she tried shake the odd feeling. She turned around and started to head for the cafeteria. "Lately though I just feel so weird when I talk to him…"

Kiki looked at Rica. She gave a wink. Hikari didn't notice the small exchange. She was going to her left when Rica quickly pulled her towards the right.

"That's the way to the cafeteria."

The cafeteria was buzzing and not many dishes were left. Hikari came here to eat something sweet. She looked over her friends. The two girls were already beside their boyfriends. She sighed. She will feel like she intruded once again. She shook her head as she took the sweetened bun and turn around.

"Wow I haven't seen you for a while. Where'd you go?"

Hikari looked over the boy who was standing before her. He looked familiar. What was his name again? Dai-something…

"Sorry but I don't recall being this friendly with you." Hikari said with a blank face. "And it's none of your business to know where I go."

She was about to walk pass him when he grabbed her hand. "I was worried Hikari-chan. I thought you were in danger or something."

Hikari just looked at the boy. "I see. Sorry that you had to worry needlessly." She tried to remember the boy's name but failed once again.

"Daisuke."

"Huh?"

The boy gave a cocky grin. "That's my name. You can't remember names well right?"

"True. But sometimes I just don't want to remember the name Daisuke-kun." She said while yanking her hand away from his hand. "Please don't bother me. There is just something disturbing about you."

Hikari opened the packet holding the bun. She then took a bite out of it. 'He wants something from me.' She thought.

"Really? I thought I was pretty normal." Daisuke said as he followed behind her. Hikari gave a side glance at his direction.

"No one is normal. Anyone who is called normal is someone who must be extraordinary because there is no one in this world who has nothing interesting." Hikari said with a thoughtful expression.

"But don't you dislike average people?" He asked.

Hikari looked at him. He was still following her. She was going back to her class and it didn't seem like he'd stop following her anytime soon.

"Not really. They just go about their own lives. I like people who aren't like that." Hikari looked at him. "But I will admit you don't seem average. Since I know all the faces of the students in my class I can say for sure that they are what you call normal."

She fully turned around and looked at him. They were outside their class. The students were a bit curious. Hikari was known for being blunt. She was talking to someone from the other class. Since she rarely talked with people the students were watching curiously.

"What is it that you really want?" Hikari stopped. She noticed people watching this. "And don't lie that you wanted to be friends with me. I watched you. You have friends who aren't smiling a lie. A bit like Takeshi-kun. So there must be something you want. What is it?"

Daisuke smiled. She was sharp. "I'm glad that I was interesting enough for you to notice me."

"What do you mean?"

"I noticed you too. You're the one who planted the flowers in the school backyard aren't you?" Daisuke pushed his bangs away from his face.

"That is irrelevant."

Daisuke smiled. Hikari instinctively flinched. She didn't know why but something was off. She never saw anyone give that expression to her before. Maybe she did. Xezbeth looked at her like that sometimes.

"Is it?" He came a little closer. Hikari was feeling weird. "You know I actually really lik…"

"Why are you crowding in front of the classroom?"

The two were standing close to each other but when they heard Hibari's Hikari quickly moved away from him. She looked at Hibari who seemed very irritated. Then she noticed. All the students of the hallway were staring at them. It seemed they had created quite a crowd.

"Whoa! Sorry." Daisuke looked apologetically at Hibari before walking towards his own class. He stopped a bit further away. "Hikari-chan see you later then!" He waved at her before going to his class.

Hikari was a bit startled. He was an odd ball and he wouldn't leave her alone. She looked back at Hibari as a dangerous cloud of irritation was slowly forming around him. The other students were already very scared and they had gone back to their classes.

"Sorry for that." Hikari said completely ignoring him. She quickly went to her own seat. She could feel her embarrassment.

0000

'Why did I do that?' She asked herself as she walked down the hallway absentmindedly. Classes had ended and Hikari was on her way home. Her two friends were going home with their boyfriends. 'I don't understand. Why didn't I want to be seen like that by Kyoya-san?' she just couldn't understand. But she stopped her thoughts as she felt someone's presence.

"Hello Reborn." Hikari said as she looked at Reborn who was standing on the window.

"Ciaossu Hikari." Reborn tilted his fedora down. He had watched that little exchange earlier. It seemed she was still confused.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him. "Do you want to ask me something?"

"Dame-Tsuna and friends are going to the graveyard for a taste of courage. Will you go too?"

Hikari would have gone along with them but she had other things to do. "I would like to but no. Sorry." She bowed her head and started walking away. Then she remembered something. "Reborn tell Tsunayoshi-kun not to bother the spirits too much. No one should anger the spirits."

"I see."

0000

"Like I've said before, it's so confusing." Hikari said. She was wearing her Shaman clothes again. Since she learned to use her abilities it had become her responsibility to help the spirits. Before Mr. Gibbs was the one doing it.

The spirit of the young girl looked at her with emotionless eyes. She was not answering, not that she could. She had died long ago.

Hikari gave a soft smile. "I'm sorry. I just needed to tell someone. It used to be me but now I tell you guys." Hikari pulled out her weapon. It was silver and giving off a soft orange glow. "May you rest in peace."

"It was a job well done Hikari-sama." Hikari turned around and saw Mr. Gibbs standing there. "It is effective to use your weapon to make a circle to help them cross in this state but it won't work on powerful spirits."

Hikari sighed. "I know. I would have to guide them to the door." She said as she concealed her weapon once again. She looked towards the graveyard.

"Are you worried about something?" he asked.

"Well there is something that worries me." Hikari said as she felt strong spiritual activities coming from the graveyard. She sighed. "It seems they didn't listen."

"Then I will be going back." He said as he disappeared in mist. Hikari stared at the place he was for some time. "The illusionists always do that trick." She said that and headed for the graveyard.

When Hikari reached the place she could feel a powerful spirit seemed to have awakened. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She could feel everyone's energy. And not surprisingly the spirit was next to Tsunayoshi-kun.

"That boy just keeps getting into trouble."

Hikari slowly walked towards his direction. The spirits were mostly weak. They were dancing around her. She smiled at them as she advanced towards his direction. When she arrived at Tsuna's direction she was mildly surprised to see two Lambo's. Then she remembered something about Bianchi's ex-boyfriend.

"Help!" Tsuna screamed.

"His grip is too strong!" older Lambo said.

The two of them were being dragged to the other world by the spirit. It had opened the door. Hikari slowly walked to them.

"What are you doing?" She asked. The spirit seemed surprised at first then he looked frightened.

"Hikari-senpai!" Tsuna seemed a bit relieved. Then he noticed the clothes she was wearing.

"Princess! Save us!" Lambo was unfazed by her appearance.

The frightened spirit suddenly seemed to have regained confidence. "You won't be able to do anything Shaman! I'm taking these two to the other world!"

Hikari was unfazed. She looked a bit annoyed. Then the pupils of her eyes become slit and she waved her hand. It seemed a great force slammed towards the spirit and It was thrown inside the door and it closed instantly.

"Thank goodne…" Lambo was saying when the rustling of leaves could he heard.

"Get out of my way Tsuna!" Bianchi said as she slammed a poison cake on Lambo's face. It seemed his five minutes were over and he turned into a kid. "I feel relieved."

"Hiii!" Tsuna exclaimed as he was frightened. Then he gulped and looked at Hikari. "Senpai! I thought you didn't come!"

"I didn't but since there was so much spiritual disturbance here I thought I'd investigate. Now that it's done I'll be going." Hikari said and started walking away. But then she remembered something. "You should leave the place before more spirits gather around."

With that ominous declaration Hikari went back home. Ear piercing screams of everyone coming from the graveyard was heard but she slept peacefully.

0000

Hikari yawned. She was going to the convenience store to get some snacks. Honestly she was low on them. She needed to buy a dozen of them. She had given them away to Tsunayoshi far too often and now she had none for herself.

"Where should I go?" Hikari asked herself. She then remembered the store where Chrome bought things from. She could go there. Deciding that she went towards that direction. Hikari could see the building standing right ahead. She was about to enter when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hikari-chan!" Daisuke was waving at her. She knew it was the boy who seemed to be following her around lately.

"Yes?" Hikari tried to remember what his name was but came up empty. He was wearing casual clothes. It was a bit strange seeing that most of the time she had met him he was wearing school uniform he looked better in them… did she have a uniform fetish like Hibari and Mukuro? She quickly shook her head. That couldn't be true.

"I'm Daisuke." He seemed to have understood the fact that she forgot his name. "It's fine if you don't remember."

"What are you doing here?" Hikari asked as she resumed walking towards the store. She could feel him following her.

"I was just walking around when I spotted you Hikari-chan." He said with a smile. He quickened his pace so that he was walking next to her. "I'd say it's my lucky day."

"What does luck have to do with anything?" Hikari raised her eyebrow. "It's just a coincidence that you and I met in this place. And don't call me Hikari-chan."

"Then I'll call you Hikari. I'm okay with a coincidence too." He said. "What did you come here to buy?"

"Chocolate and sweets." Hikari said as the two of them entered the store. She was over the chocolate section in a flash. She filled her basket with varieties of chocolate and went to the cashier.

"Wow! If you eat that much junk food wouldn't you be fat?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't care. I exercise everyday anyway." She said as she handed the money to the cashier. "But why are you actually following me?"

"I feel like doing it." Daisuke said as he followed her out of the store.

Hikari turned around and stared at him. "Tell me honestly. Why are you bugging me? What do you want from me?" She had her suspicions but she had to know.

Daisuke combed his hair with his hands. "Want to go to the movies with me Hikari?"

Hikari stared incredulously at him. "No. Why would you want to take me anywhere? You and I aren't friends."

"Because I like you." Hikari's eyes went wide. What was he saying? "I want you to be my girlfriend. That's why I want to go to places with you."

Hikari was speechless. Why would he say that? "Why? I don't understand." She looked away. Honestly she was shocked that someone actually told her that they liked her. She never thought that would happen. She felt a bit embarrassed. This was happening in the middle of the street.

"I guess it's because your just you. You don't pretend to be someone else." Daisuke seemed like he was thinking. "At first I thought you were someone who is just plain weird. But after we bumped into each other that day I was a bit surprised. I immediately thought you're just some Ice princess but you're actually pretty cute."

"Cute?"

"You are. You're really protective of people you care about and you don't judge anyone. I really like that about you. So will you go out with me?"

Hikari was at a loss for words. What could she say? This was the first time someone declared their love for her like this. The logical thing would be to say okay since she wanted to be more human like. A relationship would be good but…

"I'm sorry. I…" Hikari was saying when an image of gokuran wearing male came to her head. She was stunned. Where did that come from?

"Why?" He was hurt.

"Because I…" Before she could finish what she started a hand blocked her view and she was pushed to a body.

"Ku fu fu…she can't because she has other places to be." Hikari could feel Mukuro put his head on her left shoulder and pulling her a bit closer than comfortable. He slowly moved his hand away from her eyes. She was a bit surprised to see him like this.

"Mukuro-kun…" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Daisuke was shocked. He knew that Hikari usually didn't let anyone be that close to her. But she seemed at ease with the boy. He looked about their age and wore a different uniform from them. He must be from Kokuyo Jr. High school. The boy looked at him and their eyes met. He smirked in triumph.

Mukuro let go of Hikari as she was trying to get out of his hold. Honestly she was so weak that no matter how hard she tried she'd never be able to free herself. "Let's go Hikari." He said as he joined their hands.

"What?" Hikari was confused. Mukuro pulled her away. She looked back at the shocked boy for a second before turning her head back towards Mukuro. "Wait, where are we going?"

Mukuro didn't reply and just dragged her away. When he was sure they were at a distance from that boy he turned around. Hikari was looking confused as ever. He still hadn't let go of her hand.

"Mukuro-kun? Where did you come from?" Hikari asked. Then she looked at their joined hands. "Can you let go of my hand?"

"Why should I?"

"Why should you keep holding my hand?" Hikari said as she tried to slip her hand from his hold but he was stronger than her. Mukuro watched with amusement as she tried to free her hand from his. He watched for a few moments before letting go.

"What is wrong with you people? Do you enjoy poking fun at the fact that I don't have much physical strength? Kyoya-san also did the same."

Mukuro's eyes narrowed at the mention of his name. Hikari didn't notice. "Ku fu fu Hikari what were you doing in the middle of the road?"

Hikari suddenly blushed as she remembered but quickly regained her composure. "He asked me to be his girlfriend. I never thought that this day would come." She laughed a bit and then looked at him. "What are you doing Mukuro-kun? Should you be using Chrome-chan's body for no reason?"

"Oya oya are you worried that your boyfriend misunderstood?" Mukuro asked with a bit of mischief.

Hikari looked at him with annoyance. "No. he isn't my boyfriend. I was just surprised. And you seemed to have saved me there." She looked at a side absentmindedly. "I don't hate him so I should have said yes but I couldn't. I don't understand."

Mukuro could see that she was thinking deeply. Honestly he took over Chrome's body when he saw the boy tagging along with her. Hikari wanted to learn human emotions which would mean that she would agree to be someone's girlfriend if they asked since she had nothing better to do. He didn't want that to happen.

"Ku fu fu… is that so?" He knew that if he asked she wouldn't believe it. But he'll just make her fall in love with him.

"Hmn. Should you be using your powers like that?" Hikari asked being worried.

"It's fine." Mukuro said with a soft smile. Not his usual smirk. Hikari was startled. Then she too gave a smile in return.

"You're just wasting your energy." Hikari shrugged and started walking away.

"You're just going to leave me here? You're cruel." Mukuro said as he followed her.

"You want to come along then? I'm going to the pastry shop." Hikari said as she glanced at his direction.

"Ku fu fu…"

0000

Hikari yawned as she walked towards the school. It seemed like it would be another boring day again. But last night wasn't so bad. She and Mukuro went to many types of pastry shops and ate different kinds of things. It was actually fun. She smiled.

She was near the school gate. But strangely she could feel people staring at her. Especially the third years. They did look at her once in a while but never like this. It unnerved her. It was especially bad when she went to her classroom.

The whole classroom was whispering to each other. Hikari felt annoyance like no other. She grumbled to herself and sat down on her seat.

"Hikari what did I just hear!" Kiki exclaimed. Hikari looked at her with disinterest.

"What?"

"I heard you have a boyfriend who goes to Kokuyo Jr." Rica said coming from behind her.

Hikari raised her eyebrow. What in the world? "Where did you hear that from?"

"I heard Hiwatari from next class confessed to you but before you could answer a really good-looking guy wearing Kokuyo Jr. school uniform dragged you away!" Kiki exclaimed in one breath.

"Oh… he does go to that school. I think. But Mukuro-kun's not my boyfriend." Hikari said. "Besides he's not the one I like." She quietly said. "Not like that at least."

Kiki seemed to be disappointed. "Aw! I thought you finally fell in love!"

Rica smiled knowing. "That's a relief. I guess I wasn't wrong."

"What do you mean?" Hikari said and looked outside the window. She could see Hibari patrolling. Her eyes went wide and she quickly stood up. "I have to go." Saying it Hikari quickly ran out of the classroom.

Kiki put her hand on her waist. "What was that all about?"

Rica looked outside the window and saw Hikari walking to Hibari and smiled. "Interesting."

"Kyoya-san!" Hikari called out. Hibari seemed annoyed but glanced at her direction. "There is something I have to say to you."

Hibari turned around to look at her and Hikari seemed embarrassed.

* * *

**Omake: Interview**

"Excuse me Amamiya Hikari-san!"

Hikari turned around. "What?"

"For this story I would like to interview you."

"No. I don't have any interest in it. Find someone else."

"If you do this then you can have this all you can eat coupon of the famous pastry shop!"

Hikari stopped walking away and turned around. "If you think that you can bribe me with something like that…."

The interviewer gulped. "Then you're absolutely right. What do you want to know?" Hikari gave a smile.

'That was easy. Thank you Reborn-san!' The interviewer thought. Somewhere Reborn smirked and Tsuna shivered thinking what he did this time.

"Then we have a… no questions for you. Can you tell us your birthday? Star constellation, blood type, height (cm), and weight? Any favourite colour? What do you do in your free time? What is your average test scores (0-100)? What do you think of Tsuna, Reborn, Hibari, Chrome, and Mukuro? Do you like school with in the same class as Ryohei? When is the time you feel most calm and happy?" (**Amakawa Azusa-san**)

"Wow that's a lot of questions." Hikari thought for a bit. "My birthday is on 1st November which means my start constellation is Scorpio. My blood type is AB negative. Height is 157.5 cm and weight 44kg."

"Eh? Your 44kg?"

"I guess I'm getting fat for eating too much cake. Whatever."

"You haven't answered the rest of the questions yet!"

"I was going to! I don't care for colours. I watch TV and read books on my free time. And why do you want to know about my average? Anyway I guess its 45 or something. Sometimes it becomes 63 I guess. I think Tsunayoshi-kun is cute and royal like a lion, Kyoya-san is respectable but too proud, Chrome-chan is adorable but too easily afraid and Mukuro-kun is passionate about stupid things. I don't care but would have appreciated if Ryohei-san would shut up once in a while. About being calm... I like it when I'm in my own dreamscape where I met Xezbeth-san. In real world I like to be high above the ground."

"That's not what I'd expected to hear from you Hikari-san. Anyway on to the next question! Hmn it says… Hikari have you ever had strange dreams where the prefect Hibari appeared? Was Mukuro there to see it?" (**novella12nite-san**)

Hikari looked astonished. "What kind of question is that? Why would I ever! Look I don't dream okay? When I go to sleep it's always blank. I fall asleep and wake up. It feels like I closed my eyes only for a second. The only time I do, it's a memory or when I deliberately go to other people's minds."

"But that's not the answer…"

"Fine. I never did. And even if I dreamed why would I see Kyoya-san of all people! And why would this concern Mukuro-kun?"

"Don't you have feelings for them? You even started calling Hibari by his first name!"

"Wha!" Hikari became flustered and couldn't find anything to say.

"Well to be continued…I guess."

* * *

**Anyway thank you for reading this chapter I hope you've enjoyed it. I have something to share with everyone. Novella12nite-san has drawn a beautiful picture of Hikari. Check it out!**

** infinitediscovery101. deviantart art / Snow-Guardian- OC- Hikari- 303967596(just cut the spaces)**

**And you can ask Hikari anything you want to know. She will answer in the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I hope you review this one too. Bye~**


	27. A Problem With Spirits

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

**Previously:**

_Kiki put her hand on her waist. "What was that all about?"_

_Rica looked outside the window and saw Hikari walking to Hibari and smiled. "Interesting."_

"_Kyoya-san!" Hikari called out. Hibari seemed annoyed but glanced at her direction. "There is something I have to say to you."_

_Hibari turned around to look at her and Hikari seemed embarrassed._

* * *

**A Problem with Spirits**

"Kyoya-san…." Hikari looked uncomfortable. She looked away for a bit before looking straight at him. There weren't many people around here. She knew it was safe. Rica and Kiki were curious but they were watching from a distance at the second floor. There was no way they could hear what she was about to say.

Hibari didn't seem that interested in listening to what she had to say. His shoulders were hurting. And somehow it seemed like he was being pressured by something. This was odd. But then he noticed the pupils of her eyes changing for a split second. They changed like the cat's silted eyes. "What is it Amamiya Hikari?"

"There is a spirit of a young boy sitting on top of your shoulders." Hikari very seriously said. She could see him. He was young and looked about five or six. Even so he wore small glasses. His hair was black and cut short because of that she could see his black eyes staring blankly at her.

Hibari's eyes narrowed considerably before he started walking away. Hikari did think he wouldn't believe her. She had considered the possibility but this was still rude.

"I'm telling the truth Kyoya-san." She sighed. "Strange things have happened around you today!"

Hibarti stopped. It was true strangely everything was getting messed up today. Hibird was acting weird too. For some reason the bird had also kept its distance from him.

"Your shoulders hurt don't they? And somehow you feel an odd pressure." Hikari kept on talking. "The boy is sitting on your shoulder that's why."

Hibari decided not to care and started walking away again. He had no interest in listening to her. What kind of strange things was she spouting?

"Fine. I was just trying to help." Hikari shrugged. Then she turned around. "See I tried." She said to the girl before her. The spirit of Namimori School looked at Hibari's back and turned to look at her. "I can't help him if he doesn't want it." She was strangely annoyed that he didn't believe her he had seen stranger things. Then again why the thought came that she had to make him believe was beyond her.

Namimori spirit seemed sad and disappeared. Hikari decided not to care and started walking back to her class. But first she'd buy a shake. Her throat was dry.

0000

"What did he say?" Kiki seemed oddly very excited when she came back to class.

"Who?" Hikari said as she drank her chocolate milkshake with extra sugar.

"Hibari-san!" Kiki squealed. "I mean you went to confess right?"

Hikari just stared at her with confusion. "Confess? Confess what? You mean what I saw?" Did she know that Hikari could see ghost? How could Kiki have known that she can see the spirits of the dead people?

Rica sighed. She understood that Hikari did not go there to confess her feelings at all. She must have gone to talk about something else. "Kiki she didn't go there for that."

Kiki seemed confused now. "Wha-? Then?"

Hikari shook her head. "I don't get it."

0000

Hibari was annoyed. A lot. From this morning nothing was happening according to schedule. He wanted to bite the problem to death. But he couldn't find it. This caused people being beat up much harshly than before. Hibari was not in a good mood. More so than usual.

Hibari decided to do some paperwork to become calm again. Even lying down on the roof and enjoying the breeze wasn't helping. Even beating up the herbivore and his bomber delinquent friend didn't calm him. The baby wasn't interesting him either. He was just on edge for some reason and his irritation was at max level.

So, he decided to do some paperwork. He was writing on the paper how delinquents should be punished when the papers were thrown aside. The window was not open and the door was closed. He was alone inside the room. It was like someone had deliberately pushed them away.

Hibari just narrowed his eyes before picking up the papers and stacking them on the table again. He looked around the room for any intruders. If anyone was pulling any pranks then they will be thoroughly bitten to death for their insolence.

Carefully observing the room he found nothing out-of-place. Feeling a bit satisfied he went to sit down and finish his work when the papers were scattered once again. His irritation was at his peak. He pulled out his tonfa's but there wasn't anything that he could hit. He put them back inside his clotes and sat on his chair. He looked at the drawer of the table and opened it on a whim. There was the expensive leather belt that Hikari had given him. Hmn…Maybe… he called for his right hand man.

"Did you need something Leader?" Kusakabe asked as he saw the dark cloud of irritation forming around him.

"Call Amamiya Hikari."

0000

"What's all this fuss?" Hikari asked. She was seeing people who obviously didn't attend this school entering.

"Today I heard the second years are having an open class." Rica said thoughtfully.

"Oh." Hikari nodded in understanding. "I hope nothing bad happens to Tsunayoshi-kun."

"You mean Sawada?" Kiki wondered aloud. "He's probably being embarrassed by the teacher."

"Well I don't think anyone can feel good when their teacher does those things…" Hikari muttered quietly to herself remembering her training with her teacher Bishamon way back before the ring battle. It was very annoying.

"So why aren't our teacher coming then?" Kiki asked.

"I don't know." Hikari said. The rest of the students of their class were talking to each other. They didn't seem like they cared that their teacher wasn't here. "Who cares? I'm ditching this class." She said and stood up.

"What are you going to do if the teacher comes?" Rica asked.

"It doesn't matter." Hikari said as she walked out of the classroom.

0000

Hikari yawned. She was sleepy. Seeing that people were busy in Tsunayoshi's floor she decided to sleep behind the school where she had planted all her flowers. There was a small place behind the garden that had green glass in them. She decided that she'd sleep there. The tall sunflower plants will hide her well.

"… just give us your money."

"I don't have any! Please spare me!"

"Shut up!"

"Please…."

"Then you give me some!"

"I don't have some either!"

Hikari was actually sleeping soundly when her sleep was destroyed by annoying noises. She was trying her best to ignore them but it was getting very hard. She opened her eyes but she was still half asleep. She groggily stood up.

"Eh?" She heard someone say. In her groggy mind she could make out that there were three people who were standing there.

"I was trying to sleep. If you want to talk or do shit, do it somewhere else." Hikari said with annoyance.

"Who are you to say that you cross dresser?" one of the boys said.

"What?" Hikari felt her eyebrows twitch.

"I said you were a cross-dresser." The boy haughtily said. The other two were snickering. When one of them noticed something.

"Wait… isn't she!?"

"Shut up." Hikari said and pulled out her weapon as she jumped out of the garden away from the flowers and in front of the boys.

"She is! The third year who fights with the Chairman!" One of them realized immediately when he noticed her pulling the Chain sickle.

"Shit!" The one who was taunting exclaimed. "Please spare us!"

"I don't care." Hikari stated as she span her chain and in a matter of minutes knocked them out. "Annoying people." She was wide awake now.

"Thank you for saving us." There was a soft voice coming from the ground. Hikari was surprised at first and looked around. Then she noticed the two people seated on the ground. One was a girl and the other a boy.

"Where did you guys come from?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"We were here from the beginning. They were bullying us and you…" The girl was saying but Hikari wasn't interested.

"Whatever." She said and started walking away. As she was rounding the corner she came face to face with the disciplinary Vice-chairman Kusakabe.

"Vice-chairman-san!" Hikari exclaimed. "What brings you here?"

Kusakabe was going to reply why he was here when he noticed the disoriented look that Hikari had. There were even some leaves stuck on her hair. Her dress was a bit crooked.

"Amamiya-san are you okay? You look like a mess."

"Eh?" Hikari looked down at her clothes and saw they were looking untidy. She then touched her hair to feel the leaves. "Sorry." She said as she fixed herself as much as she could. "Is there something going on Vice-chairman-san?"

"Well you see Amamiya-san Leader has…" He was going to say when he noticed the two first years standing behind her with admiration. "Who are they?"

"Who?" Hikari said and turned to see those two. "Don't know. You were saying?"

"The Leader would like to see you." Kusakabe said.

"I see. He's in trouble and finally believed me." Hikari said quietly to herself and started walking towards the school building.

"Wait Amamiya-san! That's the wrong way!" Kusakabe said as he followed her.

"Amamiya-senpai is so cool!" The two juniors swooned. Not understanding that she didn't do anything to save them. They just happened to be there.

0000

"Amamiya Hikari." Hibari stated.

"Kyoya-san." Hikari said as she entered the disciplinary room. Hibari was sitting on his couch. The cloud of irritation was so big that she could clearly see it around him. "There is a cloud of irritation around you."

"Get rid of the nuisance. Now." Hibari said with annoyance.

Hikari just sighed and sat opposite of him. The boy was clinging on to him. He was clutching Hibari's hand. "What are you doing?"

"Amamiya Hikari I have no…" Hibari was going to spat something when he noticed she was not talking with him. Her eyes were silted like a cat's once again. He decided to observe what she was doing.

"What's your name?" Hikari asked but the boy seemed like he was trying to hide behind Hibari. She reached out to touch him but there was a strong spark. He was powerful enough to repel her hand. There was a dark glint in his eyes.

"Don't come near Onii-chan and me." The boy said as a surge of power pulsed from him.

"Powerful." Hikari muttered. "He's haunting you Kyoya-san. He is attached to you and won't leave you. I have to do an exorcism."

"Why is he haunting me? I don't have time for this." Hibari replied.

"I don't know. But he's very powerful. I can't just push him to the other side. I need something that belongs to him and then guide him there. So first I need to know who he is." Hikari said thoughtfully as the boy clutched Hibari's hand tighter. He gave a chilling glare.

Suddenly there was another presence of a spirit. Hikari turned to her side and saw the spirit of Namimori School. She smiled at her. Then she looked at the boy. He just glared at her direction too. School spirit then vanished.

"She's happy her protector is going to be saved." Hikari muttered. Hibari just glared at her. She didn't care and went to the desk to look for a page and a pen. When she found it she quickly sat on the couch again and started drawing. In about a minute or so she was finished.

"This is how he looks." Hikari said and showed the page to Hibari. He raised his eyebrows at that. The picture was of something that looked like a potato with glasses. "What? That's the best I can do!" She blushed in embarrassment.

In the end Hibari grabbed an art student and forced him to draw a picture of the boy who Hikari described. Then he told his followers to find anything related to the boy. It would take some time so Hikari decided to go back to her class. Apparently there was a rumour that she had become the ally of justice or something. She denied everything about ever saving anyone.

0000

It was the end of class and she was heading out of the school when she was face to face with Tsunayoshi and his friends.

"Hikari-senpai!" Tsuna exclaimed when he saw her.

"Tsunayoshi-kun." Hikari smiled at him. He wasn't looking so good. For some reason he looked kind of like he was electrocuted. "Did Lambo accidently use his electric ability or something?" she looked over everyone and they weren't looking good either.

"No. Our parents were here to see our class. Then Boreen-sensei tried to make us all smart. It was so much fun!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna had a sweat drop.

"I see. What did Reborn do?" Hikari asked. Gokudera was strangely absent. Since it's like that she looked at Yamamoto. Tsuna was too out of it.

"Ha ha! Well the sensei said something about choosing someone from our class to play in the mafia game we play or something like that." Yamamoto scratched his head.

"It's not a game Yamamoto…" Tsuna sighed. It seemed he had given up on making him understand that this was real.

"I see." Hikari nodded her head. "Then did you find someone? Where did Hayato-kun go?" She asked them.

"Well Bianchi came as Gokudera-kun's guardian…."Tsuna trailed off. Then he remembered what she had asked. "And of course we didn't find anyone to join! I'm not in the Mafia!"

"Shut up." Reborn said as he kicked his head and sat down on Yamamoto's shoulder. "Hello Hikari. What have you been doing?"

"Hello to you too Reborn. I was doing nothing important. Why?" Hikari asked. Then she turned around to see Hibari walking towards them.

"Hii! Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Ha ha Yo Hibari!" Yamamoto said good naturedly. Hibari just glanced at his direction.

"Hibari." Reborn greeted him. "Baby." Hibari acknowledged his presence. Then he looked at Hikari's direction and forwarded a paper.

"What's this?" She took it. There was a detailed report about the boy. Apparently he died over a year ago. He was 5 years old and his house was at the outskirts of the Town. She looked over if he had any siblings. None. Hmn… "I see."

"What's this?" Reborn said as he looked over the page. "Akagi Souta." He read the name out loud. "He's not alive anymore. What do you want with this?"

Hikari smiled mysteriously. "Well I have my reasons." She said and looked back at Hibari. "We need to go to his house and get something of very importance to him. Then I can do it."

"You're going to do an exorcism?" Reborn asked.

"Correct." Hikari said.

"Eh? A what?" Tsuna was confused. Kyoko and Yamamoto looked confused as well.

"Hn." Hibari said as he started walking away. Hikari just raised her eyebrows. "We should go quickly and do it. His power is high. The more time has passed the more power he will hold over."

"Whose possessed?" Reborn suddenly asked.

"Possessed?" Tsuna shrieked. Reborn kicked him on the head again.

"Nothing like what you're thinking Tsunayoshi-kun." Hikari chuckled.

Reborn narrowed his eyes and tilted his fedora. Yamamoto was looking confused when he saw something interesting.

"Ha ha Hibari isn't that illegal?" He said and everyone turned around.

Hibari was standing next to a black slick motorcycle. It was his. Tsuna gaped. He was a middle school student! How the hell did he get a bike like that? Hikari was confused.

"Kyoya-san? Are you serious?" She asked incredulously.

Hibari glared at her direction. "You will get rid of the annoyance today."

"But…" Hikari looked at the bike with uncharacteristic strained smile. She really didn't like speed bikes. Or any speedy things really. But Hibari was giving her a very annoyed glare. The boy was sitting on top of his shoulders again. He looked somewhat happy. He loves bikes eh?

"Right…." She said and slowly made her way towards the bike. Hibari was already sitting. She sat down sideways as she was still in her school uniform. It was a skirt. She had no interest in letting people see her underwear. She gulped. Hibari started a bike with full speed and Hikari was almost glued to him in fright. This was going to be one hell of a ride.

"Hikari-senpai?" Tsuna had never seen her scared before. Well not since the ring battles. But more than that where were the two of them going together?

"Ha ha! Hibari and Senpai! Never thought they'd go together somewhere!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

Reborn just tilted his fedora. From the looks of things Hikari was going to do an exorcism. To think she had that ability. Each shaman specializes in only one field. Like Haruhi in healing and Hiroshi in seeing the future. Apparently Hikari was the mediator.

0000

Hikari never felt to sick like this in her life. She was clutching Hibari's back with both of her hands and trying to keep her skirt from flapping by squeezing it with her legs. She didn't know where he was going; she buried her face on his back. Somehow she had put her hands around him.

When they finally stopped Hikari thought she was saved. She quickly let go of him and jumped down from the bike. She felt heaven when she could feel the ground beneath her foot again.

She crouched down in content. "I'm saved."

"Pathetic." Hibari said before walking towards the door. Hikari didn't comment since she was feeling too sick. After a few minutes she stood up. Her head wasn't pounding anymore. She noticed where they were. The house was a normal. Like the normal people's houses around here.

Hibari was standing near the gate. He had no idea what they needed. More than that somehow it was like he was being pushed to go inside. He stood his ground.

Hikari could clearly see the boy pulling his clothes to push Hibari inside the house. But he would not budge. She shook her head to get rid of the dizziness but it didn't help much.

"Sorry." She said before walking towards the gate. She pushed it and it made a screeching noise before opening. "We need something very precious to the boy or something that was with him when he died." Hikari was near the door. She could sense that Hibari was following her.

Hikari rang the bell. No one answered. Then she rang it again. There were some noises coming from inside and the door opened.

"Yes?" asked a woman who had black hair and brown eyes. She looked young but not too young. In her late twenties.

"Are you Akagi Souta's mother? We would like to ask about your son." Hikari said.

"Yes I'm Akagi Midori. And we?" The woman seemed confused. She looked behind her but there was no one there. "And why do you want to know about my son?"

Hikari shook her head. That was so typical of him. "That is something important. May I come in?"She politely asked.

"o-oh... Yes…." The woman seemed unsure at first but then let her in.

The house was cozy and seemed normal. Hikari was seated in a couch. From what she could tell there was a wave of sadness surrounding the house. The woman sat down opposite to her.

"Tell me how do you know my son? And why do you want to know him?"

"Akagi-san My name is Amamiya Hikari and I'm a Shaman." Midori seemed confused.

"It seems you don't understand. Your son is wandering around like a spirit. He's attached to Kyoya-san." Hikari started talking straight to the point. "I need to get him to the other side. If he doesn't go then it will be dangerous for both of them."

"What do you mean by that?" Midori seemed very upset.

"You're son seems to have lingering regrets." Hikari kept on saying.

"What is the meaning of this? Who do you think you are?" Midori stood up. "Who are you to talk about my son like that?"

"Calm down Akagi-san." Hikari suddenly said. Her eyes turned slit like a cats. "I'm telling the truth. I just want to help him cross over." Midori flinched. Slowly Hikari's eyes turned back to normal. "Can you tell me about him?"

Midori slowly sat back on the couch. She took a deep breath. "Souta-chan died just like that. I was there! I just turned around for a second and Souta-chan ran to the road and he was…" she started to cry. "…gone!"

Hikari didn't say anything to console her. She had never been consoled in her life so she didn't know what to do. She started feeling very awkward. After crying for a while Mrs. Akagi calmed down.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I…" she wiped her tears. "First it was dear and now…"

"I know this is difficult to comprehend but I need you to understand I'm telling the truth."Hikari said it as sincerely as she could.

Midori didn't know why but she believed the odd girl sitting before her. "I see. What do you want to know?"

"Is he your only son? Does he have any relatives? An older brother perhaps?"

"No he doesn't have a brother. But he always wanted one."

"I see…"

0000

"Well?" Hibari seemed irritated.

"He's buried in the Namimori Graveyard. We'll meet there at 8 pm." Hikari was thinking how she'd do it.

"No do it now." He demanded it.

She just stared at his face. "Look Kyoya-san, I can't just do magic here or something. I need some things. Important things."

"Hn." Hibari started walking away. Hikari was suddenly distressed. With his nasty personality he would most definitely leave her here. She couldn't walk from here back to her house since she didn't know where she will go.

"What are you doing Amamiya Hikari?" Hibari asked with annoyance. She noticed he was seated on his bike and he had the extra helmet in his hands. Hikari was honestly touched by this rare act of kindness but there was a problem. She didn't think she would survive another trip. It was bad for both her heart and body. She wouldn't last.

"I think I'll go back on my own." Hikari said.

Hibari just stared at him. "You will get lost and that is going to disturb me since I will need for you to get rid of this."

"I can get back by myself." She was honestly irritated by the fact that he was poking fun at her weakness. She closed her eyes and chanted the all so familiar incantation. In a matter of minutes a magical circle appeared under Hikari. The gateway to the spiritual world was opened and a blinding light surrounded her as a sudden beam of energy blasted off from there. Then it circled above before coming down. Slowly the light lessened and Hibari could see a giant phoenix sitting on top of her shoulder.

"Hn."

"Take me home Sameal." She said. Hibari was secretly a small animal lover but he also liked birds in general. So he was fascinated a bit. When she said that the bird started glowing. Slowly the light faded and there stood a young man who seemed to be almost the same age as the Bronco or perhaps older by two years not more. He was wearing the Namimori police uniform.

"Princess what is the matter?" He asked lifted Hikari's chin lovingly and smiled. His white and pointy teeth were visible. His red eyes shone like marbel.

"I need you to take me back home. I… can't go." Hikari said the last part being a bit strained. Sameal laughed.

"As the princess wishes." He said before picking her up bridal style.

"What are you!" She was startled at first then resigned. "Fine."

Hibari was watching all this and he wasn't pleased. The girl was ignoring him and sticking too close to that man. The seemed to have noticed that. He gave a grin and picked her up bridal style. He for some reason was very irritated and his aura showed that. He was even more irritated when Hikari just rested her head on his shoulder showing no discomfort.

"Don't be late." Hibari said as he started his bike in annoyance that he actually cared that the man was touching her. Hikari just looked annoyed by his behaviour. Then they were surrounded my misty sky blue flames surrounded them and they were off.

0000

Hibari was annoyed once again. It was very tiring for him to come here. It was like he was being forcefully pushed back. But as if he would let anything stand in his way, may it be some spirits. There wasn't much time left till the appointed hour. He looked at his watch. 7:56 pm.

Suddenly he heard a small chiming of a bell. He knew that she was here. He remembered that during the ring battle she also had a bell like that. He wasn't wrong. She was also wearing the white garment that she had worn at that time with those strange ornaments around her neck. Strangely he had to say she was looking like one of her own gender for once.

"You're already here Kyoya-san." Hikari wasn't surprised really. She had a small bag with her. There she put her necessary things. The two of them were standing before a grave.

_~Akagi Souta~_

_~Beloved son~_

_~1999-2004~_

Hikari put the bag on the grave and opened it. There was a copper round bowl some incense and a box filled with some dried tobacco leaves. Then she pulled out a torn of piece of a shirt. She put the leaves inside the bow and the incense and its container next to it. Then she pulled out a match and some sticks. She lighted the incense sticks and put the burning match stick on top of the leaves inside the copper bowl. The leaves caught fire and started a small fire but that quickly dimmed. But smoke started brewing from there.

"What are you doing?" Hibari asked.

"Trying to calm the spirits. This way no other spirit will come here."Hikari said as she sat down on the ground seiza style facing the grave sideways. "Sit down Kyoya-san. Facing me."

Hibari was annoyed with her demanding tone but did what she asked. They were facing each other. Hikari moved some of her hair away from her face seeming a bit embarrassed. "You are the connection he's holding on to in this world. So you are his medium. Kyoya-san please give me your right hand."

Hibari did as she asked. Hikari got the torn out cloth out and forwarded it towards him. "Keep this in your hands. This is something that belonged to him." Then she covered his hand with both of hers.

"I will start. Do not let go of my hand or move away. That will disturb the link I will create that will allow me to connect with the spirit realm." She closed her eyes. Hibari noted that she seemed a bit red. She suddenly opened her eyes as if she remembered something. She slowly went near his own personal space.

If this wasn't important he would have pulled his hand out from hers and used her tonfa's on her head. But he remained still as her face drew closer to his. "When you hear the sound of the bell then please nod your head once." She whispered to his ears as though she was afraid of others hearing what she had to say. When she was done she quickly retreated back. "I'll begin now."

Hikari closed her eyes again and concentrated. She felt herself being lifted. When she opened her eyes again she was standing beside her body and Hibari. It was a success. She was able to separate her spirit from her body. Then she looked ahead of her.

"Souta-kun, you can't stay here anymore."

Souta shook his head furiously. "No! I'll stay with onii-chan!"

"He's not your onii-chan." Hikari sighed as she said this. She didn't have much time in this form since she was alive.

"He is! He is! HE IS!" Souta unconsciously started to pulse his energy. Forcing them on Hibari who seemed to be feeling the pressure.

"Okay Souta-kun. I understand. But you can't stay with your onii-chan anymore. You have to go to another place where there are other onii-chans. Onii-chan's who you can play with."

Souta seemed to be considering it. Then he shook his head. "No! I want my onii-chan."

"I see." Hikari flickered her eyes towards Hibari for a second. He was so popular with kids! "But your onii-chan wants you to go there. Your daddy is there too."

"Daddy is there?" This caught his interest. "Onii-chan wants me to go?"

"Yes he does. He wants you to meet the other onii-chan's and your daddy too. Right Onii-chan?" Hikari looked at Hibari and so did the boy. She quickly shook her bell. That wasn't only for fighting.

Hibari slowly nodded. Souta slowly let go of Hibari's jacket which he was clutching tightly. Hikari forwarded her hand. "Let's go." She smiled.

Souta nodded as he clutched her hand. Perfect. She chanted slowly and suddenly a door rose from the ground. Then it slowly opened. Souta seemed frightened so Hikari gave a soft squeeze to assure him.

"It's okay."

0000

After she closed her eyes she seemed to be sleeping for the most part. Hibari noted that the soft wind that was brushing past them earlier had stilled. Everything seemed tensed. Suddenly he felt a pull from behind. But he didn't move. He wasn't going to be bested by some spirit. Slowly that lessened. Then he suddenly heard a small chiming of the bell. Remembering what the woman had said he reluctantly nodded his head once.

Then everything seemed to have changed. The pressure was gone. He still didn't move. The wind was still unmoving. He did nothing but stare. The woman seemed like she was sleeping soundly. Seemed like slowly her body was losing her momentum. Hibari didn't know what to do when her body fell on his since he was sitting so close to her. He couldn't move either. But her hand was still clutching his.

He was becoming annoyed quickly. Hikari's forehead was touching his shoulder. He could feel her breath on him. He was going to push her away when he remembered something. This afternoon when she was being carried by that familiar of hers she was also resting her head on his chest. So he didn't move.

When Hikari opened her eyes she saw black. It seemed she was resting on something. She slowly moved her head to the sideways to see Hibari looking at her with his silver blue eyes. She stilled for a second as their faces were so close to each other. Feeling very embarrassed she eeped and moved her face away and let go of his hand to move away from him. But just as she let go of his hand he had grabbed hers. So she couldn't pull it out and just stared at Hibari.

Hikari was squirming her hand to pull it from his grip but to no avail. He was too strong. She looked at their joined hands. Then slowly she looked up to meet his eyes. For the most part Hibari seemed somewhat amused. His eyes were looking bluer than usual. Hikari felt her heart beating fast and it was ringing to her ears.

…_thump… thump…_

…_thump… thump…thump…_

…_thump…thump…_

"Kyo-kyoya-san." Hikari shuttered unexpectedly. It was becoming hard for her to breath because of her accelerated heart beat. "Please…let go of my hand." She quietly whispered feeling unsure why she did what she did.

Seeing that her face was becoming red he slowly let go of her hand. Then he stood up.

"Don't be late to go to school tomorrow Amamiya Hikari." Hibari said before walking away.

While Hikari just sat there for a few seconds top calm her heart as she clutched her chest. "What was that?"

0000

That was the only day where she didn't meet Mukuro in their dreamscape because for some reason she was feeling bad about something that she had no idea about. And this scared her.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I was just having a writers block.**


	28. A little Discovery

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano

**A little discovery**

Hikari couldn't sleep last night. For some reason she kept remembering that scene. Why she was doing that she had no clue. And she didn't want Mukuro or anyone to see that. She couldn't understand where that sentiment came from.

"Whoah what's wrong Hikari? You look awful!" Rica said as she inspected her friend who was almost wobbling to get to class. More than that she was looking like someone who just got out of bed.

"I just couldn't sleep last night." Hikari replied as she yawned.

"Seriously?" Kiki was surprised. "What? Last night did you just think about something that happened between you and the violent chairman of ours….?" She stopped saying as she looked at her friend's face.

Hikari was blushing red since she was very embarrassed and since that was true.

"Eh!?" the two girls screeched in shock.

0000

Hikari decided to go to the infirmary. She wasn't feeling well and everyone, even the teachers quickly told her to rest. They were quite afraid of the sleep deprived Hikari who was very scary.

Hikari was just lying on the bed. Every spirit around her was trying to tell her something. They always flock around her. But Hikari decided to block all sound around her. There was a dull thud inside her head and listening to it she slowly fell asleep.

Hikari suddenly opened her eyes. "Hello Reborn." She said.

Reborn was standing on the stool staring at her. He tilted his hat. "Hikari, I have something to ask you." He said. There was a strange glint in his eyes that Hikari recognizes as caution. She smiled.

"Of course you do Reborn. But do ask quickly I couldn't sleep so well. I'm going to now."

Reborn just gives his stare. "Is that so? Then tell me what can you do?"

"What is your speciality then? Is it exorcising the spirits or something else?" Reborn seemed to try to assess something.

"I see." Hikari suddenly understood what he wanted to know. "It is. I am a psychopomp as well as being a spirit exterminator. Are you trying to know if I can kill a person by separating the spirit from their body?" She said and looked at the world's greatest Hitman. He seemed a bit disturbed. "I can do that. It's not so hard. But I don't have the weapon yet."

He seemed a bit surprised."But only selected people can do that. Did Bishamon teach you that? Aren't you too young for that?"

"Yes. Well I suppose it's because of the fact that the energy blocks in a humans body is opened in mine." Hikari just shrugged.

"How did that happen?"

"I asked…"She paused since she didn't know what to say about him. "...that man about it. He said that I was already born with much power like my siblings. But my mother was a powerful seer. She died giving birth to me. He said that as she was dying she tried to give her powers to me so I wouldn't die. She just opened the restrictions instead." Hikari yawned. She was sleepy.

Reborn was quiet for some time. "You… are you really on our side or not Hikari?"

She just gave a small smile. "I think I already said it before Reborn. I am not on anyone's side other than Tsunayoshi-kun's. Because I have chosen him as my leader. You should know our policies. I loath to admit it but I am one of the Tenjou Clan members you know? So you can rest assure that I won't betray him."

"But… you won't listen to what the Vongola wants you to do."

"How interesting. I have no interest in the Vongola. I think I've said it before and I'm the next head so I will not be affiliated with them and be independent. But if Tsunayoshi-kun asks me maybe I'll think about it. That is what you wanted to know right?"

"Is that so? What would you do if he asks you to annihilate a whole family?"

"If that is what he thinks and they deserve it. I'll do it." She sighed. "Not like Tsunayoshi-kun's ever going to do that though…"

Reborn just narrowed his eyes. "If that's all you wanted to know then I'm going to sleep." Hikari just closed her eyes once again.

Reborn jumped down and disappeared into one of his many hideouts. He walked to where Tsuna was and jumped down on his head with a powerful kick.

"OW! Reborn what are you doing!" Tsuna screeched in pain from the ground.

"You were being annoying." Reborn said but his mind was somewhere else. 'Dame-Tsuna I have to say you done yourself a praiseworthy job. You were able to convince Hikari to join. I don't know what would have happened if she had joined an enemy family. She's just as a monster as Mukuro if not more.' He thought.

"You should be ready for anything." He said to Tsuna who was still groaning in pain.

0000

Hikari woke up once again when she felt someone approach her. The person was just standing there watching. She was still half asleep so she made a mistake in identifying the person.

"Reborn is there something else you want to know?" she asked with a muffled voice. She was still in a state of sleep and too tired to actually detect the energy.

"Amamiya Hikari." She opened her eyes in a second and there in front of her was Hibari who seemed a bit annoyed. She didn't know why but her cheeks slowly started to become red.

"Kyoya-san." She greeted him back. But didn't sit up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with his usual voice.

"I'm not feeling so well. So I am sleeping in the infirmary." Hikari replied as she looked elsewhere. Slowly she looked his way. "Is that a problem?"

"Is that so?" Hibari seemed to have lost interest. "Very well. Do not disturb others." He pulled the curtains back and then he walked away.

Hikari didn't know why he let her go but she was happy for some reason. Tomorrow was Saturday there was no school. That made her feel sad somehow. She then slowly drifted to sleep once again. When she woke up, the school was already over. She jumped down from her bed with a yawn.

"There you are Hikari!" Kiki said. She was carrying Hikari's bag with her as well as her own.

"Are you feeling fine now?" Rica asked. She was standing behind Kiki.

"Yes. I'm feeling fine." Hikari said. Then she remembered that she had to speak with Tsuna about some things she has forgotten to tell him. She was sure Reborn didn't tell Tsuna much about her clan and her.

"You and Hibari's relationship seems to have gotten better." Kiki said stuffing a giggle.

"Why? What made you think that?"

"Well he came looking for you this morning." Rica replied. She was interested to see her friend's reaction.

"Oh…" Hikari said and for some reason she was happy to hear that. But she wasn't sure why. "I see."

'She's in love….' Rica thought as she looked at her friend. She was feeling a bit uneasy about the fact that the person of interest was Hibari but maybe they suited each other. Then what about the guy from Kokuyo Jr.?

0000

Hikari was standing in front of Tsuna's house. There was strangely nothing going on around there which was strange. She didn't mind and rang the bell.

"Ara! It's Hikari-chan!" Nana ever so humble and nice, welcomed her inside. "Tsu-kun! Hikari-chan is here!"

Tsuna was in his room and quickly came down. Or tried to since Reborn kicked him so he tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Are you okay Tsunayoshi-kun?" Hikari said as she crouched down next to his fallen body.

"Yeah…" He replied with a strained voice.

"Hikari…" Reborn greeted her. Hikari just gave a small smile before pulling Tsuna up. He gave a weak thanks.

"Let's go to your room. I have some important things to talk about." Hikari said as she started walking up the stairs.

"Oh okay…." Tsuna was confused. But he followed her anyway. Somehow he knew this was important.

The two of them entered Tsuna's room and Hikari sat down on the ground and Tsuna sat opposite her. He gulped as there was a tense atmosphere around them for some reason. Reborn was sitting beside him. It was strange that the kids and not even Bianchi was barging in.

'Is something serious going to happen?' Tsuna was freaking out in his mind.

"Tsunayoshi-kun tell me what have you heard about my Family?" Hikari started with her normal toneless voice.

"Eh! Well you mean the Tenjou clan?" Tsuna started thinking hard. "I guess you guys are a clan of Shamans or something…"

Hikari knew he didn't care about where she's from. That was kind of nice. But he should know more. "Well first you must know some things. There are spirits all around you Tsunayoshi-kun. The spirit of the people who died..."Tsuna gave his scared screech. "…the spirit of the various objects that manifest because of the feelings humans put on them… and the spirit of the wind, water and everything around you."

Tsuna just stared dumbly. "I see." Not really understanding why she was telling him such things.

"As a Shaman I can see them. It is my duty to help them and…"

"Eh?" Tsuna was surprised. "You see them all the time Hikari-senpai?" He seemed to be very shocked by this. "Doesn't that bother you?"

Hikari's eyes softened. "No. I'm actually used to it by now. You don't have to be concerned about that."

"But how can that be? Hikari-senpai always has to do this kind of things!" Tsuna seemed distraught.

"Like I said you don't have to worry about that since I'm fine." Hikari said and her eyes turned slit for a second before returning to normal. Tsuna just nodded being a little sacred. "As I was saying, Shaman's duty is to guide them towards the other world and purify this one. Tenjou clan is one of the most prominent families of Shamans." She paused and looked at Tsuna. "Did you understand all that?"

Tsuna actually had something else he wanted to ask but decided to ask something else."Yes but why are you telling me this?"

"I'm getting there. Our clan is somewhat different from others in a sense that we are assassins. According to our leader we cleanse the world of filthy people. We have our own set of rules that even the Vindicare don't interfere. We don't follow anyone. But sometimes when we do decide to follow someone we follow them for life. Do you understand now Tsunayoshi-kun? I have chosen you as my leader. The one I'll always follow is you."

Tsuna just stood up feeling overwhelmed. "Hikari-senpai! What are you talking about? I'm not going to be one of the mafia!"

"It has nothing to do with you being in the mafia."

"Eh?"

"I will forever follow you even if you become a janitor."

"What! You don't have to go that far!"

"No, I have to. That is the rule. Since you are going to be the tenth boss of Vongola I'll tell you specifically. I follow your command but I will never follow the Vongola. Do you understand that?"

Tsuna was looking confused. Hikari shook her head. "It means that I don't care about Vongola. If you become the leader I will follow you but I won't listen to what others say. I follow Sawada Tsunayoshi only. I am going to be the Leader of that clan so you should just know how I will work. You shouldn't expect much help from them."

Tsuna wasn't sure what to say in this situation. Hikari stood up. "I hope you understand that I'm different from your other guardians. I am your friend and Guardian but not Vongola's Guardian. Remember that and always be wary of your surroundings. See you later Tsunayoshi-kun. I have to cleanse the air of the town." She looked inside her bag and got out a big chocolate bar. "Here."

"Eh!" Tsuna was flabbergasted as he took the bar from her hands. Too used to her antics. "You really only wanted to tell me that?"

Hikari turned to look a side. "Quick to catch that."

"What do you mean Dame-Tsuna?"

"I think Hikari-senpai is trying to tell me something more than she's already said." Tsuna said and Reborn gave a look. "…Or something! I just felt that!"

"I'm saying Tsunayoshi-kun that I will independent and listen to no one but you. But I will always protect you and what you hold dear." Hikari turned around and walked out of the room. 'Hopefully Tsunayoshi-kun has at least an Idea about how thing will go from here…'

0000

"Why are you avoiding me?" Mukuro asked with an annoyed tone. The two of them were in the dreamscape again.

"I wasn't avoiding you… much anyway." Hikari shifted. She still wasn't sure why she didn't want him to know what happened.

"Oya! Why are you acting so suspicious?" Mukuro said with his amusing smile. Hikari just looked away. The wind started blowing in this imaginary world.

"Why is it that I never see Chrome-chan here?" Hikari asked as she turned around to face him. Mukuro was standing behind her, a bit further away.

"This is where you and I meet. I don't think Nagi would like to be here." Mukuro said as he looked at a side. Then he turned to face her. "Tell me Hikari, why did you block your mind last night?"

"I..I don't know." She replied with uncertainty. "I just didn't want to talk to anyone."

"Ku fu fu… is that so?" Mukuro seemed to be thinking. He decided to change the subject. "Tomorrow let us go somewhere together."

"What? Together? You can't go anywhere." Hikari bluntly said. She wasn't trying to hurt his feelings, just stating the truth. "You're body is in Vindicare."

"I'll just be borrowing Chrome's one." Mukuro said as he said as he flipped his hair. "Ku fu fu does it bother you?"

Hikari shrugged. "Not really. I'm not the one who is going to waste energy. Where exactly do you plan on going though?"

"Ku fu fu… let's keep it a secret shall we?" Mukuro smiled mysteriously.

"I guess we could. I have nothing better to do anyway." Hikari agreed and started thinking if she had anything planned. Because of this she missed the way he gave a smirk.

0000

Hikari wasn't sure why Mukuro of all people wanted to go together somewhere. Where could the two of them go anyway? Oh well. It wasn't the time to dwell on that. She was standing at the entrance of the Namimori shopping district. She wore her usual attire. People were still wondering if she was a boy or a girl. She then felt familiar presence coming near her.

"Hahi!" Haru said as she spotted her. "It's Hikari-san!"

"It is Hikari-san!" Kyoko nodded. The two of them were wearing casual clothes and seemed to be doing some shopping.

"Haru-san, Kyoko-san are you out for shopping?" Hikari asked. She didn't mind talking with these two. They were nice and different.

"Umn." Kyoko nodded her head. "What are you doing Hikari-san?"

Hikari shrugged. "I'm just waiting for someone. We are supposedly going to shop for some things."

Haru and Kyoko nodded. "Then Haru will not disturb Hikari-san anymore!"

"Yes. We should just get back then. See you later then Hikari-san." Kyoko said as she bowed a bit before walking away beside Haru who waved at her direction. Hikari waved back. Those two girls seemed to have bonded quite well.

As they moved away she turned around. "You're already here." She said. Mukuro was standing before her. Unlike last time he made himself appear instead of just controlling Chrome's body.

"Ku fu fu… I thought you would wear more interesting clothes." He said as he eyes her. He was wearing the usual Kokuyo Jr. High uniform.

Hikari just raised her eyebrows. "What? And like you're any better. I mean why are you still wearing that hideous school uniform?"

Mukuro twitched his eye. "I actually find this uniform quite interesting." He looked away.

"Right. I get it." Hikari just rolled her eyes. "Uniform fetish."

"What?" Mukuro seemed annoyed. "Oya oya you are lumping me with a bunch of lunatics. As I've said, I am merely interested in them."

"Sure." Hikari turned around and huffed. This was going to become some kind of childish argument soon. "Whatever. We're here to buy something aren't we?" she glance back to see he was gone. "Hmn?" Being confused she turned around to the direction he was.

"Ku fu fu fu fu… we did." She heard him whisper in her ear. She turned to her side to see him smirking at her.

"What was that?" She was blushing red.

He decided to ignore her inquiry and grabbed her hand, intertwining them, he started dragging her along.

"Mukuro-kun!" Hikari was flabbergasted. But he didn't care and didn't let go. She struggled to free her hand but it was useless. She gave up and let him drag her along.

"I have been trying to buy some rings if you don't mind accompanying me." Mukuro said.

"You're dragging me there. I don't think even if I minded I'd be free though." Hikari sighed. "Whatever. I don't mind. Really. But what kind of rings exactly?"

"Earrings."

"Oh." She had no clue about these things. "I can't say I know much about them though."

"I know that." Mukuro replied. "I was just feeling lonely. I wanted some company."

Hikari just narrowed her eyes at him in amusement before shaking her head. "Well I suppose your loyal minions were not good company. You know the…" she tried to remember their names but couldn't for some reason. "…barcode boy and the other boy whose name was pen I think…"

"You mean Ken and Chikusa." Mukuro chuckled. "Interesting nicknames you came up with."

Hikari blushed in embarrassment. "You don't have to poke fun at me. I just couldn't remember their names."

They were headed to one of the stores where Mukuro could buy his things when Hikari noticed the whispers around them.

"Oh my god! A real life BL pairing!" she heard one girl say to another.

"And they're so cute together!" another squealed.

"Both of them are so good looking!"

"The perfect pair! The hot one must be the Seme and the Uke is so cute!"

Hikari was confused. BL? As in Boys love? Seme and Uke? She raised her eyebrows and looked at Mukuro. He seemed to be enjoying this.

"Why am I being dubbed as a Homo and a boy?" She asked with a deadpan voice.

"Ku fu fu maybe because you look like one?" Mukuro said with a light teasing voice.

"But I'm not a boy!" She was annoyed. Then she sighed. "And why aren't you letting go of my hand?" She tried to squirm her hand from his but his grip was too strong.

"Maybe because you have no sense of direction and would get lost in a few minutes?" He said. Hikari just looked away. He was having way too much fun poking at her weakness. She couldn't say anything back since it was true.

They went to many shops and finally Mukuro was able to buy rings that he found nice. Hikari just put her input in them sometimes. He then dragged her to a Wcdonald's store.

"Why are we here again?" She asked. He was holding her hand as he dragged her around with him all this while.

"I was kind of hungry. Shall we eat?" Mukuro was looking through the menu.

"You're hungry?" Hikari was a bit sceptical but then she remembered that he was borrowing Chrome's body. Her body does need nutrition. "I get it."

"Ku fu fu you don't have an appetite?" Mukuro seemed a bit amused as usual.

"No way. I love food. But I can't taste anything other than sweets so I'll just get myself one of their shakes or a dessert…." Hikari nonchalantly said. She looked at the menu. "Which to choose…?"

"Well aren't you…" Mukuro abruptly stopped and turned towards the door. Hikari also looked at the door and was a bit surprised to see an interesting person standing there.

"Kyoya-san?" Hikari was mildly surprised. What was he doing here? She thought he hated crowded places. Then she remembered Mukuro was with her wasn't he? That's not a good thing. The two of them would just start to fight.

"Pineapple herbivore…." Hibari growled as he looked at Mukuro. He glanced at Hikari's direction for a second. His mood somehow darkens even more. "I'll bite you to death this time." He pulled out his tonfa's.

"Ku fu fu… if it isn't the birdie." Mukuro said as he chuckled and materialized his trident. But he did notice her change in addressing Hibari.

"Wait you guys shouldn't fight inside here." Hikari quickly said. "The foods are going to get ruined!"

"Oh well bad luck then." Mukuro replied as he quickly stopped Hibari's tonfa attack.

Hikari just sighed. She knew it. Everyone else in the shop just started to run away from the fight and the employees started to hide under various tables. Since they started fighting here she doubted this place was going to be living for much longer. Oh well that wasn't her problem. She decided to just ditch the two and head home. No wait! Maybe she should just go visit Tsuna and see what he's been up to.

But before she could get out of the store like the rest of the people Mukuro grabbed her hand.

"Wha?" She was yanked towards him, who looked unfazed as Hibari glared at his direction.

"Play time is over." He said as mist suddenly surrounded the area.

"Why are you dragging me into this?" Hikari tried to free his hold from him grip but failed miserably. They were somehow already outside.

"Ku fu fu… that should do it…" Mukuro completely ignoring her. They were already outside. Hikari just huffed and looked away. She was getting too manhandled these days. Then she noticed his ragged breath.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "You used too much of your power. And you wasted energy running around with Kyoya-san."

"Kyoya-san? I thought he was chairman-san. Why did that change?" He suddenly asked. Hikari became still. She hadn't noticed that. Why did that change?

"I-I don't know…" She really didn't know when that changed. She noticed they were actually behind the shop. She took a step behind and her back collided with the wall. Mukuro was looking at her in a way that made her heartbeat rise. "Wh-why do you want to know?" She asked him.

Mukuro just gave a tired smile. "I'm tired…." He said as his body started falling.

"Mukuro-kun!" She quickly caught his body which changed back to a girl's. Chrome was sleeping peacefully. She slowly shook her.

"Chrome-chan… wake up."

Chrome slowly opened her eyes. "Hikari-san…."

"Are you okay?" Hikari softly asked. Chrome quickly stood up.

"I'm fine." Chrome said and quickly ran off.

"Why does she always do that?" Hikari asked but no one answered. She then blushed. "This is so confusing. My chest hurts. Am I really okay?"

0000

Hikari sighed. This was such a weird day. She had to think of so many things. In order to clear her mind she headed to Tsuna's house. There something always happened. Maybe she would feel better.

"Oy! Hikari-senpai!" she heard a cheery voice calling her from behind. She turned around and sa Yamamoto coming towards her.

"Takeshi-kun." She was mildly surprised to see him waving at her.

"Ha ha! So it was senpai!" He said sheepishly. "I was confused for a moment though."

"Is that so." She narrowed her eyes as Yamamoto sweat dropped. But she decided to let it go for now. "I was heading to Tsunayoshi-kun's house. What about you?"

"Ha ha me too." He secretly gave a sigh of relief. "Then let's go together."

Hikari nodded. Along the way they met Gokudera and Ryohei who were also going to Tsuna's house.

"Why the hell are you following me!?" Gokudera shouted. "And what's with that expression weird woman?"

"Please stop shouting Hayato-kun." Hikari said with an annoyed tone. "My expressions are my own."

"Now now, don't start fighting Gokudera, senpai." Yamamoto quickly stopped their fight.

"Shut up Baseball idiot!" Gokudera pushed the doorbell of Tsuna's house. He was surrounded by such annoying people!

"Hey I was invited along with Kyoko to have dinner here." Ryohei protested.

Gokudera just looked away in annoyance.

"Coming!" They heard Tsuna's voice from inside. Then he opened the door. "Huh? You guys…" he seemed surprised.

"10th!" Gokudera's mood instantly brightened. The four of them came inside the house. There was already another pair of shoes neatly put on the door.

"Oh do you have a guest?" Yamamoto asked seeing this. Hikari was not concerned and wasn't curious at all.

"Well yeah…" Tsuna seemed unsure. A man walked towards them. He was wearing a suit and seemed like a businessman. He also wore glasses.

"Hello nice to meet you." The man said with a pleasant smile. "I am selling study material that would be useful to you all."

"hmn.. Study materials?"

"In this age grade3s from elementary and Middle school decide your life." He was saying things pleasantly. "It is in this age that my company's study material is important."

"Really?" Hikari was surprised. "I didn't know that."

"We don't need that crap." Gokudera said with irritation in his voice.

"No Interest!" Ryohei agreed.

"Well the thing is… if you take it easy it will be too late. In an ideal world every home would hire a home tutor, but that's not the case." He kept on saying.

"Don't worry. There's already a home tutor here." Reborn was standing on the stairs.

"Reborn, if you pop out things will get complicated." Tsuna quickly tried to shoo him away before he said he was his home tutor or something.

"Ha ha ha what a cute infant! I'd like to take him home with me!" The man said. Hikari raised her eyebrows. What was that? "Please listen. You won't be satisfied even if you have a home tutor. You will certainly be left behind by the times if you only rely on only a home tutor!"

"Say that again. I'll split your head open." Reborn became pissed.

"Stop it Reborn!" Tsuna knew the situation could get worse. "You shouldn't make fun of home tutors." He tried to save the man.

"But in reality all home tutors are just trash." He didn't take a hint.

Suddenly a hammer hit where the man stood. Luckily he had moved. "You've dug your own grave. Don't move. I'll get you with the next one." Reborn darkly said.

The man seemed scared. He tried to run off but tripped and fell on his face. "Why is there a log here?" he asked and then noticed it was a giant python. The snake hissed at his direction.

"Eeee!"He screeched. But it didn't seem like his trouble was getting any better. Just then Bianchi stood before him with a giant knife.

"That's not good. Food shouldn't run away." She said.

"Sis!" Gokudera fainted. Hikari was the one closest to him. But she didn't catch him. He could fall for all she cared.

Suddenly the man along with the snake started floating. "Ingredients that are good for poison cooking… pythons are in third place." Fuuta said as he was ranking. He quickly wrote that down on his ranking book.

"Wha! What is with this house?" The man screamed and ran out of the house with his life.

"That's pretty normal around here." Hikari said as she watched the man go.

"That's why I said so…." Tsuna just sympathised with the man. He was like that too.

"Hmn? That guy forgot his bag…" Yamamoto noticed.

The man's black bag was fallen near the door, forgotten by the owner. The insides came out of the bag. There was a pink bag along with all the papers. "Eh? Hey that's mom's wallet!"

"What does that mean?" Gokudera asked. Since Bianchi had gone to the kitchen he shakily stood up.

"That man is a pickpocket!" Tsuna exclaimed. Then he remembered how he was quickly tricked.

"Tsuna than go beat him up." Reborn said as he pointed the Leon gun at him.

"Ehh? Then..!" Reborn shot the gun and Tsuna's body fell on the ground limp and dead. Then a fire lit in his forehead and he quickly stood up tearing his clothes' except his boxers.

"REBORN! BEAT UP THE PICKPOCKET WITH MY DYING WILL!" he shouted and ran off too.

"Ha ha I guess Tsuna went to beat up that guy." Yamamoto commented.

"Shut up Baseball freak." Gokudera grumbled.

"I'm guessing he won't be back for a while." Hikari said. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Why don't you stay and have dinner with everyone Hikari?" Reborn asked. "Mama is going to cook a feast. Haru and Kyoko are going to come too."

"Yeah senpai why don't you stay?" Yamamoto also chided.

Hikari just smiled softly. "Thanks but I have to go home. Sorry. See you later." She bowed and headed home.

"Sheesh that woman." Gokudera grumbled as he went inside the house.

"Amamiya wasn't Extremely feeling well yesterday too." Ryohei added.

Yamamoto just nodded and went inside with the others. 'I feel like senpai has changed a bit.' He thought.

0000

Hikari was back to her house. She went to her room and sat down on the floor. There were a bunch of spirits around her but she ignored them. She needed to know something. She had to call someone.

"Hello?"

"Sister?"

"Hikari what's wrong?"

"My chest hurts."

"Eh? What happened? Tell me the details. Have you gone…"

"I sometimes can't breathe. And sometimes my heart beats so fast that I can even hear the thumping. I feel happy because of stupid things and I get embarrassed easily. It's not going away. Please tell me sister. What's wrong with me?"

"….. it's love."

"Eh?"

"You're in love."

* * *

**Oh yeah! Haruhi is in love with Dino since high school. So, should she have her happy ending with him or someone else? Do respond. It's something important. Thanks for reviewing! I hope you review this too!Oh and there is a poll on my profile. check it out though it's not for this story...  
**


End file.
